Their Dirty Little Secrets
by LegendaryDiamond
Summary: It's always been said that there are three sides to every story-yours, mine and the truth. With all the forbidden sex, manipulation, lies, secrets, deceit, twists an turns around every corner, finding the truth proves to be quite a difficult task. Backstabbing and deception become commonplace. HEA.
1. First day of trial

**MY STORY AND I OWN NOTHING ELSE. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED!**

* * *

It's so cold in here and I can barely breathe, I already feel flustered and like a nervous wreck. I wish I was able to squeeze Alice's hand right now, I looked behind to get a glimpse of her one more time before everything started.

She gave me a big smile and mouthed "You can do it". I really hope she's right. At least her hands get to heal from me constantly squeezing the life out of them, it always calms me when Alice squeezes back.

I looked to the prosecutor next to me, not even two feet away. Rosalie Smith, the youngest but toughest of her peers, not even thirty but she's great at what she does and has yet to lose a case, not to mention how beautiful and intimidating she always looks.

She gave me a reassuring smile and put her hand on my shoulder. She whispers into my ear, "everything will be fine, just trust me and be brave".

I took in a deep breath. I watched as Rosalie flipped her blonde mid-back length hair over her shoulder. She had it styled in vintage waves while she wore a black leather pencil skirt that went almost to her ankles with a white satin blouse that had a bow on the right side of the chest. Her cherry red lipstick matching her red pumps while her black stockings had a fishnet seam running up the back of each leg. Her look was completed with heavily donned eyeliner and mascara.

She's dressed in such a seductive way yet not inappropriate for the courtroom. She always looks and seemed so confident and self-assured. She's everything I wish to be.

"All rise." I heard a man call out. I quickly rose to my feet and so did everyone else in the court as the Judge took his place.

"You may be seated."

I sat and started to squeeze my hands together, I feel like all my blood is rushing to my head and I'm going to pass out. I tuned out most of what the Judge was saying. You're making the right choice, Bella.

Everything will be fine, just be brave.

Everything will be fine, just be brave.

Everything will be fine, just be brave.

Everything will be fine, just be brave.

Everything will be fine, just be brave. I kept repeating it in my head, over and over.

"As per request by both the prosecution and accused, this trial and courtroom is closed. Heaven knows we don't need a media circus in this courtroom." The Judge's deep voice cut through the courtroom like a sharp blade.

"Ms. Smith, you may give your opening statement." The judge said and Rosalie rose in her usually confident manner.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen of the jury, my name is Rosalie Smith and I'll be prosecuting this case against Edward Masters, the handsome gentleman before you who stands accused of rape and false imprisonment. You're going to hear evidence and be told a lot of different things, it's your jobs to see through the smoke and mirrors the defense will throw at you. You're all here to determine beyond a reasonable doubt whether Edward masters is guilty or innocent. Now, the defense will have you believe he's an upstanding guy who spends his time donating to charities and good causes, helping others and just golfing his days away."

"Some aspects of that is true, he is quite known for always giving a helping hand. But he's also known for his ruthless business tactics, superior attitude and feeling of entitlement. Thirty-one year old Edward Masters is the owner of the largest oil company in the world and a co-owner of two of the second largest oil companies in the world. He's amassed billions of dollars of wealth and owns quite a number of mines due to his savagery and not so upstanding tactics. He has also probably never heard the word 'NO' in his life. I know what you're thinking, why does he have to rape if he's so successful and handsome?"

"Someone that successful and with an ego the size of the moon doesn't feel he has to worry about the repercussions of his actions. He can take whatever he wants whenever he wants. I'm here to take off the mask that he shows everyone. I'm here to show you his true self, the one he showed twenty-two year old Isabella Adams on the night of January 5th this year when he brutally raped her in his private jet, taking away her innocence. I'm here to show you the Edward Masters who held her against her will after brutally raping and told her he would have her family slaughtered if she uttered a word about the rape."

"The defense will have you believe differently, no, this isn't a case of buyer's remorse, Isabella didn't have consensual sex with Mr. Masters then regretted it. Mr. Masters saw her and he wanted her and we all know the ruthless tycoon-Edward Masters ALWAYS gets what he wants. After pursuing her for weeks he finally got her to give him a chance. He thought if he wined her, dined her and bought her a few expensive gifts she would open her legs for him like every other woman has done so for him in the past. After all, she was just another prize he was trying to score so he could add another win to his record of sickening achievements. But that didn't happen and when she wouldn't throw herself at him he flew into a fit of rage and showed her the monster he really is. The monster I'm going to reveal to you."

Rosalie finished then returned to her seat next to me. She rubbed my back gently and reassuringly. She had spent a lot of time with Alice and I the past few months, mostly prepping me for trial.

"Will the defense like to give an opening statement now?" The judge asked.

"Not at this time, your honor."

"Prosecution may call their first witness." The judge gestured at Rosalie.

"The prosecution calls Alice Blanc."

"State your name for the record please."

I watched as Alice was sworn in. She gave me a small smile.

"Ms. Blanc, what's your relationship to Isabella Adams?"

"She's my best-friend, we've been best-friends since kindergarten."

"So we can all assume that you know her well?"

"I know her better than she knows herself." Alice told Rosalie with a smile.

"Would you say she's someone with good character?"

"She has excellent character, Bella is the most humble, honest and generous human being I know."

"You wouldn't happen to be saying this just because you two are friends would you?"

"BESTFRIENDS and no. Bella's such a sweet person, if it weren't for me she would let people walk all over her."

"Do you recall the morning of January 6th this year?"

"Yes, I do." Alice answered.

"Please elaborate on the events of that morning for court."

"Well, I was awakened by the doorbell, I went to answer the door and Bella was standing at the door. She was wearing new, designer clothing I had never seen her in but she still looked disheveled and upset. When I asked her why she looked so, she told me she was fine and to leave her alone. She locked herself in her room for hours."

"So you and Ms. Adams shared a place?"

"Yes, we used to share an apartment until we had to be put in protective custody."

"What else happened that day?"

"I was worried and wanted to know if she was alright so I knocked on her bedroom door. After getting no response for a while she said again said she was fine and to leave her alone."

I noticed _Edward_ 's lawyer was writing constantly. He seemed so focused.

"What happened next?" Rosalie asked Alice.

"I felt bad she seemed to be hurting and wouldn't let me help so I sat on the floor at her bedroom door and talked to her."

* * *

 **Alice POV**

Bella, do you remember our first day of middle school. After classes ended your Dad picked us up and took us for ice cream. When we got to the ice cream parlour your Dad asked what we wanted, I was so upset that day I told him I didn't want anything. But you told him to get me strawberry with extra sprinkles cause you knew that's what I liked."

"When we got to your house I was still upset and told you I didn't want to talk. Remember that? You asked me what happened and I said 'I'm fine, now leave me alone!' Then I ran out to the backyard to get away from you. Then you follo-"

"I followed you and told you I'm not gonna leave you alone, cause when you feel sad I feel sad and I don't want you to feel sad, Aly." Bella said from the other side of the door. A moment later I heard a click, she opened it.

"Then you told me early that morning your Mom had hit you across your back with a broom handle, nine times." Bella said softly.

"Yeah, I remember." I whispered.

"You have to tell me what's wrong." I pleaded. "When you hurt, I hurt too and I hate it when you're hurting and won't let me help you." I told her as I tried fruitlessly to hold back my own tears. I hugged her tightly.

"What's the matter, Bella?" I asked her as she sobbed in my arms.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

"When I finally got Bella to open the door and talk to me, she told me _he_ raped her." Alice seethed while staring at _him_ intently.

The entire court was silent and the jury was very attentive. I felt the eyes of some of the jurors on me, like they were judging me.

"He who, Ms. Blanc?"

" _Edward Masters_." Alice seethed with disgust.

"Is this the man you're referring to?" Rosalie asked as she pointed at _him._

"Yes, that's him."

The jurors directed their attention over to _him_.

"Let the record reflect Ms. Blanc has identified the defendant as the man Isabella Adams confessed raped her."

"What happened after Ms. Adams confessed that Mr. Masters raped her?"

"I comforted her, we spoke about it and I was eventually able to convince her not to shower and to let me call the police." Alice said.

The memory of it made me feel dirty.

"She was hesitant in coming forward?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. Bella said Edward told her if she breathes a word to anyone, he'd kill her family and she knows he has the means to do it. If she doesn't tell he would take care of her financial needs and make sure she's comfortable. She'd be a fool not to take his offer because if she tells the case won't even go to trial, he can buy the prosecution office and the jurors, he's ' _Edward Masters_ '. That's exactly what she told me."

"Objection! Hearsay!" _His_ big, intimidating lawyer shouted in his German accent.

"Sustained. Move it along, Ms. Smith. " Was all the judge said.

"Did you see any markings or bruises on Ms. Adams?"

"Yes, when she removed the sweater she was wearing I noticed a number of hickeys and bruises on her neck, wrists and chest. She had bite marks on her shoulders but everywhere else was covered up so I couldn't see."

"Thank you, Ms. Blanc."

"Your witness." The judge said as he motioned to _his_ attorney.

"I have no questions for this witness at this time your honor but I do reserve the right to cross at a later date." _His attorney said looking uninterested._

"So noted. You may step down, Ms. Blanc. Prosecution may call next witness " The Judge said.

"The people call Dr. Lynn Sears to the stand."

I sipped on my water slowly as she was sworn in. I can't wait for this to be over.

"Please state your name and who you are for the Jury."

"My name is Dr. Lynn Sears, I'm the doctor who examined and treated Isabella Adams when she was brought in to the hospital by the police."

 _His_ lawyer was writing again. Rosalie warned Alice and I about him.

* * *

"You have to be ready for this, Bella. If you're not then we shouldn't go through with a trial. What I can recommend is you get therapy for any PTSD symptoms and that's it. I can't put you on the stand if you can't handle it. Mr. Masters has many lawyers on hand but his favorite to use is Emmet Armold, he's a real cutthroat."

"I remember. When I first met him it was at a charity ball with _him_ , he introduced himself as _his_ friend and business partner."

"Yes, he handles civil and criminal cases, whatever the field is, Masters uses him and he handles it well. His reputation exceeds him. I've went head to head in court with him once. He didn't beat me but he was close."

"He's not sympathetic to anyone on the stand, he rips everyone to shreds. He distracts the jury from his brute ways by bringing up shockingly negative things from the witness' or accuser's past. He doesn't just take your words and twist them around, he gets into your head, he makes you say things you shouldn't tell the court. "

"When he's not destroying someone in court for Masters he's getting some mob boss off. Emmet Armold is so good you can walk into a room filled with cameras, kill everyone and that video can be played in court but he can still get you off and he doesn't even use an insanity defense. I'm not trying to scare you or deter you, I just don't want to put you up there and Armold breaks you down. Then there's the media."

I looked up at Rosalie, alarmed.

"Don't worry, I will request a closed case so no media outlets or anyone else can come into the courtroom. I know Armold is going to request the same, he won't want all of the dirty details of what his client did to you leaking out. Master's rivals and the rest of the world would have a field day, it would be fun to see all of the smear campaigns come into play against him. Don't worry, your name won't be listed on any records for this case. I'm going to protect your privacy as best as I can but leaks still happen sometimes. There are moles everywhere, if your name somehow does get out, Masters will pay media outlets to slander you. I don't want to see you dragged through the mud, you've already been hurt enough." Rosalie said as she stroked my hair.

"You already know you're going to have to talk about the rape in full. He's going to pick your story apart, he's going to ask you inappropriate questions. Armold dissects every little thing. So now is the time to tell me anything you may have left out or any negative things from your past that can come back to haunt you. Any ex boyfriends, any-

"Bella has never had a boyfriend in her whole life." Alice told her.

"I'm not keeping anything from you and there's nothing I've done in the past that I feel ashamed of."

"Good, cause Armold will try to make you feel dirty up there and like you did something wrong, he's going to try to get the jury to feel as if you're a liar. If we make it to court you will see him writing a lot, more than the avera-"

"If we make it to court?" Alice asked Rosalie sharply.

"No one in the DA's office wants to touch this case, I don't think they're any judges out there who wants to sit on this trial."

"So one no believes me?" I asked her in disbelief.

Rosalie sighed.

"I believe you, most of my colleagues do and so does the police, it's just he-"

"He's _Edward Masters_." I finished for her.

"Exactly. The police department called my office before even thinking of going to question him. They were torn on whether to throw your statement in the trash or not. No one in the DA's office was interested in someone accusing him of a crime, especially if that someone is an ordinary girl without money or power. The world is cruel, Bella. With a case as big as this, the boss would usually sit first chair and an ADA like myself would sit second chair."

But everyone is too concerned with the jury being tampered with, evidence disappearing or Masters taking out a hit on them. We had to put the Doctor who examined you in protective custody to make sure she doesn't disappear before the trial even got started. I fought hard for this case, they threatened to fire my but I knew they wouldn't actually do it. I have the highest conviction rate."

"I don't want you to get hurt, you've been so good to Alice and I. Are you sure you want to prosecute him, you're willing to do that just for me? Aren't you the least bit afraid?" I asked.

"Bella, you should know by now I don't fear anything or anyone. Besides, I have a huge problem with powerful men thinking they're entitled and can take what doesn't belong to them. Not to say that it isn't going to be difficult, that's why I'm going to ask you one more time, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

 ***END FLASHBACK***

* * *

"Could you tell the court what the police brought her into the Hospital for?"

"She was brought in to have a rape kit done."

"And what were the findings of said rape kit?"

"Ms. Adams had a number of injuries consistent with sexual assault. There were bruises on her breasts, neck, between her thighs. Her wrists were red and purple as if someone held and squeezed them for a long period of time. Teeth markings on her shoulders and vaginal tearing and bleeding usually do from the woman not being aroused or prepared for intercourse. I could tell her hymen had been recently torn and there was semen inside of her. "

I shivered and tried to block out what Dr. Sears was saying. I'm not going to cry, I won't give _him_ the satisfaction.

I hadn't even realized Rosalie was putting up blown up pictures taken of my injuries. I looked up and was taken aback. I felt sick and disgusted.

"I'm calling a half an hour recess." The judge said while looking at me.

I quickly got up and exited the courtroom. I could tell Alice was in tow right behind me. I dashed to the restroom and hung my head over the toilet while I threw up. I realized Alice was behind me holding up my hair.

"If I can't handle this how I am I going to get up on the stand and tell a group of strangers what happened?"

"It's okay Bella, you'll be fine. If you get scared just look at me." Alice said as she hugged me tightly.

"I wish Mom and Dad were here." I sobbed.

"I know, I wish your Mom and Dad were here too."

I heard the restroom door open.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"It's fine, I know it's your job and that you have to show the photos." I said while heading to the sink to wash my hands.

"Come, I'll get us some hot cocoa and croissants." Rosalie said while she led me out of the bathroom with Alice.

When we got out Mr. Big and mean was standing there.

"Nice performance, Isabella. You seemed very convincing to the jury, the judge even bought it, he called a recess."

"Excuse me?" I asked, his taunt catching me off guard.

What happened next was even more unbelievable.

Rosalie slapped him hard in face. The noise bounced off the walls and everyone turned to look at us.

"What the hell are you all looking at!?" Rosalie yelled at everyone who was staring, they quickly turned their heads.

"You're a disgusting piece of filth just like your Boss! Stay away from her and all of my witnesses, Armold. You don't want to make me any angrier!" Rosalie seethed at him.

He brought his muscular, 6'4" frame closer to her to the point they were touching.

"Ohh I think I do. I would love to see how wild you could get." He whispered into Rosalie's ear, I had barely heard it.

Rosalie slapped him again but this time with the back of her hand. I bet that one hurt more. People turned around again to look. Rosalie glared at them and they turned back around. She shoved him out of her way, dragging me behind her, I had a tight grip on Alice's wrist and was pulling her as Rosalie dragged me behind her.

"Watching you model around the courtroom in that leather skirt was making me hard all morning. I couldn't even cross-examine your first witness." He told Rosalie.

He made my skin crawl. Better running into him than _him_ I guess.


	2. Where's Alice?

**Thanks for the positive responses. Someone asked if Edward really raped Bella. I will try to answer all questions the best I can but I can't spoil the outcome of the trial. :)**

* * *

The photos were already set up when Alice and I got back into the courtroom.

"Dr. Sears, how long have you been practicing?"

"Fourteen years."

"So we can all assume you've seen your share of sexual assault victims?"

"I have."

"In your expert opinion, what made these bruises?" Rosalie asked while pointing to two photos, each of one of my thighs.

"These bruises right here are from her thighs being forced open by someone's knee, usually while pinning down the victim by her wrists. The fingerprint and palm markings here on the outer thighs are from the attacker holding her thighs open with his hands."

"If the sex were consensual there would be no need to hold down a person's wrists or force their legs opened, am I correct?"

"Correct."

"What was Ms. Adam's behavior like when she was brought in for the examination?"

"She was quiet and seemed to be in shock like most rape victims are. It was difficult to perform the exam."

"Why was that?"

"She didn't want to be touched, she was already undressed and in a hospital gown when she stated she had changed her mind and wanted to go home. Her friend had to convince her to go through with it. I had to give her a sedative because she started shaking when I attempted to examine her vagina."

"So in your expert opinion would you say she had all the symptoms of someone who had just been raped?"

"I would indeed."

"Thank you, Dr. Sears." Rosalie said then came and sat beside me.

"Your witness, Mr. Armold." The judge said.

I watched as Mr. Armold got up and casually walked over to the stand.

"Dr. Sears, is it?" He asked her.

"Yes." She confirmed.

"How many women have you treated for sexually-related injuries in your career?"

"I'm not sure, I would have to say at least ninety women."

"How many of those women obtained those sexually related injuries from consensual sex?"

"A little more than half of them."

"How many of them would you say told you they rushed things and ended up with some tearing from dryness due to not enough foreplay? How many of them even bled a little?"

"At least 80% of them."

"How many of those women confessed that they had had rough, consensual sex?"

"Most of them."

"Isn't it possible, doctor, that women can tear or bleed from rough sex?"

"It's very possible."

"Now, please correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't 'pinning of the wrists' happen a lot during sexual intercourse? I'm sure a lot of women you've treated must have mentioned something of the sort?"

"Yes and yes."

"I'm sure everyone in the jury has been there, raise your hand if you've never had your partner pin your wrists down during sex or have never pinned down their wrists." Mr. Armold winked at them.

"Objection!" Rosalie shouted from next to me.

"Sustained. Keep it moving Mr. Armold." The judge scolded him.

I watched as Mr. Armold took one of the photos off the board.

"These palm marks on the back of the accuser's thighs are similar to the ones I leave on the back of my girlfriend's thighs after we're done having sex against the wall." Mr. Armold said with a large smile on his face, I felt disgusted.

Some of the jurors laughed.

"Order! Order in the courtroom!"

"Your honor, his comment was very inappropriate." Rosalie stood up and said.

"Behave yourself in this courtroom, Mr. Armold." The judge said.

"My apologies, your honor."

"Dr. Sears, are you familiar with the name Stephen Swanson?"

Dr. Sear's face dropped and it seemed like she didn't want to answer the question.

"I'm waiting."

"Yes, yes I am."

Mr. Armold walked over to his table and picked up a folder.

"Do you recall reporting Mr. Stephen Swanson to the police while you were working as a E.R. doctor?"

"Y-yes." Dr. Sears answered nervously.

Why is she so nervous?

"Objection. His line of questioning is irrelevant to this case your honor."

"Your honor, this line of questioning goes to Dr. Sear's medical credibility. I'm just trying to shine some light on her medical and professional credentials as Ms. Smith did to Isabella's character with Ms. Blanc."

"Overruled."

Rosalie sighed and sat down.

"Why did you report him to the police?"

"I thought he was abusing his wife."

"You thought, as in you weren't sure?"

"Well, I felt sure at the time but I was wrong."

"Why did you feel so sure?"

"His wife was a patient of mine, she would always come in for treatment for bruises and sometimes sexually-related injuries."

"Injuries like...?"

"She would have restraint marks around her neck, arms and feet. Bruises on her breasts and buttocks looked to be made from a whip."

"But she wasn't being abused?"

"No, she wasn't."

"Her and her husband turned out to be into BDSM, she was a willing, consenting partner who adored her husband. By your actions you almost ruined his reputation, some people referred to him as a wife beater. The wife's injuries were just from rough, consensual, eccentric sex. Didn't Mr. and Mrs. Swanson threaten to sue you?"

"Yes."

"To be frank Doctor, for someone who claims to have a lot of experience in the medical field, you don't seem to know the difference between rough sex and rape."

"Did Ms. Adams have any facial bruises when you examined her?"

"No."

"So my client whom has been accused of raping her never struck her in the face not once as far as you can tell."

"No."

"Were any of her ribs broken?"

"No."

I watched as Mr. Armold looked through the medical report.

"I see no broken bones listed in the medical report. So, Ms. Adams didn't have a single broken bone or black eye?"

"No."

"Were any of her teeth missing?"

"No."

"So it's clear Ms. Adams wasn't beaten. She was just restrained and 'raped' as she and the prosecution puts it. One last question Doctor, did she have any paper cuts?"

"Objection! I fail to see where he's going with this redundant line of questioning. Mr. Armold is clearly making fun of a very serious situation." Rosalie shouted.

"Withdrawn."

I watched as Mr. Armold walked over to stand directly in front of the jury.

"It's clear what's happened here. Ms. Adams is clearly a jilted lover. My client was her first, she wanted more but he didn't. I think Ms. Adams has been reading too much fifty shades of grey."

The jury laughed at Mr. Armold's comment.

I felt mortified at his lies and theories.

"What really happened was Ms. Adams wanted her first time to be rough and passionate. When the next morning came and my client told her he wasn't looking for anything serious she came up with a plan to make him pay. Her 'injuries' as Dr. Sears here puts it are from nothing more than a virgin having rough, consensual sex. The only thing my client is guilty of is engaging her in her wild fantasies."

"I have no more questions for this witness."

As Mr. Armold returned to his seat he looked over to me and said "A word of advice Ms. Adams, stick to slow and steady next time."

I couldn't believe what he just said to me!

"Objection! That was unprofessional and uncalled for, council was clearly out of line!" Rosalie said to the judge.

"Fuck you, you overgrown orgre!"

Rosalie and I whipped around in unison. Alice's outburst had not only surprised us but everyone else in the courtroom as well.

Alice was now standing. Mr. Armold looked at Alice as if she couldn't have been talking to him.

Numerous gasps came from the jurors.

"Order! I'll have order in this courtroom!"

"Order? This whole trial is one big joke. That son of a bitch should have never been given bail! He has a whole fleet of private jets and only God knows how much money at his disposal-"

"That's it Ms. Blanc, one more word and I'll hold you in contempt!"

"Fuck you and this circus of a trial! He doesn't even have to show up to court, he can skip town anytime he wants. He's only doing this to mess with Bella and put her through hell, or maybe he's already paid you and the jurors off!"

Omg, Alice.

"Am I right, did you pay them off!?" Alice shouted in _his_ direction.

 _He_ didn't seem phased, he still had the same emotionless look of indifference he's had all day.

"You think you're so damn smug sitting there in your four thousand dollar Brunello Cucinelli suit!"

It didn't surprise me one bit that Alice knew the brand of suit _he_ 's wearing.

"That's it! Officer, take this woman into custody!"

"And Mr. Armold that was your last chance! One more stunt like that and I'll hold you in contempt as well! Refrain from addressing Ms. Adams directly until she is on the stand, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes your honor."

"Redirect your honor?" Rosalie asked having already regained her composure. I however feel drained and this is only day one of trial. I sighed as I wondered if I made the right choice.

"You may proceed."

"Dr. Sears, how severe was Ms. Adams' vaginal tearing?"

"Severe enough that it wouldn't heal on its own, she needed stitches."

"That's sounds painful."

"It is, in that situation a woman wouldn't be able to continue with sexual intercourse due to the pain."

"So it's more than likely she was forced to?"

"Objection, the lovely Ms. Smith is leading the witness."

Mr. Armold stared at Rosalie like she was a piece of steak and he hadn't eaten in weeks. Pig.

"I'll rephrase. In your expert opinion what's the most likely way she was able to continue with intercourse?"

"She was made to against her will."

"Thank you. I have no more questions."

"You may step down." The judge told Dr. Sears.

"The prosecution calls Captain Holmes to the stand."

I recognized him, after I told the police who attacked me I was sent to talk with the Captain.

"Do you solemnly swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do."

"In the afternoon of January 6th this year you were contacted by a Ms. Blanc to report a sexual assault, correct?"

"That's correct."

"Please take us through the events of that afternoon."

"After being contacted by Ms. Blanc about the matter, a car was sent to she and Ms. Adams' residence. They both were brought down to the station."

"I took Ms. Adams' statement then she was taken to the hospital for examination."

"What were the findings of the examination?"

"The doctor concluded that Ms. Adams had been raped and there was semen present in her."

"What happened afterwards?"

"We sent the genetic material to the lab and a couple weeks later it came back a match to Edward Masters' DNA."

"Thank you, Captain Holmes."

"Your witness, Council."

I watched as Mr. Armold walked over to Captain Holmes.

"Captain Holmes, could you tell me about Ms. Adams' behavior during the interview?"

"She seemed unsure of what to say. She paused a lot, it seemed as if she was telling a story, making it up as she went along."

"How long have you been on the Force?"

"It will be twenty-two years this year."

"So you've seen a lot of she said-he said cases?"

"Yes, I have."

"With your almost twenty-two years of experience, did it seem like Ms. Adams was honest in her telling of what happened?"

"No, I thought she was making it up to be honest."

"Did you change your mind after seeing the medical report?"

"No, I've seen a lot of rape cases and most victims are left a lot worse than that. She didn't look as if she was put through the wringer."

"Interesting. Maybe they were caused by her _adventurous_ activities."

"Objection."

"Withdrawn. I have no further questions for this witness."

"Redirect?"

"As you please." The Judge said to Rosalie.

"Captain Holmes, when your department contacted the DA's office, there was no mention of doubt or disbelief on your or anyone else's part.

As a matter of fact, you seemed very certain that Ms. Adams was indeed assaulted. I wonder what could have changed." Rosalie told the Captain as she looked over to Mr. Armold and _him_.

"Objection! I do believe council is implying that my client or myself has tampered with the witness!"

"Withdrawn. I'm done with this witness, your honor."

"You may step down, Sir."

"The prosecution calls Richard Davis to the stand."

I watched as the medium height, blond haired man was sworn in.

"Please state who you are for the record."

"My name is Richard Davis and I'm a forensic scientist."

"Mr. Davis, you tested the DNA evidence obtained from Ms. Adams yourself, correct?"

"That is correct."

"As a matter of fact, you tested it three times per Mr. Masters' council's request."

"That is correct. The semen and saliva found in Ms. Adams was that of Mr. Masters'."

"What about the bite markings on her shoulder?".

"The teethmarks and saliva were a direct match to Mr. Masters."

"So we know she didn't bite herself then?"

" I would believe so."

"Thank you Mr. Davis, that will be all."

"Your witness, council."

"I don't wish to cross at this time but do reserve the right to question him at a later date."

"Noted. You may step down, Mr. Davis".

"The prosecution calls Edward Masters to the stand."

My heart sank and my chest suddenly felt tight.

"Not so fast, Ms. Smith. We're adjourning for the day. Mr. Masters will take the stand two weeks from today.

I sighed in relief. There's only so much a girl can take in one day.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll talk to the Judge about Alice. Judge Bradley isn't as bad as he seems. He's one of the few good Judges out there. All Alice has to do is apologize and with my reasoning I'm sure he'll drop the matter." Rosalie whispered into my ear.

"Okay." I whispered back.

She stroked my hair then took off.

I looked up and got trapped in the gaze of intense green eyes staring at me from across the room, they bore deeply into mine and I felt frozen stiff in my seat. I could swear _he_ was taking a peep into my soul.

"Bella, Alice is gone."

"Bella?"

"Huh?" I answered feeling confused.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie asked as she stared at my face.

When I looked up again, _he_ was gone.

"I'm fine. What were you saying?"

"When I went to deal with your friend's situation she was no longer in custody. There's no record of her being signed in. She just disappeared."

"What do you mean Alice disappeared, she wouldn't leave without me."

"She's gone, Bella."

* * *

 **Questions? Let me know. :)**

 **This entire story will NOT be all about the trial, there are many more aspects I'm going to introduce."**


	3. Doubt

**Thank you everyone for the positive feedback and encouraging words. It made me want to write even more so I'm updating sooner than I anticipated. I'm happy to see readers from my previous stories reading as well. You guys rock! :)**

* * *

 **Bella POV**

"Thanks for the ride home."

"It's no trouble, Bella. I do like spending time with you. So how was today for you?"

"Um..."

"Indescribable?"

"Yes. I don't know how much more of it I can take."

"Don't worry, you'll get through this. I promise."

"Have you gotten any texts from Alice?"

"No."

"Do you think _he_ had something to do with this? I don't want Alice to get hurt because of me."

"I'm sure she's fine, Bella. Masters doesn't work that way, he would negotiate first. Then if he doesn't get what he wants, that's when you start to worry. What's strange is that there's no record of Alice being signed in and when I got back there the Judge was already gone. Don't worry, if Masters has her he will contact you. I'll have one of my friends down at the station file a report."

Rosalie pulled up to the new apartment Alice and I had been relocated to, she entered the security code then drove through the gate.

"Thanks again for getting us such a nice place."

"It's fine, two girls like you and Alice shouldn't be kept in some raggedy motel. I knew Alice would like this place."

"Yep, she's the stylish type. She went to one of the top design schools in the country on a scholarship."

"I can see that by the way she dresses. What I didn't foresee was her cussing out the Judge." Rosalie said with a laugh.

"I still can't believe she did that."

"The best part of it was the look on Emmett Armold's face."

Rosalie and I were giggling too much to address the officer standing a few feet away from us.

As I pushed the key into the keyhole the knob started turning on it's own. The door flew open and I was knocked to the ground.

"Bella!"

"Alice, you're squeezing me too tight! For someone so small you have a lot of strength."

"What happened earlier?" Rosalie asked her.

"Ohh, I saw the Judge and apologized. I wasn't fined or anything, he let me go."

"I'm happy you're here and safe." I said as I squeezed her as tightly as she was squeezing me.

I noticed Rosalie was eyeing Alice strangely.

"What's the matter?" I asked Rosalie.

"Nothing. Let me help you two up."

"So how did it go?" Alice asked eagerly.

"The trial has been adjourned for two weeks then Masters takes the stand. After that the defense will present their case." Rosalie explained.

"I can't wait for this whole thing to be over and him put in prison." Alice said.

"Me too." I agreed.

"Come on, I'll pour us all a drink." Alice said in her usual cheery voice. Though she seems extra happy today.

"No, thanks." Rosalie declined.

"You're not staying with us?" I asked.

"No slumber part-I mean trial prepping tonight. I'm going to be really busy and I need to work at home. If I stay here I'll be tempted to slack off." Rosalie said as she hugged us goodbye.

* * *

 **Rosalie POV**

Today was long and tiring but I think Bella held up well.

That damn Armold thinks he's so damn crafty. I know what he's up to.

And that damn doctor should have warned me about that mistake in her past. Damn lying woman. I wonder where Armold got that dirt on her.

No doubt he's digging up dirt on Alice and trying to make some on Bella. Someone like her doesn't have a spec or flaw in her past that could have any impact on this trial. Her friend Alice on the other hand, I know she was being dishonest earlier. I need to get to the bottom of this. I hate being blindsided and I refuse to let Armold get the upper hand.

He's probably going through all of my witnesses' past.

I can't wait to put that piece of garbage, Masters on the stand. I hope he's ready for me and that Bella will be strong enough. Getting a guilty verdict on Masters would send my career soaring even further than it already is.

I turned through the final corner before I reached my gorgeous mansion. No place like home, sweet home.

"Hmm". I said as I noticed the familiar new model, midnight blue Bentley parked in front of my gate.

I drove up to my gate and honked my horn for the driver to move it out of my way.

I watched as the car slowly drove out of my way and got out my remote and pressed the open button.

I hit the close button as soon as I entered and parked my baby in for the evening.

"How many times have I told you not to come to my home?"

"You've been ignoring my calls and returning all of the gifts I send you so I assumed you want to see me in person."

"Not even close. I wasn't interested then and I'm sure as hell not interested now. Could you have at least not park your car directly in front of my home?"

"Two years of professing my undying love and affection for you and this is how you treat me?" Emmett said with a smile as he shook my gate.

"You know you shouldn't be here, someone might see you and get the wrong idea."

"I don't care. You know you want to let me in." He said as he molested my beautiful black and gold gate with his fingers.

I eyed him suspiciously.

"You know you want to see what these fingers can do." He teased

"The only thing I want to see is the look on your face when I beat you for the second time, Armold."

"Tsk tsk tsk. I went easy on you that time, don't forget that."

"Yeah right. Shouldn't you be trying to get your girlfriend to eat a lettuce sandwich, I heard she got thin as a rail hoping Givenchy would accept her as the face of their new line. Anorexia will do that to a person, poor girl."

"You know you're the one I want, I keep telling you that."

"What about Nadette?"

"Say the word and I'll send her packing." Something in his eyes told me he was dead serious.

"Sorry, I'm not interested. I haven't been for the past two years and I'm not now... But if you'd like to discuss a deal..."

I heard Armold chuckle.

"Still ambitious as ever I see. You know I forgot what it was like to go up against you in court. I'm glad our paths have crossed again, though it's under the most unfortunate circumstances."

His sexy German accent was clouding my mind, hearing him talk does things to me. Things I'd rather not feel...

"What do you say about that deal, Armold?"

"Call me Emmett and we can discuss."

I slowly walked over to the gate while swaying my hips, enticing him.

I lean forward and whisper seductively in his ear, "Emmett".

"Mmm, Ms. Smith what do you have in mind?"

"I lower the charge, eight years in a minimum security prison."

"My my my, go big or go home I see."

I shook my head yes as I licked my lips at him.

"I was thinking more along the lines of no charges and a six or seven-figure settlement for both you and Ms. Adams, we wrap this little legal mess up and take a vacation, just you and me."

"Come on you can do better than that." I told him.

"Eight figures?" He asked innocently and it made me smile.

"Nope. You know what I want."

"Ah, that's right. You want my client sitting in a cell."

"Pretty please." I begged seductively.

"You know I can't accept that."

"Pity." I said as I turned around and headed for my front door.

"Don't walk away from me, Rose. Do you want me to shout how I feel about you so the neighbors will hear?" He threatened from the other side of the gate.

I quickly spun around.

"Don't you dare! I already told you people will get the wrong idea, I don't need anyone peeping out their windows seeing you here."

"That's exactly what I'm hoping for." He said then winked at me.

"If you do that I'll hit you with harassment and stalking charges, a restraining order and a lawsuit! Don't think I won't!"

"Cut the crap and stop fucking around with me. We both know if you really wasn't interested you would have done that sometime in the last two years. Now invite me up so I can see what's under that tight skirt of yours."

"The only thing you're going to see is inside of a jail cell along with your client for witness tampering. I'm going to have that Captain's badge and his pension!" I said as I poked my finger into Armold's chest. The fucker had the nerve to laugh at me.

"So you think this is funny?"

"What's funny is your pride and reputation is about to take a serious hit and you don't even see it coming."

I folded my arms across my chest waiting for him to elaborate.

He did the same, mimicking my actions.

"Well, it seems we're at a standstill."

"I believe we are, Ms. Smith."

"Fine." I sighed. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Dinner."

"There's a soup kitchen seven miles from here." I told him.

"Don't play with me."

"Fine, if the info is worth anything I'll go to dinner with you." I said reluctantly.

"You do know your 'victim' is lying, don't you?"

"That's it, I've heard enough of this."

"One thing Edward doesn't do is rape."

"Oh and I definitely believe that because he's such an upstanding guy." I said sarcastically.

"Edward is a murderer but he's not a rapist. What do you know about this Isabella character?"

"I've already done my homework on her, nothing out of the ordinary showed up on her. And to tell the truth, I believe her."

"Of course you do, her innocent act is very believable. Has it crossed your mind that your search turned up nothing because you weren't looking in the right place and with the wrong name?"

He's caught me off guard, I'll admit that.

"For the first time in history Rosalie Smith has been rendered speechless. I wonder what other ways I can make you speechless."

"What name should I be searching for?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

"You must remember sweetheart, we're on opposing teams. What fun would it be if I revealed the strategic plan we have in place. I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 10pm." He said then took off.

I picked up my red Prada briefcase and headed inside. I smiled at the memory of Alice knowing the brand at first glance of it.

She knows the brand of everything I wear. A girl like that sure wouldn't settle for being middle class for too long. And Bella, the thought of Emmett being right. I really hope he's just trying to distract me and throw me off my game.

The thought of him being right about Bella... I took out my cell and made a call.

"Rose...?"

"Marcel, I need you to do some digging for me. I'll email you the files in an hour, leave no stone unturned."

"Your wish is my command."

I couldn't press the end button fast enough.

I quickly stripped off my clothes and got into the shower. I turned on the warm water and quickly reached for my handheld shower head.

Time to finish what Emmett had started...

* * *

 **Rosalie is hot for the enemy, Alice is keeping secrets and what's this about Bella's past!?. This can't be good!**

 **Rosalie and Emmett have a mutual understanding that they won't use anything shared with each other while out of the courtroom against each other in court.**

 **We're going to follow all events of Bella and Edward's relationship up until the trial. After the trial... Well it's secret. :P**

 ***SNEAK PEAK FROM UPCOMING CHAPTER!***

 _"Mr. Masters, I'd like you to meet our newest volunteer, Isabella Adams."_

 _I held out my hand for a handshake, but the attractive stranger took it and kissed it instead. He looked into my eyes as his lips lingered on my hand longer than they should have._

 _I felt a tingly sensation inside of me and I was frozen still._

 _"It's a pleasure Mr. Masters."_

 _"Call me Edward and believe me, the pleasure is all mine." He said while his eyes intently bore into mine._

 **I'm NOT done with the chapter this sneak peak is from or any of the other chapters yet. I hope to be soon tho.**

 **Questions? Ask me! :)**


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Today is so freaking hot! How's everyone's day going?**

 **I got such sweet reviews I couldn't help but update sooner. I'm still writing other chapters though. You guys really do keep me going!**

 **I've noticed that a lot of people wanna know why I changed the surnames. :P**

 **Purradox, I like you too. :)**

 **I couldn't inbox everyone to answer their questions because some people reviewed as a guest so I'm answering them here. :)**

 **To answer all of the questions asked:**

 **Alice and Bella aren't a couple nor have they ever had any sexual contact with each other.**

 **Bella and Alice both split the rent EQUALLY and both of their names were on the lease before they were moved to a secret location.**

 **I'm bored of stories that use the original surnames. Most, if not all of the time, I change the characters surnames. I like to make them mine! But of course they belong to Stephanie Meyer lol. Please tell me I'm not the only one who is tired of the original surnames?**

 **I can't say if Edward's people got Alice out and bribed her or not. You have to stick around to find out. :)**

 **Bella was never a stripper in her past. We don't know if there was even a 'past' and we don't know if Bella ever really went by any other surname. Emmett could be lying...or not. We'll find out later.**

 **Edward never murdered or hurt any of Bella's relatives in the past. Again, we don't know if Bella has a past that can put her in a not so angelic light**

 **Bella doesn't have multiple personalities or any mental illnesses.**

 **How many chapters left until we know who is telling the truth? Honestly, I have no idea! But before we get to see if Edward or Bella is lying there will be a lot of other huge secrets revealed. All of the twists and turns will make you dizzy.**

 **Bella was indeed a virgin before her sexual encounter with Edward-though I can't state whether consensual or non-consensual for risk of spoiling the secret for everyone.**

 **Edward is out on bail.**

 **Any more questions just ask. I'm always happy to answer questions for you guys! :)**

* * *

"I can't tell you how happy I am to have such a lovely lady as yourself take an interest in our center."

"I may not be fortunate enough to donate anything but the least I can do is volunteer myself to help your staff with fixing up the youth center."

Your help is greatly appreciated, Ms. Adams.

"Please call me Bella."

"Well Bella, please follow me." Ms. Hall said as she lead me through a narrow hallway.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my staff. This is Michelle Summers, Elizabeth Galloway, Nick Phelps and Alley Jared."

I shook everyone's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Bella and we're so happy for the extra help." The one Ms. Hall referred to as Michelle said.

"I'm happy to help."

"We're painting all of the walls, would you like to give us a hand?" Nick asked. He had brown skin and curly brown hair. His eyes are gray and he's only a little taller than I am.

"No problem." I said as I reached for one of the brushes.

"Well, I'll just leave you all to it then. I'll be in the office if you need anything, Bella."

"Okay." I told her.

I took one of the four walls in the room and Michelle helped me. Then others took the other three walls that were left.

"So what made you want to volunteer for this kind of stuff?" Michelle asked me as she put her red, curly hair into a high ponytail.

"I have some free time to myself so I thought why not. I'd rather spend my time helping others than anything else."

"I know the feeling, join the club." Michelle said.

Almost an hour into it we were almost finished and decided to take a break.

"Come on, Bella, we'll show you around." Elizabeth said while motioning to the door.

I followed them outside.

"How come I don't see any kids around?" I asked with genuine curiosity.

"Ms. Hall closed the center to everyone but staff while it's being fixed up. It should be opened up again in a few weeks." Nick answered as we walked the grounds.

"Oh Bella! Bella!" I heard my name being yelled and turned around.

"Wait up!" I realized it was Ms. Hall, she had a tall man next to her. He looked to be 6'2" and very handsome.

"Mr. Masters, I'd like you to meet our newest volunteer, Isabella Adams."

I held out my hand for a handshake, but the attractive stranger took it and kissed it instead. He looked into my eyes as his lips lingered on my hand longer than they should have.

I felt a tingly sensation inside of me and I was frozen still.

"It's a pleasure Mr. Masters."

"Call me Edward and believe me, the pleasure is all mine." He said as his eyes bore into mine intently. It was as if time stood still, I even forgot about everyone else standing next to us.

"Bella, Mr. Masters is an avid sponsor of the youth center. His kind heart keeps this place up and running." Ms. Hall told me.

"Such flattery, Ms. Hall."

"Well it's true."

"It's the least I can do". Edward told her while never taking his eyes off of me.

"There's so much more to show you, I want you to see the computer lab we're trying to have upgraded.". Ms. Hall said as she gestured to the other side of the building.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Isabella." He said before walking off in the other direction.

I stared as he disappeared from sight.

"Wow, he clearly likes you, Bella!" Michelle practically shouted in my ear.

"I think so too." Alley agreed with her.

"You're lucky, Mr. Handsome and Wealthy has never taken an interest in any of us." Elizabeth told me.

"Big deal, I don't see what's so special about him." Nick told her.

"Someone sounds jealous." Alley teased him.

"Shouldn't we be getting back to work?" I asked.

* * *

"Alice, I'm home!" I shouted from the living room.

"Goodness, Bella, you look a mess." She said, startled.

"I know, I spent the whole day painting."

"I think it's great that you're willing to volunteer your time to help others."

"Maybe you should come down to the center with me next time."

"Yeah, ummm... I think I'd rather stay home and look at shoes and French couture online."

"Any calls?"

"Just your Mom and Dad."

"They're still thinking about moving out here?"

"Yep. Every time your Dad calls he mentions he doesn't know why we had to attend college in a different state and move so far away."

"To escape them, obviously." I said with a giggle.

"I've been thinking... Since we're done with school and you have your degree and I have mine... We should celebrate. How does that sound?"

"Bella, hello? Alice to Bella?"

"Huh?"

"What has you so distracted?"

"Nothing." I couldn't hide the blush.

"Omg! Spill!"

"Well, I met this guy today, at the youth center."

Alice eyes immediately lit up at the mere mention of the word 'guy'.

"You can put your eyes back in your head. The owner of the youth center introduced me to him. He was drop dead handsome and so tall."

"Uh huhhh...?"

"And that's it."

I couldn't help but laugh when Alice's face fell.

"That's it!? Where's the rest of the freaking story, Bella? I need details!"

"There is no story. I gave him my hand to shake and he took it and kissed it, for a long time too. He made me feel all fluttery inside."

"Awww, you have a crush. Sounds like he likes you too."

"Well, maybe. I don't know. The way he looked at me... Well I think he did."

"So you like him?" Alice asked me.

"I guess so."

"Good! Cause these arrived an hour before you did. I took the liberty of opening the note and reading it. No need to thank me."

Alice handed me a bouquet of flowers.

"When were you going to tell me about this and who are they from?"

I read the already opened note.

 _'Beautiful flowers for an even more beautiful girl.'_

I blushed.

"Who brought these?" I asked while struggling to hold the extremely large bouquet.

"Some delivery boy from a local flower shop. I assume it's from the guy you met earlier today? When they arrived I was like damn, Bella met a guy and didn't tell me!"

"You're a mess, you know that right?"

"I love you too, Belly."

* * *

I was on my way to the youth centre. Day two of volunteering, I wish Alice had came with me but of course her interest is everything to do with fashion.

Today is so freaking hot, maybe I should have stayed home to look at new collections from European designers with Alice. She can always tell when I'm just pretending to be interested though.

It's time to start sending out my resume, I need a car so I definitely need a job first.

I approached the crosswalk and thought about how Alice and I would skip and hold when we were little. I laughed at the thought. We acted like we were straight out of a kids story book back then.

"Just one more block." I told myself as the sun beat down on me.

Images of Mr. tall and handsome kept popping up in my head. He is definitely the most attractive man I've ever seen.

Keep your hormones in check Bella, don't let them get the best of you. I spent most of my walk pushing images of him out of my head.

I finally arrived at the center and headed for Ms. Hall's office to let her know I'm here and to see what she needs done today. I came to a stop in front of the solid brown door and knocked.

No response.

I knocked again.

"Ms. Hall?" I called out.

The door opened from the other side.

"Well hello, _Isabella_." That mischievously taunting voice...

"Hello, Edward." I said startled. He's the last person I expected to see although he's been on my mind all day.

"Come in."

He opened the door wider and I stepped in.

"Please have a seat."

I did so but noticed he was still standing.

"Ms. Hall is out for the day, is there anything you need?"

"Um, yeah. I'm here-I came to find out what Ms. Hall needs done for the day." I stumbled over my words.

Edward sat on the edge of the desk in front of me, he had four buttons on his shirt undone. His muscular chest was in full view.

"Ms. Hall didn't leave any instructions for today however, there is something I'd like you to do." He said as he circled my chair.

"Okay. What is it?"

"Lie on the desk and open your legs."

I instantly got up out the chair and turned to face him.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry, I must have misheard you."

He bent down to my height and whispered sternly in my ear. "Lie down on the desk and open your legs Isabella. Hurry up, I have to get back to my office soon."

I couldn't believe what I heard!

He pushed me forward roughly and I had to put both of my hands on the desk to prevent my face from hitting it.

I was too startled to move.

"Or would you like it this way?"

He parted my legs with his feet and lifted the left one up so my knee was resting on the desk while my other leg stayed planted on the floor.

Stunned couldn't even begin to describe how I felt.

"You know you want me, Isabella. You felt it yesterday and I felt it too." He whispered in my ear then licked my earlobe. He was standing behind me, so close but not touching me."

"I-I'm-"

"Don't lie to me."

He's right, I do want him. This is so ridiculous, I don't even know this man and he has me in a very inappropriate position and the strange part is... I'm turned on.

"You felt it when I touched you yesterday, didn't you?"

I shook my head yes.

"Take off your dress and keep your knee on the desk."

His voice made my nipples hard. I lifted my dress over my head then I felt him unhook my bra. I was left only in my panties.

"Good girl."

I felt him pressing into me from behind. His erection poked my lower back while he wrapped his arm around my waist pressing me even more into him.

I felt his tongue on my neck and shivered. He chuckled at my response.

He began kissing my neck and his hand traveled to my breasts. He squeezed and kneaded each of them in his hand.

"Tell me Isabella, have you ever had your pussy eaten?"

I was caught off guard yet again by his words.

I shook my head.

His kisses traveled from my neck down to my back then to my side, I put my hand in his hair as he made his way to my breasts.

He took a nipple in his mouth and started to tease it with his tongue then he moved to the next one.

I was getting really wet. He gripped my chin with his hand and put his middle finger on my lips, I opened and he put it in my mouth. Edward swirled his middle finger around in my mouth, his mouth never leaving my breasts. I closed my eyes as he held my nipple between his teeth.

I gasped and my eyes flew opened when I felt that same middle finger enter me. His hand was in my panties.

He started working it slowly while giving my other nipple some attention.

"Your pussy is so tight, wet-" He put his middle finger in his mouth. "And sweet." Then he kissed me.

"Keep looking straight ahead and keep your knee on the desk, if you move it, look back or down, I'll spank you on your ass."

I felt him rip my panties off.

"You don't need these right now." He said then put it in his pocket.

I was completely naked and exposed before him while he stood there dressed in his platinum colored suit.

Edward knelt down between my legs. I was standing with my legs parted and left thigh on the desk giving him access to my womanhood.

I felt his tongue at my entrance as he slowly licked up to my clit. I shivered. I tightened my grip on the desk as his tongue gently assaulted my clit.

His head was between my thighs and I was tempted to look down. His tongue made me feel sensations I didn't know I could feel.

His had both his hands on my hips holding me firmly in place and I felt so warm and wet inside.

Edward's tongue entered me and I stiffened, my muscles were starting to contract and I looked down. He stared up at me directly in my eyes with such an intense and naughty look while he pleasured me and I couldn't look away. No matter how hard I tried to look away, his stare held me in place. I swear I saw his eyes shift from green to black, they held such immense lust. Tremors rippled through me but I still couldn't move.

Just then I felt a hard smack on my ass.

"Eyes forward." Was all he said and I was released from the hold his eyes had on me.

"How does it feel to have my tongue in your pussy?" He asked me while rubbing my clit.

My breath was laboured, my mind was racing and none of my thoughts made sense. There was only one thing I wanted, one thing I NEEDED.

Edward started teasing my clit with his tongue.

"Please." I begged.

"What's the matter, does Bella want to cum?"

I couldn't take him teasing me. I NEED a release.

"Please, make me cum Edward."

Edward rose to his feet lifting me with him, my knees were bent on his shoulders and his head was still between my thighs, he had a firm grip on me. I tried to keep as balanced as possible, the only place to rest my hands were on Edward's head.

He started to suck and I couldn't hold back anymore. An intense feeling built up in my clit and shot all throughout my body. My body started to shake as euphoric sensations erupted and it felt like eight orgasms in one.

I started to ride Edward's face and his grip on me tightened.

"Your cum tastes so fucking sweet, I want every last drop."

The pleasure became too much and I couldn't take anymore but Edward wasn't letting up. He pushed a finger in me while continuing to suck on my clit-swirling his tongue on it at the same time.

I erupted again and Edward slurped everything I gave. A minute later Edward still hadn't put me down and I felt the pressure building up again. I gasped for breath as I tried to push his head away.

"Bella!"

"Bella!"

There was knocking on the office door. What's Alice doing here?

"Bella, get up!"

I shot up and sat erect in my bed. I was sweating, my nipples hard and between my thighs were wet and sticky.

"Bella, wake up!" Alice shouted from the other side of my bedroom door.

"I'm up!" I shouted back.

"Good. I made pancakes and eggs, come eat before the hot chocolates gets cold."

I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and checked the time, 11:20am. Damnit, I slept all morning. I was so tired when I came home from the youth center yesterday I just showered and crashed.

I promised Ms. Hall I would return today to finish help out.

I got out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom, I need a shower.

* * *

When I walked into the kitchen Alice was already eating.

"Smells yummy." I said while grabbing a piece off Alice's plate.

"They are, get your own plate sleeping beauty."

I blushed as I remembered the dream. My redness and flustered demeanor didn't go unnoticed by Alice.

"Spill." Was all she said.

I sighed. With all of the questions I know she's going to ask I hope I can make it at the youth center in the next three hours.

* * *

I finally arrived at the youth center after Alice's interrogation. It wasn't too far from the apartment.

I noticed there were guys in overalls painting, plastering and doing other carpentry work.

I made my way inside.

"Isabella, good seeing you again."

I was face to face with _him._

"Likewise. What's going on?"

"I brought in some men to move things along more quickly. Everything should be completed in the next five days. Your volunteer service isn't needed." He spoke with such authority in his voice.

"Ohh, okay. I'll just go and say hi to Ms. Hall."

"She's in a meeting right now with a few of my people."

"Okay, I'll just be on my way then." I turned to leave.

"Isabella." He called.

I spun around. The way he called my name, it's like how Charlie used to call me when I was in trouble for doing something bad.

"Please call me Bella."

"Did you receive the flowers I sent for you, _Isabella_?"

I see he's insistent on referring to me as Isabella. He's taunting me, I can tell.

"Yes I did. They were lovely, thank you."

"You're very welcome." He said seductively." I hope I didn't overstep any boundaries. I asked Ms. Hall for your address and she gave it to me. I am trusted friend after all."

I didn't know how to respond to that.

"I should be going, good day Mr. Masters."

"Please, allow me to give you a ride."

"That's okay, I prefer to walk."

"I insist. What's the matter, you don't think I'm going to kidnap you, do you?"

He smiled such a wickedly smug smile at me. His teeth were so white and perfect and I couldn't help but notice his canines were a slight bit long. They looked sharp enough that if I touched the tip of my finger to the tip of it, it would prick my finger.

"Well, Isabella?" He asked while extending his hand.

* * *

 **Well Isabella, are you going to take the man's hand or not!?**

 **Thoughts on this chapter? We will be skipping back and forth between the past and present but it's only to take a good, long look into Edward and Bella's relationship before things got...nasty. I promise I won't do it in a way to confuse you guys. With almost everyone in this story telling so many lies, keeping secrets and backstabbing... we really don't need any more confusion.**

 **Questions?**

 **If you like my story please favorite it and add it to your alert list. :)**

 **We're going to find out what dirty secret Alice is keeping soon! Don't think I forgot about her. We'll also be seeing how Edward's business partners and his Mother (Esme) handled the rape allegation... As soon as I can write the chapter lol.**

 ******SNEAK PEAK FROM AN UPCOMING CHAPTER******

 **Rosalie's POV**

Emmett's phone rang, interrupting our kiss. I heard Masters' voice over the phone although I couldn't make out what he was saying.

Emmett kept his responses short.

"Yes, I'm busy at the moment. Definitely pleasure. Exceedingly attractive. I hope so." Emmett told him while gazing at me intently.

I took a sip of wine then dipped my finger in the glass and traced the wine over his lips. He licked it off of his lips then I put my finger in his mouth. He sucked it gently but firmly.

He leaned away from the phone and whispered in my ear "Is that how you want me to suck on your clit?".

I felt myself getting moist by just the thought of it.

I took the time to place my foot in his lap under the table. I traced my toes up and down over his zipper.

I felt him harden under my touch, I could feel his bulge growing.

"I'll call you back, something just came up."

Emmett hung up the phone.

"I wonder how Masters would feel if he knew you were having dinner with the enemy."

"Running around behind everyone's back turns you on doesn't it?" He asked and I could hear the arousal in his voice.

"Maybe." I teased.

 ***END***

 **Emmett and Rosalie are going to get themselves into a lot of trouble if they don't behave! I'm still working on this chapter, it's so freaking long! I may split it into two or three chapters, I'm not sure. Your reviews keep me going!**

 **Purradox, I'm sorry in advance for the cliffy. I apologize to everyone else as well lol.**

 **I don't know how fast I'll be able to update, I'm going to be really busy for the next few weeks.**


	5. Breaking more than bread with the enemy

****FIRST OF ALL, I WANNA THANK EVERYONE FOR THE SWEET WORDS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!****

 ** **Now time to answer everyone's questions:****

 ** **What happened between Bella and Edward in the last chapter was indeed a dream.****

 ** **Yes, I know how I want everything in this story to go. I have the plot planned down to the last detail. I just haven't written most of the chapters yet lol.****

* * *

 **Rosalie's POV**

I looked over myself in the mirror. I definitely made the right choice with this red bodycon dress with a black lace back. I told myself while glancing at my back and ass in the red fabric of the dress stopped just above my ass as the black lace ran patterns all across my back. The dress had sheer black long sleeves and stopped mid thigh. I wore black platform peep toe pumps. I styled my hair in a low side ponytail with a middle part and the ends of my hair curled. I went with my usual dramatic eye makeup and cherry red lipstick.

I checked the time on my cell phone, 9:57pm. Emmett's going to be here any minute now. Remember Rose, don't let him get in your head, being attracted to him doesn't mean anything, ignore your feelings for him and they'll go away...eventually.

The doorbell pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked at my cell, 10pm. I slowly walked to the door and opened it.

I laid eyes on him and he looked so damn dashing. He was holding a gift in his hands, a flat square box with shiny red wrapping paper with a red ribbon.

My eyes were locked with his and after a few moments of time stopping, our mouths were in a battle for dominance. He backed me against the wall while my arms were around his neck and his hands on my hips. Even with him leaning into me and my five inch heels I still struggled to reach his lips properly.

I haven't had a good fuck in a little while and he just might do. I looked him over again, he'll definitely do.

Emmett picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him as he trailed hungry kisses down my neck to my breasts. He had one hand under my ass while lifting the back of my dress with the other.

"What about Nadette?" I asked between frenetic kisses.

"Fuck Nadette."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't have time to deal with selfish, insecure bitches." He said frankly while trying to pull my underwear down.

I started to unbutton his shirt when I realized the front door was open and we could be giving only heaven knows who a show so I broke the kiss.

"Is the present for me?" I asked while gesturing to the present now on the floor and trying to untangle myself from him.

He took the hint and set me down. I adjusted my clothes.

"Yes, it is."

He picked it up and handed it to me.

I opened it and took notice of how it sparkled in the moonlight coming through my window.

It was gorgeous and elegant, I didn't know how to react to it.

"Where did you park?"

Emmett laughed at my question.

"Don't worry, I parked down the street." He told me while taking the necklace out of the box and putting it around my neck. I moved my hair out of the way for him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"It's expensive." I told him in an accusing tone.

"Don't worry, I don't expect anything in return. I can get that all on my own, without any gifts." He whispered in my ear. "And I almost got it a moment ago."

His words made me warm and wet.

"Do I need to have this checked for microscopic listening devices?" I asked jokingly while running my fingers over the platinum necklace. Diamonds ran along the necklace while a large emerald-cut emerald pendant hanging from it.

"I want you to wear it everyday, never take it off, wear it in the shower and think of me. When you're wearing it in court, I want you to think of how I almost fucked you against the wall in your living room."

I was speechless and so turned on.

"Shall we go?" He asked while extending his arm.

Shit, what did I get myself into tonight. Stay calm and don't fuck the enemy, Rose. You're the most strong, successful and confident woman you know and you're definitely not an easy fuck.

I took Emmett's arm, locking the door behind me.

"Lead the way." I told him.

* * *

After driving for what seemed like forever Emmett and I arrived at a bridge. He took my hand and we crossed it, I realized we were heading for a skyscraper near the sea.

We entered through the tinted glass doors and there was only an elevator inside. It seemed as if we'd never arrive at the top floor.

When the elevator finally stopped and the doors opened I was greeted with cool ocean breeze. Soft music hummed in the air and there was an abundance of candles and flowers. A small table already dressed with candles and dinnerware and candles sat in the middle of everything.

I noticed the music was coming from two men, one was playing a piano and the other a cello. They were positioned over in the corner.

Emmett led me to the table and pulled out a chair for me. He excused him because he had to take a call. My mind drifted to everything else.

Marcel hasn't gotten back to me yet, he keeps saying he needs more time. I sighed as I looked out at the sea, the water was the color of midnight and it was quite rough. It's probably restless like me, I NEED a release but I need to probe Emmett for information. Getting him to talk won't be easy, if he tells me anything at all.

The stars seemed so close, like I could just reach up and touch them. Every aspect of this place screams romance. I'm more of a use men and discard them type, romance isn't my forte.

"Sorry about that, the call was longer than I expect it to be."

"It's fine, you're a very busy and successful lawyer. That must be stressful."

"I never mentioned if it was business or pleasure."

Emmett's a great lawyer alright.

"Was it business or pleasure?"

"Business."

"What was the conversation about?" I asked while rubbing my bare foot along his leg."

"Ms. Smith, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to seduce me into revealing confidential information." He said playfully.

"Me? I would never do such a thing." I told him while I trailed a foot up to his thigh. Thank heaven for long table clothes.

He grabbed my foot in his hand and I squeaked.

"I'm happy to hear that, because I can't give you any information." He told me with a taunting grin.

"That's too bad, I came hoping we could help each other out." I took out Isabella's case file and set it on the table. He and I are going to discuss this thoroughly and afterward I'll make up my mind about what I'm going to do. I refuse to be blindsided and made a fool of by anyone.

"Why am I not surprised?" He said with a smile.

"Come on Emmett, we both know we can't use any info we get from each other. Might as well put most of our cards on the table."

"Most?"

"Yes, you don't have to tell me your secret, full-proof strategy but you can tell me everything else."

He paused and thought for a second then smirked at me.

"Edward didn't rape what's her face."

"Isabella."

"Right, Isabella."

"You keep saying that but you're not giving me much to go on." I said while looking over the menu which was written in Italian. Hmm, $90 for rack of lamb...

"Edward told me he got rough with her and she wanted him to. Come on, the girl is plain. Why would anyone be interested in her?"

"Masters sure was."

"That's the biggest mystery in this whole messed up situation. I still don't know what the hell attracted him to her, she's nothing like the delectable creature sitting before me." He said charmingly.

"Come on, she's pretty."

"Pretty plain."

"So you think she's doing it out of spite because he wasn't interested afterwards or to get money from him after he's convicted or both?"

"After he's convicted?" He inquired with a raised brow.

"Well, you are up against prosecutor Rosalie Smith." I told him confidently.

"Yes, yes I am. I'm not going to lie, with your history you have every reason to be so cocky. And to answer your question, I have no idea why Isabella is accusing him of assaulting her but I do have countless theories. "

"You're keeping something from me."

He sighed then reluctantly started to speak.

"I am. I can't tell you what it is, it could seal the deal for you and get my client convicted."

"Sounds like he's guilty to me." I told him.

"He's not. It's just one of those things that can be taken out of context and made to seem that way."

"Can I get a hint?"

"No. Are you ready to order?" He asked.

"Do you believe he's innocent just because he said he didn't do it or does the facts just line up for you? And yes, I'm ready to order."

"I believe Edward is innocent because I've known him my whole life and he's not going to force anyone to have sex with him, it's not in his nature and he doesn't need to, especially knowing all of the bad publicity it could cause." Emmett told me while signaling the two waiters standing by.

"Maybe Bella bruised his ego." I suggested.

"Avrò il carré di agnello con olive e scalogno, anatra con radicchio e caviale Sevruga, Wagyu bistecca di manzo con patate conditi con burro nocciola, e un piatto di gamberi e aragoste fettuccine. Anche tre bottiglie del vostro vino più costoso per favore. " I told the waiter and noticed Emmett was smirking.

"Edward finds lots of different ways to get back at people, sexual assault isn't one and I doubt she would have even been worth his time or plotting. When Edward comes after you, he lets you know and he doesn't deny it. He's just that kind of man."

I pondered Emmett's words while he ordered.

"Three bottles of wine? You won't be any fun later if you're intoxicated." He said when the waiters left.

"I'm a wine lover, don't worry I can handle my alcohol. And who said anything about a later, how about we focus on the present and you finish tell me everything you can."

"Look Rose, because I care for you and don't want you to be blindsided and embarrassed by a liar-I want you to know she didn't go straight home after they had sex. There's a two-hour gap between the chauffeur dropping her off and when she went home and told her friend about the so called 'rape' and the police being called."

I was stunned by Emmett's words...and very rarely I'm taken by surprise or shocked.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me. She told me one of Masters' drivers dropped her home, she rang the doorbell then her roommate let her in and she saw the driver drive off after she went inside. Twenty-five minutes later the police were called after she and her roommate talked. We went over it countless times."

"I know what she told you, I read it. But she's an habitual liar." Emmett stated calmly.

Two waiters arrived with our food and drinks. I did plan to make Armold spend big on this dinner and smiled as my large order was laid out before me.

"She's lying about her name, all she does is lie. I've done a lot of digging into her history and I'm not even sure she knows who she is with all of the lies she's told. Edward told me that the driver told him he did drop her off at home but she didn't go inside, she walked down the street and got on a bus. The driver didn't follow her cause he had no reason to. There's a little convenience store facing her apartment, the security camera recorded her walking down the street to the bus stop. We're still trying to trace her steps. When I get her on the stand I plan to rip her lying ass to shreds." Emmett ranted while feeding me some of his salmon.

"Mmm, nicely seasoned." I chewed slowly on the salmon while processing what Emmett had said.

"So what's her real name, is she only using a fake surname or is-"

"You know I can't tell you that, beautiful."

I sighed and sunk in my seat.

"You better be feeding me lies, Emmett. I've never lost at a trial in my life, if she's lying and I get embarrassed I'll be needing your services."

"Professional or...?"

"Both." I whispered and we both leaned in for a kiss.

Emmett's phone rang interrupting our kiss. I heard Masters' voice over the phone although I couldn't make out what he was saying.

Emmett kept his responses short.

"Yes, I'm busy at the moment. Definitely pleasure. Exceedingly attractive. I hope so." Emmett told him while gazing at me intently and smirking at the same time.

I took a sip of wine then dipped my finger in the glass and traced the wine over his lips. He licked it off of his lips then I put my finger in his mouth. He sucked it gently but firmly.

He leaned away from the phone and whispered in my ear "Is that how you want me to suck on your clit?".

I felt myself getting moist by just the thought of it.

I took the time to place my foot in his lap under the table. I traced my toes up and down over his zipper.

I felt him harden under my touch, I could feel his bulge growing.

"I'll call you back, something just came up."

Emmett hung up the phone.

"I wonder how Masters would feel if he knew you were having dinner with the enemy."

"Running around behind everyone's back turns you on doesn't it?" He asked and I could hear the arousal in his voice.

"Maybe."

Emmett removed my foot from his crotch and began to massage it.

"If you don't behave I'm going to fuck you on this table in front of the musicians."

"Fine. So what did Masters want?" I pried.

"He just wanted to talk."

"About the trial?"

"You're a persistent one."

"That's how I got where I am today. So...?"

"Aren't we ambitious. He wanted to discuss your little lying friend."

"We don't know that she's lying and what about her?"

"You know I can't discuss this with you."

"If you two have such a sure win then he shouldn't be concerned about the trial."

"He's not concerned about the trial."

"Two calls in one night, then what's his problem? I thought he would be out on the town painting it red, enjoying his final weeks of freedom."

"Your cockiness turns me on. More champagne?"

"Don't change the subject. You're keeping something from me."

"Baby I'm keeping a lot of things from you." He said with a wicked grin.

"Hmm, Masters is obviously concerned about something since he keeps calling you. He's not concerned about the trial but he wanted to talk about Isabella so it's more than likely in a non-professional way. Seems like he wanted to talk in a friend to friend kind of way. Obviously something about her has him concerned and worried. When I nag my friends about someone it's usual to discuss my feelings and concerns for and about them."

Emmett gave nothing away as I tried to piece everything together. He had on his usual poker face.

"Don't tell me... I refuse to believe... It can't..." I threw back the glass of wine and proceeded to pour another but Emmett took the bottle out of my hand and did it for me.

"He's calling you like how women call their girlfriends about a man. Edward Masters is pining over Isabella?" I didn't believe my own words.

"Does he miss her? He raped her, this doesn't make any sense."

"You still think he raped her?"

"I don't know what to think or believe right now. Your argument is that he dismissed her and she's a jilted lover. So he didn't dismiss her, meaning she would have no reason to feel jilted. Yet you want me to believe she accused him for money, to be spiteful or cause she was sent by a rival company. This is so frustrating, what the hell is going on?"

"Welcome to my world." He said then took my hand in his.

"I can't wait until this trial is over." I sighed.

"I know. After I deal the gorgeous prosecutor her first loss I'm going to take her on vacation and fuck her disappointed feelings away."

"I like a man who dreams big. What I would really like though, is to know what's going on. Why is Masters missing Isabella, it seems like I did the right thing moving her to a secret location." I told Emmett while feeling him a fork full of my fettuccine.

Emmett scoffed at my words.

"What do you think he's going to do, come and steal her away?" Emmett chuckled.

"I don't know what's going through his mind. After tonight I feel like he's an obsessed stalker."

I had finished a bottle of wine on my own and was on to the second while Emmett sipped on his brandy.

"It's not like that."

"So what's it like, you've been giving me the run-around all night. I wanna know everything you're able to tell me, starting with how they parted that morning."

"Alright. He landed when he got urgent news from one of our business partners, Jasper Coleman. There was a situation that needed his attention so he couldn't spend the rest of the morning with what's her face."

"Isabella." I corrected him sternly. "You really seem to dislike her, and that stunt in the courtroom was out of line. What did she do to piss you off so much?" I inquired while tracing my toes up and down his leg.

"Is that a serious question. She's accused one of my closest friends of one of the most heinous crimes on earth. On top of that, she's making my job very difficult with her endless lies. I still have people digging into her bottom-less past and she takes the stand in a couple of weeks. My people feel like it will take them months to uncover all of her dirty secrets. Then she has the audacity to sit there in court looking so fucking innocent and self-righteous like she didn't beg Edward to fuck her like a dirty whore and worst of all, he keeps pestering me about the bitch and I have to hear her name all fucking day. I keep telling him to forget about her crazy ass."

"Wow." Was all I could say. "What else happened that morning?"

"He told her to take a shower and put on one of the new outfits he bought for her. She declined the shower saying her friend Alice called her and there's an emergency she needed to get home to. So he had her driven home with plans of taking her to dinner later that night. Then my firm gets a tip from the precinct she was at that some girl has accused him of rape. Lo and behold, Isabella fucking Adams is the girl. Of course I had to cut my vacation short and get my legal team together. In a strange way I'm glad it happened, I got to cross paths with you again." Emmett said then kissed my hand.

"By the way, there was no record of her friend calling her that morning. The last call she had received was fourteen hours prior to that morning."

I threw back another glass of wine.

"Isabella never mentioned getting an urgent call that morning."

Emmett was laughing at me.

"And you're surprised, she lies like she breathes. By the way, I've seen her taking too many deep breaths in court."

I hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Stop, you're making this up. So they had a romantic night and the next morning she lost her mind and accused him of rape, that's what you're telling me?" I asked with a big grin on my face.

"Pretty much."

"What about the tearing and-"

"She probably injured herself with a giant dildo."

I burst out laughing, choking on my wine.

"You sure do have an excuse for everything."

"I'm serious, she was probably out buying one and doing only God knows what else the two hours she disappeared for. Edward told me he got rough with her and it turned her on even more. He may have hurt her a bit but she never asked him to stop or tried to push him away. I personally think she's insane, nothing she does anymore can surprise me. What virgin wants rough sex, does that sound normal to you?"

"No. I've spent time with her and she's very sweet. I've never noticed anything wrong with her mental state."

Emmett's theory had me grinning.

"People usually never do with crazies. Some of them are really good at hiding their unstable side. She obviously got to you though."

"No one gets to me."

A waiter came and cleared off our table.

"Cosa sarebbe di Mister e signorine, come per dessert?" The waiter inquired.

"Nothing for me." I ate so much food I don't have any room for dessert.

"She's the only sweet thing I want." Emmett gestured to me in front of the waiter. He smiled then retreated.

"Really, you sure believe her side of the story though."

"She was bruised, bleeding and had Masters' DNA inside of her. What was there not to believe?"

"Looking back at it now, didn't it seem too easy? Why rape her and let her leave with his DNA inside of her. If he did don't you think he would have thrown her ass in the tub before allowing her to leave?"

"I don't know, maybe he didn't care. He is 'Edward Masters' after all."

"You're beginning to sound just like Isabella. Stop spending time with her before her craziness rubs off on you. She's somewhere right now probably reading fifty shades of grey with a necktie tied around her eyes."

I couldn't contain my laughter.

"But why put herself through a trial?"

"Money." He stated with a sip of his brandy.

"How do we know Edward isn't the insane one?"

"I beg your pardon?" He asked in a tone as if what I asked was blasphemy.

"Just hear me out. What if Isabella is telling the truth. I mean they did date and she went on a trip with him. The alleged rape didn't occur until after their vacation, on his jet, two days before she was suppose to go home."

"I fail to see where you're going with this."

"What if she was actually the only woman who he couldn't get to open her legs for him and it bruised his ego. After spending so much money on her she was heading home and he was being left empty handed and that's why he probably raped her."

"Baby I'm not one of those simple-minded jurors, I don't buy that. Edward's never been accused of a sexual crime in his life. Besides, he has billions, he's not going to miss any of the money he spent on her."

"After you hounded the police, they went and spoke with Edward early that next day. When he was taken in for examination he didn't have any bite marks on him. In her statement she said he kissed her roughly and she kept trying to turn her head. Not once did she bite his tongue. He didn't have any scratches on his face, neck or chest. Isabella did leave scratches on his back from her ecstasy-filled tryst with him.

"After she bit off his tongue where was she going to go, they were thousands of feet in the air. She was probably afraid he would beat her to death."

"We're not in court, Rose, don't try to sell me on Isabella's lies. I can't think of a valid reason for him to rape that girl. And don't start on that feminist bullshit, if he was craving power and control he could join an exclusive BDSM club, not to mention he's a very powerful man in his everyday life."

"I'm still sticking with my theory that she bruised his ego. We all know Masters isn't going to stand for that, he does have a reputation to uphold."

"Or she was sent from a rival company to smear him, Edward has his hands in more than just oil. I co-own a number of businesses with him which a lot of women's rights groups are trying to boycott and competitors are backing them. All of it makes me hate Isabella even more. Do you know the amount of effort I had to put into damage control? All of our publicists have been working there asses off. People wanted me to distance myself from him, business or not but instead I'm representing him. That bitch's lies has impacted my life negatively as well."

"It's a good argument that she was sent from a competitor but wouldn't a more sexually-experienced woman would have been sent?"

"Believe it or not virgins sell their virginity all the time these days, she's no different. There are even exclusive auctions held at secret locations, only the elite are invited."

"Have you ever frequented any of them?"

"Virgins aren't my thing but I did go to a few locations to gather info on your 'victim'."

"Why am I not surprised, did you find out anything?"

"Not there, not at any of them. But I did find a few dirty little secrets in her past from other sources."

"Do tell." I whispered seductively.

"In due time." Was all he said.

I sighed.

"In due time as in during the trial?"

"Correct. All you have to do is drop the charges to save your perfect, one hundred percent conviction rate record. Not to mention saving yourself the embarrassment."

I sighed again.

"I can't. I still believe her but I just..."

"You have doubts."

"Thanks to someone."

"I know you don't want to face the truth, but your friend is lying. There are a million and one reasons why she could be lying but you struggle to find one why Edward is guilty."

"We can speculate about what happened all night but the only people who really knows what went on that night are Edward and Bella. And they both have two different versions."

"True." He conceded.

"There's one thing you failed to mention tonight." I accused.

"What's that?"

"Why did Masters get Alice out of trouble, what's in it for him?"

"I have no knowledge of what you're talking about and if it were true I would."

"After all of this you still want to play games. When I got back there, there was no record of Alice ever being in custody. She was gone, I was sure Masters had one of his spies kidnap her but when I dropped Bella at the secret location Alice was already there."

"Maybe she flirted with Judge Bradley and got off the hook."

"This isn't funny. When I asked Alice how she got out she said she apologized to Bradley but I could tell she was lying. If she made some kind of deal with Masters behind Bella's back then that means Bella's location has been compromised and I need to inform her and have her moved."

"You're acting like Edward's going to put a hit out on the lying wench."

"He may."

"If he does I wouldn't blame him."

"And what about the prosecutor? I heard she's defiant as she is attractive. Killing her would send a message to the D.A. and no one else would want to prosecute so he would walk for free."

"That's not going to happen. Not that it hasn't crossed our minds..." Emmett teased as he leaned over and kissed me.

"So how much is Masters paying Alice?" I asked between kisses.

"She's not on the payroll. I wish she was so we could pay her in soap to wash her filthy mouth out."

I laughed at the memory of Alice's spectacle.

"Come on, it was funny. What about judge Bradley?"

"You know I can't answer that." Emmett said while moving down to my neck.

I finished off the last of my wine then he took the glass.

"Shall we go?" He asked.

I took his hand and he led me out of the restaurant.

"You didn't pay." I reminded him as my heels clicked on the marble floor of the restaurant.

"That's okay. I own the place."

Smug bastard. I checked my phone for the time and it was almost one in the morning. Time sure flies when discussing business.

I know in court Emmett is going to try to sell the jury on every possible theory why Bella could be lying. I need to change tactics, tonight was only to help me prep and get in his head a bit. Most importantly, I have to take off Master's damn mask and show them just what kind of man he is. He's rumored to have had over ninety-seven people taken out and Emmett acts like he's best friend and the most humble man of the year. But Emmett isn't a saint himself... I sighed.

"I thought you would have needed me to carry you after all of the alcohol you consumed."

"I could say the same thing to you."

"Before tonight I never knew you had a sense of humor."

"Don't get used to it."

I felt an arm around my waist and a hard body against the back of me.

"What else about you are you going to reveal to me tonight?" He whispered then I felt his tongue on me.

He's making it hard to resist temptation.

I felt him bend me over on his car then pull my arm behind me and put my hand on his cock. I felt it through the fabric, hard and throbbing.

"So your muscles aren't the only big things on you." I told him as I licked my lips at the mere thought of his cock stretching my walls.

"Feel how hard my cock has been all night. It took everything in me not to bend you over the table."

I felt his hand between my thighs and heat started to build in me.

"I always wanted to know what was under those tight skirts."

His finger trailer over my panty pushing the fabric between my pussy lips. He slowly pulled my dress up and I stopped him before he got it to my navel.

"We're in public."

"That makes it even better." Was his husky reply.

I hate to admit it but doing this in the parking lot where anyone can catch us excites me.

"If the wrong person spots us we're going to have a lot of explaining to do to a lot of people. Lets go."

He opened the passenger door for me and I got in. Lord knows I don't need someone taking out their phone and snapping a pic...or worse, recording a video.

Emmett got in and he was on me in a second, he leaned over and attacked my mouth. It was like fire, I felt his hunger, passion and need in the kiss. I held his face in my hands returning the same passion in the kiss.

Our mouths danced together in a fierce tango. Reluctantly I tried to pull away but he never let up.

"Get me to your place fast, my neighbors are too fucking nosey." I told him while prying his hands off of me.

When he stopped I was out of breath. He started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"Pull up your dress." His voice was laced with desire.

He put his hand in my panties while he steered with the other. I knew my panties were soaked and I didn't care if he found out how much he turned me on.

"Well well well." Was all he said before he gripped it tightly and ripped it off. "Let's have a taste, shall we?"

I watched as he brought my cum-soaked panties up to his mouth and started to suck on the seat of it. Thank heavens for the heavily-tinted windows.

"You taste so fucking delicious." He said as he held my panties up and looked it over. "Mesh thong, huh?" He teased and I yanked it out of his hand and put it in my purse.

He pushed my thighs apart even more then put a finger in me.

"Your pussy is so wet your cum is dripping all over my seat."

"Stop fucking teasing me and put another finger in."

He more than happily obliged.

I rubbed my clit as Emmett fingered me while steering with his other hand.

I felt my orgasm near and found it hard to sit still. My breathing hitched and I found my way to my nipples with my other hand.

"Watch the fucking road, I don't want to die before I cum."

He chuckled at that.

"Almost there." He told me.

"I know." Was all I said before I started grinding into his fingers. Though I have a feeling he and I are talking about two different things.

"Faster."

"We're here."

I came undone and began to writhe in ecstasy. My mind became nothing but mush and I was in a euphoric trance. My body felt like fifty bags of sand and as I came down from my high I noticed Emmett licking his fingers.

"Shall we continue this inside?" He asked gesturing to his gorgeous mansion.

"I think you're going to have to carry me this time." I told him with a smile and watched him grin.

* * *

 **tsk tsk tsk, Rosalie's breaking bread with the enemy**

 **You know you're meant to be when you can discuss sick things over a romantic meal, it's their jobs... I guess.**

 **All lemons after this chapter will be explicit. I won't be holding back so if it will make you feel uncomfortable, this may not be the story for you.**

 **Rosalie and Emmett, among other characters will be getting pretty... _intense_. **

**You've been warned.**


	6. Spying

**THANK YOU EVERYONE! I'm grateful for the support, constructive criticism and encouraging words you guys have given me! :)**

 **Now to answer your questions:**

 **No, Bella does not have Dissociative identity disorder or a twin.**

 **Nope, no one is blackmailing Bella.**

 **Women's groups (among others) started boycotting Edward's and Emmett's business AFTER the charges were filed.**

 **Yes, Rosalie and Emmett have an agreement and won't use any info they get from each other against the other in court.**

 **If someone else hurt Bella? Maybe Bella wasn't hurt at all or maybe she indeed was hurt and is telling the truth. So many maybes...who knows?**

 **Any other questions, please feel free to ask. I will definitely answer as best as I could.**

 **I know some of you hate Emmett and even dislike Rosalie. You'll probably end up disliking a few other main characters as well lol.**

* * *

 **Rosalie's POV**

"My my my, your home is impeccably decorated." I looked up and noticed there was a couple more floors up and there was a good distance between the ceiling and the top floor. Armold had to drop at least nineteen million on this place. So this is what representing mob bosses and billionaire tycoons can get you. Maybe I'm on the wrong side of the fence... Then again, the grass always look greener until you actually get on the other side.

"You were expecting a bachelor pad?"

"Yes." We were standing in the entrance of his home.

Emmett wrapped one arm around my waist and his other hand traveled to my breasts. He squeezed them as he grind into me and bent his knees a little to rub his dick along my ass. He pushed his dick between my upper thighs and started to rub it between my pussy lips. I moaned as I felt his head rub back and forth over my clit.

He pulled my dress over my head then I looked down and could see his dick between thighs.

"You're a naughty girl, look how messy you got yourself." I could hear the arousal in his words.

"Whose fault is that?" I teased then turned to face him. I gently tugged on his shirt until he bent forward enough to reach my lips then kissed him. I felt his hunger in the kiss as I put my palms on his shoulders and slowly pushed him down to kneel.

"Get to work, Armold."

I was now standing naked in just my heels and the necklace Emmett gave me.

He grinned at me then did as he was told.

I got wetter when I felt his tongue glide along my inner thighs. I twisted my fingers in his hair while he licked and sucked my cum from my inner thighs. Every so often the tip of his tongue with tease my clit while he stared up at me with the naughtiest look on his face.

"Keep that up and I'll be standing here all night and you won't ever finish." Every time he teased my clit I got wetter.

"Kneeling with my head between your thighs sounds like a wonderful way to spend eternity."

Emmett grabbed my hips tightly and pushed his tongue in my entrance while he sucked on my clit. My knees were starting to buckle and I was getting closer and closer to orgasm.

Then he pulled away...

"Don't fuck with me, I don't like to be teased."

The fucker had the nerve to chuckle.

He stood up and whispered in my ear. "Come, let me show you my bedroom."

Emmett led me to an elevator, damn show off. Then again... I'm not going to climb all of those damn flights of stairs.

The elevator led to the top floor and we stepped out into a narrow hallway, there was a blue door at the end of the hallway and quite some distance from the elevator.

Emmett still had his dick hanging out of his pants as he walked and it was a sexy sight to see. I ripped his shirt open and heard the buttons hit the marble floor.

"You won't be needing this." I told him while he helped me get it off of him. I ran my hands over his muscular chest, down to his abs and even further south to his cock.

"I like a man with a thick cock." I tried to wrap my hand around it and gently tug him by it to the door at the end of the hall.

"I like a woman who knows what she likes."

My pussy was wet and gushy with my juices as I walked, I think Emmett has more cleaning to do. I looked back at him and he had a big grin on his face.

When we got near the door I was thrown against the wall and winced as my back made contact with it. Emmett's hands were on each side of the wall blocking me in.

"Are you sure?" He whispered, all traces of arousal was gone from his voice.

"I've been waiting all night to feel you inside me-stretching me so don't chicken out on me now, Armold." I told him while poking my finger into his chest.

He laughed then picked me up and his mouth was on mine again. Our lips and tongues battling for dominance until I was thrown on a huge four-poster bed like a damn rag doll.

I watched as Emmett took off his pants then underwear. His body was ripped and I could tell he liked to show it off. I opened my legs to him and he walked over to the bed and gave my pussy a kiss as he stroked his cock.

"Fuck, I left my purse in your car! No worries though, I _know_ you have condoms." I told him teasingly.

He grinned at me.

"Yes...but..."

"But?" I asked incredulously and sat up.

"Are you on birth control?"

"Yeah but I was due for my next shot last week." There's no way I can take a pill the same time everyday.

"What about-" I started to ask when he got some papers off a table and handed them to me. He just had his annual physical, everything was in order.

"What about you?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have anything, I got tested last month and I haven't been with anyone for over a month."

"Good. Then we don't have a problem."

"I could still get pregnant, Armold."

Emmett sighed then sat next to me.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you, for this. I want to feel my flesh against yours, skin to skin."

He traced kisses down my neck to my breasts and I felt him take a nipple into his warm mouth as his fingers rubbed my pussy. A fire started to build up in me once again. Emmett moved to my other nipple then inserted a finger in me while he rubbed my clit with his thumb.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I enjoyed the pleasure I was receiving. I was now lying on my back then felt him push in another finger and I began to grind into his fingers wanted them all the way in me. I was getting close.

Suddenly he pulled away.

I looked up at him shooting daggers in his direction.

"Don't smirk at me you bastard."

"Don't worry, I know what you want. I have what you _need_." He whispered.

I watched warily as he took his unsheathed cock and rubbed it between my wet pussy lips. The head of his cock grazed over my clit and I bit my lip.

"Mmmm." I moaned, my eyes now closed as Emmett rubbed his cock back and forth between my lips.

"Is this what you want?" He asked while rubbing his dick head on the entrance of my pussy.

I know what he's doing. He went back to rubbing his cock between my lips again.

Emmett was now massaging my clit with the head of his cock while he fingered me. My breathing hitched and I pinched my nipples as I grind into his fingers.

"You want to cum, don't you?" He teased.

He pulled his two fingers out but kept rubbing my clit. I was now on the verge of begging...something I don't do and especially not for sex.

He put his pinky finger in and started to finger me while he continued to massage my clit with his cock.

"You want something bigger in you, don't you Ms. Prosecutor?"

I turned red with embarrassment.

I nodded yes.

"Speak up?"

"Yes."

I see Emmett is getting back at me for handing his ass to him in court.

"I don't want to wear a condom though. So it seems I'll only be fucking you with my little finger tonight."

"This is coercion."

"Is it, you have every right to say no."

"No."

"No?"

"No, I don't want to say no."

"You don't?" He questioned while smirking and with a raised brow. "Well what do you want then?" He teased.

"I want you inside of me."

"Me, what part of me?"

"Your cock."

"This?" He asked then repeatedly slapped his heavy cock against my wet pussy.

I felt my walls clench each time his cock hit my clit. There's only so much teasing a girl can take. I grabbed hold of his cock, as much of it I could wrap my hand around and guided it to my entrance. I slowly guided it and gasped as Emmett pushed it completely in.

He wasted no time in picking up the pace. I started to orgasm as I felt his cock stretching my walls further apart with each stroke. He went deeper, pushing his cock further in me til he reached the hilt and held it there, I exploded in a fit of pleasure. My back arched while my body involuntarily shook and trembled as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. Emmett's dick now covered with my cum.

I lied still trying to catch my breath while coming down from the high of my orgasm. Emmett still over me, supporting himself with his hands.

He pulled out and I winced, he pushed only his cock head in and started to gently stroke. He did this repeatedly, my nipples hardened and the feeling was building up in me again.

"Stop teasing me, I want to feel all of it."

Without another word he pushed deep into me, until he couldn't go any further and he stayed there while he rubbed my clit.

I was getting closer when he said "Turn over."

"I was beginning to think you were a missionary man."

He laughed at this.

I pulled away from Emmett to get up but felt his hands on my hips pulling me deep onto him. My breathing hitched again.

"No, like this."

He turned me over onto my stomach with his cock still inside of me.

I arched my back, pushing my ass up to him while I supported myself with my hands.

Emmett delicately ran the tips of his fingers across my skin, tracing them all over my perfect, round ass. I knew he enjoyed looking at it.

I felt him push a finger in my pussy and slowly worked it then he inserted another while still tracing his fingers over my ass with his other hand. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation when I felt a hard smack on my right ass cheek.

"You're getting wetter. You liked being spanked didn't you. Tell the truth Ms. Smith, deep down inside you want to be dominated."

"I want whatever gives me pleasure."

I pushed back on his fingers pushing them deeper into me and he started to work them while rubbing my clit with his thumb. I closed my eyes once again-losing myself in a euphoric trance as he finger-fucked me and traced the tips of his fingers on my ass with his other hand. The feeling was building up in me again and I started to bite my lip.

Then came another hard slap, his palm connecting with my ass.

"Teasing me are you, Mr. Armold?"

Without a word Emmett was inside me again. I swear it feels like his dick is in my stomach.

"So tense, Ms. Smith." He teased.

He moved slowly while I adjusted to the feeling then I began to meet his thrusts, bouncing my ass back against him while his dick massaged my insides at the same time.

The sounds of Emmett's palm repeatedly connecting with my ass bounced off the walls. That and my loud, quickened breaths were the only sounds to be heard in the room.

He began taking long strokes and reached his hand around to the front of me to rub my clit.

Just then he pulled out and started to eat me from the back, his tongue having no mercy on my clit. I grind back into face as he fucked me with his tongue, the feel of it swirling around inside of me brought me closer and closer. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as he took a few more swipes between my lips with his tongue then sucked on my clit again. He took me to the edge then stopped before I could fall over.

Emmett took his cock and rubbed it between my lips before putting it in me again.

Feeling Emmett grind into me in a circular motion then going deep took me even closer to the edge.

I couldn't stop the loud moans that erupted out of me and filled the room. I gripped onto the sheets for dear life as we fucked each other.

"That's the spot, right fucking there! Don't slow down!"

"I was now lying flat on my stomach with my ass in the air as Emmett tried to fuck me through the bed."

His right arm now beneath my body as he continued to play with my clit.

"Who's fucking you?" He demanded in such a dominant tone.

I pretended as if I didn't hear him and continued to enjoy him fucking me. I knew he wouldn't be pleased that I was ignoring him and it turned me on even more.

I felt a hard tug and my head was now tilted back as far as it would go, I had no choice but to look in Emmett's intense, lust-filled eyes as he gripped my hair and fucked me.

Defiance is in my nature and I still didn't answer him so he started to thrust even harder and deeper which sent me over the edge.

I began to writhe and shake as I felt myself tighten around his cock with waves of pleasure surging through me. Emmett stayed inside me as I continued to convulse as I rode out each wave of my enormous orgasm.

Every muscle in my body now felt like jell-o and I tried to catch my breath. After I did I felt Emmett start to move inside me again. My eyes shot open and I reached behind me to push him away, he must be the fucking energizer bunny.

He moved slower and more gently not realizing I wanted him to stop. I rolled my eyes, pulled away and turned over on my back.

"Time out. That orgasm did a number on me, I'm sore and need a break." My stomach was cramping a little and that usually only happened when the orgasm was off the charts.

"Did I wear you out, Ms. Smith?" I heard triumph in his voice.

"Yes, yes, yes. Are you happy now, you've finally slept with prosecutor Rosalie Smith and actually managed to wear her out."

I threw a pillow at his grinning face.

"Still couldn't make me scream out your name though." I teased.

"In due time."

Emmett lied next to me and pulled me in his arms. I pulled away.

"I don't cuddle." I informed him.

"Would you like to take care of this?" He asked gesturing to his still-hard-as-a-rock cock while he traced a finger over my lips eventually fingering my mouth.

"Oh I forgot, you haven't came once for the night have you?"

He shook his head and gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe in a little while after you make me cum again."

"You're greedy and selfish when it comes to sex."

"Mmhmm." I happily agreed.

"I'm going to have fun breaking you out of that habit." He teased then excused himself.

I found myself running my fingers over the necklace he gave me.

This necklace means nothing, the sex and this entire night means nothing. You're going to fuck him and dump him then return his necklace, Rose. No more, no less.

Emmett returned with a bottle of wine, a tray stacked with fresh fruit, cookies, chocolates and a glass of some liquid.

He set the sweets in front of me then poured me a glass of wine. I noticed it was my favorite blackberry wine, seems Emmett hasn't been snooping only on Bella, not surprising though.

I realized the liquid was oil when Emmett started to massage me. A girl can get used to this, no more spa fees sounds good. The oil was warm and the first place Emmett decided to massage was my chest.

"Pervert."

"And proud." He retorted as he gently kneaded my breasts.

I relaxed while he massaged my nipples with his tongue and his hands slowly roamed my entire body.

"Leaving no stone unturned are we?"

"I'm a very thorough man, Ms. Smith."

I laughed when he winked at me.

Emmett took the warm oil and dripped it on my clit. He rubbed his middle finger through my folds and I started to stroke his cock with my right hand while holding a cookie in my left.

I want you inside of me, now.

"As you wish."

He put the oil on the nightstand then lied on his side, he pulled me to him and I was on my side as well. I put my leg over his and he wasted no time getting inside of me.

I moaned when I felt the presence of his warm cock inside me, stretching me and his fingers on my clit. His stroke slow and deep, I felt every millimeter of his warm cock massaging my insides.

Emmett turned my face to his and kissed me hungrily while he slowly moved inside of me. Every moan and sound went into his mouth as he picked up the pace.

He pulled out and rubbed his dick between my pussy lips, massaging my clit with the head of his cock and fingering me at the same time.

This man definitely knows how to play my body like an instrument.

His cock was in me once again as our bodies melted together.

"When you're in court wearing this necklace I want you to think about me fucking you into oblivion." He whispered in my ear.

I couldn't think about the trial or anywhere else I'd rather be than right here with Emmett's cock inside of me, his fingers on my clit and his mouth on one of my nipples while his hand played with the other.

"I can't wait to empty myself inside of you."

Emmett lifted me off the bed with him, his fingers gripped my ass tightly and his thrusts quickened. I could feel my orgasm near.

 ***Knock Knock***

I was snapped out of the euphoric high I was in.

"Sorry to disturb your fun, Emmett. I didn't know you'd still be _indispose_. Tell the lovely lady you're with that I picked her dress up off the floor and folded it neatly for her."

It felt like my heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

Emmett seemed to find it funny. I know that voice anywhere.

"How do you know it's not Nadette?" Emmett yelled to Edward Masters who was on the other side of the unlocked bedroom door!

I also noticed Emmett has yet to stop thrusting.

"Nadette wears a size negative." Masters replied and they both laughed.

I pushed at Emmett's shoulders and mouthed for him to stop and put me down but he only grinned wider.

I don't find this situation funny in the least! Maybe Masters already knows it's me...

"This one must be special, you're usually done with dinner and your _extracurricular activities_ by this time."

Very funny, Masters.

"Almost." Emmett yelled to him.

"I'll be downstairs." Masters replied.

Emmett put me on the bed.

"What the hell is going on here?" I demanded in a loud whispered.

"I didn't know he was going to stop by. Lets talk about this afterward."

"If you think I'm going to con-"

Emmett's mouth was on my clit and my train of thought went out the window. Just as I was about to cum he stopped and was inside me again.

With Emmett playing with my clit and a few deep strokes I came undone. I barely noticed he had covered my mouth with his hand. I felt myself clenching around him and he went over the edge too. The feeling of his cock throbbing inside me and him spilling himself inside of me was enough to make me cum a second time in a row and I screamed when the sensations took over.

After we both came down from the clouds of euphoria he uncovered my mouth but stayed inside of me, pulling me to him in a tight embrace. He placed kisses on my shoulder and whispered sweet nothings in my ear.

We lied in silence as I thought about the situation. This is the first time in my life I've felt a connection to someone after sex. I should be trying to remember if they're any pharmacies that are open 24/7 in this area, not cuddling with Armold.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Emmett started tracing his finger along my thigh, the more he touched me the more I felt drawn to him. For some reason I didn't pull myself away. I looked at him and I could see he felt it too. He tried to kiss me but I turned away.

"Why are you fighting this so hard?" I heard the anger in his tone.

"I keep telling you I don't cuddle." I struggled out of his embrace. "How do I know you're not fucking with my head?"

"That's a funny question coming from the ice Queen, you leave a trail of broken hearts wherever you go. Your reputation exceeds you."

"So does yours, besides, you dumped your ex girlfriend with a snap of your fingers. It's not like you weren't with her for a while so how do I know you won't do the same to me. You expect me to get emotionally invested and involved with you just like that?"

"That's not what I'm proposing. You could try not to shut yourself off from any and every emotion and feeling. You didn't look into my eyes once when I was on top of you, you looked everywhere else instead."

"I can't believe I'm getting lectured from a womanizer who has cheated on every girlfriend he's had and probably never felt what it feels like to be in love."

We both heard a sound from the other side of the door that interrupted our little argument. It sounded like something had come into contact with the marble floor. Emmett and I untangled from each other when we realized Edward was at the door, that fucker probably never went downstairs. He must have accidentally dropped something.

Masters doesn't seem like the type to listen in on another's sexual encounter, no doubt he's suspicious. He's a smart man and didn't get where he is today by naivety or playing it safe. It's a good thing I left my car home, he probably wants to know who Emmett's up here with.

"What the fuck is he doing here and why does he have a key to your place?" I asked in a loud whisper.

"He drops by for documents he needs when I'm out of town and there's no one here to fax it to him."

"You're in town now so why is he here?"

"We are friends you know. He probably stopped by to bitch about what's-her-face and the trial, who knows. I set my phone to silent as soon we we walked through the door, he probably tried to reach me and couldn't."

"Do you think he heard my voice?"

"I highly doubt he did."

"Did you tell him-"

"I didn't tell him about us." Emmett stated calmly cutting me off.

"There is no us."

"Why are you so adamantly against a relationship?" Emmett whispered in an irate tone.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Edward Masters is on the other side of that door trying to spy on one of his bestfriends whom he probably trusts a little less right about now. For all we know he probably already called one of his goons to hide in the bushes and snap pictures of the mystery woman when she leaves. The worst part is we don't know how long he's been at that door before he fucking knocked! How the fuck am I going to get out of here!?"

* * *

 **Rosalie and Emmett are a mess! I can't... I just can't...**

 **Next we'll finally be seeing what happened with Alice and we're gonna be focusing on Bella a lot.**

 **A lot of past and present secrets will be revealed. I'm still working on the upcoming chapter but here's a sneak peek:**

 ***SNEAK PEEK***

 _"He needs to have an accident or something, just make it look good! I don't care how many others have to suffer in the process, he can't be allowed to proceed..."_

 ***END SNEAK PEEK***

 **Nope, it's not a witness who's about to be taken ou- I mean have an 'accident'.**


	7. There's a first time for everything

**Thank you all for reading! I'm glad to see a lot of you like my story as much as I do! :D**

 **For those of you I couldn't pm I'm going to answer your question(s) here.**

 **Everyone keeps asking if Bella was really raped or not. I can't answer that, I'm sorry but I can't spoil the surprise.**

 **Yes, I know the last two chapters were about Rosalie and Emmett so instead showing what happened with Alice I'm giving you a Bella chapter cause a lot of you pm me with unkind words saying you want a Bella chapter. We can find out what happened with Alice in the next chapter... hopefully...**

 **Also, please understand I can't please everyone with every chapter. People complained about the lack of lemons when I was a few chapters in. So I gave you guys more lemons but a lot of you pm and still complained LOL. Once in a while a chapter may be Bella-less and only about Rosalie, Alice, Edward etc because it's essential for the plot.**

 **Please remember this entire chapter is a FLASHBACK into a small bit of Bella and Edward's relationship. We'll be taking more looks in the past to see everything that transpired up to that fateful night. I promise NOT to skip back and forth in a way that will confuse you guys.**

 **Please enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **Previously during the flashback...**

"You're very welcome." He said seductively." I hope I didn't overstep any boundaries. I asked Ms. Hall for your address and she gave it to me. I am trusted friend after all."

I didn't know how to respond to that.

"I should be going, good day Mr. Masters."

"Please, allow me to give you a ride."

"That's okay, I prefer to walk."

"I insist. What's the matter, you don't think I'm going to kidnap you, do you?"

He smiled such a wickedly smug smile at me. His teeth were so white and perfect and I couldn't help but notice his canines were a slight bit long. They looked sharp enough that if I touched the tip of my finger to the tip of it, it would prick my finger.

"Well, Isabella?" He asked while extending his hand.

* * *

I can't believe I got into a car with a man I barely know. What's even more unbelievable is the electric pull I feel. He isn't even two feet away and I feel a need to be closer to him. What the hell is wrong with me? Relax Bella, it's probably just hormones. He's hot and your hormones are acting up, yeah that's it.

"You're a rare find, Isabella. Most young, beautiful girls like you don't spend their time helping others."

"How do you know what most girls my age spend their time doing?" I asked Mr. Smug.

"I know because most of them spend all of their time throwing themselves at me. Like the girls who volunteer at the youth center with you. They always have to bend over and pick something up directly in my line of sight or feel the need to adjust their skirts in front of me. It's always like that with women, it gets so old. None of them is worth a second glance. I bet they would let me fuck the three of them at the same time if I asked."

I was taken-aback by Edward's frank and vulgar comment.

"Aren't we conceited."

He chuckled.

"I'm only being honest, Isabella. The next time you see those three whores please relay the message that I don't wish to bend any of them over the hood of my aventador. I didn't want to say anything in front of Ms. Hall, sweet old lady."

"Will do." I said dryly. "Women not your type?" I asked.

"Women are very much my type, Isabella. I find brunettes most attractive, especially ones with brown eyes." He said teasingly.

I blushed.

Edward put his hand on my knee and it sent electric impulses through me. It also made me kind of...aroused.

I inched my knee away and crossed my legs.

"What's the matter Isabella, did that make you _uncomfortable_?"

"Yes, it did."

"Most people like that feeling and I think you like it too." His eyes gazed over my breasts as he said so.

I realized my nipples were hard and really visible, how embarrassing.

"It's cold." I said defensively.

"Is it? Maybe you're just _uncomfortable_."

I had a feeling he and I have two different definitions of uncomfortable, then it hit me that he means horny.

"I'm not _uncomfortable_." I said sternly while wrapping my arms across my chest. "And you should be driving with both hands." I moved his cold hand off of my knee.

"And stop laughing at me."

Mr. Conceited's phone started buzzing and he took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"I already told you to tell Alderisi's produce services we're not fucking interested. I'm buying sixteen companies this year and they're not one of them! I've been trying to get a hold of Emmett all fucking day and still can't reach him. Find him, tell him I want those contracts foolproof and to stop fucking around with that mentally unstable whore! I need fucking perfection, Benjamin! Out of all of the pussy options he had he chose Nadette to stick around and now she drops thirty pounds in three weeks and turns out to be a fucking bulimic mental case!"

"I'm sorry about that. That was...work."

"It's fine. Um... You just passed my apartment."

"I know."

I felt panic rise in me.

"You know? Where the heck are you taking me!?"

"To lunch."

"You don't have my permission to take me anywhere but home. I would like if you would stop the car and let me out now please."

"Relax, Isabella. Take your hand off the door, don't even think of jumping out- there's too many cars speeding by and you'll be struck. Do you think I'm kidnapping you?"

His tone told me he enjoys teasing me.

"You can't kidnap me. I've already texted my friend Alice and told her who I'm with."

"Good, now she won't be worried when you don't return home tonight."

"What?"

"I'm kidding. Why so panicked, _Isabella_?"

He was taunting me with my own name.

"Because I'm stuck in a car with a weirdo who enjoys scaring me."

"You're frightening yourself, who knows what's going on in that mind of yours."

I pressed the button to roll down the window.

"It's locked, enjoy the A/C. We're almost at the restaurant, if you still feel endangered then, you'll be free to scream and run away when you get out of the car."

I sighed and sunk further into the plush seat. I wonder what kind of car is this, he called it an aventador but I have no idea what that is, seems extravagant. Eight minutes passed (yes I was counting) and we pulled in front of a familiar restaurant. I remember passing this place a lot with Alice but it always seemed so fancy and expensive.

Edward parked and came around to my side and opened the door for me. Who knew Mr. Creepy was a gentleman. I got out and straightened my clothes.

"Well..."

"Well what?" I asked.

"Shouldn't you be running and screaming for help?" He teased with a look that made me blush.

"I'll decide when I think it's time to run for the hills."

"Fair enough. Shall we?"

"Lead the way Mr. Masters."

He took my hand and led me into the restaurant.

We were shown to a beautifully decorated private room. Edward pulled my chair out and I felt his face in my neck.

"You smell good enough to eat, maybe I should have you instead."

I don't have to look in a mirror to know I'm bright red right now.

"Well I'm not on the menu. Are you always so frank and direct?"

"When it comes to what I want. I'm not one to play games...unless it's in the bedroom."

I got a glimpse of myself in a spoon on the table. I resembled a red crayon.

"And for the record Isabella, as long as I want it, it's on the menu. Speaking of what I want, there's a delicate flower I see and I'd like to pick it." He said as his eyes glazed over me with hunger and lust.

"What if it doesn't want to be picked?"

"It wants to be picked, it just doesn't know it yet."

A waitress came over to take our order, she didn't waste any time and immediately started eyeing Edward.

"Do you usually take girls wherever you feel like instead of their home?"

"Sometimes..."

"Are you always so paranoid?"

"Sometimes..." I said mimicking his answer and he smirked at me.

"What do you do, Mr. Masters?" I asked out of genuine curiosity.

"Sales." He replied curtly.

"And you?"

"Nothing yet. I just finished college, my Daddy is nagging me to move back home."

"You're not from here?"

"No. I moved here for school and now that I'm finished he wants me to uproot and come home to find a job there."

"I'm not surprised he wants to keep you under his watch. Innocent girls like you are unaware of the cruelties of the world and the evil beasts who lurk waiting for a taste."

He smiled a wicked smile at me.

"I'm quite aware of the dangers of the world, _Edward_!"

"Did I strike a nerve?" He asked while taking a lock of my hair and twirling it.

I swatted his hand away and took a sip of my passion fruit juice.

"You know, there is an open position at my company-"

"No thank you." I cut him off. "I've heard the way you speak to your employees." I teased and he grinned at me.

The waitress brought our food and I could tell she was checking him out, he seemed to be ignoring her though.

"You're taking me home afterward, right?" I asked then ate a spoon of rice.

"Of course."

"Good." I replied.

I tried to eat but Edward kept staring at me, it made me uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Excuse me?"

"You're staring."

"I apologize, you're just so fascinating." He started to play with my hair again. "Everything about you is fascinating." He whispered in my ear.

I couldn't stop myself from blushing.

"Don't act like you've never heard it before."

"I haven't, no one has ever called me fascinating in my life. Me and fascinating don't even belong in the same sentence."

"Isabella, I'm sure someone as beautiful as yourself has heard it many times before. Everything about you intrigues me."

"Wow, Edward. I've never been so flattered in my life."

"A woman like you shouldn't spend her time volunteering and waiting on others, you should be waited on hand and foot. I'm surprised there isn't a ring on your finger by now."

I laughed at that.

"On my finger? No one has ever been interested in me, except for now. Nick asked me out."

"The boy from Ms. Hall's center?"

"Yeah."

Edward's demeanor turned to one of indifference and I couldn't read him anymore, his face also gave nothing away.

"So what did you say?"

"I said yes, he seemed nice."

For some reason I felt like I said or did something wrong.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Of course not."

"It's not like I have men lining up to ask me out. Unlike you, how does it feel always having women want you?"

"You've been reading too many magazines, Isabella."

"Magazines?" I asked clueless.

"It's nothing."

"It's true, the girls from the centre and the waitress clearly want you, seems wherever you go women are interested you."

"It doesn't matter if the one you really want doesn't seem interested."

There was silence between us as he stared at me with a fiery passion in his eyes, the pull was growing stronger. The waitress came to take our plates and ogle Edward so I took the opportunity to change the subject.

Before I could get a word out I felt Edward's phone vibrate against the table.

"Masters." Was all he said when he answered it.

I could hear the person on line, they sounded panicked and I couldn't really make out what they were saying.

"I see. I'll be there in an hour." He told them calmly.

"I'm sorry Isabella but I have to cut our time short."

"That's okay. Is everything alright?"

"Just a little business mix up. Nothing to concern yourself about."

Edward signaled the waitress for the bill and I automatically reached for my purse.

Edward waved his hand. "That won't be necessary, Isabella."

I watched as he handed the waitress a centurion card, it's the black card of all black cards...well that's what Alice always says. I recognized it from _Living like the filthy rich_. I really need to stop watching those kind of shows with Alice, feels like I'm turning into her already.

"Thank you."

"It's my pleasure."

When Edward was about to close his wallet something diamond-looking gleamed in the sunlight. "That's pretty."

He took out a card with a diamond on. It was black, gold trimmed and had a diamond in the top center. Then another that looked metallic and made of metal.

"You don't look like the type to bedazzle your credit cards. I thought people only do that with cell phones and clothing, guess I'm falling behind with trends." I stated.

Edward smiled at me.

"Is something funny, Mr. Masters?"

"Isabella, I don't do bedazzling or whatever it is you women do. The card came designed that way."

He handed the two cards to me and I looked them over, they sure were pretty and fancy-looking. Even elegant, the diamond looked real too.

"Dubai first?" I read on the card.

"Dubai first royale. It's a UAE card. I travel to the middle east a lot for business."

"Pretty fancy cards. You must make your banks really happy for them to give you fancycards like these."

Edward chuckled.

"This one is my palladium card."

"Nice. I wish my bank gave me a pretty card like that."

"Would you like to borrow it?"

"You're very funny, Edward."

I noticed he wasn't joking around and stopped laughing.

"No thanks. Besides, I wouldn't be able to keep them safe from my bestfriend. She's hazardous to all credit cards and money."

"I don't mind at all."

"That's very nice of you but I can't."

The waitress returned with Edward's black card.

"Shall we go now?"

* * *

As soon as I walked through the front door I met Alice standing there waiting, she had been peeping through the blinds no doubt.

In your text you said some guy from the youth centre was giving you a ride home. You neglected to tell me you were with Edward freaking Masters! He's the one who sent the flowers!? You didn't tell me you were dating billionaire tycoon, Edward Masters!"

"He's what? And I'm not dating him!"

"Bella, don't you know who he is?"

"Not really, he said he's in sales."

"Yeah, oil sales!"

"Huh?" I felt taken aback and clueless.

Bella, he's the world's most wealthiest and eligible bachelor. The man has never been married, has no kids, worth billions and is handsome as fuck! He solely owns the largest oil company in the world and owns a 45% and 30% share in both the two second largest oil companies in the world. He's close friends with that elite lawyer who's dating super model Nadette Hamilton, his name is Emmett something. I'm always seeing them in magazines with models on their arms. I think his friend Emmett owns one of the second largest oil companies in the world, which Edward Masters also has shares in. Edward hangs with the crème de la crème, no doubt he has designers at his beck and call! The man has money like dirt!"

"Ohhh, so that's explains those cards."

"What cards?" She asked eyeing me strangely.

"He had really pretty credit cards, one is called the polidum?"

"Palladium?"

"Yes that's it. And the other one had a diamond on top and he had that centurion black card we saw on that TV show."

"Bella do you know how hard those cards are to obtain. You can't just apply for a centurion card, you have to be invited, like someone scouts you and you get chosen. The palladium card is made up of real palladium and gold. You said he had a card with a diamond on top, what did it look like?"

It was gold trimmed with gold around the diamond and said Dubai firs-"

"Dubai first royale?"

"Yeah. What's the big deal, Alice?"

"Bella, you hit it big!"

Alice was jumping up and down squealing.

"Excuse me?"

"He's obviously interested in you, Belly."

"I'm not a gold digger, Ali."

"I never said you were! But you have a wealthy, drop dead gorgeous guy who's interested in you. Obviously you're going to be a kept woman."

"Slow down. We don-"

"If I had known he was the one who sent the flowers I would have pushed you to go out with him sooner. Being the bestfriend of a kept woman is gonna be so much fun! Travelling on a private jet, having designer clothes imported from France and Italy and-"

"Wait. Wait wait wait. You're getting carried away. If he's so wealthy and powerful then he can have anyone he wants. What would he want with me?"

"Bella I wish you would stop that, you shouldn't think like that.. You're gorgeous and seems like everyone can see it but you. Any man would be lucky to have a shot at you."

"You really should be a life coach, Ali, you know that?"

"I love you too, Belly."

"Alice if you hug me any tighter I'll find out what it feels like to literally be loved to death!"

* * *

 **Edward POV**

"What do you mean she says she's going to the media? Answer me, Benjamin!"

"Fiona said she wants more money or she's going to _tell the entire world your dirty, little secret_. Her words, not mine."

"Is she out of her mind, she happened to overhear something she wasn't suppose to and I was gracious enough to buy her a very lovely mansion, a ferrari and put 3.2 mil in her bank account instead of taking out a hit on her yet she wants to be ungrateful and greedy. Damn whore. Are your men still watching her?"

"Like hawks, Sir."

"Good. What's Emmett's and Ada's take on the matter?"

"Ada says there's no way anything can be linked to you directly or indirectly. Also, she and her team are ready to handle any entity or person that tries to smudge your image and she has a number of statements and cease and desist letters already typed up just in case. Emmett is still unreachable."

"Damn his relationship with that unstable bitch! He needs to dump her instead of trying to find ways to fix her. Her self image issues is her own problem. Have the second best at his firm clean up this matter and dispatch two of your men to deal with the singing bird."

"Of course, Sir."

"Oh and Benjamin?"

"Sir?"

"There's someone else I want your men to reach out and _touch_ immediately. Malik is outside with the information waiting for you."

"I'll get on it right away, Sir."

"Good."

"Mr. Coleman." I watched Benjamin nod to Jasper then disappeared from sight.

"I haven't seen you for a few weeks."

"I've been busy handling some business in the middle east. It can get stressful running the second largest oil company in the world. You should know that Edward cause you own a part of it."

"I had assumed you were over there indulging in their _delicacies_."

"Funny. Where's Emmett, I haven't been able to reach him for days."

"He's somewhere fucking around with that lunatic he calls a girlfriend."

"I've already told him to let Nadette go, she's more trouble than she's worth. His firm has been calling me non-stop. No one is able to reach him. He needs to realize one can only do so much, no one can run an oil company, the world's most prestigious law firm and deal with the one called Nadette. It's just not possible." Jasper agreed.

"I agree, dealing with a multi billion-dollar corporation and a firm at the same time is much easier than dealing with that dreadful excuse for a wom-"

"I'm glad to see everyone's enjoying a good laugh."

I heard Emmett from behind me although I didn't hear the doorbell, Charles must have let him in.

"You know it's true." I told Emmett.

"Edward, Nadette can be a handful but she's not unbearable."

"Tell that to her last assistant who I heard is now frequently in and out of mental hospitals. Did you settle out of court?" Jasper asked him.

"I see you and Jasper are in good spirits." He said before walking over to the bar and pouring himself some brandy.

"You may want to lay off of that. My doctor informed me alcohol and Nadettes don't mix very well." I warned him.

"If you two are going to keep laughing and making unfunny jokes about my girlfriend then we and our money won't grace you two with our presence at the upcoming charity event."

"Good! Leaving her in her cag-home is the most charitable thing you can do for humanity. Focusing too much on Nadette and not enough on your job is probably the reason you were dealt your first loss by that blonde prosecutor."

"Blondie did have a nice, round ass. I've been trying to get in her skirt since I met her with no fucking luck."

"Well when you do, hit it a few times then be done with her. We don't need you getting into a relationship with an ADA, it wouldn't be good for our darker side of business. You should be focusing on cutting ties with Nadette before she makes you crazy too." Jasper told him.

"I don't know what kind of friends you two are."

"Relax, it's all in good fun." I said handing him a louix and giving him a light. "

"Enough about my life, lets discuss yours Edward."

"Yeah Edward. Who is it you were ordering for your men with generous hands to _massage_ when I walked in the room?" Jasper inquired.

"Some boy named Nick from one of those youth centers I've donated to. He has his eye on a delicate flower I want to pick and I don't share."

"This is a first, I didn't know delicate flowers were your type."

"Jasper's right. You're usually breaking the hearts of black widows."

"You know what they say, there's a first time for everything..."

* * *

 **Once again. this chapter was a flashback. The secret Fiona is being paid to keep has NOTHING to do with Bella. The secret happened before Bella came into the picture. Also it doesn't have anything to do with Edward sexually assaulting anyone.**

 **Here's some info for everyone:**

 **Benjamin and Malik are Edward's two right-hand men (besides Jasper and Emmett of course), they give orders to the other henchmen. Malik is an assassin, the best there is. He handles the tough jobs Edward needs done whether international or not. He's forbidden to take jobs from anyone else and works for Edward alone. Malik gives orders to the other hitmen employed by Edward. No one knows what Malik really looks like because he's always in disguise. He's earned the nickname _the invisible man_ because he's always unseen.**

 **Benjamin handles the more professional and personal side of things. He's more like a person assistant to Edward and attends Edward's business meetings in his absence. He gets his hands dirty too sometimes. Ada is Edward's publicist and Emmett's firm deals with all of Edward's legal matters whether business-related, criminal etc...**

 **Edward is 31.**

 **Emmett is 33.**

 **Jasper is 31.**

 **If there's anything I haven't clarified or if you're confused about anything just let me know. There's going to be more going on after the next chapter and everyone's lives will be getting more hectic. I don't want you all to be confused so I try to put as much info as possible in the A/N.**

 **Please remember that nothing is as it seems and one in this story is to be trusted, most (if not all) of them lie like they breathe. :)**


	8. Sinfully Right

**THIRD UPDATE IN ONE WEEK, YAYYYYY! THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING EVERYONE! :)**

 **IT WAS BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION THAT CHAPTERS SIX AND SEVEN WERE THE SAME. I CORRECTED THAT AND UPLOADED THE REAL CHAPTER SIX. I'M SORRY FOR THE MIX UP.**

 **Q & A TIME!**

 **Q: Are Edward, Jasper and Emmett Vampires?**

 **A: Sorry but I can't tell you guys nor can I tell you if any of his staff are.**

 **Q: Did Bella mentioning Edward's teeth, cold hands and him not eating have any significance?**

 **A: Maybe! Is he a vampire? Who knows. It's good that you guys are following details though!**

 **Q: Was it Bella's scent that attracted Edward to her or did he fall for Bella because she has no interest in money, material things or was it just love at first sight?**

 **A: For him to be attracted to her scent he would have to be a vampire. I can't say if he is so it could be her scent but like in most Twi fics it was definitely love at first sight!**

 **Q: Is Bella not to be trusted as well?**

 **A: Who knows, probably. The way this story is going I wouldn't even trust that sweet old lady, Ms. Hall.**

 **Q: Is this whole thing a trick orchestrated by Edward and Bella?**

 **A: I wish! Bella and Edward are indeed in a conflict. This isn't some game they're playing on the media and everyone else. Besides, no one-male or female would willing agree to be labeled a rapist. At least no one that I know.**

 **Q: Was Bella not really raped and doing this all for revenge?**

 **A: Bella and Edward first met at the youth center. They have no past together, whether good or bad for her to want revenge of any sort. If she was really raped? You know I can't tell you. Please stop asking me that specific question lol.**

 **Q: Is Alice making Bella lie?**

 **A: Who said Bella's lying? Maybe she isn't or maybe she is. Alice has nothing to do with this situation of Edward and Bella's.**

 **Q: Where are Bella's parents?**

 **A: Sigh. I can't tell you but y'all are going to find out soon. As a matter of fact, we'll be seeing how Esme feels about her son being charged with false imprisonment and rape. Wonder who she believes...**

 **FYI! No, Edward did not send his men to attack Nick. He sent them to** _ **reach out and gently touch**_ **-who am I kidding! Yes, he sent them to beat the crap out of Nick and warn him to stay away from Bella or there will be dire consequences. There, I said it-lol. You will be reading about the incident very soon!**

 **Anything else just ask. :)**

 **This chapter isn't a flashback. You'll know when a flashback is taking place.**

* * *

 **Alice POV**

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I told you I'm not in the mood."

"You always say that but return to my bed time after time."

"I came here to spend time with you, not to do _this_." I gestured to our naked bodies.

I pulled out of his embrace.

"Tell me what's wrong, you never want to make love anymore and you're growing more distant everyday. You barely spoke or touched your food when we were out to dinner last night. Whenever I'm talking to you you're somewhere off in space or look uninterested."

"That's not true."

"It is true and we both know its about."

"How would you feel if you got into a relationship with the bestfriend of the man who raped your bestfriend behind her back?"

"Guilt is eating you."

"You're damn right it's eating me and you're lying there so damn calm without a care in the world."

"I've already told you that we can't do anything about the past. It's unfortunate that we had to meet under such circumstances but sometimes life is like that. For the record, we don't know if he raped her or not."

"I do. Bella wouldn't lie to me."

"Alice, we don't know what went on on-board that jet that night."

"And that's suppose to make me feel better and be okay with this. It still doesn't make it right, Jasper."

"We've already been over this numerous times and I've told you everything I know. The morning after the alleged rape I received some urgent news about a spy in our company who has been leaking information. It couldn't be discussed over the phone so I called Edward to meet in person. He told me he had just returned but was still in the air. I drove to meet him when he landed and when I went on board the jet I saw Isabella."

"She looked like someone who had just had sex the night before but she looked fine. She didn't look traumatized or anything of the sort. Nor did she seem to be in fear of Edward, he discussed dinner plans for that night with her then he walked her to a waiting car and they kissed goodbye. I watched her happily kiss him back. The next time I laid eyes on the girl was during the trial. Are you happy?"

"I see your story hasn't changed. You tell it exactly the same way every time."

"Because it's the truth."

"The hundred times you've told it you never specified what you meant by she looked like she just had sex."

"Do I need to spell it out?"

"Yes, spell it out!"

"She wasn't walking properly and covered in hickeys which you already know by the damn pictures your friend put up in court. Edward did mention he was dating a virgin so I wasn't surprised."

"And you didn't notice the bruises?"

"What bruises? You mean those tiny red marks the prosecution magnified by ten then displayed? No, that morning I didn't notice any bruises. I was not staring at Isabella and had no reason to look at her, the girl isn't my type."

"You were supposed to be called to testify before Edward takes the stand yet you went to Dubai on business last week before the subpoena could even get into your hands."

"I had to work, is that a crime?"

"But you're back."

"Your point?"

"I can subtly suggest to Rosalie to hold off on letting you take the stand since you're back in town."

"No response."

"If you have to testify will you tell the truth?"

Jasper didn't answer me and I felt anger surge through me.

"Answer me!"

"What do you expect me to do?"

"When Bella got home that morning she looked a mess and was so upset. When she walked I could tell she was in pain. I thought she got mugged or keep telling me the same story the exact same way but you're lying to me! The only thing that looked fine on Bella that morning was the new clothes she was wearing. I want you to tell me the truth!"

"I am telling you the truth!"

"No you're not. I want you to tell me what she really looked like when you saw her. And I also want you to testify and tell the truth in court."

"It doesn't matter if I testify or not. Edward and I are friends, people will expect my testimony to be very similar to his and to side with him."

"It matters to me."

"If you think I'm going to get on the stand and say I saw anything else than what I've already told you-you're out of your mind. Alice, I'm done with subject. I don't want to hear about Isabella or Edward. Whatever happens happens."

"But you already know what's going to happen, don't you Jasper?"

"Excuse me?"

"Stop pretending like you don't know what I'm talking about! I want you to answer me honestly. Please, just tell me the truth." I begged as I held his face in my hands.

"Did Edward confide in you?"

No response.

"Please tell me and be honest, Jasper. If Bella looked disheveled, sad or even if she was in a less than fine condition when you saw her that morning...would you testify about it in court?"

No response.

"Would you even tell me?"

Jasper wouldn't answer me but the look in his eyes was all the answer I needed. He wouldn't tell me anything even if he knew.

"Wow. Nine months. We've been together nine fucking months and you wouldn't even be honest with me!" I felt like a fool and I couldn't stop the hot tears from falling.

"Alice, I've already told you I don't know if he hurt your friend or not."

"And if you did you still wouldn't tell me! I can't do this, Jasper."

I couldn't see the anger in Jasper's eyes.

"What do you mean you can't do this?" He asked calmly but I could tell he was upset.

"This! Us! I can't keep this up. I'm the one who pushed and hounded Bella to go out with that son of a bitch. I can't take waking up and looking in Bella's sad, depressed eyes every morning knowing I'm going to be in your bed at night betraying her."

I got up and started to get dress.

"Then move, none of this is your fault. I've offered to buy you a home countless times. Or you can move in with me, whatever you want."

"That's not the answer. I'm not abandoning Bella, we share a bond."

"We can set her up in one of the guest rooms

"Fuck you, Jasper!"

Bella would never. The nerve of him suggesting that, he probably thinks this is funny.

As I turned to leave I felt Jasper's hands around my waist and he pulled me to him.

"I'm sorry, please stay."

"I can't."

"Why?" All anger left his voice and the only thing I could hear was desperation in his tone as he gripped me tighter.

"I love you, I really do but this is eating me and I can't take it anymore. I can't take the secrets and lies, it's just to much deception and it's not fair to Bella or myself. I can't trust you not to keep important secrets from me." I whispered, my voice now hoarse from yelling.

"I'm not hiding anything from you, please believe me." He told me while wiping the tears from my face.

"I can't let myself believe you. I can't be with someone I can't trust not to lie to me."

"You can't leave me. I can't allow you to just walk out of my life."

"What are you going to do, send someone after me to kill me, that's how you handle most of your other problems."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Princess, I would never hurt you."

"That's what you're doing. You're making this much harder than it already is. The longer I stay the harder it will be for me to leave."

"Then don't leave!"

"I have to, I'm sorry. Please let me go."

I slid the pear-cut diamond ring off my finger.

"Please don't do this to us."

"I'm not doing anything to us. You're the one who's keeping secrets, I can sense you're not being honest with me."

Jasper gripped me tighter and whispered harshly in my ear.

"If he did hurt your friend and confided in me, do you honestly think I can just tell the world. There's a reaction to every action, Alice. If he did hurt her and I knew about it and testified he would spill all of my secrets. He and I are hanging from the same rope and if it's cut I'll fall along with him. Do you want that to happen?"

"No. I wish you would tell me the secrets he has on you."

"We've already been over this princess, the less you know the better."

"I know. You still haven't let me go."

"I'll let you go but you have to promise me that you will give us some thought. I just don't want you to make such a serious decision in your present state. Please. I don't know what I would do if you left me."

I sighed. Every time I tried to leave he always found a way to pull me back in.

"Alright, I'll think about it but I can't promise you anything."

"That's all I'm asking."

Jasper gave me a kiss then let me go but not before putting the ring back on my finger.

"Do you always attempt to hold women hostage when they try to leave you?"

"No. Only the only whos done the impossible and made Jasper Coleman beg."

"I still want to go home."

"Fine. I'll drive you."

* * *

"Have you been listening me?"

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about the trial."

"That reminds me, please behave next time."

"I'm always well behaved."

"What do you call cussing out the Judge and Edward's lawyer?"

I smiled at the thought.

"I was just passively objecting to the nonsense and injustice that had unfolded in front of me."

"Passively? It's a good thing I already instructed Dave on what to do if you're held in contempt again. Getting a call thousands of miles away stating that the love of my life got herself into trouble was unsettling."

"It wasn't bad, I was fine."

"I may have to go away on business again so here's another credit card. No doubt you'll need it."

"Very funny." I told him then took the card.

"If Chanel had a 24/7 drive thru I'm sure you'd be like a vampire. Awake 24/7 without the need to sleep but instead of blood, clothing and accessories would sustain you."

"Why do you always have to talk about creepy stuff at night?"

"What, vampires? I wouldn't worry about them."

Jasper was grinning at me like he was in on some inside joke.

"How convenient you have to go away on business less than two weeks before trial starts again. I'm not going to argue with you. I'm tired of arguing. I'm leaving you a driver as well. Call him and tell him where to pick you up from. Though I think you should just let me buy you a car."

"And how am I going to explain it to Bella? She notices all of the clothes, shoes and jewelry I buy. Everyday she gets more and more curious about my mysterious boyfriend or should I say _sugar daddy_ as she likes to say."

Jasper was grinning.

"I hope you've told her it's a lot more serious than that. I don't like picking you up down the street or around the corner like you're some kind of hooker. If you tell her about us she'll be hurt but she will get over it. I don't want to keep hiding you from the world. I can't stand not being able to walk into an event with you on my arm because Bella might end up seeing photos of us in a magazine or on some gossip site."

"I agree but she's not ready. It would be really selfish, cruel and inconsiderate to tell her right before she goes back to court. She hasn't even testified yet. She has enough on her plate already without me making it worse. Besides, as much as I like posing for photos I don't mind meeting you inside. I get to mingle a little without you watching me like a hawk. Don't forget that Bella and Rosalie would freak out if they find out you knew where we're staying this whole time. Edward still doesn't know about us right?"

"No. Don't worry I haven't compromised Bella's little hideout."

"Besides it's not like we're..." I stopped myself before I said something I shouldn't have.

Too late now though.

"We're not what?"

"Nevermind."

I could tell Jasper was pissed.

"What, not together? Alice we're engaged, don't forget that. I'm going to give you time to think and I hope you won't make a decision based on guilt and something we both can't change."

"Then why does it feel like you've already made up your mind for the both of us?" I asked him.

Jasper ignored me.

I sighed as I thought about the day we first met. Our relationship was doomed before it even started.

 ***FLASHBACK***

Damn these fucking cops dragging their feet when that son of a bitch could already be on the other side of the world!

I picked up the pace when it started to thunder, I hope it doesn't rain before I get there.

I should have worn my Jean Gaultier thigh high leather boots with the matching leather umbrella, then the rain wouldn't be a problem.

That Captain Holmes better have some answers. How could that fucker not be charged when they clearly saw Bella wasn't making it up. Those bastards aren't even returning my calls. I know Edward and his influence is behind this.

One more block to go. As soon as the words left my mouth there was a loud thunder.

Great! I'm going to be soaked by the time I get there.

"Excuse me Miss, would you like a lift?"

I looked over the fine specimen and his even more gorgeous blond locks. My eyes traveled to his Canali suit then to his new model rolls royce phantom. At least I'm not getting into a car with any old stranger, this guy is definitely someone important. When I think about it he does look very familiar.

"Yes please." I said.

His chauffeur immediately got out with an umbrella and opened the door for me.

"Thank you."

"Where's a beautiful creature like yourself heading in the rain?"

"I was on my way to the police station just a block from here."

"What a fortunate coincidence, I'm heading there myself."

"I'm Alice, by the way."

"It's a pleasure. Would you like a drink?"

"No thanks."

He smiled and continued to sip his drink.

We arrived in front of the police station and his chauffeur opened the door while holding an umbrella over my head. I looked back before I entered through the doors and noticed the handsome stranger was on his cell phone. He smiled at me when he caught me staring.

I smiled back then went inside, the place was a madhouse.

"Hello, do you need any help Miss?" An officer asked. I barely heard him over the noise.

"Yes, I'd like to see Captain Holmes please."

"He's in a meeting right now. Is it important, do you have an appointment?"

"It's very important. Tell him Ms. Blanc and Ms. Adams will be going to the media if he doesn't come out and see me."

In a meeting my ass.

"Please come this way."

I was led to a private room.

"Please have a seat." The Officer then went in search of his Boss.

My phone vibrated and I got a text from Bella.

I took it out quickly and read the message.

Any _luck?_

 _I'm making progress._ I texted back.

 _I really appreciate you doing this for me, you didn't have to._

 _We share a bond Bella, I would do anything for you. I love you, talk to you when I get home._

I promise I won't stop fighting until they listen to us, Bella. You've done much more for me than anyone else ever has and you have to live with it just like I have to.

"I'm sorry but things are a little hectic here, this is the only available room we have. Our captain is in a meeting with the DA and ADA, you'll have to wait a little while."

"Do you know who I am!?"

"Yes sir."

"Then tell your boss to get his ass here now!"

The door wasn't closed so I overheard the conversation. A moment later I was face to face with the handsome stranger once again.

"We really have to stop meeting like this." He told me and I smiled.

"Thanks for the ride earlier."

"It was my pleasure. Where are you heading after you're done with here?"

"Nowhere, just home."

"I'd like to give you a lift if that's okay with you."

"That'll be great. Thanks."

"So what's a sweet girl like you doing in a place like this, are you in any trouble?"

"No. I'm here because my friend was...um...sexually assaulted and the police are dragging their feet."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. That's not good at all, what did they say?"

"After they got her statement and took her to the hospital they said they would look into it. We haven't heard from anyone since. Every time I call they tell me the Captain is busy and he never returns our calls. He said to only speak to him directly about the situation."

"Did you try going to his superiors, why do you think they're doing this?"

"The guy who raped her is some big shot. He's probably paying them to make this go away. I wish he has the audacity to dangle cash in front of her face thinking it will keep her quiet. I'd castrate him myself!"

"A small little thing like you looks harmless. Who is this big shot if you don't mind me asking?"

"We were told to keep quiet about it but I don't like the way they're treating us so I have no problem telling the world he's a rapist."

"Who?"

"Edward Masters, the billionaire big shot! Damn bastard!"

"You don't say?"

"Yes. Everyone thinks he's such a good man cause he's always donating to some charity, building orphanages and things of that nature but deep down inside he's a freaking animal."

"Wow. Who's your friend?"

"I can't give you her name, she's been through enough and doesn't want people to know."

"Poor girl, that's just terrible."

"I know that's why if he isn't charged we're going to the media."

"You don't say?"

"Yep. What brings you here?"

"Excuse me, I have to make a call."

I watched the handsome stranger's blond locks disappear from sight. I have to remember to get his name...and number.

A few minutes later the door opened and Captain Holmes walked in with large man dressed in a gray suit. He looked to be late fifties with salt and pepper hair and a stern look on his face. A blond woman stepped from behind the large man. she looked so chic in her cream-colored Akris pantsuit. It was tailored perfectly, showing just the right amount of cleavage and hugged every curve on her body. I saw the blazer alone in saks for $3990.00, only heaven knows how much she paid for the whole suit.

"One of my officers relayed your message and I apologize for keeping you waiting Ms. Blanc. Allow me to introduce you to district attorney Walter Sears and assistant district attorney, Rosalie Smith."

I shook both of their hands.

"Is the victim with you?" The grumpy-looking man asked, his face still pretty serious.

"Isabella isn't feeling well, she sent me in her place."

"Well, we're happy to inform you that we'll be moving forward with charges against Edward Masters, Ms. Blanc." The ADA informed me.

The stern-faced man looked at her warily and she ignored him.

"Excuse me but did I just overhear you say that you're going to charge my client?"

Emmett something walked into the room. I remember seeing him in a magazine next to that bastard. He's taller and more handsome in person but definitely not my type. How could he defend such a horrible person, doesn't he know his friend is a rapist?

"Pardon the interruption but one of your detectives said I would find you here, Captain."

"Mr. Armold, nice seeing you again. Back for me to hand you your second loss?"

The ADA had a triumphant smile on her face while she spoke to him.

The handsome blond stranger returned and the captain greeted him.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting Mr. Coleman. In here is a bit crowded, shall we discuss matters in my office?"

"Coleman as in Jasper Coleman?" I asked surprised, no wonder he looked so familiar.

"Yes. I'm sorry, sometimes I forget my manners. I'm Jasper Coleman, co-owner of C&M Oil Company."

You've gotta be kidding me!

 ***END FLASHBACK***

Now that I think about it... That's why Captain Holmes acted that way on the stand, lying his ass off.

"You bastard!" I yelled at Jasper.

"What horrendous thing are you going to accuse me of now?" He asked nonchalantly never taking his eyes off the road.

"You were the one who paid off Captain Holmes."

"Excuse me?"

"Stop trying to treat me like I'm stupid, Jasper! That day at the precinct..."

"Yes. Edward had some matters to attend to so I went and spoke with Captain Holmes."

"You mean bribed and threatened him?"

"I didn't have to threaten him, he was more than happy to take the money. Edward called and said he needed a favor. Emmett was busy with his ex-girlfriendand I happened to be in the area so I said yes. I don't feel bad about it at all, I met the most beautiful creature I had ever laid my eyes on."

"That doesn't make it okay."

"Alice, Edward and I are friends, we help each other. If I wasn't in the area Emmett would have done it, have you forgotten he came by the station too. If Emmett was busy Edward would have sent someone else from Emmett's law firm or one of his henchmen. There was no getting around bribing the captain."

"So you didn't mind staying friends with a rapist?"

"We've already been down that road and you're going to walk it alone."

I sighed knowing if I kept asking him questions along that line he would only ignore them.

"Do you love me?"

"More than my own life." He replied while still not taking his eyes off the road.

Why do I have such a hard time believing that?

"We're here."

I looked up and we were two streets away from the house. Jasper got out and opened my door for me but didn't move out of my way when I stepped out.

Before I could say anything his mouth was on mine.

The kiss was like fire and before I knew it my fingers had taken refuge in his hair and I was kissing him back with just as much passion.

His arm was around my lower back while he squeezed my ass with his other hand. I felt his desire for me while he was grinding his body into mine.

"I wish I could make love to you right here."

"I know. I have to go, Bella's waiting for me." I kissed him one more time then grabbed my purse.

Jasper held my hand in his as he walked me the remaining two blocks home.

"Are we still on for tomorrow or will you find something else to accuse me of?"

I laughed.

"You make me sound like a nag. I thought you were going to give me space?"

"How long do you expect me to stay away from you for. I just came back from a business trip and you want space?"

I sighed.

"Yes, we're still on for tomorrow. Are you going to me where we're going?"

"Nope."

I pouted.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy yourself."

When we got to my street I told him "this is as far as we go Mister".

"For once I'd like to walk you to the house."

"You know you can't. Bella might be outside taking a walk around the yard."

While I was kissing Jasper goodbye a familiar car drove past us.

"Shit, it's Rosalie! Do you think she saw us?"

"I doubt it, it's dark and she wasn't looking in this direction."

"But what if she did?!"

"Don't worry about it, Princess. Even if she did I would fix it with the push of a button."

"How?" I eyed him suspiciously. Hopefully he's not talking about killing her.

"You let me worry about that. Go home and rest."

I headed for the house and knew Jasper was watching me from the shadows. He always waited until I got inside safe. What we're doing feels so sinful yet so right at the same time.

When I got to the gate our new security guard Dave let me. I mentioned to Jasper funny how one of the security guards didn't show up one day and they had to replace him. I knew the new guy was on Jasper's payroll.

I prayed Rosalie didn't see me as I looked at her car parked in the driveway.

What's she doing here so late anyway? When I got inside the house I heard yelling.

I hid in the hallway and listened. What the hell is going on between them!?

* * *

 **So Alice is engaged to Jasper...and I thought Rosalie was a piece of work.**

 ***Sighs* Alice you stylish hypocrite, why are you pestering Jasper about his secrets when you have quite a few even more darker ones of your own? Tsk tsk tsk.**

 **As stated in chapter one by Rosalie in court, the alleged rape happened January 5th. The trial was set for September 1st. Far, I know. Alice and Jasper met in early January and she's been keeping it a secret ever since. Thank goodness this is just a little secret.**

 **Bella seems to be surrounded by...secret-keepers.**

 **All future flashbacks will be about Edward and Bella. Time for them to steal all of the shine.**

 **TIP:** **When Alice stated she and Bella shares a bond she didn't really mean a bond. They kind of do share a bond but she meant more of a...?**

 **Hint: "** ** _You've done much more for me than anyone else ever has and you have to live with it just like I have to."_**

 **Btw, how the heck did Rosalie get out of Emmett's place? Guess we'll find out next chapter... I hope you all have a wonderful day! :)**

 **Damn, I almost forgot... SNEAK PEEK!**

* * *

"Why aren't you drinking your wine, Mr. Masters?"

"I'd much prefer to taste it from you."

I watched as Isabella choked on her wine.

"Excuse me?"

"Come here."

Isabella unsurely rose out of her seat and came to me. I held out my hand and she took it with her tiny, shaky one. I sat her on my lap and wrapped an arm around her waist as I leaned in closer to her.

"Are you nervous, Isabella?" I asked her while breathing in her delicious scent.


	9. All of the what ifs

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING GUYS! I APPRECIATE THE WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! :D**

 **SPEAKING OF REVIEWS, ONE OF YOU GOT 25% OF THIS STORY FIGURED OUT AND DAMN YOU FOR THAT! LOL. JUST KIDDING.**

 **Did I not say that there will be lies, deceit, secrets and twist and turns around every corner? I also remember mentioning that deception would become commonplace. If you can't handle that then this isn't the story for you. :P**

 **Yes, the brands and prices mentioned in this story are real and accurate.**

 **Q &A time! :D**

 **Q: Will Jasper put out a hit on Rosalie?**

 **A: Who knows, Emmett would be pissed though and I do love the drama.**

 **Q:** **What happened in the two-hour gap?**

 **A: You're about to find out in this chapter! :D**

 **Q: Is the new security guard protecting Alice by Jasper's request or Bella by Edward's request?**

 **A: He's there by Jasper's request, no doubt he tells Jasper everything he sees Alice do. Jasper put him there so of course he won't report to Rosalie or anyone else that Alice has been seeing Jasper. Edward didn't send him. Surprisingly Edward doesn't even know the location of the house.**

 **Q: Does Bella know that Alice has been seeing Jasper and is Alice only using him for information?**

 **A: Bella doesn't know. Alice does love him but she wants information too.**

 **Q: Where's Edward's Dad?**

 **A: Deceased.**

* * *

 **Previously...**

I headed for the house and knew Jasper was watching me from the shadows. He always waited until I got safely inside. What we're doing feels so sinful yet so right at the same time.

When I got to the gate our new security guard Dave let me. I mentioned to Jasper funny how one of the security guards didn't show up one day and they had to replace him. I knew the new guy was on Jasper's payroll.

I prayed Rosalie didn't see me as I looked at her car parked in the driveway.

What's she doing here so late anyway? When I got inside the house I heard yelling.

I hid in the hallway and listened. What the hell is going on between them!?

* * *

 **Now...**

"Why all of these questions, don't you believe me!?"

"Bella, I never said I don't believe you!"

"Well that's how you're acting and last time I checked, actions speak louder than words. You didn't have an ounce of doubt before, what's changed now?"

 ***FLASHBACK***

"Really, you sure believe her side of the story though."

"She was bruised, bleeding and had Masters' DNA inside of her. What was there not to believe?"

"Looking back at it now, didn't it seem too easy? Why rape her and let her leave with his DNA inside of her. If he did don't you think he would have thrown her ass in the tub before allowing her to leave?"

"I don't know, maybe he didn't care. He is 'Edward Masters' after all."

"You're beginning to sound just like Isabella. Stop spending time with her before her craziness rubs off on you. She's somewhere right now probably reading fifty shades of grey with a necktie tied around her eyes."

I couldn't contain my laughter.

"But why put herself through a trial?"

"Money." He stated with a sip of his brandy.

"How do we know Edward isn't the insane one?"

"I beg your pardon?" He asked in a tone as if what I asked was blasphemy.

"Just hear me out. What if Isabella is telling the truth. I mean they did date and she went on a trip with him. The alleged rape didn't occur until after their vacation, on his jet, two days before she was suppose to go home."

"I fail to see where you're going with this."

"What if she was actually the only woman who he couldn't get to open her legs for him and it bruised his ego. After spending so much money on her she was heading home and he was being left empty handed and that's why he probably raped her."

"Baby I'm not one of those simple-minded jurors, I don't buy that. Edward's never been accused of a sexual crime in his life. Besides, he has billions, he's not going to miss any of the money he spent on her."

"After you hounded the police, they went and spoke with Edward early that next day. When he was taken in for examination he didn't have any bite marks on him. In her statement she said he kissed her roughly and she kept trying to turn her head. Not once did she bite his tongue. He didn't have any scratches on his face, neck or chest. Isabella did leave scratches on his back from her ecstasy-filled tryst with him.

"After she bit off his tongue where was she going to go, they were thousands of feet in the air. She was probably afraid he would beat her to death."

"We're not in court, Rose, don't try to sell me on Isabella's lies. I can't think of a valid reason for him to rape that girl. And don't start on that feminist bullshit, if he was craving power and control he could join an exclusive BDSM club, not to mention he's a very powerful man in his everyday life."

 ***END FLASHBACK***

I pushed Emmett's words out of my mind. "Nothing, I just like to cross my T's and dot my I's. I'm always very thorough in all of my cases. With that said, my office obtained video footage from the store across the street from your previous apartment. You didn't come straight home. You didn't go home until two hours later. Why, Bella?" I asked gently not wanting her to feel like I was hounding her.

She looked away and I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"That night, right after Ed- _Edward_ did what he did..." Just saying his name sent shivers down my spine. "He made me lie down in his bed next to him. I asked him if I could put on some clothes but he wouldn't let me. I begged him to let me go and told him I wanted to go home. He ignored me of course." I took a deep breath trying to get the words to come out.

"He brutalized me then I was forced to lie there all night with his arm around me, him spooning me like everything was okay and what he did was okay. The only thing I wanted to do was shower then lie in my own bed and cry." I couldn't stop the hot tears from spilling out and quickly wiped at my eyes. I don't want Rosalie to feel sorry for me. I'm so tired of people pitying me.

"He told me that I might as well relax and go to sleep because what's happened has already happened and there's nothing we could do about it. He said no one would believe me so I might as well forget about it and not ruin such a wonderful relationship. I lied awake all night. I was exhausted but sleep still evaded me."

"The next morning he pretended like he didn't just hurt me the night before. He kept trying to make conversation but I wouldn't respond. I could tell he was getting annoyed that I was giving him the cold shoulder but I couldn't help it. The mere sound of his voice made my blood boil. He asked if I wanted one of his doctors to take a look at me and I told him no, I just want to go home. He got some important call so we were going to land and I remember feeling so relieved, Rose."

"Edward said he'd give me some time away from him to relax and clear my head then he would pick me up for dinner later that night. I didn't reply and he tried to kiss me but I turned my head and it pissed him off. He grabbed me by my throat and slammed me back onto the bed and whispered: _Since you won't drop the fucking attitude_ _I'm going to show you how little you are and how powerful I am. I won't even make you shower. When we land, I want you to go to the nearest police station or any station for that matter and tell them Edward Masters raped you. See how far it gets you. When you see it leads nowhere and no charges are brought against me-I want you to call me and say, 'yes Mr. Masters, I see things your way and I'd like for you to take me to dinner.'"_ I repeated what Edward said word for word and the memory alone made me cringe.

"Then he let me go and told me to get dressed. I did and when we landed some man with blonde, curly hair came on the jet. Edward greeted the man and they spoke. I noticed the man was grinning at me. Like he knew what Edward did to me and thought it was funny. I didn't even know him but in that moment I hated him for that and I hate Edward even more for what he did to me." No matter how much I wiped at my tears or tried not to cry the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

* * *

I knew Bella wasn't lying yet Jasper kept insisting she looked and seemed fine. "That lying son of a bitch!" As a reflex I immediately covered my mouth. Shit, I hope Bella and Rosalie didn't hear me. I don't want them to find out I'm standing here eavesdropping.

* * *

"After that, Edward walked me off the jet to a waiting car. I didn't want him to but he kissed me and told me he'd be waiting for my call about dinner then grinned."

"After he ordered the driver to take me home, I did a lot of thinking on the ride there. My mind was racing, so many thoughts at one time my head hurt. I was confused, unsure and felt so disgusted with myself. And I thought he was right, even if I had the courage to tell, who would believe me? Would he not be charged and everything swept under the rug."

"Even if we went to trial, it would be a high profile case because of who he is. I started thinking Edward is so powerful, he could have someone leak my name to the press. What would they call me in the media. What if Edward paid them to paint me as a liar and gold digger? I didn't want my name on the front page of every newspaper with the word 'allegedly' in front of every lie they would tell about me. I couldn't live with that nor with what he did to me. When I thought about it, it was a fight I wasn't prepared for."

"I felt too embarrassed to tell anyone and I felt so sorry for myself. I felt so violated, like I wasn't a human being and didn't have any rights. And to this day it still feels like he took a part of me I could never get back. And everyone thinks after something like that happens to you that with a lot of therapy you'll be fine and 'back to normal' in a few months. Well I'm not back to normal, he's in my head when I wake up and I see his face almost every night when I close my eyes. It's like he has some kind of connection to me, like a secret door to my soul. I'm so screwed up it's been almost a year and I'm still having nightmares and they feel so real. It's like I have a monster living in my head and I feel like I'm losing my mind. That morning I kept thinking, what if he comes after me. I just, I couldn't live with what Edward did to me. The images of that night kept playing in my head and it became too much. My emotions and mental state were in chaos. Everything would be okay and be better if I were dead. I didn't want to exist anymore or deal with anything. So that morning I took the bus to Moon's Pier to end my life."

I barely noticed the shocked expression on Rosalie's face. My eyes began to burn and sting from crying so much.

"When I got there I don't know why but I just couldn't. I couldn't jump. I was too much of a coward to report what happened to me and I was too much of a coward to end my life. Thank God for Alice, I can't imagine what would have happened if I didn't have such an amazing and true friend like her. She was the one who contacted the police. Yes, I was missing for two hours and now you know why."

"So to answer your questions, yes I went missing for a few hours but it was because I had a little mental breakdown. No, I have never in my life went by any other name. Isabella Adams is the only name I've ever known. And I know people are falsely accused of rape all of the time but why would I lie? If I were lying I would rather falsely accuse any other man-wealthy or not than accuse Edward Masters. I would have to be the biggest fool on the planet to lie on someone like him after witnessing who he reall-" I realized I was about to slip and caught myself.

"After witnessing who he really is? Did you witness him put out a hit on someone or some other crime. We can get him on more charges, please just tell me."

"Are you out of your mind!? I'm not going to give him another reason to want me dead. When I met him I didn't even know who he was. Everyone wants to know why Edward freaking Masters would rape plain ole average Bella when he can have any super model he wants. Well I can't answer that! I don't know, only he knows why he did what he did." My headache had now turned into a migraine.

"When you look at the bigger picture, he was right. You're the prosecutor and suppose to also be my friend but you're standing here accusing me of lying."

"That's not-"

"It is true!" I shouted, practically hoarse. "If you don't believe me, how could I expect the jury or judge to. Edward was right. I shouldn't have went to the police. I'm going to end up with egg on my face." I couldn't stop the flood gates from opening and I shook uncontrollably as I sobbed. Pressure continued to build up in my head as I tried to ignore the pain. Maybe. I sh-shouldn't. Show up to testify and just leave town." I barely got out, my throat hurt and I tried to catch my breath. Maybe I did do something to lead him on and this is my punishment. "No one believes me...except Alice." She's the only one I can truly count on.

I felt arms wrap around me from behind and turned to embrace the person they belonged to.

"Bella, please don't blame yourself. What happened wasn't your fault."

I knew it was Alice, she always comforts me when I need it.

"I thought you weren't coming home tonight." I couldn't hide the surprise in my voice.

"I missed you." She replied as she squeezed me tighter. "Besides, who else is gonna make sure you eat a decent meal?"

"I eat. I just haven't really been hungry lately."

"You haven't really been hungry for almost a year."

"She's not been eating?"

"She'll be fine, Rosalie. I'm not trying to be rude but I think it's best if you leave now."

"I didn't mean to upset her. I'm sorry Bella and I'm very happy you didn't end your life that day." Rosalie turned to me and said. "Please believe it was not my intention to upset you and I do truly believe you, Bella. I didn't know you were still having nightmares. Has your therapist suggested putting you on any medication?"

"She has a few times but I declined. Maybe I should try it."

"Any medication you need will be paid for so don't worry about it. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to make you cry."

Rosalie hugged me but I wasn't sure how sincere she was.

"Rosalie, I heard some of your questions as I was coming in and I don't know where you're getting your info from but that person is obviously playing mind games with you. They're trying to get you to doubt Bella so you'd tell the DA to withdraw the charges and all of this would go away but it won't. That bastard isn't going to live free and happy while Bella is living in torment almost everyday."

"I have no intention of having the charges withdrawn. The trial will go on and I plan to dish out a second loss to Armold."

"I don't know if I want to testify anymore."

"Bella, I've already told you that I believe you and the jury will too. Remember what I told you, just be brave."

"It's not just that. This trial has kept me on edge for months and I've been second guessing going through with it for a while. I feel like I can't move past what I'm going through until everything is over. I want to put Edward and what happened out of my head for good. I don't want to go in court and see his face or have to sit there and listen to him tell lies about me. I don't want to tell my story over again and I don't want to be cross-examined by his attorney. I don't want to do any of it anymore."

"Bella believe me, I understand but-"

"No, you don't understand! You're not living what I go through everyday. I just want all of this to be over with."

"Okay. When Edward is found guilty and is rotting in prison everything will be over. No more prepping for court, listening to testimony or testifying." I tried to watch my tone and speak to Bella as gently as I could.

"What if he isn't found guilty? What if I end up with egg on my face? What if he comes after me? There are so many what ifs! I've had months and months to think. Lets say he is found guilty and goes to prison, lets say he even gets a long sentence. Do you think he's going to sit idly by and happily rot in prison while I try to get past this!? The man is a ruthless billionaire with unlimited resources and friends as powerful as he is. If he goes to prison he's going to send someone after me to kill me or make my life hell. Not that I'm not already living in hell now but-"

"That won't happen. I promised you I would keep you safe and I will. Masters doesn't know where you are and he won't ever find out. After this trial is over how about you, Alice and I go on a vacation to Italy, my treat! I'll take leave from work."

I cringed inside at Rosalie's words. Jasper knows where we're staying. He might be lying and covering for Edward but I doubt he'd ever tell Edward where we are. He knows I'd never forgive him if he did.

"How do I know you're pushing to continue with the trial to help me? How do I know you're not doing it just for a shot to beat Mr. Armold a second time and be the first and only person to put Edward Masters away?" You're putting me in jeopardy for a try at improving your resume."

"I know you're upset and not thinking clearly but that was really hurtful, Bella."

"And you accusing me of lying, identity theft and having the nerve to tell me Edward is pining over me isn't hurtful!? It's not just hurtful but insulting!"

"You told her what!? Rosalie, were you drinking before you got here?"

"Of course not."

"So why would you think it's okay to tell Bella such a thing. Edward isn't pining over her, he took what he wanted and tried to get on with his life. Honestly, where or who are you getting this from. You do realize how ludicrous it sounds right. Someone tells you Bella isn't who she is, she's lying and Edward misses her and you believe them? You've been to law school and you had to be top of your class to become an ADA, why did you even for a second believe any of it was true?"

"I don't need to be reminded of my own profession, Alice. The source was reliable and for the last time, I didn't believe it. I just needed to make sure Armold doesn't pull any stunts in court so I asked Bella about it just to make sure everything is clear."

"So who's your source for these ridiculous lies?"

"A longtime friend who works at Armold's firm contacted me. He overheard Armold on the phone with Masters. Armold may have found a link between us and baited my friend with false info to see who the snitch is. I'm not sure." I lied. I feel like a fucking whirlwind of emotions. I don't know what's taking Marcel so fucking long with his investigating, he must be digging up a fucking ancient artifact. Emmett better not have me on a fucking wild goose chase. I feel guilty enough as is for second guessing Bella.

"Okay, but no more stressing Bella out. I know your actions weren't intentional, Rose. Your necklace is exquisite by the way, is it new?"

The guilt in me grew even more when Alice pointed out my necklace from Emmett. "Thanks, It's was my great grandmother's."

Alice turned her attention away from me and back to Bella.

"Bella, if you don't want to testify then I support you, if you do, I support you in that as well. It's totally your call, we've been friends since forever and you know I'll support you in everything you do."

Alice and Rose were both staring at me expectantly. The pain from my migraine was getting worse and I couldn't think.

The room started spinning then everything just went black...

"Bella!"

* * *

 ***FLASHBACK***

"Bella, you have yet another gift from Mr. Handsome and Successful."

"Return it like the others."

"You've been playing hard to get for weeks. Please just give the man a chance."

"What are you talking about, I'm not playing hard to get. I just really don't want to go out with him."

"But whyyyyy!?"

"It's not like I don't find him hot, it's just I know he's no good for me. I don't want to end up falling for him and getting my heart broken."

"Stop overthinking. Just give it a chance and if you find yourself starting to fall I'll be there to catch you before you hit the ground. Then you can severe all ties with him."

I sighed.

"Fine."

"So when are you going to call him?"

"Don't push it."

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

"Did he get the message?"

"Yes Sir, if he survives I'm sure the next time he sees the girl he'll run. "

"If he survives?"

"One of my men went a little overboard with a metal rod. The boy is in the hospital on life support, toothless and more than likely brain dead."

"No worries, accidents happen. You're dismissed, Benjamin."

I turned my attention to my cell phone.

"Well well well, what do we have here."

 _"Masters."_

 _"Hey Edward, it's Bella. I wanted to thank you for all of the gifts and I'm sorry I couldn't accept any. They were lovely but so expensive and I just couldn't."_

 _"I understand."_

 _"Do you always send jewelry to women you barely know?"_

 _"I thought a jewel like yourself would like some smaller ones to match. I'm surprised you called, I take it you're done with this little game of yours?"_

 _"You're a very persistent man."_

 _"I always get what I want."_

 _"We've had this conversation before, sometimes what we want just isn't on the menu."_

 _"Yes we have and I believe I've already stated that as long as I want it, it's on the menu."_

 _"Someone sounds a bit entitled."_

 _"Right now I see a date on the menu, don't you, Isabella?"_

 _"I believe I do Mr. Masters."_

 _"I'll pick you up at nine."_

Leaning back in my chair I skimmed through Isabella's file.

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I sighed. "Tell me why am I doing this again, the man is so arrogant. He's hot but so so arrogant."

"Just be quiet and stop complaining Bella. I wish I had a billionaire bachelor to take me out on a date."

"Alice I look like a slut."

"You look perfect!"

"I don't even know where he's taking me."

"Who cares, now sit down so I can apply some coral lipstick."

I sighed and did as I was told. I was wearing a brand new dress Alice had bought me. The dress was black and fitted with very fine straps that went around my neck and cross my back. The v-neck dipped too low and side slit rose too high for liking. The straps barely noticeable and nothing to cover my back. I'm definitely showing more skin than I normally would. Leave it to Alice to buy me a dress that shows boobs, thigh and back.

"Your lipstick and eyeliner look perfect Bella, you look perfect! Everything is just fabulous!" Alice beamed as she stepped back to examine her masterpiece. She knew how I felt about makeup so we compromised on lipstick and eyeliner only.

Just as I was about to complain yet again, the doorbell sounded.

"That's him! Come on, Bella!"

Hmm, Alice is so excited maybe I should send her in my place. I did my best to walk in the skyscraper heels she put me in.

Alice let Edward in and my attraction to him instantly grew. He was dressed to the nine.

"You're a very dapper man, Mr. Masters."

"Yes he is!" Alice agreed with a wide grin on her face. If I didn't know any better I would think she just escaped from a mental asylum.

"Thank you, ladies."

"Mr. Masters it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Alice Blanc. If you have any single friends who are as handsome and prominent as you are, I'm available. Did I mention that your Givenchy suit is to die for?"

"Alice!"

Edward laughed. I found nothing funny about it though.

"We should be getting on our way." He stated.

"Don't rush to bring her home early, she needs a long night out on the town!"

"Alice!"

Could Alice be anymore embarrassing.

* * *

"So where are we heading?"

"To a charity ball."

"I assume you get a lot of invites to those kind of functions. What's it like being Mr. Big Shot?"

"It's alright, it does have its cons like everything else. So what made you change your mind?"

"Alice."

"I had an idea. Remind me to send her a lovely gift. Speaking of gifts..."

Edward retrieved a necklace out of his coat pocket. I recognized it as one of the necklaces he sent me that  
I sent back. It was an elegant sapphire and diamond necklace. Sapphire and diamonds ranging in different sizes splaying outward and inward as they circled the necklace.

"I already told you I'm uncomfortable accepti-"

"You don't have to keep it, just wear it for tonight and think about it."

"Okay."

"Lift up your hair."

I lifted my hair and faced the window so Edward could fasten the necklace in the back of my neck.

I shivered when I felt Edward's lips on the back of my neck, who knew I had a sensitive spot there. He trailed kisses down the curve my back then back up to my neck and I felt something stirring inside of me. Every spot he kissed on my neck tingled with a chilling sensation. Then he trailed his tongue slowly up my jugular and whispered...

"You taste even more delicious than you did that day in the restaurant."

The feel of his lips was gone then I felt the metal on my skin and Edward started the car. I noticed it was a different car than before.

"Before I forget, this would go well with your necklace."

I stared at the matching sapphire bracelet in his hand and sighed.

"Fine. Anything else Mr. Masters, you wouldn't happen to have a sapphire ring in your pocket as well, would you?"

He grinned and I realized how much more I like him when he's smiling. He always has that serious no-nonsense look on his face. My phone started ringing and I vaguely recognized the number. I have to remember to put it on vibrate before we get wherever it is we're going.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Bella, how are you darling?"_

 _"I'm fine thank you and yourself?"_

 _"I'm doing well but I've been rather busy. Mr. Masters told me he had informed you about the staff he hired to repair the center and your service was no longer needed. The work has been completed but I had some family business to attend to out of Country so the center is still closed. I just wanted to let you know that the center will be opening next Monday and your kindness can be used on other things than painting. A bright, cheerful girl like yourself would be such a positive influence on pre-teen and teen minds. If you have time, please stop by anytime you like."_

 _"I'd love to."_

 _"Oh and before I forget, I have some rather terrible news. You remember Nick don't you, well Nick was attacked some hours ago. His Sister called me to ask if I had seen him but I informed her he wasn't scheduled back until next Monday. He was found in an alley badly beaten, he's in a coma so please pray for his recovery. Elizabeth, the others and I will be visiting him tomorrow at noon at MilBay Hospital. Although he's in a coma, he may sense our presence. I've known him since he was a young boy and this is just a tragedy. If you can make it, you're welcomed to come."_

 _"That's awful. I'll definitely be there. Does the police know who did it or why?"  
_

 _"His Mother told me they're clueless, she's so devastated. Mrs. Carter said the police thinks her son was robbed and beaten with something blunt by some junkie. His wallet was found a few feet away from him and his watch and money had been taken."_

 _"That's so terrible. How could someone do that to another human being?"_

 _"That's the world we live in today my dear._ _Goodnight and be safe, Bella."_

 _"I will. Goodbye."_

"Wow."

"What's wrong?"

Nick was attacked.

"Nick?"

"The guy from Ms. Hall's youth center. Someone beat him into a coma."

"How dreadful."

"I know. I spoke with him this morning, he's so sweet. I hope he pulls through."

"I'll speak with Ms. Hall about contacting his family. I'd like to pay for a specialist for the boy."

"That's very kind of you Edward."

"He's a nice boy, he deserves it."

Upon arriving at our destination I was blown away.

"Wow. It looks like a castle."

"It is a castle."

"I only see these on TV in wedding shows. Brides are always renting them for _their perfect wedding_ "

Edward got out and opened the door for me then the valet drove the fancy car away. When we got to the door Edward wrapped a possessive arm around me.

I could hear soft, graceful music playing as we approached the ballroom. Everything was elegant - the music, the decor and the people. It was like an explosion of gold, ivory and creams.

Waiters were making sure everyone had a drink in one hand and an hors d'oeuvre in the other. Then I noticed twelve waiters on both sides of the room lined up in front of the wall just waiting to be called on. Everyone look impeccably dressed. The men were dashing and the women looked dressed for a real life fairy-tale. I was happy to see that not all of the women were in ballgowns. Some were in mermaid style dresses and others very fitted dress, like a second skin. If Alice were here I bet she could list the designers everyone's wearing.

Most of the women were tall and gorgeous, more than likely models. A lot of them showed a good amount of skin. Suddenly I don't feel so bad or naked anymore yet their obviously confidence made me a little insecure. I've never been to such an elegant ball among the wealthy before.

I took a nervous step back.

"Everyone looks so...perfect." I mentioned unsurely to Edward.

"So do you."

"That's what Alice tried to tell me."

"She told you the truth, you're exquisite. The first time I laid eyes on you at that youth center I wanted you - mind, body and soul." Edward whispered in my ear.

He pulled me away from the entrance of the ballroom and into another room then locked the door. I was now taut against him with his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer trying to mold me with him. I could feel his arousal against my lower back.

He began whispering in my ear.

"I know you felt it too when I kissed your hand. There's a connection between us and the more you fight it, the more the feeling will grow. When you wear things like this-" His hand traveled to my thigh and found it's way in my dress, rubbing my inner thigh. His other hand found it's way in my dress cupping my breast. "-It makes it so much more difficult for me to keep my hands off of you."

I felt myself becoming immensely aroused by his voice and touch. He continued to whisper in my ear.

"And I know what my touch does to you. When I touch you your free will is practically nonexistent, you can barely move."

He's right, it's like I'm frozen still as I feel sensations building in my core. I want him to continue yet stop at the same time. My mind and body are on two different pages.

Edward's finger now circling my nipple.

"What would you like me to do, Isabella?" He teased, his voice thick with lust.

He trailed a finger up my inner thigh and I knew directly where it was heading.

"Would you like me to stop or make you cum?"

My eyelids grew heavy and I couldn't decide. I don't want to but I do.

I felt Edward smile against my ear. His finger trailed along my panties then I felt him put it in me and I gasped. I quickly grabbed his wrist.

"I barely know you, Edward."

"It's okay, we're becoming more acquainted with each other right now."

I felt his finger moving in me and my legs became weak.

"If you get any wetter your panties will overflow." Was all he said then the presence of his finger in me was gone. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

Edward brought his hand up to my face and pressed his middle finger against my lips. My mouth opened of its own accord and I was taken aback. This is new and...strange to me.

"I'd like a taste as well."

I moaned when I felt Edward's finger enter me again.

"So warm and tight."

I watched shocked as Edward sucked my wetness off his finger.

"You're even sweeter than I imagined. Virgins are always the sweetest."

His words made me uneasy yet turned me on at the same time.

Edward put his hand in my panties and rubbed my clit while he used his other hand to finger me. I tensed when I felt him put in a second finger and couldn't stop the sounds that escaped me.

"Shh, relax. Just relax, Isabella."

I did what he said and leaned against him.

"That's a good girl."

I found myself pushing down deeper on his fingers. The sensations grew stronger. Just then Edward got down on his knees and his head disappeared under my dress. I felt his mouth on my clit while his fingers continued to move in me. It became too much, I felt myself tighten around his fingers then I unraveled.

My scream was quickly silenced by Edward's hand over my mouth. He was now standing, his body pinning me to the wall. One hand over my mouth and the other still rubbing my clit as I rode out my orgasm. My body writhed violently while my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

When the waves of pleasure stopped I slowly sank down to the floor. Edward knelt down in front of me with a teasing smile on his face as he stared into my eyes while I tried to catch my breath.

"Beautiful, just beautiful." Was all he said.

* * *

 **I hope Bella is okay and able to testify.**

 **Alice is lucky Rosalie didn't see her.**

 **Edward really is a piece of work lol. I wish everyone would behave but we would end up with a boring fic and no one wants that.**

 **Bella's parents? They'll be making an appearance soon but not the way you're thinking, sigh. Nothing is ever as it seems.**

 **We'll be seeing Esme soon too.**

 **I know the events leading up to the alleged incident is still unclear. Don't worry, we're getting there. It's time for Edward and Bella chapters. Yay!**


	10. The Proposal

**I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS! THANKS FOR THE ENCOURAGING WORDS! I'VE BEEN SOOOO BUSY. HOW ARE THINGS GOING WITH YOU GUYS? :D**

 **Q &A TIME!**

 **Q: What just happened to Bella?**

 **A: She collapsed.**

 **Q: Has Rosalie made Bella aware of the deals Emmett offered?**

 **A: Nope but Emmett has made it his business to meet Bella face to face and offer his _advice_. I can't wait!**

 **Q: How did Rosalie get out of Emmett's place without being seen?**

 **A: You'll have to wait to find out and who says someone didn't spot her?**

 **Q: What's Alice's next move?**

 **A: What isn't Alice's next move?**

 **Q: Why did Edward want Bella so much?**

 **A: Only he knows.**

 **Once again, I can't tell you if Edward is guilty or not. I can't believe you guys are still asking. :)**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS A FLASHBACK!**

* * *

 **BELLA POV**

I felt flushed as I walked into the ballroom with Edward. The slight pain and soreness between my thighs mixed with these deathtraps Alice calls shoes are making it hard to focus. Not to mention the fact that Edward put my underwear in his pocket and wouldn't give it back. I feel so naked without it. I could feel the confidence radiating off of him but as for me, I'm so nervous. Everyone in this room is probably wealthy and important. Relax Bella, just don't say anything stupid.

Waiters came up to us with champagne and hors d'oeuvre. I declined the champagne and was offered a non-alcoholic beverage instead.

"Edward. I was wondering when you would get here."

A large man came up to us and started speaking to Edward, he had a foreign accent and black hair. Damn he's taller than Edward. I don't see a ring on his finger. I wonder if Alice would be interested in him. Maybe if she has someone to distract her she would nag me less about Edward.

"That reminds me, I'd like to introduce you to this _delicate flower_." Edward told the man and I felt like I was left out of some sort of secret. "Isabella meet Emmett Armold, he's a close friend and business partner."

"It's a pleasure." The man introduced as Emmett took my hand and kissed it. He was smiling at me like he knew something I didn't.

"Likewise." I told him.

"Honey, come and meet my Boss. I hope you don't mind but I have to steal him away for a little while. Nice suit by the way Edward." A tall brunette came up to us and stated as she tugged Emmett away. She didn't look too healthy and deathly skinny.

"Who was that?" I asked Edward.

"His bulimic mental case of a girlfriend." Edward stated from behind.

I turned in surprise at Edward. "That's not a very nice thing to say, what if she or someone else had heard you?"

"Someone needs to inform the poor girl, she's living in denial and should be in a mental institution." Edward stated dryly.

"I take it you're not very fond of her."

"Not in the least."

Before I could get another word in a number of people came and chatted with Edward. He introduced me and I shook their hands. He's like a shiny toy everyone wants to play with or be near.

"Lets go before I'm forced to engage in more idle chatter."

Edward took the glass out of my hand and placed it on a nearby table then took my hand. When I realized he was leading me to the dance floor I pulled my hand away and stopped dead in my tracks.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't dance." My voice was low and I felt somewhat embarrassed.

Edward chuckled and dragged me to the dance floor anyway. There was a live band playing a slow melody.

When Edward's arm slid around my waist the atmosphere shifted and everything felt so right. He led me gracefully while I breathed in his cologne. He smells soooooooooooo good! If someone had told me a month ago that someone like him would ask me out and I would've tried to avoid him-I would call them the biggest liar on the planet.

I was so lost in thought I hadn't realized. "Isn't buying a ticket required for entrance to most charity balls?"

"Yes."

"I don't recall buying one or anyone asking us anything at the door."

"That's because you're with me."

It's not like I could have afforded one anyway. Edward twirled me around and I noticed a lot of the women giving me sour looks.

"Why come to events like these if you have no interest in socializing?"

"I would have been fine just sending them a cheque but my publicist insists on me coming to these things. I usually make an appearance but never stay long."

"Gambling and games not your thing? You'd usually prefer to be somewhere else?"

"Yes but since I'm here with you I don't mind staying longer than the usual."

"I'm curious, what does Mr. Masters spend his time doing when he's not working?"

Edward smirked and asked "Would you like me to show you?"

I thought for a few seconds. "No. You may be into weird stuff like those rich people in the movie _Hostel_."

Edward chuckled.

"Isabella are you accusing me of being a sadistic murderer in my spare time?" I heard the amusement in his voice.

"Maybe."

I rested my head on Edward's chest as we danced the rest of the night.

"Does it ever get lonely being at the top, Mr. Masters?"

"Before I met you, no."

"And after you met me?"

"I realized there was something missing from my life."

"Why me?"

"Why not?"

"Because there are other choices out there...better choices."

"Better? Don't ever let those words come out of your mouth again, Isabella."

"You said you find me fascinating. I'm still having a hard time believing that."

"Most people find it much easier to believe a lie than the truth, seems to be human nature."

"And the truth is you want someone like me?"

"Someone like you?"

"I'm ordinary."

"I've never met a woman who has made me feel the way I feel about you. Only an extraordinary woman could make me chase after her the way I'm pursuing you."

"You sure do have a way with words, Mr. Masters."

"I haven't said anything that isn't true yet you're so skeptical."

"I know."

"You're worried about getting hurt?"

"Can you blame me, you do have a reputation."

"Indeed I do. I never settled down because I've never felt a connection with any of the women I was with. Not that I was looking to settle down."

"And I'm suppose to believe I'm _the one_?"

"What are you so afraid of, Isabella?"

I'm afraid of not just wanting him but needing him, like an addiction.

"I don't know."

"If you keep fighting the connection between us you'll lose. We're past the point of pretending it's not there. You can't ever fight against yourself and win, it's impossible. We can have this conversation over and over again and no matter what I say, it wouldn't be enough to change your view of the situation. I can't convince you that I'm not some wolf in sheep's clothing trying to use you or hurt you for my own pleasure."

"I never said you were."

"You didn't have to."

"I'm tired of telling you the same thing over and over again. I can only show you."

Edward pulled me away from him and whispered in my ear "Let me show you." As he nibbled on my earlobe.

Resisting him is going to be hard, I know I'm going to be in for the fight of my life.

"After meeting you, no amount of money or gold mattered. I had a new appreciation for the meaning of the word valuable. I knew I'd be a fool not to pursue the most precious thing I'd ever laid eyes on."

"And what happens after you acquire this _precious thing_?"

"'l'll never let it go."

"So you only want to possess it?"

"I want to possess it and cherish it until the end of time and even after that." Edward whispered in my ear, his voice full of passion. Let me take you away and show you the world. I want to know everything there is about you, all of your quirks and habits and if you talk in your sleep. Isabella I want to give you everything and I want nothing in return."

I was both taken aback and flattered. Just...wow...

"You want to take me away. We barely know each other Edward, I'm planning to start a career soon."

"You already have a degree and you're young. You have plenty of time, I can open doors for you. Whatever you want."

"Believe me, I am flattered but we barely know each other and-"

"We'll know each other much better when we're travelling together."

"My Parents would freak if I traveled around the world with some wealthy man. They'd ask me if I've lost my mind and became a high class escort or are you planning on whisking me off into some underground slave market."

"We can visit them whenever you feel like, only a flight or two away. Besides, you're a grown woman and can make your own decisions. I have more than enough resources, why would I be involved in such illegal activity? The thought of treating someone as if they were less than human appalls me, Isabella."

"I can't leave Alice. She and I have never really been separated from the time we were kids, she's my other half... we complete each other."

"She can come as well. I'll accompany all of your wants and needs and do whatever it takes. No more excuses. I've already told you if you fight against yourself you'll lose. All I'm asking is for you to give me the chance to let me show you."

"I'm getting hungry." I mentioned trying to clear my mind, it's never really clear when I'm near him.

Edward led me off of the dance floor and out of the immense ballroom.

"Where are we going?"

"We're leaving."

"Why?"

"You said you were getting hungry. I had no intentions of staying long."

"Ohh, but there's food here."

"I'm taking you to dinner."

"Did you make dinner reservations?"

"No."

* * *

After driving for a little while a large tan-colored wall came into view. I couldn't see over the wall, only Heaven knows how many metres it is. It stretched around both corners with an equally high black gate in the center. There was a large steel plate over the bars of the gate so it was impossible to look through. Two men dressed in black suits stood in front of the gate. Edward stopped in front of the gate and one of the men came up to his window.

Edward pushed a button and his window began rolling down slowly.

"Please state your busin-"

When the window stopped half way down I could tell the man immediately recognized who he was.

"I apologize Mr. Masters, I didn't know it was you. I've never seen the car before and no one informed me-"

"It's quite alright, Johnathon."

The man Edward addressed as Johnathon signaled with his hand and the gate slowly opened. Reservations? This place doesn't seem like a restaurant to me, are we having dinner at Fort Knox? When Edward drove through I was expecting to see something surprising. I was surprised alright. It was a huge parking lot filled with luxury vehicles. Some of the cars had diplomatic plates and a few big guys were standing guard by some of the cars. Bodyguards?

As we drove further I noticed a very stylishly built building, the design of it was indescribable. The windows were tinted so I couldn't see inside but just from the look of the building I could tell it's a really upscale place. The name was written in French and I couldn't figure it out if my life depended on it. Not to mention that I don't really come to this part of town, everything is so expensive. I remember being dragged here once by Alice because there were a pair of _Valentino_ boots she HAD to have and there wasn't a _Valentino_ 's in our neighborhood. Everyone in this part of town were so snobbish. I had never ventured this far into this part of town before. I can't wait to tell Alice about this place...Not to mention Edward's proposal, I wonder how she's going to take it. I can't believe I'm actually considering it.

Edward opened my door and helped me out, then he led me into the restaurant. No valets, I wonder why. Curse these heels! The restaurant screamed fancy, elegant, regal, extravagance, opulence, it was just sumptuous! Trying to describe it wouldn't do it justice. The hostess immediately recognized Edward and her eyes lit up.

"Mr. Masters, Madam, please right this way."

As we passed by the dining room I caught a glimpse of the diners. Everyone dressed to the nines in elegant dresses and suits while adorned in fine pieces of jewelry that still managed to blind me from a distance. Most of the people looked important. It was hard to miss the fact that the dining room was lavishly and impeccably decorated.

We were led through a hallway and a door into to a private dining area which was surprisingly even more spectacularly decorated than the main dining room we had passed earlier. The main dining room was bright with chandeliers and candles but this one is so dimly lit.

Edward pulled out a chair and sat down, pulling me with him onto his lap. He began to nuzzle my neck and a giggle immediately escaped me.

I gently pushed him away since the hostess was still in our presence.

"Is there a particular waiter or waitress you would like to serve you, Sir?"

"No." Was all Edward said then went right back to nuzzling my neck.

"You smell delicious." He told me while he wrapped his arm tighter around my waist-pulling me closer to him.

The Hostess seemed unfazed by Edward's display of affection like it's the norm. Maybe a lot of wealthy lovebirds come here. That little annoying voice in my head snuck up on me. Or maybe she's seen him bring a lot of different women here?

I pushed the thought out of my head. He probably has, he is wealthy and handsome after all. That doesn't matter, I try not to judge someone by their past.

"Very well, Sir." The Hostess left

"Is something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"You're tense. Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Yes...but it's a good kind of uncomfortable." I told him shyly, I know I look flushed.

His smug grin was back.

"What kind of place is this?"

Edward raised a brow at me.

"I can understand the armed guards cause I noticed the diplomatic license plates but what kind of restaurant needs to be hidden away by a giant wall?"

"Some people like their privacy, most people want to feel protected and secure."

"You get to choose your waitstaff?"

Edward chuckled. "Inquisitive aren't we?"

I took that as my cue to stop asking so many questions. This place really is remarkable. I always prefer to pay for my half of the meal and I'd like to pay for everything this time since Edward paid for us last time but by the looks of this place I know it's highly unlikely. A meal for one is probably half of my rent and a glass of water here is probably fifty dollars. I really hope I'm exaggerating.

Speaking of glasses, a number of shimmers caught my eye. You've got to me kidding me. I picked up a champagne glass off the table. The entire stem was solid gold aligned with tiny diamonds and a bigger diamond in the center. Hopefully fake, I've seen a lot of glasses in china stores rimmed with fake gold but by the looks of this place I doubt the gold is fake.

Edward noticed me examining the glass.

"It's called an imperial champagne glass."

"Please tell me this isn't real gold and the diamonds are fake."

Edward grinned.

"Alright, I won't."

"You're not serious. Why would anyone need a diamond accented gold champagne glass, why would someone even make these?"

"People like what they like, Isabella. It was designed by Tobias Berger and Natascha Marx I believe. I bought my Mother some last Christmas."

"First diamond and gold credit cards and now tableware, do you have golden abs as well, Mr. Masters?"

"Would you like to take a tour of me and find out?"

I blushed.

A waiter entered the room. He looked foreign and was extremely handsome. I wonder if Alice would be interested in him.

"Good night, I'm Ludan. I will be your waiter for this evening and hope to meet all of your needs. I've selected the Krug Clos d'Ambonnay 1998, lobster chowder and mini bluefin tuna rolls as appetizers for you and your date Sir, I hope this is okay."

"Isabella?" Edward inquired.

"It's fine." I told him. Though I have no idea what a krug clos d-something is but I do know I like lobster and tuna.

"The chef recommends a special surprise dish just for you, Sir."

"Isabella?" Edward asked me again.

"I like surprises." I said and the waiter smiled at me.

"Is there anything Sir and Madam needs?"

"No." Was all Edward said then shooed him away. The man looked like he wanted to say something else but left, closing the door behind him.

I took a sip of water

"I feel awful drinking out of something like this when I know there are people out there who don't even have clean water to drink."

"That's where people like myself come in, to help them. Don't worry, you'll get accustomed to the luxuries that come along with me." Edward smirked.

The lobster chowder smelled delicious. I picked up a spoon but Edward quickly took it out of my hand.

"Allow me."

He fed it to me and I could see him from the corner of my eye staring intently while I ate it. This is the best lobster chowder I've ever tasted.

"Mmm, delicious."

"You were delicious too."

I almost choked. I wish he would stop that, it's like he knows just what to say to turn me the exact shade as a red crayon.

While Edward continued to feed me I could feel his other hand slip from around my waist slowly moving to my thigh.

He traced his fingers along the side of my thigh where the slit of my dress was.

Edward brought the glass of champagne up to my lips.

"No thank you, I don't drink."

"Have you ever tasted champagne before?"

I shook my head.

"Well, this will be your first time."

Edward gently pressed the glass against my lips and I opened.

"Do you like it?"

I nodded. It tasted quite good.

"I look forward to giving you a lot of new first experiences, Isabella." He told me with a smirk like he knew something I didn't.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked him.

"I'm not hungry, I had plenty to eat earlier."

There was a knock at the door and the waiter entered with more champagne and our food. I quickly tried to push Edward's hand off of my thigh but it wouldn't budge.

The waiter neatly set the food on the table, his movements were swift and graceful. I took notice of the champagne cooler, it looked to be covered in crystals. You've gotta be kidding me, I know the crème de la crème dine here but this is getting ridiculous.

Ludan described the dish but I couldn't pronounce the name if I tried. I hope it tastes as good as the chowder.

"Do you have any special request?"

"No, thank you." I told him.

"If Sir and Madam needs anything, please ring."

He exited closing the door behind him once again. I wonder if he closed the door because he's told to or cause he saw the way Edward was holding me earlier. If it's the latter I'm kind of embarrassed.

Edward brought the glass of champagne up to my lips again and I finished it off. He poured another glass for me then continued feeding me.

I felt his hand travelling to my inner thigh as he brought the fork up to my mouth. His touches are so distracting. I took a bite and tasted heaven in my mouth.

I put my hand over Edward's before it could reach it's destination.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Why here?" I replied.

"Why not?"

He's right, all we have to do is lock the door and we'll have our privacy just like we did at the Castle.

Edward parted my knees and I felt a quaking sensation as soon his fingers grazed over my center.

"You're wet."

He brought the fork up to my mouth again and I happily opened it. Before I could close my mouth his finger was inside me. The sudden invasion making me gasp and him smile.

Edward continued to feed me while he fingered me, the sensation in me was building and I could tell Edward enjoyed every second of it.

"I enjoy watching your mouth move, Isabella."

He brought the glass to my lips again and I drank in the sweet liquid. A girl can get used to this.

I felt him put in a second finger and my eyes rolled to the back of my head while I bit my lip.

"Be a good girl and finish your dinner, Isabella."

I ate bite after bite and finished off another glass of champagne. I lost count of how many glasses but knew I was on the second bottle, I wonder how many calories a bottle of champagne has. Edward took me further and further without letting me get there.

I felt so mellow and in such a euphoric state.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Please, I want to cum."

"Not until you finish your dinner."

There was only a little bit of food left on the plate. Edward brought the fork up to my mouth again and I happily ate every last bit he fed me.

"Good girl."

Edward's other hand found it's way in my dress playing with my nipples while he continued to finger me.

"Show me how you like to play with your clit." He whispered in my ear.

I was wrong in thinking I couldn't get anymore flushed.

Edward grinned. "You've never touched yourself?"

"No." I said shyly, my voice barely above a whisper.

Then I felt the absence of his fingers and longed for them. He got up, still holding me against him and knocked everything off of the table. I was stunned.

"This is what your shyness does to me."

He took my hand and placed it on his crotch. I could feel him hard and erect through his pants. I quickly pulled my hand away in surprise, like a reflex I had no control over it. I hope he doesn't get offended.

"You've never felt a hard cock in your hand?"

I shook my head and he chuckled.

"I'm going to enjoy giving you all of your firsts."

He picked me up and placed me on the table, his mouth instantly making contact with my clit. I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter and closer and closer. I couldn't stop the moans that escaped me.

"Cum for me, Isabella."

That's all it took. There was an eruption in me and I convulsed and writhed all over the table as my orgasm surged through me.

I tried pushing Edward's head away but he wouldn't budge. He put two fingers in me as he continued his assault on my clit and I found myself orgasm again.

My eyes rolled in the back of my head while I screamed to the heavens.

When I came down from the high of my orgasm I felt so embarrassed. I hope these walls are sound proof. I looked at Edward and he was grinning. It seems I'll be wearing a crayon shade of red for the rest of the night.

I tried to get up but I fell back on the table. My orgasms drained me and I was now feeling the effects of the champagne. I noticed a wet spot on the lower thigh part of Edward's pants and covered my face.

"Please tell me I didn't do that while I was sitting on you."

"Alright I won't."

"This isn't funny, Edward. I feel mortified. I'm sure people heard me, I don't want to go out there."

"Don't worry, I'll take you out through a private exit."

Edward picked me up and stood me on my feet and I almost fell over but he caught me.

"My legs feel like mush and my clit feels sore. I need to sit down."

I adjusted my dress as he rang for the waiter and handed him his black card.

"Ready to go home?" Edward asked me.

"Please!"

Edward smiled. I like seeing him smile. He's usually always so stoic and serious. I don't think I've seen him smile in any of the photos of him Alice had showed me online. Crap, I know Alice is gonna grill me about tonight when I get home. All I wanna do is hug and kiss my bed and pillow.

"Thank you for such a memorable night, Mr. Masters. This was wonderful. Dinner was delicious. You were wonderful." I told him while blushing.

"You're very welcome, Isabella." He said as he bent to give me a peck on the lips.

Now if only he would start calling me 'Bella' like everyone else. I know he enjoys the fact that I want him to but he won't. I can tell he prefers me to address him as _Mr. Masters_ , maybe I should start calling him Eddy since he won't address me by my nickname.

Ludan returned with the card and Edward tipped him.

"Thank you Sir, Madam."

He left the room and I found it strange he didn't question as to why everything is on the floor instead of the table. Could this be a norm for the waitstaff?

I stood with Edward's assistance. If it weren't for him I would have fallen. Edward put his coat around me then picked me up in his arms and proceeded to carry me out. I didn't protest due to the fact I could barely keep my eyes open. We didn't exit the same way we came in. Sleep was beginning to overtake me.

* * *

I felt cold so I opened my eyes. Exhaustion was threatening to overtake me but my eyes shot open when I realized I wasn't home. I still had Edward's jacket around me, I looked up and saw a few spinning handsome faces.

"Why do I feel so lightheaded and how come everything is spinning?"

"That's because you're drunk."

I noticed we were on a pathway approaching an opened door. I could see bright lights and pretty and expensive-looking things inside.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I brought you home. I'm taking you inside."

"This isn't my home." I wish I had a huge yard to plan exotic-looking trees and plants.

"I want to go home. You said you were taking me home."

"Yes, I did. I meant my home."

* * *

 **Edward POV**

I took Isabella upstairs and placed her on my bed, she looked so fucking perfect. She passed out again, poor girl needs some water.

I checked my phone after feeling a vibration in my pocket. I had twenty-seven missed calls and nineteen messages, most of them about business no doubt.

I skimmed through them and skipped all business-related messages.

 **Emmett**

 _GET RID OF THAT GIRL_ ** _._ 11:42pm**

Is he insane. I responded _No_.

 **Incoming call**

 **Emmett.**

Just what I need, for him to bitch in my ear and ruin my mood. I reluctantly tapped **Answer**.

 _"You weren't kidding about the delicate part. She looked so...innocent and not like your usual type. Don't start on Nadette cause I know you're thinking about it, we're working through her health issues. How old is that girl, nineteen? She's a pretty girl but looks plain as paper. What do you plan on doing with her? Get a twenty-five year old with some serious sex appeal."_

I poured myself a drink while listening to Emmett ramble.

"Edward, If _you plan to do the usual date and fuck for a few months then dump, it won't end well. She looks like the type to get attached easily and quickly and it won't end well for you. By the way, there are a lot of virgins out there who actually can't wait to lose it and want to get their brains fucked out. You know the ones who can't wait to turn into instant whores and fuck everything in sight. Stick to your usual kind of women and stop trying to stray. I don't want to spend my vacation cleaning up something that could have been avoided. And for heaven's sake get her to sign a fucking NDA, she looks simple enough!_

 _"Simple you say? She's quite an observant little thing. I can tell she knows the restaurant is no ordinary restaurant."_

 _"See, this is what I'm talking about. You don't want to leave her feeling used then she tries to leak secrets to media outlets and we have to 'handle' her. She doesn't look like the type to take a big cheque and go quietly. If you fuck up and she tries to run her mouth it won't be pretty for her. I'm sure Maxwell doesn't want the secret about his restaurant getting out. That is a headache I don't want. Get rid of her, how old is she anyway?"_

 _"She's 22 and you're out of your mind if you think I'm going to let her go. I've been itching to fuck her for weeks."_

 _"I hope she wises up to the fact she's not your type and may get her heart broken so she never calls you again. You and her live in two different worlds, Edward. When I kissed her hand I sensed something off about her. I don't like her and I don't trust her, after tonight try to stay away from her."_

 _"So this isn't a good time to tell you she's passed out in my bed?"_

There were a few moments of silence.

 _"This isn't funny Edward, why the fuck did you take her home?"_

 _"Why do you think?"_

 _"Try to remember that we own a number of businesses together, I don't need you getting reckless and causing bad publicity for us."_

 _"I don't need to be lectured on how to run my fucking personal or professional life, Emmett._

 _"Just take her home and please don't touch her."_

 _I looked over at Isabella._

 _"Don't fuck with me Emmett, you know that's more easier said than done_."

* * *

 ***SNEAK PEEK***

It's been more than enough time, I picked up the two tests and braced myself. There's no way I could be pregnant.

I looked at the tests. Two vertical lines on each one. My heart sunk, everything feels so surreal. I can't be pregnant. Shit! I took deep breaths, what am I going to do!? I need a drink.

 ***SNEAK PEEK ENDS***

* * *

 **I'm still working on the next chapter. Esme will be making an appearance soon. Yay. :)**

 **Friendships and relationships are going to get really rocky. Boooo :(**

 **For those of you who are interested in seeing what the champagne glass looks like: alux.** **com(slash)wp-content(slash)uploads(slash)2014(slash)02(slash)** **DIG(hyphen)Imperial(hyphen)Champagne(hyphen)glass(2).jpg**

 **You'll have to remove the () and add the dots and slashes (/).**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**


	11. Taking Chances

**You guys are sooooo sweet. THANK YOU for the kind and encouraging words. :)**

 **If I take long to update I promise it's because I have a lot going on and I'm really busy. I'll try to update as much and as fast as I can.**

 **No, the restaurant doesn't drug people so they can get raped and Bella wasn't drugged.**

 **Alice did go on the trip with Edward and Bella.**

 **Bella hasn't had any rendezvous with Edward.**

 **We're getting to the incident on the jet soon. It won't be this chapter or the next but we're almost there. We have more Edward and Bella time to go through.**

 **I know you're all dying to find out how or if things really went south with Bella and Edward. Don't worry it's coming.**

 **Edward doesn't have a fetish for virgins, he has a fetish for Bella. :P**

 **I know everyone's not clear on if Edward and the guys are vampires or not. Your questions will soon be answered.**

 **The secret Alice and Bella are keeping? It goes much deeper than just Alice and Bella. I can't really tell you about it but what I can say is it has nothing to do with Edward.**

 **There's NOTHING sexual going on between Alice and Bella. :)**

 **We have lemony goodness coming up with Alice and Jasper. Of course it won't be a flashback.**

 **I'll try to answer all questions as best as I can so don't be afraid to ask.**

 **Am I the only one who feels Alice is a warmer and kinder person than Rosalie? I know they all have secrets but I kind of get a bitch vibe from my Rosalie lol.**

* * *

 **THIS CHAPTER IS A FLASHBACK.**

 **BELLA POV**

"Where the hell have you been, Bella!?"

Alice was waiting for me as soon as I walked through the door.

"Please don't shout Aly, my head hurts."

"You look like you have a hangover, have you been drinking?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you bring her home? I said to have a long night out on the town and not rush to bring her back but I meant have her back by 3am. Not after 8am the next morning! I even called the cops."

"Awww, that's sweet."

"You should have called." I could hear the worry in Alice's voice.

"She was in good hands." Edward added.

"I bet. Are you okay Bella?"

"I'm fine Alice."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I promise." I told her as I pressed my face against hers. Alice hugged me back and pressed her face against mine too.

I noticed Edward staring at us. He had the usual look of indifference on his face not giving anything away.

"Are you two related?" He asked.

"No." We both answered the same time.

"But Bella's like my sister."

"And Alice is my better half."

"I see. I have a business meeting this morning for 10:30, I'll call you later Bella. Don't forget to think about what I said."

Edward walked passed us and locked the door behind him. His mood shifted although it didn't show on his face, I could feel it. How weird is that?

"So what happened last night?"

"I got a little too drunk and Edward took me to his home. I guess he was too tired to make the drive back to our side of town. I probably put my phone on silent or turned it off last night, I don't remember."

"Did you get yourself too drunk or did he get you too drunk?"

"It wasn't like that. I tasted an expensive brand of champagne last night and it was amazing! I guess I just kept drinking, I didn't know it would make me feel so incapacitated. Now I'm paying for it with this migraine."

"I'll get you some advil."

I lied down on the sofa and thought about everything."

"So what else happened?" Alice yelled from the bathroom.

"I don't really remember much after the restaurant. I do know we had a deep conversation while lying in his bed but I can't remember for the life of me what I said. I hope I didn't tell him any of my embarrassing habits."

Just then Alice emerged from the hallway with wide eyes and a panicked look on her face. The fact that I was drunk for the first time and having a deep conversation that I can't remember with someone I barely knew hit me.

"Bella, you didn't tell him did you?"

"I don't know, I highly doubt it. I mean I was drunk out of my mind but I would never bring that up or mention it even if I were given truth serum. I put it away years ago and buried it deep in my subconscious. I don't even think about it. Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not. It's just you've never had alcohol so I've never seen how you react when drunk. Some people get violent, some sleepy, others reckless and of course everyone has lowered inhibitions while drunk."

"I got really tired and sleepy, that's it."

"Please Bella, try to remember something. Any little bits and pieces of the conversation."

I thought as hard as I could.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember. All I remember is lying on my back and Edward lying on his side, facing me. He had a smug smile on his face and I don't remember what I was saying. I remember my mouth moving but nothing coming out."

"This is great, just great. You may have a told him and we have no idea if you did."

"Maybe I should call him and ask him what I said."

"I doubt it. If you did blab he'll assume more than likely that you don't remember which means he'll tell you everything you said except that. If you did hopefully he thinks it was all a joke which I highly doubt. Edward Masters is a very shrewd man."

"If I did say something wouldn't he have drove to the police station instead of bringing me home?"

"No, what would he have to gain by turning you in? He's a business man Bella, someone like him would sit on the information until it's of use to him and that's when he'll use it. The world isn't as easy and simple as you think."

"I guess you're right. But I still think the conversation was more about our feelings for each other. I swore to you that I would never bring it up or tell anyone and I've kept my promise for all of these years. There's no way I blabbed just because I got drunk. It wasn't like the alcohol made me stupid, even then I knew what I didn't want to do or say... I just don't remember..."

"How much did you drink?"

"I think two bottles, maybe more."

"Damn, that's a lot."

"It doesn't matter. My mind wasn't in an altered state and I really feel like I didn't blab. Besides, the thought of Edward black mailing us is ridiculous. He's wealthy and we don't have anything that's of use to him or that he would want. Ohh I forgot to tell you, remember that time you dragged me across town in search of those newly released _Valentino_ boots?"

"Of course! I got my favorite babies that day."

"Well the restaurant Edward took me to was on that side of town but deeper in. It was surrounded by a giant wall, it's so high you can't even look over it. There were armed guards there and cars with diplomatic license plates and-"

"Huh? Why don't you just start from the beginning. Where did you guys first go after he picked you up?"

"Well when we were in the car he gave me these. I forgot to give them back." I gestured to the necklace and bracelet.

"I noticed the new bling. Does he want them back or do you just want to give it back?"

"I feel uncomfortable keeping them."

Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"Continue." Was all she said.

"Then we went to a charity ball at this beautiful castle. You know like the ones on the show _perfect weddings_?"

My skin tingled and my blood ran hotter through my veins as the images of what happened at the castle started flooding my head. My flushed state didn't go unnoticed by Aly.

"Omg. SPILL!"

I sighed.

"Um... How do I put this?"

Alice's eyes were about to bore holes in me.

"Bella did you have sex last night!?"

"No! Well, not exactly. Um... It was oral sex."

I covered my ears to protect my eardrums from Alice's high pitched shrieking.

"How? Were you drunk?"

"No! I wasn't drinking yet."

"I'm stunned. I'm just in utter shock."

"I know I know. It was too soon, do you think he thinks I'm easy?"

"Not in the least, Bella! Don't beat yourself up over it. How was it?"

Alice handed me two tablets and a glass if water.

"It was amazing."

Alice and I were both grinning like idiots.

"How, where, details!"

"It all happened so quickly, we were in a room at the castle."

"Twice at the castle?"

"No, it happened at dinner too. He knocked everything off of the table it was just..."

Alice's eyes was about to pop out of her head with excitement.

"I wanna know everything, starting from the castle!"

"Okay, this is going to be long."

* * *

I splayed out on the couch with a medium box of BBQ chicken pizza on my lap. I tried to focus on _House_ but I just kept thinking about Edward's offer. Not even one of my favorite shows could distract me. I sighed.

After Alice's interrogation I had forgot to mention what Edward had proposed. She was focused on the sexual aspects of the night and if I was sure no sex took place while I was at his place.

My phone pinged and I was sure it was the low battery notification but it was a text from Edward. Crap, I couldn't stop the blush and Alice was sitting across from me eating ice cream and staring at the TV. I tried my best poker face and inserted the charger then placed my cell back on the table. I'll read it later cause if I read it now I know my face will go bright red and she'll be all over me again. I just want to relax right now.

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

I went over revenue reports of potential buyouts and was quite unimpressed. Has Benjamin lost his fucking mind!? Before I could hit the speed-dial button for Benjamin the phone rang.

"What is it?"

"Sir, Mr. Coleman is here to see you."

"Send him in."

A few moments later Jasper was standing in my office.

"I was in the area and thought I'd stop by. Not to mention Emmett told me about your little _delicate flower_."

"I'm not surprised." I replied not looking up from the documents.

"He tells me the girl is nothing special."

"He is entitled to his opinion."

"And you?"

"I don't follow."

"What are you entitled to, Edward?"

"I see you and Emmett have been gossiping like little school girls. I don't have time for this, Jasper."

"I do. You've acquired a new taste in women?"

"What's with the sudden interest in my private life?"

"We're your friends Edward, don't you trust our judgement?"

"Very nosy friends."

"So whose the girl?"

"I handed him a folder."

"Isabella A. huh. Nice name, pretty, seems like an ordinary girl. What's so special about her, Emmett says she's making your cold, dead heart beat again."

Jasper was grinning.

"Funny. Don't you have somewhere else to be other than in my office trying to be a distraction?"

"Nahh. I'm free until my 4pm meeting with the president of Syndhi Corp. Did you fuck her last night?"

"What's with the sudden interest in who I'm fucking?"

"Just curious. Did you?"

"And if I did?"

"Then you did."

"Good. I fail to see the issue. Women are taken advantage of by powerful men almost everyday but they take the money and go quietly. I assume we're done with this conversation?"

"I'm just a bit curious and surprised. You were never one to be so reckless. Can't I be concerned about behavioral changes in a friend?

"This is getting tedious. What do you want to know Jasper?"

"Emmett told me you told him she was passed out in your bed. I never knew unconscious women were your thing."

"They aren't."

"Not to mention you took her to the restaurant and you've yet to have her sign an NDA. I just want to know if I should be informing my PR team that they'll be working twice as hard. I don't need people boycotting any of our businesses because a co-owner decided-"

"You're beginning to sound like Emmett. If you're asking me if I fucked her last night the answer is no. She kept passing out and like I just told you, unconscious women aren't my thing. I must say I'm a bit insulted. Now that I've answered all of your questions please see yourself out of my office. I have to deal with Benjamin and his incompetence."

"Don't get so touchy. I knew you didn't but I enjoy messing with you . So what happened?"

"We talked, she's very honest and open when she has alcohol coursing through her. I enjoy the sound of her voice. Please feel free to leave now, I have work to do. "

"Well well well what a surprise. I didn't know you were the type to want to know someone's hobbies or cared about their interests."

"I don't."

"But you do with this one."

"Correct."

"Why?"

"She's special. I think I'm going to keep her around."

"She must be. You seem to have everything under control. So I take it I don't need to inform my PR people about anything and I'll tell Emmett there's nothing to worry about and you're not a sex offender."

"I'm glad I amuse you."

"It's all in good fun. We both know Emmett can overreact and he likes to keep his image spic and span."

"If he cared so much about his damn image he would get rid of that whore who can't keep her mouth closed to the media about his private life. Since you appear to be in such good spirits and have nothing to do with your time would you be interested in taking Isabella's friend off my hands?"

"Friend you say?"

"She's a petite little thing, pretty with a short cut. I think she's a lesbian or bisexual, she and Bella seem unnaturally close and she clings to Isabella a little too much. Isabella seems to be a loner and her parents live in another state, her only friend and influence is that gold digger Alice."

"Alice?"

"Her name is Alice Blanc and I don't like her around Isabella, she seems to be your type."

"I take it she's almost the complete opposite of your precious Isabella?"

"She is."

"As much as I would love to I have my hands full, I have reservations at _Péché_ for the next six nights and countless business deals that need tying up."

"Pity. I'll have to turn the girl's attention away from Isabella some other way..."

* * *

 **BELLA POV**

The ping of my phone woke me up. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep. Alice was on her side curled up on the loveseat, she fell asleep too. I picked up my phone and read the message from Edward. There was only one message, the second ping was just a reminder that I had an unread message.

 **Edward**

 ** _Hey gorgeous. How's your day going?_ 1:57pm**

I smiled and responded.

 **Edward**

 ** _How about lunch for you and your friend?_ 1:58pm**

Alice would definitely be up for it.

I walked over to Alice and shook her awake.

"Aly, Edward wants to take us for lunch. You okay with that?"

"Of-freaking-course! What kind of fancy restaurant are we going to?"

Alice was now awake and excited. She's even cheery when she's sleepy, what the heck does she run on. Maybe I need to hide the coffee for a few days...or months.

"I don't know."

 _ **Sounds great.**_ I replied.

 **Edward**

 _ **I'll send a car.**_ **2:02pm**

The more I thought about Edward's offer the more unrealistic it seemed. It does sound fun though and is very appealing.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Are you!? You looked like someone just killed your puppy."

"I'm fine, just still sleepy."

"You can't lie to me Bella, what's the matter?"

"Edward offered to take me away, like travel the world with him."

"What!? When?!"

"Last night at the charity ball. I offered every excuse why I can't take him up on his offer but he had an answer for every one. He said _he wants nothing in return and he'll accompany all of my wants and needs and do whatever it takes."_ I repeated Edward's words. "He said I can bring you too."

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my freaking gosh! He offered to WHAT and I can come with!"

"What's happening to you Alice?"

I watched the excited look disappear from Alice's face.

"What do you mean?"

"I just thought you would react differently. I barely know the guy."

"Yet you hard oral sex with him twice in one night and before you get all sensitive and hurt I'm not saying it's a bad thing! Speaking of what's happened to me, what's happened to you. You let him get pretty far within the first night of meeting him. That's surprising of you, again, not a bad thing and I don't think any less of you. It's actually quite common, I'm not one for waiting too long either. I just... I still can't believe it. Your first date with this guy and you got ultra drunk. Just don't do it again. I'm not saying you shouldn't drink but try not to overdo it. Masters could have been an undercover weirdo and taken advantage of you. I'm glad he turned out to be a good guy, he earned half a point in my book."

"Half a point?" I laughed.

"If he had brought you home he might have earned two points."

"Wow a whopping two points. By the way I'm glad your opinion of me hasn't changed." I said dryly.

"Don't be that way, Bella. It's surprising that you of all people did that. I'm happy you're having new experiences, it just seemed a bit...rushed...even for me."

"I don't know. When he's near me my mind is cloudy and I can't think straight! When he's around my decision-making is poor and I feel so frustrated right now just talking about it."

"I guess Edward is bringing out things in you that you didn't know existed. It's just I would be totally freaked if he wanted to take you around the world alone. Since I can come along too I'll be the ever-present third wheel...or chaperone hehe. We don't have to tell your parents, we can say we're just taking a celebratory graduation trip. Just relax and get ready for lunch."

"Seriously!?"

"What?"

"I'm having a crisis and you're only interested in going out to eat?"

"You're not relaxing like I said. Calm down, everything is going to be fine. Maybe you feel so strongly about him because he's the one or maybe he's just for fun. Point is there's no hurt in trying and seeing where this goes. I know what you're thinking. You think I'm only interested in pressuring you to accept because I want to live in luxury for a while but that's not completely true. I've always had your best interest at heart, I still do now and I always will. I'd never put my wants before your happiness and well being Bella because that's all they are...wants. Not necessities."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have doubted your intention and reasons."

"It's okay, if I wasn't pushing you to him since day one you wouldn't have doubted me. I have been acting as if material things are all that matters. I'm sorry. I just want you to get out there and experience things. You do need to live a little, Bella. Remember, I'll be right by your side. If he gets pushy we can leave and catch a flight home. Besides, he doesn't want to piss us off, we can always go to the media and he won't want that. Everything will be fine, he seems to really be into you."

I thought for a while.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Alice started screaming in my ear.

"Yayyyyyyyy! We're going on vacation! Where do you think he'll take us. Maybe to an island in the Caribbean or maybe we'll go to Europe, the heart of fashion and designer clothing!"

Alice was hugging me and shaking me in ecstatic joy. I don't want to tell her about my doubts, she seems so happy. I texted Edward and told him I accept his proposal. My phone immediately started ringing.

"Mr. Masters..." I was smiling so hard I'm sure he can hear me smiling through the phone.

"Ms. Adams... You've made me a very happy man."

"That seems to be going around a lot. I made Alice a very happy woman as well."

"From what I can hear it would seem so."

Alice was running and jumping around the apartment screaming with glee."

"The driver should be there shortly to take you to lunch. I have one more meeting and some business to attend to. I also instructed him to take you to my hangar after lunch. You can pick which jet you prefer and I'll meet you two on it after I'm done with my meeting. Don't bring anything. Like I said, I'll handle all wants and needs you and your friend have."

"O-Okay." I was speechless and didn't know what to say.

"And Bella?"

"Yes."

"I can't wait to see you."

I felt a warm tingle run through me and I blushed. That's the first time he's called me Bella.

"I can't wait to see you too."

I hung up and stared into space for a little while. Wow. I must be dreaming.

"Alice stop it! If you keep running around the apartment screaming our neighbors are going to call the police!"

"I'm sorry Belly, I'm just excited."

"I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. Edward said not to bring anything, he'll take care of our wants and needs."

Alice went shrieking again and I couldn't help but laugh. I wonder if I should tell her we're going on a private jet and we get to pick which one. Hmm, I'll wait until she calms down.

I really hope I don't regret this...

* * *

 _"Nothing is as it seems. Black can appear white when the light is blinding but white loses all luster at the faintest sign of darkness."_

 _-Christopher Pike_

 **Péché is French for the word 'sin', it's also the name of the restaurant Edward took Bella to. I hope everyone is enjoying the new year. :)**

 **UPCOMING:**

 **Trio bonding time.**

 **Esme makes her first appearance.**

 **A breakup.**

 **A pregnancy.**

 **Emmett crosses the line.**

 **A catfight.**

 **Bella's condition.**

 **Charlie and Renée.**

 **Unsure abortion. Wtf?**

 **Two surprises.**

 **LATER ON:**

 **Alice and Bella's secret revealed.**

 **Bella finds out one of many devastating lies.**

 **The trial continues.**

 **Murder.** _Refer to sneak peek at the end of chap. 6._

 **Slight domestic violence.**

 **Of course the sneak peek at the end of chap. 8 is coming as well plus a** **ttempted murder and a lot more.**


	12. Two's Company, Three's a Crowd

**I SWEAR I HAVE THE SWEETEST READERS. I'M HAPPY YOU GUYS LIKE MY WRITING AND YOUR ENCOURAGING WORDS ALWAYS PUTS A SMILE ON MY FACE.**

 **Q & A TIME!**

 **Q:** Is Edward a vampire?

 **A:** I'm sorry but I can't answer this.

 **Q:** Is he a mobster?

 **A:** Nope but he is alleged to have ties with a few mob bosses but that's for another chapter.

 **Q:** Did Bella and Alice kill someone?

 **A:** Sigh. You know I can't answer that. Allegedly killing someone is the least of Alice and Bella's worries though. See, I gave you guys sort of a clue so don't be angry with me. Hmm, that 'sort of a clue' raises even more questions though. I'm sorry. :)

 **I am able to answer other questions though.**

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK...**_

 **BELLA's POV**

"Bella the car is here!"

"I'm coming!"

I grabbed my cell phone and earphones off the counter and followed behind Alice and she ran outside. The driver opened the door for us and we got in.

"I wonder what restaurant we're going to, I'm so excited." She whispered in my ear.

"You need to relax. No caffeine for you for the next few months. That means no more caramel frappuccinos for you!"

"Bella how long have you known me, I don't need caffeine to keep hyper."

"Still no frapps!"

The driver headed to the northeastern side of town and gorgeous mansions came into view. We eventually pulled up to a restaurant which of course was no less than exquisite. It wasn't the same one Edward took me to last night but still superb.

The driver opened the door and Alice dashed out of the car and into the restaurant before me. Well, at least she's getting what she wants. The host came to greet as soon as we entered the foryer.

"Good day ladies, you must be Ms. Adams and Ms. Blanc, I'm Myles Steffon, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance this evening. Please follow me."

We were led up to a gorgeous balcony, it was a floral delight and the colors of the flowers were so vibrant. There were four pairs of glass double doors to enter through and the balcony was divided into different sections. I couldn't look over or through the flowers and vines nor see into the other sections. The balcony was grand and modeled after a maze.

Two waiters who stood awaiting at a table introduced themselves . They pulled the chairs for us and we sat down. We were given menus which half of the words were in Italian. The waiters retreated but not before letting us know to ring if we needed anything.

The waiters returned with two bottles of wine. Connor filled Alice's glass and Martin filled mine. They placed the bottles in a wine bucket then retreated once again.

"Bella, look at these wine glasses!"

"I know I know."

I was uninterested in the snobbish display of luxury but grateful the same time. The wine was a pretty blush color and tasted quite sweet.

* * *

 **EDWARD's POV**

I looked over at Isabella in her blue summer dress and couldn't help but feel the desire to bend her over the table. She seems to enjoy the wine I selected, no surprise there.

I enjoyed my brandy while I ignored Shelby Forester and admired Isabella. Her shyness, the way she smiled with her eyes and is easily flustered...she's perfect. So fucking perfect.

Shelby is trying to persuade me to buy her company which I have no interest in so I looked past her and at Isabella. Sweet Isabella, always humble and polite. Her friend though...something needs to be done with that Alice. She's not too bad but she's not a positive influence on my Bella.

* * *

 **Bella POV**

"What are you getting Belly?"

"I don't know, I'm still undecided. Why don't you pick for the both of us?"

"Okay."

Alice rung the little gold bell on the table and both waiters came promptly.

"Is Mademoiselle ready to order?" Connor asked Alice.

Alice does speak Italian and French quite well so it would be best for her to order. I listened as she ordered and it sounded like she ordered almost the whole menu.

I sipped my wine and looked away from Alice and thought I shouldn't be surprised. We're both foodies but when it's both lavish and free, Alice will take as much as she can. I looked up and noticed Martin staring at me. I blushed. I hope I wasn't sipping loudly, it's an embarrassing habit when I get lost in thought.

"I apologize for staring Mademoiselle but you're just so lovely. The color of your dress compliments your fair skin nicely."

"Thank you."

"Who's going to eat all of that food Alice?!" I yelled in a whisper when the waiters retreated.

"We are."

* * *

 **Edward POV**

That waiter needs to keep his eyes in his fucking head before I rip his throat out! I stood up as so did Shelby, she realized I was looking past her and put her head in the way to try to block my view of Isabella.

"Are you going somewhere Mr. Masters? Our meeting isn't over but I'll be happy to patiently wait if you'd like to take a walk or a restroom break."

"Ms. Forester we've been sitting here for an hour and forty-seven minutes which of you've spoke the entire time and have yet to convince me why I should take on a burden covered in gold wrapping paper."

I shook hands with Ms. Forester and her directors then bid them farewell. When I looked again through the floral arrangements both waiters were absent from Isabella's table.

"Sir, Mrs. Masters has arrived. She's downstairs speaking with Mr. Accoso and says she'll be up shortly."

I'll deal with the waiter later.

"Thank you, Myles."

* * *

 **BELLA's POV**

Suddenly in that moment I felt a chill run up my spine and the hairs on my neck stood up like someone was watching me. I felt the strange connection I always felt when Edward was near but it was different... I suddenly felt...fear.

* * *

 _ **After Lunch...**_

Fleets of jets came into view as we pulled up to the hangar and I noticed Alice's eyes lit up. She was smiling and taking in everything. I took in the sight of the jets as well, they looked marvelous and most of them were outside of the hangar all lined up.

"Are all of these his!?"

"They are." The driver surprised us by answering.

He was usually silent and antisocial, we had forgotten he was even here. When I had tried small talk earlier he seemed so stoic and kept his replies curt.

We pulled into the enormous hangar and Alice dashed out of the car so quickly I felt a breeze blow past me. I didn't know they built hangars this huge, how many football fields would this thing take up?

"Whoa. Bella come and look! Which one should we pick?"

There were two huge jets inside the hangar and a whole fleet on the outside. Most looked to be the same size.

"Umm...I don't know."

Alice was truly like a kid in a candy shop. I climbed the steps and went in.

"Whoa." What I saw made my mind go blank.

"I know right. Edward Masters sure does travel in style and luxury. Lets go with this one, it's quite similar to the other."

"You've already been in the other one?" I asked incredulously.

"Yep, I've seen it and it's almost the exact same as this one."

"Twin pair of jets?"

"Maybe we're actually suppose to choose between these two and the ones on the outside."

"That's probably it."

"These two are humongous, are you sure Edward isn't taking on four hundred and fifty other passengers. I like this one but you should go check out the others too. They look almost the same size as this one."

"Nope, it's fine Alice. It doesn't matter much to me. I still can't believe I'm actually standing in a private jet." I walked around to explore the jet.

I felt arms wrap around me from behind trying to crush me.

"Bella, thank you!"

"You're welcome. Just don't expect a Christmas present."

I heard Alice laugh from behind.

"Excuse me ladies but Mr. Masters would like a word with Ms. Adams."

We both spun around and was met with a tall man with salt and pepper hair. Where did he come from, was he on the jet the whole time? I followed behind him with Alice in tow. As we walked the sight of Edward and an older woman came into view. They were standing next to a black luxury car, he probably just got here. Nervous is definitely my middle name, is she a business associate, a celebrity, a diplomat, someone in important? Even if she isn't any of those things I still feel really nervous.

Mr. Salt and Pepper went left and out of view as I approached Edward and the unknown woman.

"Isabella." Edward pulled me into a tight embrace and nuzzled my neck. "You were on my mind all day." He whispered in my ear.

I felt embarrassed and blushed, I know he did that on purpose. Edward turned me away from him to face the woman.

"I want to introduce you to the only woman who held my heart for the last thirty-one years of my life, My Mother, Esmé Masters."

Damn Edward for putting me on the spot like this! If I knew he was going to pull a stunt like this I would have dressed better! The woman had a genuine kind smile on her face. She pulled me in for a hug which I returned much tighter.

"It's nice to meet you, Isabella. I see you've claimed one of the twins, excellent choice."

"The pleasure is mine, please call me Bella. The jets are marvelous."

"Alright Bella, you're a very beautiful girl."

"Thank you."

Edward and his Mom has something in common, they both can easily make me blush.

"Who's this next to you?"

"This is my bestfriend, Alice."

"It's a pleasure, Alice."

I noticed she offered Alice her hand instead of hugging her like she did me and her smile wasn't as wide.

"Bella, Edward tells me you just graduated college?"

"Yes, I recently obtained a bachelors in Educational Leadership and Administration."

"Beauty and brains, I like it. You're the first woman Edward has ever introduced me to. I'm talking even when he was in high school and college he never brought a girl home. You must be very, very special to him. I can tell why he likes you, you seem like a humble and loving soul and I'm a very good judge of character."

"You flatter me."

"It's true. You look and seem different from the women I usually see on his arm in photos in the newspaper and online. To be honest I'm happy he's never introduced me to any of them."

Edward had his signature expression on his face, indifference.

"Edward told me you all are taking a trip to Europe, will it be your first time?"

"Yes."

"Edward be sure to take her everywhere and show her all things wonderful."

"Of course." Was all he said, no emotion in his voice.

"Make sure he doesn't do any working Bella, he needs a vacation."

"I'll try my best."

"Good. I must be off now, I'm meeting my girlfriends in Croatia for our monthly vacation meetup. I do look forward to seeing you again, hopefully we can have dinner and get to know each other."

She hugged me again.

"Goodbye Son." I watched as she kissed Edward on the cheek.

"Goodbye Mother, have a safe trip."

"Goodbye Isabella, Alice."

"Goodbye." Alice and I both said in unison.

I watched as Mrs. Masters boarded the other jet while her luggage was taken care of. Edward put his arm around my waist as we headed to the jet Alice and I had recently stepped off of with Alice in tow.

Edward helped Alice and I up the steps and we were face to face with Mr. Salt and Pepper once again and a blonde woman...a personal flight attendant? I thought. I was informed that Mr. Salt and Pepper is actually the pilot so I made a mental note to refer to him as Mr. Pilot in my head.

Edward guided us into another section of the jet. Each side was lined with long, rectangular sofas. The sofas were ridiculously long and could seat about twenty-four people on each. Then there were the sectional couches and chairs, L-shaped sectionals, U-shaped sectionals, chaise sectionals, symmetrical sectionals, reclining sectionals and curved sectionals. There were even a few plush couches that were in full, completed circles, it was more like a round bed but actually a plush couch with still a lot of walking space through everything. All of the sitting furniture were modern, plush, wide and spacious, seemed more for sleeping.

The throw pillows were in a metallic fabric and the walls had a thick gold strip running across them. Almost everything was cream and gold, the color scheme reminded me of the castle's. Large flat screens were embedded in the walls and everything looked so modern.

I sat down on the round couch-bed thing and Edward sat next to me, Alice sat facing us in one of the other seats. Before a word was spoken I hit him hard on the shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to introduce me to your Mom! I was caught off guard and nervous and-"

"Perfect."

He cut my rambling short.

I rolled my eyes at him. I could give a rendition of one of Mozart's best pieces, butcher it and he would still call it perfect.

"So Edward, Bella's the first girl you've ever introduced to your Mom, huh?" Alice had a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Yes."

"That's so cool, right Bella. So it was love at first sight, you just knew Bella was the one?"

"You can say that."

Edward looked uninterested as he answered Alice's questions. I really wish she would stop with the 21 questions. He and I just started dating.

"My Mother likes you a lot, Bella." He told me pulling me out of my thoughts.

"She was very sweet. I take it you get your stoic mannerism from your Father?" I teased.

We were informed that we were about to take off so I quickly hopped in one of the few upright seats. Most of the regular seats are in the first section of the plane but they looked puffy and comfy too. I wish the planes I take to visit my parents had comfy seats like these. The takeoff part always gives me an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach and I don't want to be lying down when that happens.

Edward was smirking at me.

"Nervous about flying?" He teased.

"Maybe."

He came over and buckled my seatbelt very slowly. The close proximity gave me butterflies in my stomach and I wished he'd hurry up instead of taking his own time.

When he was done he whispered "I wouldn't mind strapping you into something else" in my ear.

Alice came and sat down next to me.

"I know you hate the takeoff process Bella, don't worry cause I'll be next to you."

This is Alice's favorite part about flying, when the plane is circling the runway and lifts off into the air.

"Can you buckle me in too please, Edward?"

"Of course."

Edward buckled Alice's seatbelt but he didn't take his own time with her like he did with me.

"Yippie! Edward Masters just buckled my seatbelt!"

Edward and I both laughed at her.

"Aren't you going to get strapped in?" I asked him.

"No. I prefer to do the strapping."

Edward lied down on the circular couch and stared at me and I knew he did it with the intention of making me feel uncomfortable and of course he succeeded.

* * *

The blonde attendant buzzed then came in and served us food and wine then retreated. Do rich people only drink wine? We had been in the air for almost twenty minutes and my heart had regained its normal rhythm. Edward had enjoyed watching my reaction like a sadist when we ascended.

I unbuckled myself and went to lie down. I was still kind of full from the restaurant so I only ate a few bites. Alice's appetite seemed to return in full force.

"I have a craving for chocolate."

Edward pressed a button on the intercom. "Suzanne please bring in selection of chocolates."

When the waitress came in with a cart of different chocolates Alice's eyes lit up.

"I love flying with you Masters."

"Do you have any special requests, Isabella?"

"Water please."

Suzanne nodded and returned shortly.

"If there's anything else you need feel free to give me a buzz. All of the bathrooms are already prepared with all needed feminine products and relaxation treats."

"Are you feeling ill?" Edward asked as he sat next to me.

I noticed Alice's eyes were now permanently fixed on us. Great, first him and now her. I don't like being constantly stared at.

"Edward I want to thank you for allowing me to accompany you and Bella on vacay, it was very generous and I appreciate it so much."

"It was my pleasure."

"Your Mom said you're taking us to Europe?"

"Yes, Rome to be exact. You'll be shopping the streets of Via Borgognona, Via Condotti and a number of others. Whatever you like is yours."

"Yippe! Luxury shopping in Rome."

"Aren't you an excited little one."

"She lives for that kind of stuff."

"And what do you live for?"

His question caught me off guard.

Edward's phone vibrated and I saw him reading a text.

"Excuse me ladies but I have to make an important phone call."

He went into another section but shortly returned.

"Please entertain yourselves in the meantime." Was all he said then handed us two presents and disappeared again.

The boxes were a good size and rectangular, kind of heavy too. Alice's eyes lit up like Christmas lights and she tore off the pretty wrapping paper into little pieces. I opened mine trying not to make a mess.

"Macs! I bet they're the latest with customized software unlike the ready-to-sell ones." she gushed.

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

"Sir, something came up - a few legalities with the Hawkins contract but rest assure I'll have it settled in the appropriate amount of time. Isn't Malik available, can't he take the little lady off of your hands?"

"You know I can't trust Malik with her, he may get carried away and I don't need Isabella mourning a loss while I'm trying to...get to know her."

"Of course Sir. She looks to be Jasper's type, have you propositioned him?"

"He's busy but maybe I should have shown him a photo of her. I can't trust Damon, Nolan, Grant...come to think of it most of my acquaintances would be unsuitable. They're appetites are insatiable and...dark. Not that I'm one to talk but I don't want Isabella wallowing in sorrow because her friend got _hurt_."

"That is true."

"Pass your duties over to Malik then catch a flight out in a day and wait on standby."

"Malik? Are you sure Sir, he's-"

"Don't question just do it. Tell him no fuck ups!"

"Yes Sir."

"You'll be taking the girl sailing on one of the world's largest yachts. She likes wealthy men so they can feed her hunger for lavish vanities. I just want you to keep her around until I can severe the connection and relationship she has with Isabella. Then she can drop off the face of the earth for all I care. Isabella doesn't need any friends, I want to be her only influence."

"The way you described the girl she does sound like she would sell her soul just to become rich. Have you tried bribing her, would she go away and leave her friend alone if you offered her a million or two?"

"Unlikely. She may be a gold digger but she seems somewhat loyal to Isabella. I can't risk her telling Bella I tried to bribe her. With that said, most aspects of her are negative and Bella doesn't need a friend like her."

"If we have a connection I may be able to make it work with her, as long as her eye doesn't wander."

"Do what you like, just whisk her away and keep her away."

I hung up and rejoined my delicate flower.

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

"This is much better than the one I have at home. My laptop is on its last legs."

"Bella your boyfriend is the sweetest!"

I'm still unsure of what to call Edward's and my's relationship. I guess he is my boyfriend. Things will probably feel more normal as time passes. Seeing Alice happy made me feel great joy inside, she had such a tough childhood and has been through so much. No wonder she's focused on living like a queen and desires for everything...everything she never had and more. Who could blame her? Alice smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I love seeing you happy and smiling."

"I'm always happy and smiling, Bella."

"But you're extra happy, you're ecstatic."

"I am."

Edward returned from his phone call and lied down next to me.

"Thank you so much for the new laptop, Edward. You're so generous and kind!" Alice yelled right after jumping on Edward and giving him one of her death hugs. He smiled at her and I have to admit when he smiles I feel butterflies inside.

"You're very welcome."

"I'm grateful as well." I told him.

"I'm the grateful one, I'm happy you came."

"Thank Alice. She did a lot of convincing, she should have been a lawyer."

Alice squeezed her self between us and lied in the middle. Edward didn't seem bothered but then again he never really gives away how he feels or what he's thinking and I wasn't complaining.

"I'll have to give you a special present to show you my gratitude, Alice."

"I can already tell this will be a very fun trip and I'm going to love being a third wheel, it doesn't bother me at all."

"I can tell." He said.

"You'll have to excuse Alice, she's very affectionate."

"Do you mind?" Alice asked him.

"Not at all."

Alice hugged him again and told him "I like you a lot, you'll make the perfect bro in-law."

"Alice!"

Edward seemed to find us amusing.

"I think so too. But you may have to convince her to marry me as well." Edward said as he reached his arm over her head to stroke my hair.

"What did I get myself into with you two?" I complained.

"It's too late now. How many hours until we get there, Edward?" She asked him.

"About eight hours."

"Eight hours on a plane with Alice, I hope you're up for this."

"Bella you make it sound like I'm _that_ bad."

"Eight hours of talking non-stop."

"I thought you liked my never-ending chatter, Bella."

"I do, most of the time but try not to talk Edward's ear off."

"If you keep this up I'm going to tell Edward that he was your first kiss and you were on cloud nine after he brought you home that morning."

She didn't just say that! I reached for Alice's neck to strangle her but she rolled over Edward and lied behind him.

"Cloud nine you say?" I could hear the amusement in his voice.

Edward was grinning while trying to stop me from strangling Alice.

"You can't hide behind him forever."

"Do go on Alice."

Alice had her hands wrapped around Edward's waist and grinned at me from behind her human shield.

"She said you made her feel things she never felt before and..."

I eyed Alice strangely. What is she going to tell him.

"Go on..."

"Edward stop encouraging her!"

"You have to promise me you won't let her kill me."

"I won't let my sweet Bella do anything to you."

"She said your dominant ways turns her on and she can't wait to experience it again."

"Well well well, is that so Isabella. Seems you've told her quite a lot."

My face turned cherry red. I was at a loss for words and felt utterly mortified. I don't know what to say. What I do know is that Alice is a dead woman walking.

"I don't have to take this!" I grabbed my new laptop and tried to leave but Edward grabbed me by the waist.

"We've upset you." He told me as he nuzzled my neck from behind.

The waitress from earlier walked in with a cart of fruits.

"I apologize I should have knocked, I'm so deeply sorry."

"It's okay Suzanne, looks can be deceiving."

It took a few seconds before it hit me and I guess it hit Alice the same time too because she let go of Edward and I freed myself from his embrace at the same time.

"It's not like that! Bella's his girlfriend and I'm her overly affectionate bestfriend."

"No explanation is required Madam. I'm sorry for the disruption." Was all the attendant said before she disappeared again.

Edward seemed to find it humorous.

"That's not funny, she probably thought you, Bella and I were going to have a threesome."

"I find it humorous that you didn't want Suzanne to see me being affectionate with you, Bella. It was normal for Alice to push me away because she and I aren't in a relationship." He said then came closer and whispered in my ear "So shy, are you embarrassed to show me affection in front of other people?"

"No."

"Then kiss me." He whispered to me.

Alice was staring at us and I felt uncomfortable.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like it."

"I do."

"Stop being so mischievous, Edward."

"It's apart of who I am and I think it's one of the things that draws you to me." His voice was heavy with lust.

"You have no shame." I whispered back.

"None whatsoever."

Was all he said before instantly pulling me into a kiss. I was kind of shocked at first but returned it. Almost a minute in I realized Edward had no intentions of pulling away so I did."

"Are you happy now?"

"I'm quite satisfied." He whispered in my ear from behind.

Alice's eyes were glazed over with entertainment and joy.

"Ooww I wanna see that again."

"No you don't!" I yelled

"It'll be my pleasure."

"No it won't." I pushed him away. "I'm done with you two. Alice if you want erotic entertainment then watch porn and you Mr. Masters can get a blow up doll."

I took the new laptop Edward bought and headed into a different room. Each section had lockable doors which I was grateful for.

"Come on, Bella. How many ex boyfriends have I kissed in your presence, I just want a little entertainment." Alice whined.

"And I always told you to take it to your room." I yelled back.

I wondered how many different rooms are on this jet anyway? It sure is enormous.

I surfed the web for amazing sights to check out while in Rome. I don't know how I got myself into this mess with those two lunatics. The two of them are probably going to gang up on me the whole trip. I downloaded skype, some of my favorite games and some of my other favorite programs. As I was about to open Zuma's revenge a call came in through skype.

 _"Hello dear, how have you been?"_

 _"I've been wonderful Ms. Hall, how about you?"_

 _"I've been okay. I called you because I have some not so positive news."_

 _Oh crap, I forgot about Nick!_

 _"Okay. What is it?" I asked anxiously._

 _"I'm sorry to tell you this Bella but Nick passed away. Despite Mr. Masters' generous assistance Nick was permanently brain dead. He didn't respond to any of the treatments and his organs were all failing. The specialist had given up on him and because of Nick's state he wasn't really eligible to receive donor organs. As you know the elderly and individuals with multiple health issues aren't exactly prime choices. Not to mention that Nick was being kept alive by a machine."_

 _"Wow. That's terrible and I can't imagine how his family is feeling, his Mother must be devastated."_

 _"There's nothing that could be done, please keep his family in your prayers. I hope I didn't ruin your day, life is so very short. Please try to live it to the fullest and always remember to be happy. Don't let anything or anyone ruin your happiness, Bella. I'm helping his Mother with the funeral arrangements, when a date is confirmed I'll let you know. The center will be closed for a little while but I hope you will lend your assistance again in the near future. Take care, dear."_

 _"Thank you. I'll be sure to call and check in."_

To think I was suppose to go out with Nick just recently and now he's gone. Life is so unpredictable. Who would have thought I'd be on a private jet with Edward and Alice.

I realized I left Alice alone with Edward. Alice of all people! Who knows what embarrassing things she's telling him! I'd never be able to look him in the eye again.

I dashed back in there and saw that they were sitting on opposite sides seemingly uninterested. He was drinking scotch or something while reading through some papers. His demeanor had changed to one of business and seriousness and she was on her laptop wide-eyed. Probably looking at new collections from famous designers. Seems they're only into communicating with each other when I'm around. I do want them to be friends and chat even when I'm not near. They do have no problem getting along though, I still owe Alice a strangulation for blabbing to Edward.

Edward looked up from his documents at me and I felt awkward just standing there, staring.

"You came back for more?"

"No! I realized I can't leave Alice alone with you because she'll blab all of my most embarrassing secrets."

Alice had yet to notice my presence or hear anything I was saying but it wasn't surprising. She forgets everything around her when she's online window-shopping. I was about to close it to bring her back down to earth when I felt arms around me stopping me.

Edward's spot was empty. I turned and looked at him and I was sure the curiosity and surprise showed on my face. I didn't even see him get up. He had a mischievous smile on his face and when I was about to ask him how he got behind me so quickly without me seeing him he said "Shhhh." Then looked at Alice, she was off in her own world still unaware of us standing in front of her, she was in one of her fashion comas with her eyes glued to the screen.

Edward took my hand and led me through a few rooms until we reached a bedroom.

"I see where you're going with this."

"Do you? I thought you wouldn't be so shy with me kissing you if we weren't in the presence of anyone else."

Before I could answer his lips were on mine and I was on my tippy toes. I pulled Edward by his shoulders down to my height while I returned his kiss hungrily. It felt like the more time I spent with him the more I wanted him.

He started to grope me everywhere and my body responded to him. I pulled away and blushed at my unashamed primal actions.

"Alice is only a few rooms away, it makes me feel weird. She probably thinks we're doing something funny."

Edward stared at me for a second then laughed.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Your innocence is quite refreshing. Don't worry, after we land we're going to be staying at my mansion. Her room will be on the second floor and ours will be on the fifth. Don't forget, you were the one who insisted she come." Was all he said then pulled me in for another kiss.

Fifth floor, how big is his mansion and how high up does it go.

"I know. I still want her with us but not during times like _this._ " I said between kisses.

"Don't worry. I'll arrange for her to meet Donatella and she'll be able to select whatever she wants from a private limited collection."

"Donatella as in Donatella Versace. That's so sweet of you!"

"It'll be a present to her for informing me about how much you like my dominant ways." He said teasingly.

I became flushed and dreaded what he was going to say next.

He kissed my neck and said "So Isabella, tell me-"

 **BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"Your shadow is knocking."

"She must be out of her fashion coma."

"Edward, Bella, I know you're in there and I know what you two are doing! It's your chaperone knocking, open up! All contact will be limited to kissing and only under my supervision!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

 **Esme will return and w** **e'll be hearing from Bella's parents.** **More trio bonding time coming up, then there'll be only duo bonding time and after that... We all know what's allegedly coming after that...**

 **Am I the only one who thinks Alice isn't _that_ bad?**


	13. Unexpected Circumstances

**I hope you guys missed me cause I've missed you! Last chapter I asked you guys if you think Alice is _that_ bad and almost everyone can't stand her lol. Wow. I think she's a very nice person although she does seem to be somewhat of a maniac.**

 **Emmett is my favorite character too I agree that he's cocky an assertive.**

 **'Lucy', I saw your review yesterday while trying to finish up this chapter. I take it you were tired of waiting?**

 **'Dipsydoodle' that's a huge compliment. Thank you.**

 **Thank you EVERYONE for reading, reviewing and leaving me such kind words. :D**

 **A lot of you skip the A/N then ask me about something I already mentioned in the A/N. Please read the A/N lol.**

 **Q & A time:**

 **Q: Does Edward have a twin?**

 **A: That's a good question but no he doesn't.**

 **Q: Has** **Esmé** **'s opinion of Bella changed?**

 **A: I imagine she can't be pleased about someone accusing her son of a crime he says he didn't commit. We will definitely be seeing more of** **Esmé** **.**

 **Q: Does Bella have a brain tumor?**

 **A: Nope.**

 **Q: Do you imagine Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson as Bella and Edward, or do you have your own take on their looks, or perhaps some other people?**

 **A: Hmm, tbh I don't imagine them as Edward and Bella. There aren't any particular people I imagine to be Edward and Bella.**

 **Bella nor Edward is suffering from sexsomnia. Yes, Nick died due to complication from the beating Edward's men gave him. Some of you are curious about Emmett's defense. I can't say much but if Bella testifies, she has my sympathy.**

* * *

 **Rosalie POV**

 **During the present...**

I can't believe this is happening to me. You know you weren't on birth control and had unprotected sex, it's time to put on your big girl panties and face the music. I took out my cell to check the time. It's been more than enough time, I picked up the two tests and braced myself. There's no way I could be pregnant.

I looked at the tests. Two vertical lines on each one, my heart sunk. Everything feels so surreal. I can't be pregnant. Shit! I took deep breaths, what am I going to do!? I need a drink.

I headed downstairs and when I got to the last step my phone started vibrating. I looked at the screen, great it's Emmett calling me for the millionth fucking time.

Doesn't he know what it means when someone fucks you, doesn't call you afterward and never answers your calls. I'm sure he's done it to a lot of women so now he can have a taste of his own medicine.

I grabbed a glass and a bottle of my favorite wine. I filled the glass and held it up to my lips but couldn't bring myself to drink it. What if I want to keep it, alcohol can- snap out of it Rose. You're not keeping it. You're young, have good career and definitely going places, nothing can stop you. A baby would only throw my life into chaos and ruin my good looks. Not to mention Emmett would be thrilled he's connected to me forever, or so he would like to think.

I don't want kids before marriage and I have no intentions of settling down now. I'm going to get rid of it and pretend like this never happened. That's right, that's what I'll do.

I look down at my frozen hand, it feels like it fell asleep. If I believe everything I just said why can't I pick up the glass? My landline started ringing. Damnit I know it's Armold, why won't he leave me alone!

The trial continues in two days, I'm pregnant by my not just my victim but also friend's accuser's attorney and he won't leave me alone and she's still unconscious! I have to calm down. Put on your 'everything is perfect' mask and be your normal self. I know what I'll do, I'll go and visit Bella. When I see her lying there unconscious it does make me feel extra guilty but when she smiles in her sleep I feel a lot better. It's like she's happier in her dreamworld than she would be in her everyday life.

The doorbell rung and snapped me out of my thoughts. I swear if that's another present I'm going to lose it! I grabbed my keys and headed for the door already feeling sorry for the delivery boy.

* * *

 **Bella POV**

 **During the present...**

I feel so groggy, feels like I took sleeping pills but only slept for half an hour. I definitely need more sleep. I kept my eyes shut hoping to fall back to sleep but the memories of the dreams I had flooded my mind. I sighed. Why am I suddenly dreaming about the happy times with _him_.

I guess it's better than the nightmares. I was plagued with chronic nightmares ever since _it_ happened, now I'm suddenly dreaming about the fun times Alice, _he_ and myself had. I opened my eyes briefly and everything looked like a blur so I shut them again. I'll rub them after my nap.

* * *

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **Bella POV**

I had to buckle up when we were about to land, the landing part wasn't that bad. I squeezed Alice's hand while she slept and Edward held my other hand. We had to let her in the room or she would have tore down the door.

It's around 5am here so I know it's around 11pm back home. I got a few hours of sleep on the jet next to Alice while Edward was doing...Edward things? It seems like he never sleeps, ever. I have to make sure he rests and doesn't work too much. I did promise Mrs. Masters.

someone brings their luggage off of the plane.

I can't wait to get to wherever we're going. I need sleep. I wonder if this is how Alice feels about shopping, a constant need to do something. Edward helped me into a sweater. Alice fussed with hers so I put it on her for her. She seems too tired to make Edward help her with hers and her eyes are only half opened. We napped earlier so we shouldn't feel so tired. Maybe we're jet lagged. I looked at Edward and he looked perfectly fine and perfectly perfect, doesn't he ever get dark circles from lack of sleep. He's probably used to this.

Alice and I were helped off of the jet and there was a car waiting for us. I could barely keep my eyes open and can't wait to hug the first bed I see. I'm used to going to bed around 11pm or midnight and if I somehow stay up later than that, I drop at 1am, there's no going past one in the morning no matter what I'm doing. My brain would make my body stop whatever movement it's doing and shut down. I can only stay up past one in the morning if I had napped during the day.

Alice and I were helped into the waiting car. Her eyes still half opened and I heard her mumble something that sounded like "bona". I was clueless.

"I didn't hear you, Aly. What was that, are you still cold?"

She shook her head and repeated what she said but all I could make out again was "bona". Her voice was quiet and low due to her sleepiness.

Edward obviously heard what she said because he smiled.

"She said Dolce and gabbana." He clued me in.

How did he even hear her, I must be doing deaf. Then what Alice said finally rung a bell and I laughed.

"Ohh you mean the brand of the sweaters. How do you know what we're wearing when your eyes are barely even opened and I had to put yours on you. Do you sniff these things out or have some kind of clothing senses I don't know about?"

"Maybe."

"She's full of surprises." Edward said.

I knew we had finally arrived at our destination when we stopped in front of a huge wall with a fancy gate in the middle with a giant gold letter 'E' and letter 'M' on each gate. I've seen so many black and gold gates in upperclass neighborhoods but this gate had a unique design and style to it. Whoever made it is very talented.

The gates opened and the driver drove in and I noticed large water fountains in the yard and flowers everywhere. It was like rainbow fell out of the sky and into his beast of a yard. The driveway led up to the double doors and when we got of the car I noticed the array of flowers. Flowers of indigo, green, red, yellow, pink and other colors were all planted together making large bouquets of rainbows. There was a section that had strictly roses. Vibrant green vines ran along and through the flowers.

there were benches with designs and everything.

I heard light breathing next to me and looked at Alice. She's asleep! I still don't understand how someone can be so tired they'd fall asleep while standing. I would have dropped flat on my face.

The doors opened to reveal an older man who looked to be in his fifties dressed in black and white butler attire. I guess he keeps the place together while Edward is away.

"Welcome back, Sir. Welcome, Ladies." He said then stepped aside.

"There's no turning back now." I shivered ran up my spine when Edward's lips made contact with my ear.

* * *

 **The next Morning...**

I woke up feeling so rejuvenated. "That was the best sleep I've had in ages." I told myself. It feels like I'm lying on a cloud. I rolled over and was face to face was Alice.

Her hair was a bit messy and she looked so peaceful. I smiled. I think this is going to be a very relaxing vacation. I threw the giant comforter off of me and sat up. There were warm, fuzz, comfy-looking slippers beside the bed. I slipped those on and headed for the bathroom.

I looked around the large bedroom and noticed there were a few doorways. I picked one and lucked out.

I rubbed my eyes and opened them wide making sure I was seeing correctly and didn't sleep walk into a spa or bath store. The walls were almost completely covered by just a mirror. It was like having your own 360 degree mirror. There were shelves with unopened electric toothbrushes, toothpastes, mouthwash, colorful soaps - I wonder if they're organic. There were loofahs, body oils, wash cloths, bath salts, organic bath washes, hair dryers and curling and flat irons were laid out. I recognize some of the brands that I had passed by while beauty shopping because they were too pricey. Wow, so many different shampoos and styling products.

There was even a large basket with rose petals. I picked a few up in my hand, they were freshly picked. I feel kind of like a... princess. I blushed a little at the thought. I guess I'm suppose to put these in my bath water.

I walked through the bathroom and took in everything. The bathroom itself was beautiful and so modern. I did note that I have yet to see a tub or a toilet. Maybe I'm still dreaming. I walked further in and through a doorway but there was no door. It was more like an entrance.

Where the heck am I and why is a bedroom attached to this huge spa wonderland. I was now standing in front of a mini pool... Huh?

Is this suppose to be the tub? The entire room was marble, the walls were marble, the floor and so was the pool-I mean tub. I don't know what to call this thing. It's like a giant, marble, square-shaped tub built into the middle of the floor. I took notice of the large, square-shaped mirror above the tub and shook my head. I stepped down into it and if it were filled with water the water would reach up to my stomach while standing up. This could easily hold over fourteen people. I wonder how long it takes to fill this. I looked around at the oils on the marble shelves and noticed there was still no toilet. This place really is huge, I bet it echos.

I continued on with my search to find the toilet and exited what I had named the 'tub room' and entered into what I was about to name the shower room. Why am I not surprised? I can't believe people actually live like this. Who splits a bathroom up into sections like this and why is it bigger than My and Alice's apartment.

Guess I found the shower. Alice would really like this color scheme, she has a thing for gray tiles. This is like being in an episode of _The Fabulous Life of..._ I sighed and continued my search.

I went through the next and hopefully last doorway. Finally! The toilet. I can't wait to empty my bladder. Oh my gosh the seat is heated! I quickly stood up, surprised. That's weird. Why is it so warm... I sighed when I realized what it was. I really shouldn't be getting so surprised but I can't help it. A smart toilet...really Edward. I sat down to resume peeing. I guess I should be happy the seat isn't made of gold. When I was done I washed and dried my hands then exited the bathroom.

I headed out of the multi-room bathroom and thought about what I would do. My mind got away from me and as I was slowly starting to panic I remembered what Edward said. He did say not to bring anything. Maybe I should find him and ask him about clothing.

My eyes darted around the large room for the other door I had noticed earlier. I passed the bed and saw the fluffy ivory comforter was now wrapped around Alice four times. This brings back memories, she always hogged the covers when we were little. I maneuvered through the expensive-looking furniture which were everywhere to the point of the room almost being overly furnished. Why does one need a chaise lounge with a solid gold frame? I have to remember to ask Edward about this.

Finally! I walked in and lo and behold, a closet! I wasn't surprised by the size. "Honestly Bella, you knew it was coming." I told myself. The racks were jammed with clothing and all assorted by color and clothing type, outwear, dresses, pants etc... There were even evening gowns on mannequins in glass displays.

I ran my hand over a yellow dress then pulled it out and took it off the hanger. It was a nice strapless summer dress, similar to the one I'm wearing but the fabric was a better quality and it looked like a more expensive and better-made version to mine. It's even my size.

I walked around the closet and took in the shoes and jewelry. Wow. All of the shoes and clothing were the exact size I wore. There was a short, wide dresser in the middle of the first section of the closet and I pulled out a drawer.

Alice wears a size or two smaller than I do and she's way shorter than I am. These won't fit her well. When I thought about it, we don't wear the same size anything... although some of her dresses fit me well but are way too short on me. Are these for the both of us or just me?

Wow... even the underwear is my size! I blushed at the thought of Edward handpicking me underwear. I really hope he had an assistant or someone do this. Most of the underwear were lace and sheer. I pulled out a little square drawer on the side of the dresser and it was full of thigh-high stockings. Those were my size as well. I wonder if... it can't be... can it? Are all of these for me? I need to see Edward. I grabbed some underwear and the yellow dress I eyed earlier and headed for the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and headed to the mammoth of a tub. How am I suppose to fill this thing anyway? I looked around for a faucet or some kind of button until I found one. There were symbols on them and I realized I could even adjust the temperature in the tub once it's filled.

I felt the urge to swim around in the tub while taking a bath but fought it. I got out of the bath and grabbed a towel off the built in wall shelf, even the towels feel like I'm being wrapped in a cloud. I pushed the button to drain the tub and it rinsed automatically with hot water. I shook my head at the number of gallons of water it probably takes just to fill it. What a waste.

I dried myself off and got dressed. I parted my hair in the center and braided it into two pigtails to keep out of my face. Alice was still sleeping when I walked back into the room. I hope she's having happy dreams.

I left the room and was now standing in a hallway with a number of doors and sections that led to other hallways. This place is nicely furnished, I thought to myself. I looked through some of the windows and admired the flowers outside. Oh yeah, I need to find Edward. Crap! I don't remember the way I came last night.

After walking and wandering around for forever I came to some stairs. Ugh so many flights! It's a good thing I'm walking down and not up. After what felt like an eternity I reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around. I decided to go left and found myself in what would be my Mom's dream kitchen. She would freak if she saw how amazingly well-decorate and not to mention spacious it is! That reminds me...I have to call her and Dad. I hate fibbing, maybe I should let Alice do most of the lyin-talking. Relax Bella, it's not lying lying. It's just a little white lie, besides, you're a grown woman.

"Good morning, gorgeous."

I felt arms wrap around me from behind.

"Edward! Good morning."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you haven't seen me in weeks."

"Finally I found you!"

"I wasn't aware that I was hiding from you."

"This place is huge, it's beautiful but huge. I got lost and oh my goodness, the stairs. I'm so tired."

"Why didn't you just take the elevator?

I paused.

"This place has an elevator?!"

"Of course."

"Why am I surprised." I sighed.

I was in some sort of horror movie with never-ending hallways and so many doors. I should tie a long enough rope around your wrist so that when I venture off I can still find you."

Edward chuckled.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. I'll have Sebastian give you and Alice a tour later on. How is she doing?"

"She's still sleeping. I don't remember getting into bed last night. When I think about it last night seems like one big blur."

"You mean this morning." He corrected me.

"Oh that's right. What time is it now?"

"2pm."

"Ohh. I have to get used to this time zone. Alice is probably still exhausted."

"I had Sebastian take her to her room last night and almost half an hour later I found her wandering the halls. She had insisted on sleeping next to you. Her room was originally on the second floor but she wanted to be on the same level as you with a room adjacent to yours."

"That does sound like Alice, I hope she wasn't an inconvenience."

"Not at all. Who could blame her, I can barely stay away from you myself." Edward told me while playing with one of my braids.

My cheeks tingled. I'm never going to get used to his touch. The simplest action makes me feel tingly inside. Not to mention the things he says. It's refreshing to see Edward doing something other than staring at forms. He looks so chilled at the breakfast bar in his white button down shirt and jeans. I wonder if Edward would win points with Mom if I told her his breakfast bar seats twelve and he has her dream kitchen. Nah, that won't work. I'll have to put off mentioning him for a little while.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Umm, I don't know."

Edward took my hand and led me to where a red haired woman was preparing breakfast.

"You have your own personal chef." I said trying not to sound surprised. It seems I should be used to Edward having every luxury on hand. "Wait, why are you eating breakfast in the afternoon?"

"It's a late breakfast for you."

That's right. It's morning back home. How thoughtful.

Edward pulled out a chair and sat me down. I was sitting at the longest table I had ever seen in my life. Edward doesn't have a big family, I wonder if he has colleagues and their families over for dinner. An entire feast was displayed in front of me. There were so many different things like croissants stuffed with ham and cheese, pancakes, different styles of omelettes, french toast and...pastries! I could see the steam coming off of the food.

I looked down the end of the table on my left then to my right. The entire table was covered in food. There wasn't an inch of tablecloth left to be seen. How long did it take her to make all of this, I hope she had help but it doesn't seem that way.

"Good morning, Madam. Is there anything special you would like me to make for you?"

"Umm... I don't know."

I looked at the pastries with berry toppings and provolone with spinach toasts with turkey, sausages, egg whites and bacon trying to decide. Then there was the classic steak and eggs and breakfast muffins. I could see the caramelized strawberries and blueberries practically bursting out of the muffins that were topped with whipped cream, cinnamon, apples and peaches.

This is literally a freaking buffet.

"Would you like some dragon fruit salad or an éclair?"

"Um..."

"Are you craving something sweet, I have cherry pie? Also I have a freshly made caramel, dark chocolate and berry mixture if you would like to add more than just syrup to your pancakes. Would you like to try some?"

"I don't know."

"How about some yogurt or a cinnamon roll? Or how about coconut or pineapple tarts? How about trying some grits with fish stew or oatmeal sprinkled with cinnamon and topped with fresh fruit purees from the garden?"

The chef kept pushing different plates in my face and I became more confused about what I wanted after seeing each plate.

"What about steak and eggs, breakfast potatoes topped with cheese and bacon and a buttermilk biscuit? I do have chowder with cheddar biscuits. Would you like a bowl or two?"

Edward's arms encircled my waist.

"Undecided?" He grinned against my ear.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry. You worked so hard making all of this wonderful food and I don't even know what I want. I must seem so ungrateful. It's just everything looks really delicious and I can't decide."

"It's fine. You're just overwhelmed. Please take your time."

"You're dismissed, Melissa."

"Yes Sir, I'll be back around 4pm."

The woman gave me a huge, kind smile then left.

"Maybe we should have something sweet." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Okay."

Edward's lips were on my neck, my third most sensitive spot. I felt sensations run through me as he kissed and sucked on my neck hungrily. I honestly thought he was referring to pastries.

I could feel my will power dissipating. Edward's mouth was dominating mine. He kissed me hungrily and with a fiery passion as his tongue invaded my mouth.

I pulled away from him and asked

"Don't you want to have something sweet?" I asked and picked up a slice of cheesecake.

"I already am."

Edward was now on one knee in front of me. His lips made contact with my skin and he trailed kisses on my thighs. I immediately quivered and felt moisture between my thighs. I didn't even know I had such a sensitive spot until Edward.

His kisses were hungry but slow as he made his way up my thighs. The suspense was killing me and I began squeezing my thighs together.

Edward found amusement in my turmoil.

I took off my underwear and spread my legs further apart, impatient. His kisses were driving me crazy and I was aching for relief.

"Well well well." I could hear the taunt in his tone.

I blushed in shyness and slightly embarrassed.

"What would you like me to do for you, Isabella?"

Edward was looking up at me, into my eyes with a burning stare.

"What's the matter?"

"I-I want you t-to..."

"To what?"

I guided Edward's head to where I wanted it.

His tongue made contact and I quivered. He was slow and lightly making contact, I could tell he was teasing me. I took a bite of the cheesecake still in my hand. Edward parted my thighs and his tongue slid inside me making me cry out. Then I remembered Alice was still upstairs sleeping. What if she comes down and finds us?

"Edward, what if Alice or someone walks in and sees us?"

"No one is going to come here and your friend is still asleep."

Edward's tongue slid between my folds and the tip made contact with my clit. I ran my fingers through his hair as I closed my eyes and enjoyed every pleasurable sensation his tongue gave me.

I could feel myself becoming wetter and wetter. Edward slid a finger inside of me then his mouth was on me. He licked and slurped my wetness and sucked on my clit while he fingered me. I felt my orgasm near while Edward continued to suck on my clit while he rubbed me.

I cried out and gripped both handles of the chair. My heavy panting was the only sound that filled the room.

Edward slowly and gently fingered me while rubbing my clit with his thumb as I came down from my orgasm. I watched him taste my wetness on his fingers then licked the rest from me.

My legs were still shaking and I could barely catch my breath.

I forgot I was holding my panties and was about to slip it back on but Edward took it from me.

"You won't be needing this just yet." He told me then put my panties in his pocket.

Edward got a phone call and left me alone in the enormous kitchen.

* * *

 **Edward POV**

"Sir, I've informed Malik about everything and I transferred all of my work to him. I'm flying out shortly, I'll be at my penthouse."

"Good."

"Sir, there's something very important I have to ask."

"Go on."

* * *

 **Twenty-five minutes later...**

 **Bella POV**

Edward sure has been gone a little while. I picked up a croissant and took a bite. So delicious. I grabbed a plate of pancakes and waffles and another with a variety of meats. I reached for the whipped cream, maple syrup and caramel and dark chocolate mixture then proceeded to drown my pancakes and waffles. Edward returned and kissed me on my forehead.

"Sorry about that, I had an important call."

Edward sat down in front of me and grabbed a plate. This is a first. I've never really seen Edward eat anything. I noticed Edward only put eggs and meat on his plate. I've only seen him drink liquor. I was starting to think he lives off of some other form of nourishment. I smiled at the ridiculous thought.

"Edward I think I've mentioned this before but I don't know anything about you. I've never let anyone do things to me like the type of things I've let you do. I don't know your favorite food or-"

"I think we've already established what I like to eat."

I blushed and couldn't meet his eyes.

"What was your favorite subject in school and what sports did you play?" I asked too embarrassed to look up from my plate.

"You're quite amusing."

"What's so funny?"

"You, you're quite refreshing. I took an interest in science, basketball and track and field. I had a normal childhood and was just like any other teenager. I went to private school then college."

"Which college and how did you start your business? How did someone so young become so powerful and wealthy? Did you ever get grounded when you were a teen and did you go to frat parties in college? What about getting wasted then cramming for tests?"

"Isabella relax and take a breath."

I can't believe it... He's laughing at me.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"Relax, it's all in good fun."

He's not going to tell me anything about himself is he. I don't even know his favorite color. I sulked.

"How about this, everyday you stay with me I'll answer one question you have."

"Any kind of question?"

"Yes."

Only one a day? I think you can do better than that Mr. Masters."

"Alright, two."

Could I push for three, I decided to try my luck.

"Wha-"

"No." He cut me off before I could even ask. I sighed.

I poured a little more maple syrup on my pancakes and sulked.

"Sweet tooth?"

I looked up. He's not even looking at me, how does he know what I'm doing.

"Don't you like sweets?"

"No, you're the only exception."

"How do you like to celebrate your birthday?"

"Isabella if I recall correctly you've already used up your two questions."

"So I can't ask you questions, do you know the only reason I know when your birthday is is because I googled it. You somehow mysteriously know when mine is."

"I never said you can't ask me questions. Ask me anything you like but questions about my early life and personal likes are limited to two a day."

"Is it me or do you seem a bit complicated?"

I added more marshmallows to my hot cocoa.

"Maybe it's you."

"What about sexual questions, can I ask you those kind of questions?"

"Of course. I don't want you to be uncomfortable or unsure about anything when it comes to sex."

I don't even know what to ask him.

"So you're only interested in women right?"

"Are you being mischievous, Isabella?"

"No." I smiled.

"I'm straight if that's what you're asking."

"Why don't you like sweet foods?"

"I don't like the taste."

"You should lighten up and live a little. Why don't you try a danish?"

"Not interested."

"How about whipped cream and chocolate syrup covered pancakes?"

"No thank you."

"Come on, just try it, it's delicious."

I cut a slice of my syrup and whipped cream smothered pancake and held the fork in front of Edward's mouth.

Edward didn't open his mouth and only stared at me. I hope he doesn't think I'm crazy. Hmm, I have an idea.

I traced a little bit of syrup over Edward's lip and he licked it. I held the slice of pancake between my index and thumb and held it in front of Edward's mouth.

"Don't you want to try some sweet, warm, soft pancakes?"

Edward didn't look phased at all.

"Are you trying to tempt me?"

"Yes. Is it working?"

He smirked at me.

"Alright."

"You'll give it a try?"

"Yes... But only if I taste it from you." He told while he trailed his thumb over my lips and they parted of their own. He ran his thumb over the inside of my cheek and it traveled near the back of my throat.

"So warm." He commented as his thumb made his way near the back of my throat.

I became flushed.

"You're a very naughty man!"

I pushed his hand away and he smirked at me.

"I've already told you everything tastes better when it's been inside of you."

His words made me feel uncomfortable yet...so aroused...

"Well?"

I put the slice of pancake in my mouth and Edward's mouth was immediately on mine. I could feel his desire in the kiss. He was leaning over the table, his hand on the side of my head pulling me closer to him.

I returned Edward's kiss and he nibbled and sucked on my lip before pulling away.

"Delicious."

Edward was looking at me with a hunger in his eyes.

"Anything else you'd like for me to try?"

I shook my head and he went back to finishing off his breakfast. I couldn't hide the blush that was fighting to show.

"Before I forget again, I want to say thank you for the trip and all of the stuff you bought for me, the clothes and shoes are the perfect size. Your home is beautiful and um, the bathroom attached to my room is bigger than My and Alice's apartment. Not that I'm complaining, I'm really grateful. Everything is just so extravagant. Do you ever get tired of living like a King?"

Edward chuckled at my question then took my hand in his. I took the opportunity to play with his fingers.

"You're more than welcome. You travelling here with me has made me a very happy man. I meant what I said at the ball that night. Seeing you opened up a hole inside of me and I knew I wouldn't feel complete until I had you."

I blushed.

"Good morning, lovebirds!"

Out of surprise I tried to snatch my hand out of Edward's but he didn't let go nor did he lose his composure. Seems like nothing surprises him.

The sound of heels clicking against marble bounced throughout the enormous kitchen as Alice made her way in. Her yelling scared the heck out of me.

"Morning Bella." She hugged my shoulders from behind and gave me a kiss on the cheek."Morning Bro-in-law." She gave Edward a kiss on the cheek too then quickly took out her cell phone and snapped a selfie with him. He didn't smile and she had the biggest grin on her face. The photo will probably look like she's some stalker who sneaked behind him.

"I can't wait to post that I'm having breakfast with Edward Masters."

"How do you know Edward wants you to post a photo of him on your instagram?"

"It's alright. I don't mind."

"We have more important things to talk about, look at me!" Alice posed at the end of the table then twirled for us.

She was in a yellow, spaghetti strap mid-thigh length bodycon dress with a sheer back and yellow satin-covered buttons running down the center of the sheer back. She had on gold platform heels.

"Edward, thank you!" She yelled while standing in front of us. "This collection isn't even out yet! Edward, how do I thank you!? I will commit murder for you!"

"Alice!"

"I'm sorry Bella but it's Givenchy!"

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love everything in my new walk-in closet. I'm never leaving, Edward! Please give my gratitude to the stylist who selected everything. It's like they knew my personal tastes."

Ohh so Alice does get her own clothing.

"I see you were feeling yellow too, Bella. Phillip Lim does make lovely summer dresses, doesn't he?"

"Huh?" I don't even know who I'm wearing, how does she?

"Oh crap, I forgot the matching clutch!"

I watched Alice dash out of the kitchen.

"We're just having breakfast, you don't have to get all dressed up you know!" I yelled after her.

"I wanna have breakfast in style!" I heard her yell back.

Wonder how long it will take for Edward to get annoyed with us and throw us out. I sighed and poured myself a second mug of hot cocoa. I have to admit, I do like seeing Alice so ecstatic.

"Now you see what I have to live with everyday of my life." I told Edward.

"I wonder if now would be a good time to tell her she'll be meeting Donatella, I don't want the poor girl to have a heart attack."

There was a gasp from behind and I turned and looked at Alice's face. I have no words to describe it.

"Did you just say Donatella, as in Donatella freaking Versace!? Did my ears deceive me?!"

"That's the same thing I said." I told her.

"No you are correct, Donatella Versace." Edward informed her.

Out of habit I immediately shut my eyes and covered my ears waiting for the deafening shriek I knew was coming.

I didn't hear anything so I opened my eyes. Alice was lying on the floor with Edward kneeling beside her. My heart sunk and I felt panicked.

I immediately dashed over to her. I tapped Alice's face with my palm while calling her name. Edward left my side briefly and returned with a cold glass of water. He poured it on her face and a little went up her nose. She woke up gasping for air and rubbing her nose.

"What the hell!"

"Are you okay?" I could hear the worry in my voice.

"No. What the hell are you two doing to me?"

"You fainted for a minute." I told her.

Alice looked confused and Edward was staring at her in his usual nonchalant manner.

"Don't you remember, Edward told you about the meeting wit-"

Edward clamped his hand over my mouth but it was too late, I saw the realization in Alice's eyes as they lit up.

"D-Don-Donatella Versace." Alice said, her breath becoming labored and it looked like she was about to pass out again.

"Open your eyes Alice!" I yelled at her while shaking her.

"I can't believe it, I must be dreaming."

"I take it we overexcited you." Edward commented.

"That's an understatement. My heart started skipping beats and beating erratically but I'm soooooo happy!"

Alice started her shrieking but I wasn't quick enough to cover my ears. Oh the pain! Her banshee scream didn't seem to phase Edward at all though.

"Would you like me to call a doctor?" Edward asked her.

"No. I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" I asked her but she looked away from me to Edward.

"Edward I have to ask you something very important."

Alice sat up and we helped her to her feet but I could tell my assistance was unnecessary. Edward placed her on her feet, her tiny frame facing his large one. She was looking up into his eyes and the atmosphere in the room had suddenly shifted. Alice looked so serious but Edward's face gave nothing away, it was just his usual indifferent expression.

I watched as Alice took Edward's large hand into hers and took a deep breath.

"Edward?"

"What is it, Alice?"

"Will you become my official bro-in-law?"

Her question knocked the breath out of me.

"By that I mean you'll have to marry Bella, please marry Bella."

I snapped out of my shock and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Are you serious, that's the important question you had to ask him?!" I yelled while shaking her violently. "We should have left you unconscious, that way you would've stopped breathing on your own and I wouldn't have to strangle you and risk going to prison."

"Let me go."

"No. I still owe you a strangulation for what you told him on the jet."

Edward took my hands off Alice and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my body to his.

"Of course I'll marry Bella."

He nuzzled my neck and seemed to be in a slightly playful mood.

"Are you serious!?" I could hear the surprise and joy in Alice's voice. The girl was elated.

"We can go shopping for a ring tomorrow."

"Yay! Of course this means I get sister-in-law benefits as in you introducing me to other famed designers, me being able to pick select pieces before they hit the runway, also I get to freeload off of you guys indefinitely among other things."

"No problem." He agreed.

I can't believe my ears. How did this happen, how did I end up stuck with these lunatics and so far away from home?

"So you're just going to give me away for some fancy clothes and so you can live expense-free?"

"Bella, I'm doing this for us."

"For us, you mean for you. I never agreed to any of this, I'm my own person and you can't just betroth me to-to-"

"The man of your dreams?" She cut in.

"You two are quite amusing." Edward commented.

I broke free out of Edward's embrace. The more time I spend with these two the more I start to wish I never accepted to come here. I'm not having this conversation with them again, they can walk this road by themselves.

"Where are you going?"

"Exploring."

"You're leaving us?"

"You and Edward can make wedding plans all on your own and continue to live in la la land. I refuse to be apart of it and have you two discuss me like I'm a piece in some auction."

"Okay." Alice sounded completely unbothered. "Edward, would you prefer to see Bella in a mermaid or ballgown dress?"

I can't believe what I'm hearing. She sounds serious! Maybe I should have her evaluated.

* * *

I wondered around until I found the garden. Edward doesn't seem like the garden type, maybe his Mom wanted these planted. I did see a giant portrait of her while roaming through the mansion.

This whole situation does seem a bit unbelievable and unrealistic but my feelings... My feelings for Edward are so strong and they're real.

I ran my hand over the petals while venturing further into the garden and noticed a lot of the flowers I had never seen before. This place really is huge, I wonder what else is on this property. A place like this probably has a few swimming pools.

I stopped in front of a section in the garden that only contained roses. Pink ones entwining with red and white ones and so on. I walked through a multitude of rose arches that led to a section filled only with white roses. I sat on a bench and thought for a little while.

I'll just wait it out. I'll wait a few months and see how everything goes. If things are still going good between Edward and I then I'll tell my Mom and Dad. When I think about it no matter how I lay it out for them Charlie is still going to flip his lid. Mom may be much more understanding but Dad... I shivered just thinking about it.

Edward and Alice do get along well, maybe this isn't such a bad thing. I know this whole situation looks awkward if you're on the outside looking in but it's not really how it looks.

No matter how much I tried to ignore it that nagging voice kept creeping into my head. I'm not some high-class prostitute, Edward and I are in a relationship. He hasn't requested I do anything unreasonable or uncomfortable. When I think about it, we've only had oral sexual contact and it's always me on the receiving end. That's kind of selfish. Maybe next time I could return the favor. How would I even... Maybe I should look online for some tips. I don't want it to be crappy and terrible.

"So this is where you ran off to."

I was snapped out of my thoughts

"What were you so deep in thought about?"

I felt my face tingle and couldn't hide the blush.

Edward sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap. "Were you entertaining unladylike thoughts, Isabella?" He teased.

"Where's Alice?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I had a chauffeur take her to her appointment with Dona and don't change the subject."

"I'm not."

"Then tell me."

"No important phone calls to take, documents to look over or important video meetings?"

"No. You have my undivided attention. Today is all about you, what would you like to do?"

"Let me think."

Edward played with my hair while I thought about a few activities.

"Do you think I'm selfish?"

"Where did that come from?"

"It's just that whenever we... What I'm trying to say is all of the sexual contact we've had together is always about you pleasing me and I've never returned the favor and you've already done a lot for Alice and I."

"I see what this is about. I already told you I don't expect anything from you nor do I want you to feel obligated to do anything you're uncomfortable with or you don't want to do."

"Great now I feel worse. You're so giving and I'm so..."

"You're perfect."

"But-"

"End of discussion."

"Fine. I wonder what Alice is doing, she's probably going out of her mind with glee."

"More than likely. She'll be gone all day and night so I get you to myself." Edward's lips found their way to my neck and I tried not to lose my train of thought.

"Why so long?"

"She'll be spending the day with a few other designers, attending some parties and after parties."

"Ohh." I guess she'll be alright.

"You sound disappointed."

"No, not really. We do need some time apart, we're kind of a bit too attached to each other, I realize that now."

"I've noticed."

"When She gets back you need to tell her you were only kidding."

"Why?"

"Trust me, she believes everything you told her. She's probably thinking of the perfect dress to wear to our pretend wedding."

"Who says I was kidding?"

 ***END FLASHBACK***

* * *

 **Back to the present...**

 **Bella POV**

I sighed, another memory in the form of a dream. Except it wasn't really a dream, all of those happy times actually happened. I sat up, I'm not going back to sleep this time. While I looked around it occurred to me that I never noticed where I am the first time I woke up.

This isn't my bed and why is there an IV in my arm? I tried to think back to what happened.

 ***FLASHBACK***

"So who's your source for these ridiculous lies?"

"A longtime friend who works at Armold's firm contacted me. He overheard Armold on the phone with Masters. Armold may have found a link between us and baited my friend with false info to see who the snitch is. I'm not sure."

"Okay, but no more stressing Bella out. I know your actions weren't intentional, Rose. Your necklace is exquisite by the way, is it new?"

"Thanks, It's was my great grandmother's."

"Bella, if you don't want to testify then I support you, if you do, I support you in that as well. It's totally your call, we've been friends since forever and you know I'll support you in everything you do."

Alice and Rose were both staring at me expectantly. The pain from my migraine was getting worse and I couldn't think.

The room started spinning then everything just went black...

"Bella!"

 ***END FLASHBACK***

Oh yeah, I remember hearing them call my name. I guess I blacked out and now I'm in the Hospital.

"You're awake!"

Alice ran over to me and gave me one of her death grip hugs and I hugged her back.

"You're squeezing me too tight."

"I'm sorry. How are you feeling? I was sooooo worried!"

"I'm sorry for making you worry about me."

"Don't be silly Bella, it-"

"Bella, you're awake." Rosalie came in dressed to the nines as usual.

"That seems to be the thing nowadays, me being awake and all."

"Bella, I apologize for stressing you out even more than you already were, I was being an inconsiderate bitch."

"You can say that again." Alice piped in and Rosalie shot her a death glare.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted... Bella I was so wrong for hassling you, especially while you were in such a weak state. I couldn't see how much the trial and stress were taking a toll on you. I'm a horrible friend."

"Would you mind not mentioning the trial. She needs to rest and not think about-"

"It's fine, Alice and everything is okay, Rosalie."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure.

"You forgive me?"

"Of course."

"So we're good?"

"We're good."

"You're hassling her again, Rosalie."

Alice looked so annoyed.

"Sorry again. I'll stop now."

"Now that you've eased your guilty conscience Rosalie how about we tend to Bella's needs instead of yours?"

Rosalie looked like she wanted to choke Alice but refrained herself and held her tongue. I hope they weren't fighting this much while I was unconscious.

"Bella, you need to eat, please eat, for me."

"Sure. I am hungry."

"Yippe, she has an appetite! I stopped at your favorite pizza place and that Greek restaurant you like."

"The loon kept buying your favorite foods but I kept telling her we'll get them when you wake up."

I looked at a plaque hanging on the wall that had an oath to give excellent service and care.

"Umm guys, I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything but _this_ is where you guys brought me!? Who's going to pay for the huge bill I know they're going to hit me with!? I'll have to work ten jobs and-"

"Calm down, Bella. Rosalie is paying. She chose this hospital to help her guil- I mean she chose it cause it's the best in the city."

Rosalie was getting even more annoyed with Alice.

"Thank you, Ros-"

"No need to thank her, this was all her fault anyway. You wouldn't have collapsed if she didn-"

"Alice."

"She's right Bella, no need to thank me."

"Food time."

Alice held a fork up to my mouth while making plane-like motions with it. I knew it didn't make sense arguing with her knowing how stubborn she can be so I just opened up.

After many spoonfuls later the plate was nearing empty and my stomach was full.

"So what did the Doctor say was wrong with me?"

"He said it was caused by stress and exhaustion and you need to eat and rest more."

"Don't worry Bella, everything is gonna be fine."

"That's good to know. You should eat something too Alice."

"I'm not that hungry."

"If you don't eat I'll worry."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. I just want you to eat and get some rest. I can tell something's off with you. You would never wear that skirt with that blouse, even I know not to pair those two pieces together."

I finally got a laugh out of Alice.

Rosalie seemed fine and flawless as usual and Alice was almost done with her pizza so I decided to tell them how I felt.

"I don't want to move forward with the trial." I wasn't surprised by both their shocked expressions. Alice's turned from shocked to calm in no time.

"I'll support whatever you want to do, Bella." Alice told me while giving me a hug.

"I know and I know I can't just drop the charges. The DA's office has to decide that, right Rosalie?"

"Right."

"I don't want to continue on with the trial but I don't want not to continue on if that makes sense. I don't want people to think I was lying and did the whole thing for attention or money and that he paid me off but I don't want to go in court and sit on the stand and have to tell a bunch of strangers what happened and I definitely don't want to be cross examined by that big burly mean man. I feel so happy and rested right now and I don't want this feeling to go away. I don't want to show up to court but I wanna see this through. I'm torn."

"The trip I offered is still on the itinerary but we have to do this the legal way. Of course I can't just disappear to some tropical island with you two without a word to my Boss. If you guys wanna skip town and head to vacation before me I won't tell anyone. I'll join you two two weeks later. This mess will eventually die down and they'll stop talking about it in the papers when the next big scandal comes."

Someone knocked lightly on the door and I wondered if it was a doctor or nurse.

"Come in Patrick."

"Hey, I'm glad you're awake Ms. Adams. Ms. Smith I just wanted to let you know I'm heading out now. Sean is here to relieve me."

"Okay."

"Who the heck was that?" I asked Rosalie.

"That's one of the guards the DA's office assigned to your room. He wants me but I'm not too interested in him."

"Ohh. I forgot about that."

"We can't take anything lightly. Masters is wealthy and powerful and the trial starts again in two days. We can't risk your safety, Bella."

"I understand."

Rosalie will you take me somewhere?"

"Sure but we should get permission for you to leave and the doctor should check you out before you go anywhere."

"We won't be long. We'll come right back.

"We should still get you checked out to make sure everything is okay with you before we go, Bella." Alice said.

"Alice you're not coming."

"Why?"

"You look like you haven't slept in forever and you need to rest."

"She has been crashing on the couch every night since you were admitted."

I'll get the doctor so she can check you out.

"Why does Rosalie get to know where you're going but not me?" Alice demanded as soon as Rosalie left the room.

"It's nowhere special and it's no big deal. Rosalie looks like she's been fine but you look like you need some advil pm. I just want you to rest. I feel much better now it's time for you to rest. I need my number one support system to stay healthy." I said while giving her a big hug.

"Fine, I'll go home and sleep for hours but when I'm done resting we're gonna have a talk."

"Okay."

Rosalie returned with the doctor.

"Where's Alice?"

"I sent her home."

After being poked at and tested like some lab rat I was given the okay to leave but was told to return. I was told I'm fine but they wanted to observe me for one more night. Great, now I really feel like a test subject.

"So where do you want me to drive you?" Rosalie asked.

* * *

 **While at Emerald Lake Cemetery...**

 **Rosalie POV**

"Why did you want to leave Alice behind?" I asked Bella while turning into the Cemetery's parking lot.

"My parents were like Alice's parents, we grew up together in the same home as siblings before we started high school and I know when they died Alice was just as devastated as I was. I know she misses them even though she never really says it. Bringing her here would open up old wounds and me being unconscious the past few days put her though enough."

"You're always considering everyone's feelings and putting everyone else before yourself. I swear sometimes you make me want to cry. I bet you're filled with flowers, unicorns and rainbows. To be honest I envy you a bit."

"You make me sound like some kind of angel."

"You are an angel, Bella. When you met Masters you were doing charity work for goodness sake. Who would devout their free time doing hard labor for free everyday, not to mention you had to walk there."

"I don't see the big deal about it."

"And that's what makes you so special. Sometimes I wish I held that kind of selflessness and kindness in me."

"Don't you think you're a good person?"

"Sometimes. I believe I'm nice and a good person to a certain extent but you, you take it to a whole other lev-are you blushing Bella?"

"Yes because you make me feel weird when you say stuff like that."

"Your innocence is golden." I told Bella while we walked into the cemetery.

"I'll be right over here if you need me, Bella."

"Okay."

I decided to give Bella a little privacy. I watched as she went and sat down by her parents graves. I felt vibrations in my pocket and rolled my eyes. Doesn't he ever give up? I sent Emmett's call to voicemail. I know he won't leave a message, he never does. I sat on a bench behind a wall, although I couldn't see Bella I could still hear what she was saying.

"I miss you guys so much. I know if you were here this decision would be a whole lot easier. The last time I talked to you I told you bad news then I never had the chance to see you two in person. "

Poor Bella, it sounds like her heart is breaking all over again. My attention was now on a red sports car that had zoomed into the parking lot. This can't be good.

I looked over and saw Emmett Armold of all people getting out. What the fuck is he doing here and why does he have a bouquet of roses!? I ran over to the parking before he spotted Bella.

"You have no right to be here. You're out of line, Armold!" I poked my finger repeatedly in his chest.

"I heard the little birdie wasn't feeling well and had to be hospitalized."

"How did you find out?"

"I have my sources."

I looked over at Bella sitting by her parent's grave. She was oblivious to my yelling and Emmett's presence.

"How touching, she buried them side by side."

"This isn't a good time, leave."

"I see you're still wearing the necklace."

"So what if I am."

"You haven't been taking my calls."

"I've been busy."

"Bullshit. You've been avoiding me but can't bring take off that necklace can you. What a mess you are."

His words cut me like a knife, hurting more than they should have but I guess it's only because they were true...

I watched Emmett head into Bella's direction.

I ran behind him and pulled on his arm.

"Why are you doing this here, now, why!?"

"I've been calling to ask you if you've made the girl aware of any of the deals I've offered."

"How did you know where we were?"

"I have my ways."

I sighed. "Of course you do." I said dryly. "So you're going to bring up the trial at a time like this, she's in emotional turmoil and she just woke up a few hours ago. She doesn't need any stress today, I plan to go over everything with her tomorrow."

"Everything except the deals I offered." He retorted.

"I can't believe you're doing this just to spite me because I hit it and quit it!"

Emmett grinned then continued for Bella with the bouquet of white roses in his hand. I know he doesn't care about Bella or her feelings. He probably bought those flowers as a joke to mock her. Nervous, I watched as he approached her.

"Isabella, we meet again. You already know who I am so no introductions are required. I heard you haven't been well lately. I'm delighted to see you're feeling better."

I watched while he handed Bella the flowers and she absent-mindedly took them. I doubt he'll tell her about us but he shouldn't be here.

"You're here."

Bella looked like she was thinking hard about something then she came back to earth and threw the flowers with disgust.

"I've called Ms. Smith's office a number of times to offer her a few different deals. She shoots them all down but I'm here because I don't think she's made you aware of them, haven't you. Ms. Smith?"

Emmett was looking at me and I wished I never went to law school or became an ADA.

I watched Bella stand quickly to her feet and tried to get away from Emmett. "If you're here then that means Edward knows where I am!"

Emmett grabbed her by the arm and she looked pissed.

"Ms. Adams please put aside your obsession with my client for a minute to focus on what I'm saying to you."

Bella looked appalled by his words.

"Get your damn hand off of her."

Emmett let her go and she turned to me.

"What deals, Rosalie what's he talking about?" Confusion and worry were written all over Bella's face.

I could see the amusement dancing in Emmett's eyes. Son of a bitch.

* * *

 **SNEAK PEEK!**

 ***FLASHBACK***

"What do you mean you're running off with some strange man you just met!?"

"Why do you have to put it like that?"

"Because that's how it is. After being out all night partying until 3am you spring this on me now."

"Relax Bella. When I got in the car yesterday the driver gave me a new iphone with a sim that already had Edward's landline and your cell number programmed into it. He said it was a gift from Edward. Oh how I love my new bro-in-law."

I sighed. Alice had gone all starry eyed again. "Yes, he's generous but lets not stray from the topic. You meet this guy at a party, come home intoxicated then you tell me now during breakfast that he asked you to stay with him after only knowing you for less than 12 hours!?"

"Sounds familiar doesn't it, pot?"

"Don't try to turn this around on me and I knew Edward at least a month before he offered this trip fyi. Lets not forget you were the one who convinced me to come!"

"I know I know it's just..."

Alice stuffed large pieces of pancakes in her mouth.

"That's not going to work. I accepted this trip half way across the world for you, you convinced me and deep down I knew you would be happy here in Europe, one of the biggest fashion headquarters of the world. I wasn't going to come here without you, we're a package deal now you're running off and leaving me by myself. I love seeing you happy even when it's at my expense so why do you want to run off with some dude who could be a serial killer or into weird, freaky stuff? I will choke those pancakes out of you, open your mouth and talk to me Alice! "

She sighed then swallowed without chewing. I rolled my eyes at her terrible habit.

"Bella, I thought Edward was off his rocker when you told me about him. When you first told me about Edward's proposal my thoughts were he was some billionaire sicko who wanted to prey on you then pass you around to his other rich friends. But I thought about it and he didn't seem that way at all, plus he earned points with me when he didn't take advantage of you before bringing you home with a hangover the next morning. He seemed like a really nice guy then I spent time with him and learned he's a really great guy and probably one in a million. And I bet when he saw you it was love at first sight for him, now here we are in Italy in his 350 million dollar mansion eating a buffet of food for breakfast. You two are perfect and happy and you'll more than likely grow closer and even happier but hopefully not too close before he marries y-"

"You're getting off topic again."

"I met this guy, we hit it off great. By some magic of the stars aligning I met a rich guy who's really into me. I can end up happy with him living in his mansion and hopefully fall in love to get married. And you don't have to tell me why you accepted the trip. I know you did it to make me happy but I would have been just as happy with only the two of us in our apartment. But I'm here and the opportunity has presented itself. Please just trust me and be positive about my shot at happiness like I was about yours. I know you're worried about me and I love you for that. But please, just try to understand. This is a once in a lifetime chance for me finding wealth and even more happiness." Alice begged while squeezing me tightly.

"Fine. But I wanna meet this guy and I wanna see where he lives! I have questions for him."

"No problem."

"What's his name anyway?"

"Benjamin."

* * *

 **We know things with Alice and Benjamin won't last because she's with Jasper now in the present. She met Jasper at the police station just in case anyone forgot. I know this chapter is ridiculously long and I wanted to split it up into two or three chapters but I thought everything that happened fit best together in this one huge chapter lol.**

 **I've thought long and hard on whether I wanted this story to have a HEA or not and I've decided it WILL! I know what you're thinking, how is that suppose to happen when Edward is on trial for allegedly raping Bella? I can't give details but it definitely won't be a** **cliché** **. I'm sorry but some of those** **cliché fics out there irk and annoy me lol.**

 **I've been working on this chapter for a few weeks. Every time I try to upload it I stop myself. I've been changing things and I ended up writing in around five thousand or so more words than I had originally planned.**

 **The Edward in the flashbacks seems so sweet most of the time and the Edward Bella and Rosalie describe in the present sounds like an evil person. But what about Bella? Has anyone made up their mind yet on who they think is lying?**

 **Lets tick things off the list that we're done with:**

 _Trio bonding time._

 _Esmé's first appearance._

 _The pregnancy._

 _Bella's condition._

 _Emmett crossing the line._

 **UPCOMING:**

Renée _and Charlie._

 _A catfight._

 _Slight domestic violence._

 _More of_ _Esmé_

 _A breakup._

 _Murder._

 _The trial_

* * *

 **If you have any questions or you're confused about anything just ask me. :)**

 **A lot of lies will be revealed in the next chapter or two starting with Rosalie and Alice.**

 **The big climax is so close! :)**


	14. Fruitless Negotiations

**I apologize for the long wait everyone. I recently lost someone close to me and I lost my job as well. Also, I'm not in the best of health. I haven't really been that well but I'm optimistic and hopeful. I try not to complain cause I know there are a lot of people in this world with much bigger and more serious problems than I have. How have you guys been, what's new?**

 **I wanna say thanks for the kind words everyone, I'm truly grateful for all of my readers.**

 **I got an anonymous guest review for chapter 13 and whoever you are, you pretty much got the gist of what's going on. Edward can't stand Alice so he feeds her greed but she's blinded by all the materialism so she can't see the bigger picture.**

 **AngelikAngel I lmao at that long fingers comment.**

 **Lucy, I saw your 'reviews' and I really wanted to update but I was unable to. :)**

 **I get a lot of pm from people with questions and I usually respond via pm. If I'm having issues with the site and unable to respond I'll just post the answers here.**

 **Q & A time:**

 **Q: When it comes to Rosalie and Emmett's personal relationship, who will come out on top without getting their heart broken?**

 **A: There will be no winner. They both have a rough time ahead of them.**

 **Q: Will Alice pick Jasper over Bella?**

 **A: Your question will be answered in the next chapter.**

 **Q: Will Alice confront Jasper about what she overheard from Bella and if so, when?**

 **A: Yes. That takes place in the following chapter.**

 **Q: Why was Emmett against Bella and Edward being together from the get-go?**

 **A: Who knows, maybe he knew a big confusion like this would happen. Maybe he looks down on her or maybe he's just a dick.**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **Bella POV**

"Trust me, she believed everything you told her. She's probably thinking of the perfect dress to wear to our pretend wedding."

"Who says I was kidding?"

I turned to look Edward in the eye.

"Enough with the kidding. Please tell me you're joking, Edward."

"Would that make you feel better?"

"Why do you always insist on rushing me to do things and springing unrealistic ideas on me. It's like as long as I'm with you there will always be a lot of rare and rushed proposals sprung on me. I know you're a rare find but I'm not used to living and experiencing what only happens in fairy tales and romantic movies. Why do you want to marry me, don't you think it's way too soon. You haven't even met my parents."

"It could be a nice surprise for them."

"Yeah it would be a surprise alright, I'd be giving my Dad a heart attack before he's fifty. If I agreed to marry you, next you would want me to pop out a kid as soon as possible then another and another and I'd be all domesticated and all that other stuff."

"No. I think we can hold off on kids for a while, a very long while."

"Pitter patter of little feet not your thing?"

"No but if you wan-"

"No. Finally something we agree on."

"You make it sound like we're always arguing and disagreeing."

"Don't we, Edward. You're always trying to plan my future."

"Alright. I'll stop making plans as long as you vow to keep me in your life until your heart stops beating."

"Okay, deal."

Edward's phone started vibrating and I was starting to get used to it always going off.

"It's my Mother."

Edward answered and I could hear them discussing him working too hard and Esmé's trip.

"She's fine, she's still as gorgeous and perfect as ever. She's right next to me as a matter of fact."

I hadn't realized who Edward was talking about until the last part.

"Sure, no problem."

He hands me the phone, my eyes opened wide. What am I suppose to say to her? I'm going to stumble and trip over my words.

"H-Hello Mrs. Masters, I hope you're having a wonderful time on your getaway."

There were a lot of "Yes Ma'ams" on my end of the conversation. Edward didn't seem interested in what we were talking about. When the conversation ended I handed Edward back his cell phone.

"Now where were we?"

I felt Edward's lips on the back of my neck and the shivers that came along with any contact with him.

"Don't you want me to tell you what your Mother told me?"

"Not interested."

"How come?"

"I know the woman like the back of my hand. I already know what she said."

"Alrighty then. I won't tell you what she said." I teased but he seemed unfazed.

Edward got up, picking me up with him and walked through the maze of a garden with me in his arms.

"Where are we going?"

"To my room."

"Ohhh okay."

He chuckled.

"You sound disappointed and nervous."

"No. I'm just curious, why?"

"I do have you all to myself for the entire day."

"I have legs. Put me down."

"Not until we're there."

I know it would be useless to argue with him.

"Fine. I'll let you have your way...for now."

Edward chuckled at my words.

"I always get my way. Your permission isn't needed, I yield to your demands only because I desire."

"Aren't we full of ourselves."

"Nothing in this world is off limits to me nor out of my reach."

I thought for a second.

"You can't buy love."

"Love is overrated."

I don't know why hearing him say that gave me an ache in my chest.

"You do have feelings and emotions right?"

Edward smirked at my question.

"What do you think I am?" He asked me, his tone was cold.

"It's just you don't show much emotion..."

"I care about Esmé."

So he only cares about-

"And you. I care about you quite a lot."

Why does he want to marry me if he doesn't love me, does he only want to possess me? I don't think I could ever be happy being a trophy wife. I wonder if 'love' and 'caring about' means the same thing to him.

When we passed the breakfast table I blushed.

"You never answered my question."

"What question was that?" He asked nonchalantly while pressing the elevator button. I still can't believe he won't put me down.

"Why do you want to marry me?"

"Why not?"

"Don't do that. Please tell me why?"

"I've already told you. I want you, all of you. I want you mind, body and soul. I want you in every way possible. I want to visit every corner of your mind and leave my mark. Our relationship is young but I already know that when it's time for me to take have a wife, it will be you. I want you to think and breathe me. I'm a jealous man Isabella and I won't deny that, I want to possess you and I won't have it any other way. I want to tie and bind you to me in every way possible, marriage happens to be one of those ways."

Wow. Talk about intense. Why does this excite me but frighten me at the same time?

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Edward stepped out with me in his arms and I knew we were almost to his room.

"So this is going to be like carrying me over the threshold of your room?" I joked.

When we entered Edward's room it was dark. It's the middle of the afternoon and his room is almost pitch black.

"It's dark."

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

"No."

"Then we don't have a problem."

I guess he likes to keep his blinds and drapes closed. Edward placed me on what felt like a bed. He turned on the TV then handed me the remote and said he'd be right back.

I felt his cell phone vibrating right before he put me down, why does he always have to take a call. Who keeps calling him?

Chill Bella, you knew what you were getting into when you got into a relationship with a billionaire oil tycoon...

I could see a lot better with the TV turned on. The light from the TV let me get a good idea of how Edward's bedroom looked, it was pretty neat. I wasn't surprised that it wasn't the least bit messy but it didn't even look lived in.

The height of the TV practically started near the ceiling and went straight down to the floor.

I continued to gaze around his room, everything was modern luxury.

Everything was perfect, aligned properly and in place. Everything was definitely spotless and shiny, not a speck of dust anywhere. All of the furniture in Edward's room was black and modern and the walls were painted a very dark gray. There were a few white and slate-blue accents here and there to go along with the black and dark gray. His room is very tastefully done which isn't surprising either.

I lied back on Edward's bed and it felt like heaven but it's a lot firmer than the one in my room. Maybe this is Edward's taste in mattresses. His sheets feels amazing, I wonder what's the thread count on these and why does anyone need black bedding? I lied back and thought about Alice, I wonder if she's having the time of her life. I took out the new phone I got from Edward and scrolled through it. There were only two contact numbers, he and Alice's. I took a selfie and texted it to Alice with the caption: "The mysterious Edward Masters showed me his bedroom."

She texted me back two minutes later.

 _Are those Charlotte Thomas bed sheets!?_

Huh? I was clueless. I got up and looked at the sheets, how does she know what brand of sheets these are? What normal person can tell the brand of bedding just by looking at it?!

I responded: _That's it! No more internet or fashion magazines for you and no more TV shows about style either!_

My cellphone started ringing and I answered.

"So the mice are playing since the cat's away huh? What are you doing in Edward's bed!?"

Alice's background sounded really noisy but I didn't have any trouble hearing her, she nearly deafened me.

"Nothing! He brought me to his room to spend time with him but he dumped me on his bed then disappeared."

"Good, I know he never returns."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"I can tell you're rolling your eyes at me, Bella!"

"What have you been up to all day?"

"Omg you have no idea! I've been drinking the finest wines, chatting with the crème de la crème of the fashion world, and I even gave Donatella my input on some of her newest drawings! I'm helping her design a couple of pieces! Can you believe it, Donatella Versace wanted MY opinion and views! She says I have great style and such impeccable ideas that I can be the future her someday. I'll be walking in her next show, a petite girl like me! She said I can take home whatever I want, I'm in heaven Belly!"

Even though Alice was screaming my ear off I couldn't help but smile.

"Just remember to breathe, try not to overexert yourself and quit the wine drinking, it's still just the afternoon."

I could hear someone calling Alice in the background.

"I have to go, she's taking me to lunch. Don't wait up for me and don't do anything that I wouldn't do!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

" **No sex!** " She yelled then hung up the phone.

I was speechless and my ear felt like it was about to fall off, I hope she's not drunk already.

I lied back and scrolled through the channels, I pressed the guide button and there were sooooooo many channels. I flipped through all of the latest movie releases and TV shows. Omg there are episodes on that haven't aired yet! The GoT season finale isn't for another three weeks. I flipped through movies that were on but aren't coming out until a little over a year later. Edward is really living the life, he gets to see Movies before they hit the theater. I wonder if there's a theater in this mansion somewhere, I bet there is.

Edward doesn't really strike me as a TV person though.

I couldn't decide on any of the new releases to watch so I picked one of my favorite old TV shows, ' _Courage The Cowardly Dog'_.

Is it so wrong to still love cartoons while in my early 20s? I think not!

I haven't watched this episode in a long time. This really creeped me out when I was little. I didn't sleep too good for nights after watching this episode when I was a little girl. It's the one when Eustace steals an ancient artifact or something then an undead mummy stood outside of their house repeatedly telling them to "return the slab". Eustace was being stubborn and stupid as usual, he wouldn't return it even though they were being plagued. He should have just returned it.

I was beginning to get really cold so I pulled the covers over me. Why does Edward keep the temperature in his room so low anyway. Now that I think about it, besides my room, the rest of the mansion is just as cold. Does Edward like living in a freezer?

The creepy episode of _Courage The Cowardly Dog_ ended and I watched a few more episodes until I switched to _Looney Tunes._ What a Classic. The 1950-1969 _Looney Tunes_ episodes were the best. When I think about it, all of them were great except the 2011 remake. That was crap.

Bugs Bunny has always been a rabbit after my own heart. I laughed at all of the hilarity until I cried. If Foghorn Leghorn had left the Barnyard dog alone from day one, he wouldn't have gotten into so much misfortune...but what fun would that be? Where would I have gotten my kicks, they don't make cartoons like how they used to. All I keep seeing on TV are ridiculous reality shows.

I had somehow tangled myself up in Edward's sheets while laughing. I tried to untangle myself but it was difficult, I'll let Edward help me when he gets back.

Now this is what I call a vacation, lying in bed watching my favorite shows all day. Will Bugs ever stop missing that left turn at Albuquerque.

"My my my, don't we love cartoons."

I nearly jumped out of my skin!

"Edward you almost gave me a heart-attack!"

"My apologies."

I looked around for Edward but I didn't see him. This room is so big, where the heck is he?

I felt a hand on my back and got startled which caused me to fall head-first out of the bed.

"What's the matter?"

"What's the matter, you scared the living daylights out of me and have the nerve to ask me what's the matter!?" How did he get lying behind me anyway, I didn't feel the bed sink even the slightest.

"Maybe you're just paranoid."

"How long have you been in here?" I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks.

"An hour and a half.

"And you didn't say anything?"

"You looked to be enjoying yourself quite a bit and I didn't want to disturb you. Didn't you notice me sitting in the chair in the corner?"

Omg, he's been watching me laugh hysterically for almost two hours!

"No."

Darn weirdo, he knew I didn't have an inkling that he was in here with me! What an invasion of my privacy...but then again this is HIS room.

"I had no idea you were such a cartoon lover."

How embarrassing, if only this cold floor would open up and swallow me whole.

"Don't laugh at me."

Edward picked me up and placed me back on the bed, am I that light to him or is he just that strong?

"It's all in good fun."

"You always say that but you're not laughing with me, you're laughing at me."

"I wondered what you did in your spare time when you're not doing volunteer work, now I know."

"If you're trying to say this was your way of getting to know me better, I think it's creepy. Sitting in the corner of a dark room watching me without my knowledge is creepy, stalkerish behavior."

Edward grinned.

"I'm not laughing, Edward."

"Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"Of course, what normal person wouldn't be uncomfortable with that. When I think about it, you're always making me uncomfortable."

"Do tell."

Edward was staring at me so intently and I could feel my face heating up. I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach, why does he make me feel this way?

"Stop staring at me."

"I've already told you I find you fascinating."

"But you're staring at me like I'm food."

"You do taste quite delicious."

Images of what happened at breakfast flashed through my head and I felt my entire face redden. Edward still hasn't given me back my underwear.

I thought for a second and decided it's time I return the favor.

"Um... D-do you want to continue what we were doing earlier?"

I couldn't read what Edward was thinking, he rarely ever shows expressions or emotion on his face.

"I must say I never expected you to ever initiate intimacy, you're just not the type to."

Edward took my chin and lifted my head so I would look at him.

"Ask me again but this time look me in my eyes."

Looking into Edward's eyes, I asked him again and as soon as I uttered the last word, his lips were on mine and I felt completeness. My fingers glided through his hair, over his shoulders and under his shirt.

His hand rested between my legs while he rub his finger between my lips then slid it inside me, I could barely keep myself together.

As Edward stood in front of me I attempted to undo his belt buckle but couldn't get it unbuckled. I didn't need to look up at him to know he was probably grinning at me. He unbuckled his belt then pulled my dress over my head and undid my bra. I now sat before him completely naked, this isn't like the other times, I was usually halfway or mostly clothed those times.

I tried to hide myself with my hands but Edward pulled them away and kissed them.

"Don't hide yourself from me, you're perfect."

If I'm going to do this I'm going to have to use my hands. I slowly pulled them away from my body and mustered up the courage to undo Edward's pants and zip it down. Black boxer-briefs came into view, he watched me while I slowly reached my hand in and took out his already erect penis. I could barely wrap my hand around it.

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

Wow, I've never held a penis in my hand before. Edward's penis felt hard as steel and looked intimidating. Then realization hit me like a bag of bricks... I've never given oral sex before, how could I forget something like that!? I'm going to try the best I could.

I slowly brought my lips to the head of his penis, opening my mouth as much as I could to fit him in and gently sucked. Edward ran his hands over my breasts, squeezing them and playing with my nipples.

He stood in front of me while I sat on the end of the bed, I won't dare look up at him, I'm too embarrassed.

I lubricated his penis as best I could with my saliva and began sucking harder.

Edward instructed me on what to do, directing me on what he liked and wanted. I never knew it required so much tongue skill.

"That's a good girl."

He ran his hands through my hair and held the back of my head, moving my head the way he wanted it to. He pushed my head further and further down every time.

"How much of me can you fit into your mouth?"

He pushed further into my mouth until I gagged although his penis only reached about half way in. Maybe I could have fit more if he wasn't so well endowed.

"Suck faster and harder."

I did what I was told and heard Edward groan.

It feels like I've been pleasing him for forever, I don't know how long I can keep this up, my jaw is already starting to feel funny.

Be patient Bella, Edward is always patient with you.

Edward started thrusting into my mouth faster and harder.

"Are you enjoying this?" He asked me.

I nodded 'yes'.

"I want to hear you say it."

Edward pulled out of my mouth and I told him I was enjoying it.

"Where do you want me to cum, I'll cum anywhere you want me to except your pretty little face."

That hadn't really occurred to me.

"How about I cum right here?" He asked, gesturing to between my legs. I was unsure.

"I don't want to get messy." I told him.

Edward was looking at me expectantly.

"How about in my mouth?" My answer seemed to really please him.

"You're such a sweet little thing."

I hope it doesn't taste bad. When I think about it, Edward has never had a problem eating mine.

Edward guided my head and I opened my mouth to receive him. His thrusts were quick and deep and I kept gagging.

"Suck harder, Isabella."

I heard deep groans and grunts coming from Edward and before I knew it I felt a warm substance in my mouth. I couldn't put my finger on the taste. I don't know if I like or dislike it.

Edward tilted my head up so I was looking at him. He pushed his penis as far as he could get it in my mouth.

"I want you to look at me while I cum in your mouth."

He held my head still while he finished himself off in my mouth.

My mouth was getting full and I had the urge to spit it all out. It doesn't taste bad at all but I know I don't like the consistency but I still swallowed it anyway.

"You were perfect." Edward told me then kissed my forehead. "Did you enjoy it?" He asked me.

"I did."

Why is his penis still hard?

"Isn't your penis suppose to go down once you ejaculate?"

Edward laughed and told me not to worry about that.

I watched while he stripped off his clothes, everything he does he does it so smoothly. Edward had the body of a Greek god, muscular and chiseled.

"Lie down on your back."

"Why?"

"Don't you trust me?" Edward asked with a smirk.

I nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything you don't want me to."

Edward parted my knees and climbed on top of me supporting himself with his hands. He instantly began kissing me and it made me wet. His tongue entwined with mine while he fingered me and every sound I made was muffled by our kiss.

He made his way down to my breasts, capturing one of my nipples between his teeth then sucking gently. I placed my hand on the back of his head keeping his head there, I didn't want him to stop. I felt a warmth building in me as Edward worked his finger inside of me while rubbing my clit with his thumb at the same time.

Edward moved over to my other breast and he kissed my nipple before slowly teasing it with his tongue. His teasing turned into rough sucking and I felt a second finger enter me and cried out from the pleasure and pressure I felt. I could tell I was getting close.

Edward's mouth was now absent from my breast and he had now positioned his head between my legs. His tongue glided between my lips and I quivered when I felt it inside of me.

Edward did magical things to me with his tongue and when he sucked on my clit I couldn't contain it anymore. I had began shaking.

He pulled his head away and I quickly tried to pull him back but he only smirked at me.

"Edward please."

He began stroking his member with one hand and fingering me with the other. I couldn't take it anymore and started grinding myself on his finger. He pulled his finger away and positioned himself between my legs.

"What are you doing?"

"Relax."

He rubbed his penis between my lips and massaged my clit with the head of his penis. His penis was covered with my wetness as he continued to rub himself on my clit and push at my entrance.

I was so close.

Edward rubbed my clit with his thumb while he pushed the head of his penis in my entrance and the pressure building up in me became too much. It was like an erosion and I cried out in ecstasy.

Edward held me still as he found his own release, emptying himself in my entrance while some splattered on my clit and lips.

Edward leaned forward and gave me a kiss on my lips but I noticed his penis was still as hard as ever. Does it ever go down, he seems insatiable.

"I know you didn't penetrate me but still, am I going to get pregnant!?" I asked him above everything else.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

* * *

 **During the present...**

 **Rosalie POV**

"What deals, Rosalie what's he talking about?" Confusion and worry were written all over Bella's face.

I could see the amusement dancing in Emmett's eyes. Son of a bitch.

"Nothing of importance Bella. Don't trust him, he's a snake!"

"Oh, I'm a snake am I. That's very interesting coming from you."

He wouldn't... He'd get into problems with Masters and it would cause a lot of issues if Masters found out he's been seeing the woman who's prosecuting him.

"Lets discuss more important matters. We can put this whole mess behind us, Isabella. You won't have to testify, my client wouldn't have to testify and you can be a very rich woman."

"Are you trying to bribe me!?"

Bella looks appalled and I don't blame her.

"Such a harsh tone from such a seemingly sweet girl. We're simply negotiating."

"I'm not recanting and I'd appreciate it if you'd leave. I find your presence here very disrespectful."

"It's too bad you feel that way. I'm not leaving so soon. Has Ms. Smith made you aware of any deals?"

Bella looked at Emmett then at me.

"No." She told him.

"Bella, I didn't tell you about the deals because they were all crap. All were the same, you recant and get a big pay day but with each offer the amount of money increased. I told them I'm not dropping the charges and you're not recanting."

"You heard her, I'm not recanting!"

"Tsk tsk tsk. Ms. Smith you're a liar and a stranger to the truth just like your little friend over here."

"I'm not lying, your client raped me!" Bella defended herself.

"Ms. Adams please, the jury isn't watching so please save the dramatics for when you're on the stand."

"I don't have to take this, this is harassment. I've already told you to leave. You're a very bitter man and you can take your deals and shove it!"

I watched Bella storm off and I quickly followed behind her hoping this would be the end of all conversation between her and Emmett until the trial picks up again. I don't like feeling anxious and Emmett is really pissing me off. I can't risk Bella finding out about us.

"Even if it means you don't have to recant or testify?" I could hear the slyness in his voice.

His words stopped Bella in her tracks and she turned her head to look back at him.

"I see I have your attention."

I wanted to wipe that smug grin off of Armold's face.

"Explain." Was all Bella said.

"My client pleads guilty to misdemeanor sexual battery and the case records are sealed. Also, a little something extra on the side if you see fit. As a matter of fact, I think you should receive generous compensation but understand that you can't breathe a word about the case or the plea deal to anyone. No one can know that my client and I took a plea, this whole thing will quiet down and eventually blow over. You move far away, my client stays clear of you and we all forget about this little misunderstanding. That is, if your 'morals' don't get in the way and you feel you shouldn't be accepting compensation."

"I don't want your filthy money and I'm not going to deny what happened."

"You don't have to deny what you claim allegedly happened but you won't be able to talk about it. You don't have to confirm or deny anything, 'no comment' should suffice."

"That will still make me look guilty like I backtracked without actually wanting to say so."

I could tell Armold was growing tired of Bella.

"Alright, you can still claim he raped you if you're ever asked but you'll breathe a word of the outcome to no one. Don't even hint at a plea!"

"Watch your tone, Armold." I warned him.

"We could have already been done with this whole mess if you had told the girl about the deals. You and I both know all of them weren't about money."

"He's lying, Bella."

"Believe whatever you want Ms. Adams but do note that Ms. Smith knew about the sexual misdemeanor charge. And Ms. Smith, I'll have you know your boss reached out to us with a few deals himself.

Bella looked at the both of us and I can tell she's unsure.

"We'll talk about his lies later Bella."

"Going to put more lies and nonsense in her head?"

"We don't have to take this, lets go Bella." I wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulder but when I walked she didn't walk with me.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

I watched as she turned to Emmett.

"You said I don't have to testify?"

"That's what I said, you won't have to testify."

"And misdemeanor, that means the charge isn't really a serious one right?"

"If you want to call it that."

I watched as Emmett answered her questions and I could see she was thinking hard.

"What's misdemeanor sexual battery?" She asked me.

"In this state it's defined as unwanted sexual touching of intimate body parts without consent or through fraud. Or forcing another person to touch an intimate part of the offender's body for the same purpose. It's sexual contact that doesn't involve penetration or sodomy, Bella. Basically, what Mr. Armold wants Masters to plead to is groping you. Isn't that right Mr. Armold?"

The sly SOB only grinned.

"I'm glad you find this funny. You do realize that your client can't plead to a deal that hasn't been offered by the district attorney's office, right, a deal that isn't even on the table."

"I'm fully aware of that but who says it's not on the table, you should really keep in contact with Mr. Sears. He doesn't want to risk putting her on the stand, can you blame him?"

Emmett gestured over to where Bella was standing and I could see she was deep in thought.

"If the girl doesn't want to testify you can't make her and without her testimony your case falls apart. I won't jump the gun, you can still subpoena her but where will that get you? A distressed girl held in contempt or pushed past her breaking point on the stand, she'll look mentally unstable and you'll end up with egg on your face."

"But that won-"

Emmett stepped right in front of me-invading my personal space, his large form towering over mine and he was too close for comfort.

"Just look at her." He whispered in my ear.

Bella was oblivious to what was happening in front of her. Her eyes looked blank and empty and I could tell she was far away in her mind. This is definitely not good.

Emmett stroked my hair and I quickly stepped back.

"What are you doing, don't touch me." I slapped his hand away.

"Relax, she's in her own world far far away, I bet she calls it Bella Land."

"It's disgusting that you're making fun of her fragile emotional state."

"Interesting words coming from the prosecutor who fucked the accused's attorney while the accused was believed to be downstairs, am I right pot?"

"Our little fuckfest is over. There's no us and there won't ever be any us." I whispered harshly to him.

I walked over to Bella and gently shook her shoulders so she would come back down to earth.

"Bella, lets go. You need to rest."

"The girl hasn't made her decision yet."

"She doesn't want your ridiculous deal."

"Wait. Rosalie if you can get your boss to offer Edward that deal, how much time will he serve?"

I sighed. I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel anything from the hope and desperation in Bella's voice.

"Bella, every state has their own laws and sentencing methods. In our state, misdemeanor sexual battery would mean Masters serves one year tops, if any time at all and pays a fine that wouldn't even be 3% of what he makes every hour. We both know Masters won't be registered as a sex offender, Armold doesn't even want you to tell anyone about the deal. Masters does not bow down to anyone or accept humility in any form. His face and title will never grace a sex offender's registry even though it would be required by the court. I know you may just want a little bit of humility out of him but that's not going to happen unless we fight and fight hard."

"So nothing will happen to him, he won't go to jail?"

"I don't trust offering him such a light deal. Masters isn't going to spend a day in jail unless we make it happen. If he takes the deal how will we really know if he's in prison or not. Hypothetically speaking, if he was offered the deal and took it and by some miracle sentenced to even three months in prison and we requested to see him, the legal system and the prison would give us the runaround."

I watched Bella's face fall.

"Don't look so down Bella. Even though the trial is a closed trial you have a lot of people backing you. Women's rights groups and strangers from all over the country are backing you, they're tired of the wealthy and powerful doing as they please without repercussions. If we fight him in court and win, he won't be able to run from his punishment. Can you imagine him being found guilty and not having to take his medicine, tens of thousands of people if not more will riot! Now, what do you want to do?"

"I don't want you to plead him out if he won't go to jail."

"There you have it, Mr. Armold. You can take your deal and shove it like Bella said. We're appalled you would offer such a thing."

"Let's go Bella." I flipped my waist-length hair over my shoulder as we walked past Emmett and headed for the car.

"Well played, Ms. Smith." Emmett smirked at me.

As I pulled out of the cemetery I could still see Emmett standing there, he had a devilish look on his face that made me feel uneasy. What is he up to?

"Don't worry, Bella. We're keeping tabs on every juror's bank account and their whereabouts. We're watching Judge Bradley as well but he doesn't know it and I'm not suppose to tell you this. Masters won't be able to bribe or threaten anyone. This is a very sensitive case and we've crossed our Ts and dotted our Is. You just have to be strong, testify and tell the truth. The jurors will be able to sense you're a kindhearted person and that you're not lying. Masters will get what's coming to him and all the money in the world won't save him."

"So you guys are watching him while he watches you all watch him, I feel so safe."

The sarcasm in Bella's voice made me feel like shit. Her head was hung low and she now look depressed. In a way she probably is right, Armold knew exactly where we were.

"When it comes to hospitals, it's hard to keep things under wrap. Even though they're suppose to protect your privacy some people can't keep their mouths closed. This even happens in Hospitals that cater to the rich and famous. Employees will spill their guts if promised anonymity and a lot of cash. The world isn't always a nice, friendly place and things don't always go how they should."

"I've noticed, I learned that lesson first hand."

Bella was gazing out the window with an annoyed look on her face. Armold really put her in a bad mood.

"I hate that man almost as much as I do _Edward_."

Bella spit Masters' name with disgust. I'm not use to her seeming so angry but then again, I can't blame her. She has every right to be angry at the hand she's been dealt.

"That man." The hatred and disgust were clear in her tone. It makes me sad that someone so cheerful like Bella had to be tainted.

"Armold? "

"He looks down on me, I can tell. He probably thought I wasn't good enough for Edward and got what I deserved. He must think I'm just some stupid girl."

"Don't worry Bella, Armold is a jackass. He and Masters should be given a pair of designer cement shoes then be thrown in the Pacific Ocean."

"But that's not going to happen. They're powerful, they have the money and the connections. Who can even get close enough to them to kill them?"

The way Bella is talking really has me worried.

"Let's not discuss murder, not that Masters doesn't deserve it. Besides, Armold came to the cemetery alone. He's extremely wealthy but he's not exactly a famous musician or movie star to need bodyguards. But then again he is one of the bigger oil tycoons out there."

"There were two men with him."

Maybe I should take Bella back to the Hospital, sounds like she needs to rest.

"I didn't see any men, the cemetery was deserted besides the two of us and that prick."

"When you were standing in front of me with your hands on my shoulders. I looked over your shoulder and there was a man on the other side of the graveyard with white lilies in his hand."

"Maybe he was visiting a loved one who had passed."

"Then there was another man in a car parked across the street, I know they were with the attorney. I saw an earpiece fall out of the man who was holding the flowers ear. He seemed to be having trouble with it and I saw him give some kind of signal to the man parked in the car. across the street. It's just like when I was with Edward. I began to notice men conveniently placed near us when I was with him. I always noticed the same men where ever we went, well most of the time. They would rotate, I never paid attention to any of it until Alice mentioned how 'handsome' one of them were. Then it occurred to me that I had seen him before, many times while going out with Edward, not just him but the others near us looked familiar as well. Their security detail are suppose to blend into their surroundings."

"That son of a Bitch. He must have had us followed from the Hospital. He knew you were sick and in the hospital so he took the opportunity. I'm going to make it my business to find out which staff members have been blabbing."

Emmett was more than likely hoping they would follow us to where Bella is currently staying.

"What if you had taken me back to the safe house?"

"Don't worry, the DA's office has guards placed at the townhouse remember. If they had made a move you would have been protected then we would have had you moved to a new location."

Bella didn't look hopeful at all. I barely believe what I'm trying to sell to her. What if her location had been compromised and Masters had sent a dozen professional hitmen to take out the guards and her?

"Someone's going to come for me and they're going to kill me. Edward Masters doesn't lose."

I could hear defeat in her voice. She sounds like someone who's tired of fighting and doesn't care what happens.

"I won't allow that to happen. Don't be so negative, Bella. Edward isn't God, he's just a man." A very powerful man but a man all the same.

"You don't get it."

I sighed. This is my most stressful case in all of my career. This is like that drug cartel case all over again only difference is I was the one being kept in a safe house.

I drove for an hour making sure we weren't being followed then headed to the nearest store and sent Bella inside for a number of plain chocolates (I hate fruit and nuts in my chocolate), chips, pickles and honey roasted nuts.

"Just pick up everything that's crunchy, sweet and salty. Of course get whatever you like and pick up a some things for Alice. Ohh and a large tub of Häagen-Dazs salted caramel ice cream."

As soon as Bella went in the store I quickly pulled out my phone to hit up Armold.

"I knew it wouldn't be long." Came his smug greeting from the other end.

I rolled my eyes.

"How?" Was all I said.

"I told you, I have my ways."

"You had us followed from the hospital."

"I don't deny that."

"I know Masters has your firm deal with all of his legal messes from civil to criminal and that he's your closest friend. I also know that he more than likely told you to stop at nothing but Bella's an innocent girl. Would you really hand a lamb like her over to that beast to be slaughtered by him? We both know he's pissed she actually stood up to him and decided to fight. What do you think he's going to do if he finds out where she's being kept, he's going to have her killed and make it look like an accident. At least try to play fair, I know you're a better man than he is, Emmett. Why have us followed, you guys are being underhanded. All of the fighting should be done in court."

"How touching, you're concerned for the girl. All of this is just business to me. We've laid quite a few generous offers on the table, all of which you and your 'victim' have declined."

"You seem to really despise Bella, why do you hold such disdain for her?"

"I don't even know the girl, I feel nothing towards her. Like I said, this is just business for me."

"Get to know Bella, she's a very meek person. If you got to know her you wouldn't go through with helping Masters anymore."

"I hope you're not asking me to switch sides, you know I won't do that. If you're concerned because you think Edward is going to off her, don't worry. He's not going to kill the girl. He...holds affection for her. I don't know why you're having such a hard time seeing that she's being dishonest."

"Back to this again, you were feeding me bullshit the last time and you're trying to feed it to me now."

"Why would I mislead you?"

"You're close friends with Masters, why wouldn't you mislead me?"

I heard Emmett chuckle on the other end. I don't know how he could laugh at a time like this.

"I don't know if I can believe you, I don't trust you. I know you won't but I want you to tell me the truth."

"And I want you to tell me why you've been avoiding me?"

"I don't want a relationship with you. You were a good fuck and that's it."

"We both know you're lying through your teeth, I refuse to accept that."

"You should be focusing on the trial."

"Don't worry, my little spies are almost done digging up the last bit of dirt on your 'victim'. Are you nervous?"

This reminds me, I need to call Marcel tonight. He better be finished and give me whatever he has. He must be digging up a damn ancient artifact with how long he's been taking.

"I should be asking you that, the trial continues in two days. It will make my second time beating you and Masters will finally fall. I'll be going away on a vacation to celebrate."

"You promised me that I could take you away after all of this is over."

"I don't recall ever agreeing to that. How about this, when I beat you again I'll let you give me oral before I leave for somewhere tropical."

"You're pretty confident for someone who's main witness is only a few hairs away from having a mental breakdown."

"Say what you want but when I put Bella on the stand the jury will fall in love with her. Your beast of a client will taste defeat for the first time in his life."

"I like a woman who dreams big."

Cocky bastard, I can't wait to knock him off his high horse.

"Tsk tsk tsk that's quite a lot of junk food. Are you having sugar cravings, perhaps cravings for all things sweet and salty, is it that time of the month?"

I felt lost and confused then my eye caught sight of Bella in the rear-view mirror. She was pushing a cart full of delicious looking junk food that I wouldn't normally eat. I indulge sometimes but it's not really my thing.

"What are you talking about?"

"The girl bought so much junk she can barely push the cart. Let me zoom in a little closer. Hmm, häagen-dazs ice cream, cadbury chocolates, hersheys chocolates, pickles, a number of chips and cookies. Are you trying to run your sugar levels through the roof, Ms. Smith?"

I looked around in confusion, I had no clue what Emmett was talking about.

Bella came to the car with the cart and I pushed the button to unlock the doors.

"Just put everything in the backseat, Bella."

When I looked in the rearview mirror again I realized Bella bought the exact items Emmett had called off. Shit.

"How?" I asked in utter confusion, I feel completely flabbergasted.

I heard Emmett chuckle.

"I have a birds eye view, sweetheart."

I felt seriously disturbed to my very core. He's watching us? I thought for a second. Birds eye view. What does that even mean. Shit!

"You're watching us from a helicopter!?"

"No sweetheart. I'm watching you from my tablet in Nguyễn's. I have an intern watching you from a helicopter. I stopped for a steak after leaving the cemetery, you should stop by and join me."

I looked over my shoulder at Bella loading in the bags, she seemed to be in deep thought. At least she's oblivious to what's going on.

At the same time I heard a woman's voice in the background. I held the phone closer to my ear to hear better.

"Excuse me Mr. Armold, Mr. Masters has arrived and he'll be joining you shortly. He's just having a word with Mr. Delano. In the meantime would you like anything else?"

"No."

"Very well, Sir. I'll be back to take Mr. Masters' order."

"You still haven't told me what's with all the junk food, you girls having a slumber party? How long will it take you to to get the girl to her hideout... Don't tell me you're taking her back to the hospital. I'd be very disappointed, Ms. Smith."

I was once again speechless, utterly disturbed and completely flabbergasted. He has us under surveillance while he watches as he has lunch... Not to mention he's having lunch with _that_ scoundrel. He and Masters were going to be watching us over lunch and we wouldn't have even known.

"You're a horrible son of a bitch!" I yelled then hung up the phone.

I have to get Bella back to the Hospital then come up with a plan to get her home safely without being spotted when she's released.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked me genuinely concerned.

"Nothing. It's just some guy I've been talking to lately. He's an asshole."

"Ohh. You should run at the first red flag you see."

"You're right." I knew Bella was speaking from experience. "Did you get anything you like?"

"Yeah, lots of cookies. I got a bunch of fruits too."

"That's good. Remember to take care of yourself because you have people who love you and you don't want us-them to worry."

"Okay."

"I'll take you back to the Hospital now."

Bella should be safe there with a guard keeping watch all night. I need to call the office and find a way to get her to her safehouse without being followed or to a new location if necessary. I need to report this incident but what proof would I have? I'd have to tell them about myself and Emmett.

"Alice is probably back at the hospital waiting for you."

"Yeah, knowing her she definitely is. I hope she was able to get enough rest today."

* * *

"Bella, you're back! I've missed you so much!"

"Did you get any sleep today?"

"Yep, I went home and took two Advil pm pills and slept like a baby. I feel much better!"

"I can tell. You paired your clothes right this time."

Watching Bella and Alice was giving me a toothache. It's good to see them so happy but it's just so sickeningly sweet to watch.

"So where did you two go?" Alice asked Bella.

"Nowhere special. I brought you back your favorite snacks."

The nurse who was assigned to Bella walked in and informed us that Bella needed to be hooked up to an IV among a few other things but it was just routine.

"I don't like seeing you in here Belly."

"Don't worry, I feel fine and I get to come home tomorrow. If you stop sulking I'll let you dress me up in all of your fancy clothes for the sake of fun."

I watched Alice's eyes glisten in great joy. Her obsession with clothing and fashion is a bit comical.

I turned to look out of the window in Bella's hospital suite and it was already dark outside. Guess I'll be taking my leave.

"So, have you made your decision about testifying, did you get anything thinking done today. I don't want to stress you, it's okay if you haven't." I heard Alice ask Bella.

I stopped myself from turning around and continued to look out of the window. I'm eager to hear her answer but I don't want them to know that.

"It's fine. I thought about everything earlier and I know what I want to do."

* * *

I'm happy Alice decided to spend the night with Bella so I didn't have to think of a lie about why I can't take her home. Masters' goons spotted my car leaving the hospital earlier and more than likely saw Bella in the passenger seat and followed us. I doubt Alice was followed but I'm going to request a different location to house them at anyway.

As I made my way home I decided to call Marcel.

"Hello?" Came his suave voice from the other end.

"I don't care if you're not finished, send whatever you have to my email address now! Trial resumes in two days and I need to get to work!"

I promptly hung up and dialed Mr. Sears. What the hell did Emmett mean by my boss offered him deals?

"I apologize Sir for calling so late but I've had a busy day. Are you free tomorrow to go over our strategy?"

"I've been trying to get in touch with you for almost week! What have you been doing!?"

"I'm sorry Sir but I've been busy."

"Busy!? Your behavior is a disgrace, are you sure you want to advance in this field someday, it's clear you don't value your job or take it seriously! You decided to fight for this matter to go trial but when its time to come in to the office to go over the info we've received and our plans for court, you're MIA! You call me this late at night when the trial is less than forty-eight hours away, you do realize this don't you!?"

"I am so very deeply sor-"

"I don't want to hear it! Be in my office first thing tomorrow morning at 10am!"

I don't know what's his problem. I have this in the bag.

"Sir before you hang up I believe Isabella Adams needs to be moved to a new location. I fear for her safety."

"There haven't been any troubling reports from any of the guards placed at her Hospital room. The detectives assigned to watch her haven't reported any cause for concern, her security detail and location aren't compromised. Her well-being is not in jeopardy which I have to say is surprising considering it's Edward Masters she's accused of assaulting her. Do you know how much it's been costing tax-payers for her upscale living space, food, electric bills and security detail?"

"Sir, we were followed earlier. I took Bell-Ms. Adams from her hospital suite to visit her parents graves. There were two men in the graveyard who were watching us. They followed us in two separate vehicles but I was able to lose them and transport her back to the hospital safely. I strongly believe they were sent by Edward Masters, it's not surprising that he would try something. Ms. Adams currently under the protection of her security detail."

I can't just come out and tell Mr. Sears that Emmett Armold's security detail were the ones following us.

"You took her out without any form of protection, what was her detail doing that he wasn't able to keep an eye on her?! You do know without Ms. Adam's testimony our entire case will fall apart, I'm already taking a chance with my life and risking my family's safety by prosecuting this darn tycoon. For you to act so reckless is-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Sir but with all due respect, isn't serving justice why you became a D.A. in the first place. We shouldn't have to pick which cases we will prosecute and which ones we won't based on our chances of winning. Why do we have to let some billionaire slide just because of who he is, he's not above the law! I'm sorry but the only reason you probably agreed to go along with this is because if we're successful it will be the highlight of your career, not to mention it would be a great benefit because of Masters' illegal business dealings as well. If we just let him walk it will set a precedent that if you're a wealthy, powerful individual you won't be charged for your crimes. We both know he's guilty and I won't rest until I have my day with him in Court!"

I heard a sigh from the other end of the line.

"You're young and naive, you don't understand how the world works."

"I'd rather not live in a world like this if the wealthy and powerful can get away with whatever they want. I'm going to fight to change that!"

"I'll make new provisions for Ms. Adams. Be in my office tomorrow morning at 10am!"

"Thank you, Sir."

That didn't go as bad as I thought it would.

As I pulled up to my place I began thinking about earlier. Edward Masters isn't one to leave things up to chance, no. He has a plan, I just wish I knew what it is. I really thought he would have made an attempt on Bella's life by now but he hasn't. I pushed the button for the gates to open and drove in.

The men in the graveyard today had a chance to take Bella out. I guess Masters and Emmett doesn't want it to be so obvious, if she had been shot everyone would've known where to point their fingers even if they couldn't prove it.

Maybe she was safe because she was with me, Emmett wouldn't want me being a witness to something like that cause it would mean I'd be a liability to Masters, then he'd have to go against Masters to protect me.

Or is Masters simply trying to find the perfect way to take Bella out?

I pondered and tried to make sense of everything as I grabbed my snacks from the backseat.

One things for sure, I have to find a way to sneak Bella out of the hospital without being followed from above. We need something inconspicuous...something too conspicuous. I'll have security hash out the details.

If I had told Bella about the helicopter earlier I know she would've freaked. I didn't see it nor did I hear anything but it was there. Why did Emmett reveal to me that he was having us followed, he didn't have to but he did. That's too stupid on his part so I'm going to assume he wanted me to know...but why? I wish I only knew what Masters and Emmett are planning.

A shiver suddenly ran up my back and before I knew it I felt someone snatch me by my hair and threw me against my car, hard. My body hit the car with a loud thud and pain instantly shot through me. Before I could figure out what was going on, I was being squished up against the car and a pair of lips were on mine. I feel like I'm about to black out...

* * *

 **That's just about all of the flashbacks, the next chapter will be the last one with flashbacks.** **Going forward we'll be staying in the present.** **Also, we're ONE chapter away from finding out the truth.**

 **The rest of the chapters going forward will be nerve-racking. This chapter was the last for peace and calm.**

* * *

 ***SNEAK PEEK!***

 **Bella POV**

 **During the present...**

"What are you doing in here?!"

He didn't say anything, he just stepped toward me menacingly. I felt my chest tighten, I began stepping back hoping that he wouldn't get too close. How did Edward even get in here?

"Why are you doing this?" He asked me. His tone was emotionless and cold.

I felt my back hit the wall, there's nowhere for me to run.

"You're not suppose to have any contact with me!"

"Why are you doing this?" He repeated, his voice still void of all emotion.

"You have the nerve to ask me that when you hurt me the way you did!?"

 ***SNEAK PEEK ENDS***


	15. A Collision of Betrayals

**THANK YOU FOR THE WELL WISHES, EVERYONE. I'M GRATEFUL AND THEY MEANT A LOT! :)**

 **I think I've mentioned this before but in case I haven't... I tend to use British spellings in my stories. I try to use US spellings due to most of my readers being from the US but old habits die hard and sometimes I slip. The words aren't spelled incorrectly, sometimes one word can be spelled two different ways. Here are a few examples: neighbour/neighbor, color/colour, grey/gray, travelled/traveled, centre/center etc... I hope it doesn't really matter to you guys. I have gotten a few pm about it and I want everyone to know it's not a big deal.**

 **Rosalie's necklace isn't bugged, something about that was mentioned in chapter five.**

 **As stated in chapter one, Bella is twenty-two, she and Alice are the same age. The guys' ages are at the end of chapter seven, they're all in their early 30s.**

 **My life is really hectic right now and I write whenever I have free time. I'll be updating my other story, ' _555-TALK'_ in a week or so.**

* * *

 **During the present...**

 **Rosalie POV**

I feel like I'm about to black out...

"I don't like to be ignored."

"I don't care what you like or don't like. Get off of me."

I attempted to push Emmett away but couldn't.

"Tell me why you've been avoiding me and I'll let you go."

"I don't have to tell you anything, go fuck yourself."

He grinned and whispered "have it your way."

I felt him trailing hot kisses down my neck to my collarbone. I could feel my resolve crumbling and needed to be free of him quickly.

Emmett was kissing me passionately and I bit down on his lip. He pulled away and grinned.

"Such fire, that turns me on even more."

His hands were all over me, groping me everywhere.

"Stop it and let me go. This is assault."

"Why have you stopped accepting my gifts?"

"I don't want them, now let me go." I protested while trying to turn my body away from him but it was no use. I was sandwiched between him and my car."

I could feel myself becoming wet, Emmett's body pressed up against mine is making my free will dissipate.

Emmett's hand traveled up my skirt and he ripped off my favorite agent provocateur panties.

I slapped him.

"Have you forgotten that we're in my driveway, even though it's dark, anyone could look out of their window and see us."

He didn't seem phased at all.

"Why do you always torture yourself, you want this just as much as I do. Why deny yourself being happy with me?"

"You're obsessed and diluted."

"Tell me you don't want this and that you don't want me."

"I don't want this or you!"

"You don't even believe that and you expect me to?"

Emmett pulled me away from the car by my shirt, opened the door and pushed me into the backseat then got on top of me.

"Admit it, this turns you on doesn't it?" He whispered against my ear.

His mouth found mine and I could feel his arousal against my wetness. I couldn't take it anymore and hungrily returned his kisses while grinding myself into him.

He pulled my shirt open, buttons flying everywhere, his hands immediately coming into contact with my breasts. I winced from the pain, they were so sore, my nipples especially.

Noticing, he turned his focus to between my thighs instead. He rubbed my clit and I couldn't help but grind my pussy against his hand. I needed more friction, I was about to explode.

He entered me with his middle finger and I became even more aroused, my juices saturating his hand. I was so close when he pulled away and got off of me. He leaned back resting his head against the head rest and pulled out his cock. It was still as thick and beautiful as I remembered.

"Come sit on it."

I got on top of him and slowly guided it into me. I gripped his shoulders tightly as I adjusted to the full feeling.

Emmett placed kisses between my breasts, he put his arm around me, bringing my chest closer to his face and I reminded him not to touch my breasts. The reason for them being sore is still unbelievable to me. Who would've thought something like this would've happened.

I can't believe what I'm doing, it's like I'm an addict and he's my drug of choice. This is the last time, I swear. Somehow, I myself find these words hard to believe.

I moved my hips slowly, teasing him. I avoided his intense gaze, keeping my eyes downward. I took a quick glimpse and his eyes were hazy with desire and lust. I quickened my movements while twisting my hips.

Emmett's hands slid down from my back to my ass and I could feel a heat building inside of me while he firmly squeezed my ass.

His lips captured mine as we rocked in a fiery, passionate embrace. His cock felt so warm and so good inside of me. I don't know what it is about his cold demeanor and dominating form that turns me on so much. Why do I get so aroused watching him be cold to others. Why do I find him so damn attractive, I can't get my heart to calm down whenever he's close to me. I always feel like it's going to overwork itself and give up, wouldn't that be a strange way to die.

Emmett seized my neck and shoulders greedily, sucking, biting, teasing and kissing. He wrapped his hand around my neck while pulling me down with the other. My juices continued to flow and I couldn't stop my juices from flowing all over him.

I was getting wetter with every slight touch.

He nibble on my ear then whispered "I'm glad to know you want this just as much as I do." With that said he lifted me off of him and lied me down on the seat and parted my legs. Before I knew it he was on top of me and between my legs thrusting into me.

I admired his muscular, sculpted chest while enjoying the sensations building within me. Armold really should get into bodybuilding. I chuckled at the idea.

"What's so funny?" He whispered in my ear.

"Its nothing."

Emmett repeatedly plunged deeper and deeper into me and I could no longer contain the sounds that were threatening to escape.

I didn't want to look in his face so I stared at his shoulder.

"I'll have none of that."

He put his hand under my head and gripped my hair tightly so I was forced to look him in the face while he fucked me. I remember the last time we fucked, it was at his place and I looked everywhere but in his eyes.

My nails dug deeper into his back the more forceful his thrusts became.

I could see the passion in his eyes and the deep feelings he held for me. It stimulated and awoke something in me at the same time. The tremors had started, I was so close to becoming undone. Emmett slowed the pace and his strokes became slow and gentle but still very deep, continuing to stretch me. I watched while he swirled his tongue around and over my nipple, the pain adding to my pleasure. I now stood at the edge of a cliff. My walls began clenching while he paid my other nipple some attention too. As soon as his cock hit my g-spot my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I was writhing and shaking involuntarily and uncontrollably. Emmett had pushed me over the edge and I was now falling in euphoric bliss.

My walls repeatedly clenching swiftly and firmly around his cock, it was now completely saturated with my juices. Instead of subsiding, my orgasm went into overdrive. I was screaming and swearing to my hearts content. The sensations built up until I became too sensitive and the sensations became too intense and too much to bare. I was biting down hard on Emmett's shoulder and had yet to stop clenching and shaking, I couldn't handle it anymore so I tried pushing Emmett off of me.

"Stop. Too much."

I was gasping and out of breath. It was more pleasure than I could handle. Emmett's own release had triggered and he pumped deeply into me, fulling me to the hilt. I cried out, utterly and completely gratified. He kissed me roughly, suffocating my cries of pleasure.

We were locked in an explosion of sexual fulfillment, I had yet to stop falling, my orgasm just wouldn't end. If only I could hit the ground...

I could feel Emmett filling me up with his seed, he still hadn't relent his grip on my hair and I was forced to look in his eyes as our souls entwined together. The nerves in me were over-stimulated and I couldn't take it anymore. I had finally hit the ground.

* * *

 **Alice POV**

I lied awake on the couch in Bella's hospital suite, no matter what I tried I just couldn't fall asleep. I looked over at Bella and she looked so peaceful, she must be having pleasant dreams. I wonder why she wouldn't tell me where she and Rosalie went today. Whatever it is, I'm sure she didn't tell me because she cares for me.

A call came through interrupting my playing of _Looney Tunes Dash_ and I promptly ignored it.

Afterward I got a text.

 _Is my Princess still ignoring me?_

Son of a bitch, he knew Bella didn't look fine but he still lied to me.

 _Can I at least know why you've been giving me the cold shoulder?_

I texted back: _I hope you die!_

Maybe that was a little too much, I don't wish that on him but I'm so pissed at him. I clenched my fist when I thought about what Bella had said.

 ***FLASHBACK***

"Edward said he'd give me some time away from him to relax and clear my head then he would pick me up for dinner later that night. I didn't respond and he tried to kiss me but I turned my head and it pissed him off. He grabbed me by my throat and slammed me back onto the bed and whispered: " _Since you won't drop the fucking attitude,_ _I'm going to show you how little you are and how powerful I am. I won't even make you shower. When we land, I want you to go to the nearest police station or any station for that matter and tell them Edward Masters raped you. See how far it gets you. When you see it leads nowhere and no charges are brought against me-I want you to call me and say, 'yes Mr. Masters, I see things your way and I'd like for you to take me to dinner.'"_

"Then he let me go and told me to get dressed. I did and when we landed some man with blonde, curly hair came on the jet. Edward greeted the man and they spoke. I noticed the man was grinning at me. Like he knew what Edward did to me and thought it was funny. I didn't even know him but in that moment I hated him for that and I hate Edward even more for what he did to me."

 ***END FLASHBACK***

I remember Bella collapsing shortly after that.

Jasper texted me again.

 _If we don't discuss this, nothing will get resolved._

Doesn't he understand that I want nothing to do with him.

 _Answer your phone or I'm coming up and I don't give a shit if there are guards posted outside the room or not._

How does he know where we are?

My cell phone rang again and I answered this time.

"Stop harassing me or I'll go to the police!"

"I don't care if you go to the fucking FBI, I want to see you, meet me downstairs in the parking lot now!"

He wouldn't dare come up here, would he? I couldn't take the risk of Bella finding out so I grabbed my leather jacket and threw it on to go meet Jasper. When I entered the parking garage, a red Ferrari f60 america pulled up behind me and I got in. Only ten made in the world and I'm not surprised he had to have one.

"How did you know we were here and what do you want and why aren't you in the middle east, you do realize the trial is the day after tomorrow. I thought you'd be halfway across the world so you don't have to testify against your dear, beloved Edward."

"Hospital staff can never keep secrets, especially when it's the alleged rape victim of a famous billionaire. I came back because someone decided they wanted to be childish and not accept my calls or return my texts."

I folded my arms.

"I don't have to speak to you if I don't want to."

"You know, Edward once told me you and Isabella were exact opposites but I think he got it wrong. You two seem to be very much alike, you two do make a perfect match for each other."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"The way he described her to me, she sounded childish, the both of you act like children."

His words burned me to my very core. I opened the car door to leave but he pulled me back in by my arm.

"I'm not done talking to you." He seethed at me. "When something doesn't go the way you want it to or if you don't hear what you like, you up and leave. You can't keep running away from all of your issues, the world doesn't work that way. Besides, no matter what you're like and despite how childish you act sometimes, I can't ever stop loving you."

"I don't leave because of that, I just prefer not to be with a liar. We aren't even married and you already look me in the eye and lie to me like it's nothing. I don't want to imagine what it would be like going forward with you."

"I keep telling you, the only people who knows what really happened are Edward and Isabella. I'm not psychic nor am I a fucking mind-reader."

"Is that all you have to say? I'd like to leave now."

"If you think you can walk into my life and just walk back out at your own discretion after I've fallen in love with you...You're sadly mistaken."

I wrenched my arm free from his grip.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No."

"Are you going to have me killed if I won't be with you?"

"Of course not, I could never hurt you."

"I don't believe you."

"All I'm asking you to do is to behave, be reasonable and act rational. Don't just throw away the past ten months."

"Behave and act reasonable as in do whatever you tell me to? You have some nerve judging me when all I've asked you for is the truth and you couldn't even tell me that."

"You want to know what the truth is, does the name Benjamin Russell mean anything to you?"

How does he know about Benjamin?

"I can tell it does. Benjamin is an...associate of Edward's. Edward sent him to steal you away and distract you, he said you were a nuisance and a negative influence on Bella."

Now it all makes sense, I guess it would have been too perfect for it to have been a coincidence.

"To be honest, Edward offered the task to me first as a favor to him, I declined. Had he shown me a photo, I would have leaped at the chance."

Jasper stroked my hair and I swatted his hand away.

"You wanted to hear the truth, there it is."

"And after he offered for you to 'distract' me, you still don't think he had malicious intentions with Bella?"

"He may have just thought you were a nuisance."

"And you, what do you think of me?"

"If I thought you were a nuisance I wouldn't be chasing you for a chance at forever with you."

"I hope Edward burns in hell and I should have threw two hot coffees in Benjamin's eyes instead of just one."

"When I asked him how he got those burns he said from some emotionally unstable broad. I remember thinking I had dodged a bullet...that is until I met you that day at the police station. Why did you throw hot coffee on Benjamin anyway?"

"He kept getting touchy with me and I wasn't interested. Why are you just telling me about this now?"

"It was the past, I didn't see any reason in bringing it up and I didn't want to further complicate things."

"You mean because you knew I would say Edward wanted me out of the way so he could influence and control Bella but when she shot him down he couldn't handle the rejection and lost it?"

"I don't want to talk about Edward or Bella. I want to discuss US." Jasper told me then took my hand in his and held it. "I'm sorry for the secrets I kept. I just want us to leave the past in the past. I love you and I want you to be my wife, Alice."

I opened his palm and placed the ring and credit card he had given me in his hand.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore. Our happiness was built on lies and deception. I'm not like you, I can't deceive someone I care about and feel nothing. You knew the guilt had been eating me from day one."

What a greedy fool I am. I pressured Bella into getting with Edward then I left her to run off with some guy and she ended up getting hurt. I chased after what I thought was happiness but it was only misfortune wrapped in metallic gold wrapping paper. I didn't learn from my mistake with Benjamin, I got involved with a man who's much more wealthier and more powerful than Benjamin but he's even more darker and now I can't get rid of him because he won't leave me alone. Benjamin was an asshole but when I ended it he didn't bat an eye, Jasper is possessive.

"Alice, Coleman&Maters Oil Company isn't going to run itself. Edward seems to be preoccupied with other matters so I'm working overtime. Edward and I can only leave other people in charge for so long. I can't stay here too long, I'll be flying back in a few days, why don't you come back with me after the first day of trial?"

"If you truly love me you'd let me go."

"I can't let you go because I love you."

"If you really love me and care for me, you'd let me go to be free and happy. I just want to put this behind me. I don't want to lie to Bella anymore, I'm tired of all of the secrets and sneaking around. I know I can't tell Bella, it would hurt her too much. You don't understand how much this hurts me, I'm tired of my heart aching. I have to let you go and move forward. From tonight on, we're perfect strangers. If you pursue me or interfere in my life in any way, I'll take legal action. If it gets to that point, I won't care who finds out. You don't want that kind of publicity do you, especially when your closest friend and business partner has been accused of being a rapist. Please, after tonight I want you to stay away from me. I'm sorry if this hurts you, it was never my intention to hurt you."

"Touche, Ms. Blanc. This is goodbye then?"

"It is."

At that point so many emotions welled up in me but the most prominent one of all...was sorrow.

Jasper brought his face close to mine and I breathed in his scent one last time. He pecked me on the lips then reluctantly pulled away.

"I want you to keep the ring, as a parting gift."

"I don't want it."

"Please."

Jasper tried to force the ring into my hand.

"I can't, seeing it everyday would hurt too much."

I couldn't take it anymore, I quickly got out of the car and ran back into the hospital. I went into the bathroom and balled my eyes out. I couldn't stop myself from shaking and sobbing. I tried to pull myself together before I left the bathroom. I took the elevator up to Bella's room and hoped she was still asleep. The guard stationed outside of the room asked me if I was okay and I nodded 'yes'.

I quietly entered, threw off my jacket and lied down on the couch, my mind restless and wandering, I know I won't be able to sleep a wink tonight.

Why do I feel so broken up over a man who wouldn't even tell me the truth when I begged him to? Why does my soul ache and grieve over such a conflicted relationship?

I knew I loved him, but I never realized how much until tonight. There were too many issues, it wouldn't have worked out anyway, Alice. I told myself for comfort but it didn't help at all. I couldn't do anything but put my hands over my mouth and silently cry.

I should have ended it a long time ago, before I became so attached. Why do I want him so much after he said all those hurtful things to me, but they were true, weren't they?

I thought if I ignored him I'd be fine but seeing him brought out so many emotions in me. That's why I knew it wasn't a good idea to see him.

"Alice, is something wrong?"

I took a deep breath and told her "I'm fine."

"Are you sure, you don't sound fine."

"I'm sorry, I don't feel well. Did I wake you, Bella?"

"No. I was having the best dream ever, we were back home and Mom and Dad were there then all of a sudden I woke up. It felt like I just lost someone, I don't know, maybe I'm just missing them extra tonight."

"I miss them too." I told her while holding my tears in.

"I can't wait until all of this court mess is over, I want us to disappear after all of this. Out of Edward's reach and away from everything. I'm so grateful to have you Ali, you stood by me and never doubted me when everyone else did, even Rosalie doubted me and you stood up for me. You're more than a friend but a sister to me."

I couldn't keep the tears from falling any longer. I sobbed and my body shook uncontrollably.

"What's wrong, Alice, I thought I heard sobbing earlier but chalked it up to me being sleepy."

"Nothing is wrong, I just don't feel well."

I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm a traitor.

"Do you want me to get a nurse?"

"No."

"Is it your Mom, you haven't cried about her for a long time."

"No, it's not that."

I felt Bella's arms around me and turned to embrace her.

"It's okay, everything is going to be alright so don't worry Alice."

"I don't deserve someone as loving and kindhearted as you Bella."

"Are you crazy, we complete each other and nothing can ever separate us."

Bella held me while I cried over the loss of my relationship with the bestfriend of the man who raped her. The same man who laughed at her situation, the same man she said she hates.

"Come on, you should sleep next to me tonight."

"What about your IV and those other things?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll be fine. There's something I want to show you."

I sat on the bed and Bella took out a box she had under the bed.

"Rosalie gave these to me earlier when I felt like giving up. Read some of them."

 ** _Please fight as hard as you can. Never give in and never give up or you'll end up worrying about all of the what ifs and what could haves. I gave up and I regret it. Don't make the same mistake I did._**

 **-Sam M.**

* * *

 ** _When I read about what happened to you I felt your pain and felt sorry for you._**

 ** _I've since realized that I should have been happy that you still had the strength and courage to speak up._**

 ** _Never doubt yourself and never let anyone silence your voice!_**

 **-Monica Taylor**

* * *

 ** _Dear brave stranger, on behalf of the Manfield family,_**

 ** _we'd like to thank you for standing up against the injustice_**

 ** _that was done to you. You're a living example of nothing_**

 ** _beats a failure but a try. It's time the elite start paying for_**

 ** _their mistreatment of the people they view beneath them and_**

 ** _to be helpless. You're in our prayers._**

 **-The Manfield Family**

* * *

"Rosalie said people have been leaving these at their office for months, her boss has given instructions to have them tossed but she was able to save a few of the last ones. It doesn't matter if Edward isn't found guilty. I used to look at a 'not guilty' verdict it as me losing but I've realized that no matter the outcome, it won't be a loss. I got to stand up and call him out for what he is and what he did to me, that's more than other people can dream of."

"Awww, Bella!"

"You're squeezing me too tight, Alice!"

"Sorry."

"Come on, lets try to get some sleep."

Bella and I hugged each other tightly and before finally drifting off to sleep, I felt like the biggest backstabbing hypocrite.

* * *

 **Rosalie POV**

I opened my eyes feeling groggy, I was definitely exhausted and my entire body felt like mush.

"Look who's finally awake."

We were still in the backseat of my car and Emmett was holding me in his arms.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I wore you out." His tone was one of glee and triumph.

"I don't think that's the case."

"You do know that it's okay to not win every once in a while right?"

"What are you trying to say Mr. Gloatful?"

"You're a sore loser."

"I am not! The orgasm wore me out-not you. That was the longest fucking orgasm I've ever had in my life!"

Emmett chuckled.

"Who gave you that orgasm?"

"You mean 'what' gave me that orgasm. Lets see, it was due to hormones and every nerve in my body being extra sensitive tonight."

"Are you afraid to say I fucked you so good that you ended up unconscious?"

"You can believe whatever you like, I agree to disagree."

"Would you like to settle this with a second round?"

"Are you out of your mind!?"

"I'm kidding."

I hit him hard on the shoulder.

"That's not funny, I almost died during the first one."

Emmett apparently finds it hilarious.

I slightly touched my nipples with my fingers tips. Damn they hurt like hell.

"Damnit Emmett, I told you not to go near my nipples!"

"I'm sorry, I got a bit...excited.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why were they sore anyway?" He inquired.

"I have no idea." I lied.

"You sure you weren't playing too roughly with them when you were craving me?"

"You're so full of yourself."

"And you're not?"

He does have a point, I can be quite conceited.

"I am but only slightly."

"Shouldn't you be pulling yourself away from me while complaining about how you can't stand cuddling?"

"I can't move." I admitted.

"But you sure found the energy to hit me. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that the Ice Queen Rosalie Smith enjoyed cuddling with me."

"Better not or I'll gut you."

"Is that an admission?"

"Maybe."

Emmett placed a kisses on my temple then down my jawline and to my neck.

"You had me nervous, you took forever to come to."

"How long was I out for?"

"About an hour."

"Almost an hour!? And you didn't seek medical attention for me?"

"If you'd stopped breathing I would have called an ambulance and given you CPR until they got here. I wouldn't mind giving you CPR until help arrived."

"I'm not surprised." I rolled my eyes. "So you just sat here with me and hoped I woke up?"

"It would have left a bad taste in my mouth having to explain what I'm doing with a naked, unconscious woman in the backseat of her car. Especially if that woman is prosecuting my client."

"One more day left."

"We have to go head to head against each other."

"Yeah, it's going to be fun kicking your ass again."

"I hope your performance will be a lot better than tonights."

"Shut up. I was tired and my hormones have been acting weird, Sears has been riding my ass non-stop ever since I took this case. It's probably stress." I lied again.

"Excuses."

"Gloat all you want tonight, prepare for the ass-whooping I'm going to dish out to you."

Emmett sighed.

"What's the matter?"I asked.

"I would prefer if you didn't prosecute this case." He admitted.

I thought for a second.

"Why did you tip me off earlier, you didn't have to but you did. You could have been having us followed until Bella was released from the hospital and I would've been clueless."

"Let your boss prosecute this case alone or relinquish your position to someone else who wouldn't mind sitting second chair on it."

"You know I won't do that. I'm going to see this through to the end, no matter what happens."

"I see."

Who would've thought that I'd be cuddling in the backseat of my car right outside my house with Emmett.

"I hope no one saw us, this age of smartphones and people recording everything they see can make a person paranoid."

"If this gets out it will have a negative impact on my career."

"If this gets out I'll straight up deny everything." I told him.

Emmett chuckled.

"How are you going to do that if there's video evidence?" He asked.

"I'm not above lying and saying you forced me. If I remember correctly, you grabbed me by my hair and threw me against the car, groped me then ripped off my underwear and shoved me into the car. That sounds like assault to me."

Emmett's deep laugh rippled throughout the car. He was clearly amused.

"You're a dangerous woman, Ms. Smith. If I thought for even a second that you didn't want to I would have stopped."

"I know that but no one else would know that. We're both liars, you're a lawyer and I'm a lawyer, you're among a like-minded person. Besides, you don't have as much to lose as I do." I told him while entwining my fingers with his.

"I don't?"

"No, you don't. I work for the state and plan to move up the ladder, I want my Boss' position but I hope to become a Judge one day, not to mention I have a mortgage to pay among other bills. You sir represent celebrities, crime bosses, wealthy people of all sorts and lets not forget oil tycoons. I've seen your home, Armold and you're raking in the dough. The only way the publication of our relationship would affect you negatively is that you'll probably fall out with Masters."

"Do you think crime bosses would trust me to represent them if I have a reputation of fraternizing with the opposing side?"

"Don't give me that Armold, you co-own an oil company with Masters. You have more money saved than me and everyone in my office can rake in in 281,000 lifetimes. You've already fulfilled your dreams, let me fulfill mine and accomplish the goals I've set for myself."

"You've got me there, but would you really paint me in that sort of light just to save face?"

"Is the sky blue?"

We both laughed.

"Hopefully no one sees us and nothing gets out. Besides, if you cared about me you wouldn't be angry if I did that, my job would be on the line."

Emmett laughed.

"You're insane if you think I wouldn't be angry over being accused of a crime I didn't commit, especially such a heinous one. You shouldn't have to worry about financial problems. You can let me spoil you rotten and handle all of your financial obligations."

"Thanks but no thanks. Besides, I wouldn't testify against you or anything like that, you have my word."

"We're both liars here, aren't we?"

"I'm serious. I wouldn't come out and say it was consensual but I wouldn't help build a case against you. No testimony and you're clear."

"That's very reassuring." Emmett's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"I take it you've changed your mind?"

"About...?" I questioned.

"Don't get coy with me."

I sighed. "You don't give up do you?"

"Not until I get what I want."

"Fine, we'll give the relationship thing a try but I must warn you, I'm a bitch, especially in the mornings."

"Thank you." I could hear the appreciation in his voice.

Emmett kissed me on my temple then took me by the chin, turning my head to face his and he kissed me. I kissed him back and he slid his hand down my neck and squeezed slightly.

"You just love to dominate me don't you?"

"And you love to be dominated, a dominant man is needed to tame the shebeast that is Rosalie Smith."

"What!?" I couldn't contain my laughter.

"That's what Edward calls you occasionally."

"He calls me a what, a shebeast!?"

Emmett and I were both laughing our asses off.

"I can't believe he has the nerve to call me such a thing and you let him?"

"I always correct him and tell him you're a magnificent goddess. Ever since I went up against you in court, he's felt like I have a thing for you."

"I had no intention of showing Masters any mercy but now that I know this, I'm going to be extra hard on him when he takes the stand."

"Like I believe that. You've had it in for Edward for so long, you were ever going to be extra hard on him."

"True. Would I be asking too much if I asked you to try to take it easy on Bella?"

"I can't do that."

I sighed.

Emmett twirled strands of my hair around his fingers and kissed my neck.

"You do remember I have a reputation to uphold, right? I've been beaten ONCE and that was by you."

"So you care more about your reputation?"

"Don't try to twist my words. If it were any other client I wouldn't care if you mopped the floor with me."

"But because it's Edward and he's your friend?"

"It's complicated."

"Then explain it to me so I can understand."

"I don't want you to ever feel like I'm putting Edward before you."

"That's how I feel right now."

"When I say it's complicated, Edward knows things."

"You mean malevolent, horrendous, wicked and atrocious things you've done?"

Emmett laughed.

"You can put it that way if you like. We know certain things about each other, if those _things_ ever got out it would be bad for he and I both. However if I'm ever in a situation where your life is at stake, I'd sell Edward for thirty pieces of silver, hell thirty pieces of copper even. I would deliver him to his enemies myself to save you."

I giggled with joy.

"I can't go easy on Isabella even in the slightest because it would show, no matter how hard I try to hide it, it would show. Look at the bigger picture, if Edward gets off she'd be hurt but she's already supposedly been hurting. If she was raped, a guilty verdict will make her feel better but it isn't going to unrape her. The only thing she can do is continue to see a shrink throughout her life and try to move past it. If Edward is found guilty of false imprisonment and rape, you do know what will happen, the scales with tip."

"They'll tip for the better, justice would be carried out."

"Do you really think Edward is going to go to prison if found guilty?"

"He'll have to."

"Open your eyes and stop being so naive. If you really care for the girl, you should convince her to take the money."

"This is pure conflict. How do I know you're not just saying this so I'll drop the case. The last time I approached Bella about what you said, she told me her side and I believe her. After that she had a meltdown and collapsed."

"And you feel guilty?"

"Only a heartless person wouldn't."

"I'm not surprised she was able to talk her way out of it. She is a great actress, she missed her calling."

"You still think she's lying?"

"We'll continue to agree to disagree. It would have been illogical and ridiculous for Edward to rape her. He probably just got rough with her."

"There's a difference between getting rough and rape. We get rough with each other but you and I would never cross such a line like rape."

"I know. Does hitting or biting arouse you more?"

"Definitely hitting."

"I can tell."

"I hate this whole situation."

"I know. If I had been representing a drug cartel I would've sold him out to you long time so we could be done with this."

I laughed.

"Do you really think Bella should just take the money and move away? Please, tell me what you know. You don't have to tell me about your case, I just want to know what Edward is planning to do."

"He hasn't said anything really, he just wants her. The fact that she's still alive when the resumption of the trial is in two days speaks volumes. I thought he would've just killed her but then I realized months ago that he really does love her. Still, with that said, he's losing patience. I want you to listen good, Edward has no intentions of letting the trial complete. He's going to sabotage the trial before the jury can deliberate."

"Does he not know that this trial is the highlight of my career, how can he stop it?"

"Just know this, Edward will get the girl and by that time it will be too late for her."

"But you said he cares for her which I still don't understand."

"She's accusing him of raping her and she's moving forward with testifying, how long do you think his affection and leniency for her will last, it's been almost a year since all of this started. No amount of detectives or bodyguards is going to stop him from getting to her. She should take the money and stop all of this while she still can."

"How much has Edward increased it to this time anyway?"

"$550 million."

"$550 million!?"

"Correct."

"Just to not go through with the trial!?"

"If she recants he'll give her $1.2 billion."

"You expect me to believe this, why is he offering that kind of money!?"

"You don't understand, he's offering so much because he hopes she will take it and go quietly. He's trying to stop himself from having to hurt her."

"That's a hell lot of money, I'm clearly in the wrong profession."

"To be honest he wants her to tell him why she did this, face to face. Then he'll decide if he wants to just forget about all of this and make up with her so they can work on her issues. But the girl seems adamant about refusing all money offers and proceeding with testifying. He's refused to be found guilty, especially of a crime like that. Not to mention a certain seductive ADA not only charged him with rape but rape in the 1st degree."

"Oh yes, yes she did." I smiled.

"I want you to know that I won't ever allow Edward to come after you. He knows you're gunning for him but of course I can tell him to pardon but the girl... I can't help or protect her. She's not going to end up dead, it won't look good. She'll go missing instead. She can still save herself of course but once she takes the stand and testifies against him, it will be all over for her. The trial won't continue and she will disappear, she does NOT want to end up in Edward's hands."

"Last time when we had dinner you told me that there was absolutely no reason for Masters to rape Bella and you claimed she was after money. She's refusing to accept money knowing she has to take the stand in two days, do you still think she's after money?"

"Who knows what she's after. I thought it was money but maybe not. She may change her mind tomorrow or she might not."

"That speaks volumes, she has one day to change her mind and she still hasn't."

"Maybe she's being modest."

"Maybe, or maybe she just doesn't want the money. She doesn't need a guilty verdict to sue him for money for raping her, especially when you've already offered her money. So what do you have to say now, why would she go through all of this, why risk her life by testifying?"

"Who knows, she may be unstable."

"Don't give me that. She's only fragile because of what happened to her and the stress and repercussions that came with speaking out about someone so powerful."

"Honestly, who knows what went wrong. Are you sure she's not confused about what happened?"

"Come on, she's not retarded. Bella's an intelligent girl with a college degree."

"So intelligent that she won't preserve her sanity and well being by just taking the money?"

"Not everyone wants to sell their soul for money. This is really an interesting case, I'm going to have to stick with my belief that he raped her. There's no other reason for her to risk her life, not to mention she doesn't want money. However I'm going to inform her that Masters is offering $550 million if she disappears and $1.2 billion if she recants."

"Who knows if she even knows the difference between rough sex and rape, I was told that she was very sheltered most of her life."

"She's told me what happened over and over again, her story hasn't changed. She said no, told him he was hurting her and to stop."

"I would hate for this to be a case of confusion and misunderstanding."

"Who are you trying to kid, Armold? No means no and stop means stop. If it's not yes, it's no and if that is the case then Masters needs to suck it up take his medicine."

"Does stop really mean stop? I recall a certain someone who shall not be named who always says stop but really means 'fuck me harder because it will make my orgasm more intense'."

I tried my hardest not to laugh.

"Who's this certain someone?"

"That's privileged."

"I admit that stop may not always mean stop during an orgasm but Bella said when she told him to stop he hadn't even penetrated her yet. Your argument has no merit."

"Edward told me she told him to pull her hair and to get as rough as he wanted to her."

"That doesn't make any sense and if someone with no sexual experience tells you to do that, obviously you don't, they don't know what they're asking for."

"He also told me she asked him to slap her repeatedly."

"Okay you're putting on, I refuse to believe that."

"You don't have to."

"Wait, you're serious?"

Emmett nodded.

"But why would she ask him to do that?"

"I already told you the girl is unstable."

"Even though he says she asked him to do that I don't believe it. He obviously lied to you."

"He told me he got rough with the girl but he never punched her or repeatedly slapped her."

"Why do you say repeatedly?"

Emmett sighed.

"So he did slap her, did he say if he slapped her once or twice?"

"You know I can't tell you if he slapped her."

All of this makes Bella's story even more believable. I know Masters isn't going to admit to slapping Bella on the stand. But why didn't Bella mention that part?

"Haven't you discussed this with your 'victim' already, she never said he slapped her did she?"

"That's privileged information."

But why didn't Bella tell me Masters hit her. I really don't want to get blindsided in court. This is a mess, my situation, this trial, everything. Everything is one big mess. I rubbed my temples.

"Don't get yourself worked up. No matter the outcome, you still have one of the highest conviction rates in the State." Emmett wrapped his arms tighter around me pulling me closer to him. "At least you can say you had the privilege to face the great Emmett Armold a second time in court."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Great, I feel so special and honored now."

"Why aren't you spending the night with whats her face?"

"I do have a trial to prep for you know."

"So all of this sugary junk is for you?"

"So!"

"Don't get so touchy."

"I wonder how much of my snacks are salvageable." Most of the snacks had fallen out of the seat. "Some wild hebeast decided to fuck me on my strawberry pies."

Emmett Chuckled.

"How long have we been sitting in here anyway?" I asked him.

"Almost three hours."

"I know I'm not going to get enough sleep."

"Early morning?"

"Yeah, my boss wants me to get in a few hours early." I lied.

"Do you want me to have him taken out?"

"No!" I laughed.

"When you're ready just say the word."

"Thanks for the offer but no thanks. My biggest issue right now is getting inside. _Someone_ ripped off my shirt and left me in nothing but a skirt, I'm sending you the bill for my shirt and undies by the way. I hope everyone is asleep at this hour. I can't stand nosy neighbours. I reached down and picked up Emmett's jacket and threw it on."

I opened the door to get out but my lower half felt like spaghetti.

"Allow me."

Emmett picked me up and carried me inside and placed me on the sofa, then he brought in my shoes and bags. I really wanted Emmett to leave but he came in good use putting up my groceries, melted häagen-dazs salted caramel included.

"I feel so exhausted. I hate you Emmett."

"You're welcome."

Something is wrong, my body doesn't feel right.

"Feel free to pour yourself a drink and while you're at it, bring me a glass of wine." I told instructed him.

Emmett came and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Here you go."

"This is water."

"Good observation."

"I asked for wine."

"You need water."

Emmett took my feet in his lap and massaged them. I drank the water then reached for his glass and drank his scotch.

"So rebellious."

Why is my head spinning, I could really do with a hot bath and a glass of my favorite wine.

"Do you want me to stay the night?"

"I have an early morning, remember."

"I didn't mean it in that way. You look like you can barely stay conscious."

I feel so nauseated. It must be this pregnancy, damn parasite is already sucking all of my energy not to mention ruining my sex life already. I hate asking for help.

"Could you run me a hot bath please?"

When Emmett was halfway up the stairs I called him back.

"Take me with you."

He picked me up and carried me up the stairs with him. I don't want him searching through my stuff, who knows what he's going to find in my bedroom.

Emmett placed me on my bed and disappeared into my master bath. I reached in my nightstand drawer for some painkillers and sent him downstairs for a glass of wine but he brought me water again. He's lucky I don't throw this in his face.

My pussy and thighs are so sore, they hurt like hell. Why do my muscles feel so stiff?

"Your bath is ready your Highness."

"By all means, take me to it."

Emmett took off the jacket and skirt I was wearing and carried me to the bathtub.

"You're dismissed."

"Don't I get to stay and watch...or perhaps...assist?"

Every muscle in my body now felt relaxed from the hot water. I ended up letting Emmett bathe me, he didn't miss a single spot.

"You've been such a good boy you deserve a reward." I told him while reaching my hand up tracing my hand over the crotch of his pants. "My mouth still feels fine." I told him.

Emmett smirked at me but stopped me.

"Tomorrow, you should rest for tonight." He told me.

I continued tracing my fingers over his pants and felt his cock twitch under my touch. He moved my hand away and I felt something in his pocket. Curiosity took over and I reached in and took it out.

"Condoms?"

"Yes."

"Why, the last time you didn't want to use them so why do you have them now?"

"I thought you were on your period."

"Have you no shame?!" I couldn't stop laughing.

"Apparently not."

"How did you come to the conclusion that I'm the type to have sex during that time of the month anyway?"

* * *

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **Bella POV**

"So you knew your Mom was stopping by?"

"I told you, I know the woman like the back of my hand. After I introduced you I knew she would take time out of her vacation to stop for a visit."

"She's so sweet, she really wants grandchildren huh? I thought I had ruined her whole day when I told her I'm not interested in having kids."

"She'll get over it. She knows how I feel about the subject and I don't see children in my future. Unless of course..."

"No." I told him.

Edward took me to a library and I realized I still hadn't called my parents for the two days I've been gone.

"I'll be right back." I remember Edward telling me the cell phones he gave us can make long distance calls anywhere with great reception.

I took out my new phone and dialed my parents and mentally prepared myself for the dramatics. I walked over to the other section of the library for privacy.

"Hey Mom-"

"Bella!"

"Before you freak, I'm fine and Alice is fine. We just took a little trip, I know you were probably calling our place and our cell phones are off. We can't really receive calls on them where we are but I have a new one and I'll give you the number."

"A trip, where are you?"

"Rome..." I said barely above a whisper."

I could hear her yelling for my Dad. Great...

"We were just about to fly out to see what happened and why we couldn't reach you. Your Dad and I was about to file a missing person's report!"

"I'm sorry. It's just a trip, I am an adult after all."

I caught sight of Edward in one of the metallic statues in the library, he was standing behind me, he followed me in here? Does he not understand that I want some privacy?

"How did you get to Rome, how are you even paying for that trip?"

I sighed. This is going to be long.

"Bella, I'm speaking to you."

"Alice and I came here as a celebratory trip for graduating."

"Bella!"

Crap, my Dad took the phone.

"Bella, what could possibly possess you to leave the Country without discussing it with us!? You and Alice will fly back to the US right away!"

I can't tell them it was a 'spur of the moment' kind of thing. They'll say I'm making impulsive and irrational decisions.

"Alice and I have been thinking about it for a while and we decided it was time. Don't worry, we're perfectly fine and safe."

"Which part of Rome and what Hotel are you two staying at, where is Alice by the way?"

"She's out doing a little bit of sight-seeing."

"Without you?"

I knew he was going to ask that.

"I ate a little too much earlier so I'm just resting a bit. She's only been gone for half an hour and is suppose to be back in an hour so we can go to other places together. Don't worry, she's not alone, she's with a friend from college. We're actually staying with one of our old friends from high school who we went to college with, we've always kept in touch. Her Dad has a house out here and they were more than happy to have us. When Alice gets back I'll tell her to call you."

"Where is this house, what's this friend's name, her Dad's name and how long will you be gone?"

"I don't know, a month."

"A month!?"

"Probably longer."

There was silence on the other end, Charlie is probably fuming.

"I'm putting you on speaker phone and I want you to repeat what you just said so your Mom can hear you."

"It's not that long, Dad."

"I knew it, I should have made you return home the same day you graduated."

I sighed.

"Bella honey, who paid for the tickets, who's paying for your food and other expenses, you didn't have a job or anything." Mom asked.

"Angela did, she's really well off and she told us she really wanted us to visit and that Alice and I didn't have to save up any money. Everything is on her."

When I think about it, I haven't spoken to Angela since graduation day, I was suppose to keep in touch with her but I don't know what happened.

"You two did get round trip tickets right?"

"Of course, Dad."

"We have our tickets and all of our documents. We still brought the money we managed to save in case of emergency, Alice and I have had a few part time jobs, nothing big."

I wonder if he's even buying this.

"Does this Angela have a surname?"

"Evans. Her Dad is Carlton Evans and I don't quite remember the address. I'll ask her when she and Alice gets back."

"I swear Bella, one of these days you're going to give me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry Daddy, Alice and I were so excited we just...forgot to do things the proper way."

"Your Mom and I want to see you."

"Sure thing, I'll get on skype."

"Okay, your Mom is turning on the computer and we'll be online in a sec."

"Okay." I told him then hung up.

"You're quite the little liar aren't you?" Came Edward's voice from behind me.

"And you're a very nosy man aren't you?"

"You're full of surprises, telling lie after lie on the spot."

"What was I suppose to tell him, _Hey Dad, Alice and I took a trip across the world with some wealthy man we barely knew but don't worry, we're dating and I'm getting to know him better._ "

"You're twenty-two years old, you don't have to do what he says."

"I actually like listening to my parents most of the time, not to mention they put me through college. I'm not going to act horrible and ungrateful to them."

"So let me send them a generous cheque for all of the money they've spent since you were born. You can tell them you're moving away, you'll be travelling the world with me."

"What?"

"Of course you can fly back to see them every now and then, after all, they are your parents."

I walked out of the library in search of the new laptop Edward had given me and Edward followed behind me.

"Did I upset you?"

Yes. Didn't he promise to stop trying to plan my future? "No, I'm just trying to understand what you're saying to me. This afternoon you wanted to marry me and now you want me to stay with you. I feel a bit overwhelmed. I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful but you're starting to overwhelm me, Edward."

I located my laptop then sent a video call request to my parents.

"See, I'm fine. I've been eating and sleeping well."

"Oh honey, you look radiant."

"Thanks, you look great too Mom."

"I wish Alice was there so we could get a look at her as well."

"She'll be back soon. It looks like you've gotten more grey hairs, Dad.

"Yes and I'm looking right at the cause of them."

While I was catching up with my parents Edward left the room. I thought he was going to stay until I finished the call, he really needs to tune back his overbearing nature.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

* * *

 **During the present...**

 **Rosalie POV**

"Damnit, why is there so much fucking traffic?!"

It took everything in me not to hit snooze on my alarm this morning, it went off at 6:30 am. I'm running on three hours of sleep, having an abortion in half an hour and not to mention I have to prep Bella and go over her testimony and answers with her. I'm suppose to meet Mr. Sears for 10am but obviously I have no intention of doing that. I'll get there when I get there.

My watch read 7:35am and my procedure is scheduled for 8:00am. My doctor owes me a few favors for cleaning up some legal matters regarding his wife so he opted to do my procedure early and for free. This is perfect. Dr. Nelson better give me a hell lot of painkillers, I have to remind him not to give me anything that will make me drowsy. Fuck resting, I have a lot of shit to do today.

I turned into the parking of the Doctor's office. Better than having to go to one of those abortion clinics, I'd run those fucking pro-lifers over. They always have time to exercise their 'free speech' outside of those clinics but can't find the time to do community work at their local orphanages or adopt, damn hypocrites.

I grabbed my cell phone, Givenchy tote and got out of the car. Well, this is it.

* * *

 **Alice POV**

Bella finally gets to go home today, what a relief. We can put all of this behind us, no more Jasper, no more Edward and the trial will all be over with soon. Bella seems to have made peace with whatever the verdict will be.

Eventually my heart will stop hurting and Jasper will be a distant memory. There were no new texts or calls from him trying to plead with me and I haven't seen the guard he had placed in Bella's security team, I think he understands that this is for the best.

"Excuse me Ms. Adams and Ms. Blanc, we'll be transporting you in a rather unorthodox way today. Please don't be alarmed, the trial is so close so we're just taking extra safety precautions."

"Umm...Okay."

"So how are you feeling today, Bella?"

"I feel happy and optimistic. I was thinking maybe we should go out to lunch or watch a movie. I mean if you're up to it..."

"What!? You!? You actually wanna do something besides stay in doors or walk around the yard at our place, of course I'm up to it. It's a great idea, Bella. I'm so happy!"

"Alice you're squeezing me too tight, I can't breathe!"

I let Bella go then went over to the door to ask the guard how long it would be until our escort arrived because Bella and I wanted to make plans.

"I'm sorry but Ms. Adams isn't allowed to leave the protection of her security team for any reason at all."

"But before, we were told we could go out as long as we didn't draw attention to ourselves and wore hairstyles and hats that kind of covered our faces. I've been going out on my own since this whole witness protection thing started, why can't Bella and what's changed now?"

"You were already questioned on the stand by the prosecutor and you weren't really a main target. Ms. Adams has yet to testify and with the trial so close, we're taking extra precautions. We can't allow her to leave an-"

"But we were told Bella can go out and her guards would be near her, incognito."

"The trial is in two days, Ms. Adams is NOT allowed out, nor are you. The leniency you've had is over."

"But I'm not needed to testify for the prosecution anymore."

"You are closest to Ms. Adams, if you're allowed to leave the way how you used to, you could be kidnapped and held hostage. Understand that you could be used in an intimidation tactic to strong-arm Ms. Adams into not testifying. This code red protection order will be lifted after Ms. Adam's has testified. From here on out, the two of you will be kept at a different location. You won't know the location of the house we're heading to nor will you be allowed to see the route to the new location in the event you somehow sneak away or get kidnapped, you won't be able to inform anyone of the location of the witness, however, it's highly unlikely you'll be kidnapped, you and Ms. Adams will be watched 24/7."

Is this woman serious?

"Fine." I walked off.

I'll just use Rosalie, I'll ask her if she can take us out later, we can all go for dinner.

* * *

 **Rosalie POV**

Thank heavens for pain killer, I was about to punch Dr. Nelson in the fucking face!

My cell phone beeped and I saw it was a text message from Emmett asking how I was feeling. I definitely don't have time for that, I looked at the time and it's almost 12pm. Damn traffic, I hate bad drivers.

I know Mr. Sears is going to have serious attitude. It occurred to me that I didn't miss being at work at all when I turned into the parking lot. I quickly made my way up to the old man's office, ready to mentally roll my eyes when he scolds me. I did use the phone at the Doctor's office to inform him I'd be a bit late, I wanted the number to show up on his caller id so he wouldn't think I was lying.

When the elevator doors dinged I got out, walked to his office then knocked.

"Come in."

"Good afternoon Sir, I apologize for my tardiness but I fell ill last night and had to visit my doctor."

"Of course. You were sick, couldn't help it and I can't fault you for that." He didn't sound angry but his tone was condescending, passive aggression?

"I did some thinking and I don't really have much to say to you. You'll no longer be sitting second chair, you'll be prosecuting this matter by yourself. You did good on the first day of trial and I think you'll handle yourself just fine at the continuance."

"I don't follow, Sir."

"You're a smart, bright girl. You were the top of your class and at twenty-six you've already made a name for yourself in the judicial world, most hated prosecutor by criminals and the most admired by other justice workers. You shouldn't have a problem handling a simple rape case by yourself, you've beaten Emmett Armold once before, I'm sure you can do it again. This should be an interesting watch, one of the best attorneys in the world up against one of the best prosecutors in the Country for the second time. I won't be helping you in court nor will I be questioning any of the witness."

"May I ask why the sudden change of mind, Sir, you would have benefited from this trial as well, am I right?"

"I'm at a certain age now and I feel accomplished in my work, I'm recognize and satisfied with the title I hold. You wanted to take this case from day one, have you forgotten. I was going to turn it down but because of you, my eager protégé that I decided we'll go through with prosecuting. I'm not wet behind the ears, I know when and how to pick my battles. My accomplishments are already acknowledged so one high profile case isn't worth my safety and besides, with the careless way you've been behaving I've decided that your arrogance deserves a reward. I'm not saying you have no merit behind it but there are certain ways things ought to be done. You jumped at the chance to prosecute Edward Masters and to go head to head with a world renowned lawyer such as Emmett Armold, to show the world what you're made of. You had such passion and you still do, now. I wasn't going to give you these but I do hold some responsibility for what you do professional-wise and you did study under me, I don't want anything to reflect badly on me so here are my notes and tips, you're on your own from here on out. Put on a good show and make Mr. Armold earn every cent he's being paid. It's time to put all of that passion and hunger you had in the beginning to good use."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, didn't he want to go over strategy with me?

"Thank you, Sir. I'll do my absolute best."

I took the notes and proceeded on my way out.

"Oh and Rosalie? I heard him call from behind"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I hope this turns out the way you're hoping."

* * *

I responded to Emmett's text on the way to my car. I didn't even get to ask Mr. Sears about the deals he supposedly offered to Armold, I guess that doesn't matter anymore.

" _Dinner tonight at 9pm?"_

" _Sure._ " I responded.

Whenever Emmett and I get together we always feel a spark and then an explosion happens. No sex no sex no sex. I couldn't even if I wanted to, I feel sore and nauseated, the thought of it makes me wanna faint.

I was driving out of the parking lot when my cell phone started ringing.

"Hey Rosalie, Bella and I were wondering if you wanted to have lunch?"

"Sure. Does Bella want to have lunch or do you?"

"SHE wants to have lunch, I swear. I'm surprised too that she doesn't wanna stay cooped up."

"That's great."

"We got moved to a new place, it's just as nice, the interior is a little less modern but I can't complain, it really is a nice townhouse after all. Security said we couldn't leave because the trial is picking up in two day so we have to stay here 24/7 until after Bella testifies but Bella's really looking forward to being among other people besides you, I and the security guards."

"Don't worry, I'm friends with one of the security guys. I'll talk to him." If Mr. Sears hasn't had him removed already.

"Thanks."

"No prob. I'll see you guys in an hour or so."

I don't have an appetite but I do need a drink...or ten. Dr. Nelson said to stay away from alcohol but obviously that isn't going to happen.

* * *

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **Bella POV**

"What do you mean you're running off with some strange man you just met!?"

"Why do you have to put it like that?"

"Because that's how it is. After being out all night partying until 3am you spring this on me now."

"Relax Bella, I'll be keeping in touchy everyday. When I got in the car yesterday the driver gave me a new iphone with a sim that already had Edward's landline and your cell number programmed into it. He said it was a gift from Edward. Oh how I love my new bro-in-law."

I sighed. Alice had gone all starry eyed again. "Yes, he's generous but lets not stray from the topic. You meet this guy at a party, come home intoxicated then you tell me now during breakfast that he asked you to stay with him after only knowing you for less than 12 hours!?"

"Sounds familiar doesn't it, pot?"

"Don't try to turn this around on me and I knew Edward at least a month before he offered this trip, fyi. Lets not forget you were the one who convinced me to come!"

"I know I know it's just..."

Alice stuffed large pieces of pancakes in her mouth.

"That's not going to work. I accepted this trip half way across the world for you, you convinced me and deep down I knew you would be happy here in Europe, one of the biggest fashion headquarters of the world. I wasn't going to come here without you, we're suppose to be a package deal but you're running off and leaving me by myself. I love seeing you happy even when it's at my expense so why do you want to run off with some guy who could be a serial killer or into weird, freaky stuff?

I will choke those pancakes out of you, open your mouth and talk to me Alice! "

She sighed then swallowed without chewing. I rolled my eyes at her terrible habit.

"Bella, I thought Edward was off his rocker when you told me about him. When you first told me about Edward's proposal my thoughts were he was some billionaire sicko who wanted to prey on you then pass you around to his wealthy friends. But I thought about it and he didn't seem that way at all, plus he earned points with me when he didn't take advantage of you before bringing you home with a hangover the next morning. He seemed like a really nice guy then I spent time with him and learned he's a really great guy and probably one in a million. And I bet when he saw you it was love at first sight for him, now here we are in Italy in his 350 million dollar mansion eating a buffet of food for breakfast. You two are perfect and happy and you'll more than likely grow closer and even happier but hopefully not too close before he marries y-"

"You're getting off topic again." I warned her.

"I met this guy, we hit it off great. By some magic of the stars aligning, I met a rich guy who's really into me. I can end up happy with him living in his mansion and hopefully fall in love to get married. And you don't have to tell me why you accepted the trip. I know you did it to make me happy but I would have been just as happy with only the two of us in our apartment. But I'm here and the opportunity has presented itself. Please just trust me and be positive about my shot at happiness like I was about yours. I know you're worried about me and I love you for that. But please, just try to understand. This is a once in a lifetime chance for me finding wealth and even more happiness." Alice begged while squeezing me tightly.

"Fine. But I wanna meet this guy and I wanna see where he lives! I have questions for him."

"No problem."

"What's his name anyway?"

"Benjamin."

"I don't like that name, sounds like the name of a weirdo."

"This conversation ends here."

"Like hell it does, when I was having doubts about going out with Edward you pestered me for forever."

Edward walked into the kitchen and both Alice and I changed the topic. I hope he didn't hear me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do your hair, I can give you some really pretty highlights."

"No thank you." I declined then took a bite of toast.

A girl can get used to a breakfast like this. Hmm... A girl can put on a lot of weight with a breakfast like this too.

"Good morning Bro-in-law."

I rolled my eyes at Alice.

"Good morning, Ladies."

"I forgot to mention that I spoke with Mom and Dad yesterday. You had me so pissed it slipped my mind."

"Really, how are they?" Alice asked.

"Pissed."

"I'm not surprised." Alice told me nonchalantly.

Edward came and sat down at the able with his laptop and ate while he worked. His expression was indifferent and I couldn't read him, I wonder if he's pissed that I yelled at him yesterday about privacy and personal space. I did kind of let my emotions get the better of me.

"They're worried. I told them you would call them when you got back from sightseeing."

"So what's the story?"

"We're staying with Angela and her family cause her Dad has a house here and Angela paid for her tickets. When I told Charlie we'd be staying for a month, possibly longer, he didn't seem pleased."

"You're a horrible liar Bella, a four year old wouldn't believe that story."

"Well the expert was too busy gallivanting with the rich and famous."

"Yep, she definitely was. I will say that I missed you all day." She told me.

"You better had."

Edward looked up from his laptop at us.

"Did you enjoy yesterday, Alice?" He questioned.

"It was heaven!"

"Would you like to do it again instead with a different designer?"

"Of course, when!?"

"How about today?"

"No, Edward. Don't send her on another fashion escapade, she just got home after 3am this morning and needs to spend the day here...with me."

"I'm spending time with you now Bella. We can always spend time together but these are life experiences I don't wanna miss out on. Edward, I'm up for anything."

"Glad to hear it. I'll have my assistant call and confirm you meeting."

"Who will I been meeting this time?"

"It's a surprise."

"I'm going to get all dolled up!"

So much for girls time. I was now left alone with Edward at the table. I sighed.

I felt fingers playing and wrapping around mine.

"Don't look like that, you won't be alone here, you have me." He told me.

"I know but I wanted to spend time with Alice too."

"She won't be gone forever, Isabella. Don't you think you're too attached to each other?"

"No. Is that how you feel, Edward?"

"It doesn't really matter how I feel, does it?"

"What do you call your fixation on me, you can't really pick at my and Alice's relationship, can you?"

"You don't cling to me the way you cling to her."

"Every time I'm around you I feel like I'm slowly loosing my free will and that isn't healthy. Our feelings for each other are so intense it scares me."

"Stop resisting how you feel but embrace it instead." He told me. "Let me in, let me deep inside of you." He whispered the last part in my ear. I could hear the yearning in his tone and it ignited something in me.

"If I did that I don't think I'd ever be able to leave you, it's like you have a hold on my mind and it grasps me tighter every time I'm near you."

"Are you planning on leaving me?"

I thought for a second, I don't even know what I want. Whenever Edward's near my mind gets to fuzzy and my inhibition increases.

"No. I just...need some space. I need time away from you to think."

"What's there to think about?"

What is there to think about, I want to be with Edward but I know...

"Nothing. I'm sorry."

I'm falling for him more and more everyday but I know...

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just need to relax and enjoy the time I'm spending with you. I just wish you wouldn't have told indulged Alice again when she just got back after parting for almost twenty-four hours straight. I think it's sweet that you make her so happy but I don't want her to get lost in the fast lane. I just-I feel-are you jealous of the close relationship she and I have?"

"Of course not, Alice makes you happy. I could never hold malice against someone who makes you happy or the foundation of that happiness."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Had she been a male, it would have been a completely different story."

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course of course, I shouldn't be surprised."

"I'm back!"

Alice strutted in the kitchen dressed to the nines.

"So, how do I look?"

"Perfect." I told her.

"I know right, I can go on my date with Benjamin right after."

The thought of Alice going out with some strange guy made me feel uneasy. What kind of man wants to whisk away a woman he just me, seems sketchy to me. Edward is a rare find, it's hard to believe the same would happen to Alice too. If this is all a coincidence then maybe I should write a book about it. I doubt Edward would be pleased with me writing about our personal lives though.

"Don't make that face, Belly, he's a really sweet guy and I can't wait for you to meet him."

"Benjamin?" Edward inquired.

"He's some strange weirdo Alice met while out partying with the rich and famous. He wants to ' _whisk her away and make her happy'_."

"And you don't approve?" He asked me.

"Not at all."

"Sounds familiar. I recall wanting to whisk a certain angel away and lay the world at her feet."

Edward was stroking my hair.

"Awww, how sweet!" Alice yelled.

"It sounds sketchy." I told Edward.

"How do you feel about him, Alice?" Edward asked her.

"I just met him but he seems like a really kindhearted person. Bella's just being a pot."

"Alice, you know I want you to be happy but I just don't want some stranger carrying you away and chopping off your head to put in his freezer or selling you on the black market."

"Huh?" Alice looked clueless.

"Dad warned me those things sometimes happen." I told her.

"Have a little faith in her judgement of character, Isabella."

"See, Edward turned out to be a prince charming. I'm a good judge of character."

"If it will put you at ease, lets meet the guy and if everything checks out then-" Edward began telling me before Alice cut him off.

"I can go away with him without Bella worrying herself to death!"

"I'll probably still worry."

"Enough of discussing me, what did you and Edward get up to yesterday while I was gone!?"

 ***END FLASHBACK***

* * *

 **Alice POV**

"If my Boss knew I brought you two out in public he would flip." Rosalie told Bella and I.

"How come?"

"Well Bella, God forbid you're taken out by one of Edward's henchmen, it would mean that we wasted a lot of time and money trying to keep you safe and we wouldn't be able to convict him without your testimony. After all of that and not being able to convict Masters, I would be jobless and in a whole lot more trouble."

"Ohh."

We were sitting in some fancy restaurant, I skimmed through the menu and everything was really expensive.

"Don't look so down, Bella. No one knows where we are. Lets have a celebratory pre-trial dinner. Order whatever you like girls, tonight is on me." Rosalie told us with a big smile but she had bags under her eyes as if she hadn't slept at all and she looked haggard and sleepy.

"Are you okay, Rosalie, it looks like you didn't get any sleep all night."

"I'm fine, it's that time of the month and I'm having one of those unforgiving, angry periods. I was up half of the night putting the finishing touches on my plan and going over strategy, cramps kept me up the other half of the night. My heating pad died on me and I couldn't find my bottle of advil, ugh."

"Sounds like a rough night."

"Tonight is going to be a whole lot better." Rosalie said with a smile.

Rosalie signaled for the waitress and she came over to take our orders though I had yet to decide what I wanted. I listened to Rosalie order four bottles of wine and some rum.

"Aren't you going to order food with all of that alcohol?"

"I'm not hungry. Don't worry, we're sharing the wine but the rum is strictly for me." Was all she said.

Bella and I ordered the same thing.

"So girls, it's less than forty-eight hours to the continuation of the trial, how are you two feeling?"

"After reading those letter you brought me, I feel a lot more confident. I'm a bit nervous and I know I'll be even more nervous that morning but I won't be scared. I don't feel afraid anymore." Bella sounded content while she spoke.

"Awww, group hug!" Rosalie sure is in a cheerful mood...

Rosalie squeezed us to death and I noticed Bella was smiling. It's good to see that she's feeling better. If only I could smile and truly mean it.

"I'll be happy when Bella's done with testifying and being crossed-examined."

"I'll be happy too, Alice." Bella smiled at me.

"Master's attorney can be a real asshole, don't let him get to you, Bella. I've spoken to you about this before." Rosalie lectured.

 ***FLASHBACK***

"You have to be ready for this, Bella. If you're not then we shouldn't go through with a trial. What I can recommend is you get therapy for any PTSD symptoms and that's it. I can't put you on the stand if you can't handle it. Mr. Masters has many lawyers on hand but his favorite to use is Emmet Armold, he's a real cutthroat."

"I remember. When I first met him it was at a charity ball with _him_ , he introduced himself as _his_ friend and business partner."

"Yes, he handles civil and criminal cases, whatever the field is, Masters uses him and he handles it well. His reputation exceeds him. I've went head to head in court with him once. He didn't beat me but he was close."

"He's not sympathetic to anyone on the stand, he rips everyone to shreds. He distracts the jury from his brute ways by bringing up shockingly negative things from the witness' or accuser's past. He doesn't just take your words and twist them around, he gets into your head, he makes you say things you shouldn't tell the court. "

"When he's not destroying someone in court for Masters he's getting some mob boss off. Emmet Armold is so good you can walk into a room filled with cameras, kill everyone and that video can be played in court but he can still get you off and he doesn't even use an insanity defense. I'm not trying to scare you or deter you, I just don't want to put you up there and Armold breaks you down. Then there's the media."

Bella looked up at Rosalie, alarmed.

"Don't worry, I will request a closed case so no media outlets or anyone else can come into the courtroom. I know Armold is going to request the same, he won't want all of the dirty details of what his client did to you leaking out. Master's rivals and the rest of the world would have a field day, it would be fun to see all of the smear campaigns come into play against him. Don't worry, your name won't be listed on any records for this case. I'm going to protect your privacy as best as I can but leaks still happen sometimes. There are moles everywhere, if your name somehow does get out, Masters will pay media outlets to slander you. I don't want to see you dragged through the mud, you've been hurt enough." Rosalie said as she stroked my hair.

"You already know you're going to have to talk about the rape in full. He's going to pick your story apart, he's going to ask you inappropriate questions. Armold dissects every little thing. So now is the time to tell me anything you may have left out or any negative things from your past that can come back to haunt you. Any ex boyfriends, any-

"Bella has never had a boyfriend in her whole life." I told Rosalie.

"I'm not keeping anything from you and there's nothing I've done in the past that I feel ashamed of."

 ***END FLASHBACK***

I remember that day, Rosalie was informing Bella of what to expect. It's so fresh in my mind, I can't imagine how this all feels to Bella.

As soon as the drinks hit the table Rosalie picked up her glass. She must have had a really rough day.

"Are you suppose to take medication with alcohol?"

"It's only a few painkillers."

"That's eight."

"Yeah, a few."

Thank goodness I don't have horrible periods like I used to, cramps are a thing of the past to me.

"Now Bella, Armold will ask you things like ' _did you orgasm_ ' or _'if there were any parts of it you enjoyed_ ', don't let it get to you. He's going to try to get you to talk and rant so he can twist everything. Keep your answers short and don't give him anything to work with. I want you to know, the video of the morning after the rape with you walking past your apartment but heading to the bus stop instead is going to be played. When Armold crosses you just tell him the same thing you told me, I'm going to instruct you on how to word everything."

"Okay, I understand."

"Good girl."

"You're gonna do great, Belly." I encouraged.

"After we leave here I'm going to go over everything with you. I can't allow you to be blindsided, you'll know everything I know and everything I'm expecting Armold to do. Don't be surprised if he has 'witnesses' that can place you somewhere else during that two-hour gap. He wouldn't be able to back that up without video evidence but Armold has been known to try the legal system. He will stop at nothing and find every possible way to taint your image and distort the truth but don't worry. I've beaten him before and I'll do it again. All of the evidence is on YOUR side."

"Of course...I can't warn you about what I have no knowledge of. He's bound to have some secret weapons up his sleeves."

"I know, I have a feeling he does." Bella told her.

"There's something I want to know, Bella."

"What is it?"

"Did Masters slap you any time before or during the assault?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Why?"

"I'm just triple checking if he hit you."

"No, he only held me down."

"Okay."

Why is Rosalie asking Bella this?

"Don't you think she would know if he hit her or not, Rosalie?" I butt in.

"I've been doing this for a couple of years and most rape victims always hold something back because they're embarrassed about it. But I believe Bella and I know she's being honest. There's something else I want to talk to you about, Bella."

"Okay."

"I'm required to tell you of all offers made by the defense, it's ethics."

I watched and listened intently to Rosalie as she spoke to Bella.

"Masters wants to offer you-"

"I'm not interested in anything he has to offer."

"He's offering $550 million dollars if you disappear and $1.2 billion if you come back to him."

I spat out my wine.

"What!? He's offering Bella what!?"

Rosalie nodded confirming that I had heard correctly.

"Is he insane, what would make him think Bella wants to see him much less get back together with him. Why is he offering Bella so much money?"

"I wondered the same thing." Rosalie said.

I looked at Bella and could see she was really taken aback.

"Is he that afraid of being found guilty and going to prison, that's a hell lot of money." I stated.

"When you think about it, Masters is worth over $148 billion, giving Bella that amount of money wouldn't really put a dent in his bank account."

"That is true." I agreed. "But does he honestly believe Bella would come back to him, he has a lot of nerve."

Bella still looked speechless.

"This is his last and final offer or he will be forced to 'take action'. I received that little news off the record." Rosalie told us.

Is Edward planning on killing Bella, this isn't good.

"So Bella, what's your answer, only you can make the decision."

"I don't want his money and I don't want him."

"Good. Don't let this ruin our day, drink up. I'll go over everything with you when we're all well-rested and sober."

"Okay."

I do need something to help ease the aching in my heart.

"I'm down for drinking as much as I can, I just have to go to the little girl's room first." I told them.

I hurried to the restroom to empty my bladder, I sighed in sweet relief. When I wiped I noticed pink spots on the tissue. Damnit! My period isn't suppose to be here for another week, maybe it's early cause I'm stressed. I need to relax more and put Jasper out of my mind.

I washed my hands and headed back to the table. I'll just borrow something from Rosalie, hopefully she's a pad girl cause I'm not really a fan of tampons.

* * *

 **Rosalie POV**

As I was emptying the third bottle of wine I felt my phone buzzing against my thigh, I just know it's Emmett texting me. I put on my poker face and took it out and read the message.

 _I hope you're enjoying your afternoon gorgeous. Would you be interested in letting your 'victim' take a polygraph test? It's admissible as long as both parties agrees to it. I'd like the test done by a third party of your choice and entered into evidence._

What is he trying to pull, the trial is the morning after tomorrow. Why such short notice and why a test, why now? I responded:

 _I've been wanting to ask for one since this whole thing begun but knew Masters would decline, why now?_

 _We want to exhaust every option before he takes a more hostile route. A polygraph has been on the itinerary since the beginning, now is finally the right time to do it. Ask Ms. Victim if she would like to take a polygraph test to prove her honesty._

 _Masters is a psychopath, he wouldn't have a problem beating a lie detector test._

 _If the girl is telling the truth she shouldn't have a problem passing the test._

I decided to call Emmett.

"Excuse me, Bella. I have an important call to make, I'll be right back."

I went outside on the balcony and dialed Emmett.

"I heard the security team managed to give my intern the slip earlier today." Was the first thing he said when he picked up.

"I hope you didn't think I would make it easy for you."

"So we're going to court with two passing results since Masters will probably pass and Isabella isn't lying?"

"Don't jump the gun so quickly, ask the girl first."

"You sound pretty confident."

"Are we still on for tonight?"

"Of course." I really don't feel up for a night with Emmett.

* * *

 **Alice POV**

When I came back to the table I met Bella finishing off her food alone.

"Where's Rosalie?"

"She had to make a call."

"Ohh. Mother nature came early this month and I'm in need of assistance. Hopefully she won't mind if I grab a pad from her bag, I really hope she's not a tampon user."

"I can't stand tampons, they're always uncomfortable." Bella agreed.

"I know right."

I unzipped Rosalie's Givenchy bag and felt like I opened a treasure chest of name-brand makeup. Rosalie has nice taste, I fished for her feminine items through makeup, magnums, a cell phone and a lot of other stuff-who needs two cell phones anyway?

"Why does Rosalie have so much junk in her bag, ugh."

"Having trouble finding them? Maybe you should wait until she comes an ask her to get them." Bella suggested.

"Mother nature is calling, Bella. I'm not about to have a good pair of lace undies ruined."

I wonder what Rosalie does in her spare time when she's not with us, preparing for cases, partying or both? One of the lids on her mineral powder came undone and some got in an unsealed white envelope in her bag. Shit shit shit, I took out the envelope and shook out the powder. I wonder if this has anything to do with the trial or why we were moved to a new location?

I put it back in her bag and slowly and silently opened it so Bella wouldn't notice I was snooping. I unfolded the paper and quickly started to read it. Oh crap, Rosalie just had a pregnancy terminated! I quickly folded the paper and put it back in the envelope then back in her bag. I continued my search through all of the crap in her bag until I felt something shaped like a tampon, I pulled it out and it was a tampon. Come on, you've gotta be kidding me. I looked a little more and found some pads, yes yes yes! Rosalie had a lot of pads and tampons at the bottom of her bag, I took two pads then headed back to the ladies room.

"I'll be right back, Belly."

* * *

 **Rosalie POV**

"Your teeth marks are still embedded in my shoulder."

I remember last night, I bit down on Emmett's shoulder so hard and for so long.

"Good." I told him.

"Maybe I should get a shot for this."

"Very funny. Would you like one on your cock next next?"

"When you talk like that I get hard and want to stuff that mouth of yours. I've been thinking about you all day."

"Is that so?"

"I thought how I wanted to hear you gagging on my cock."

"I don't know if your cock is 'gaggable'."

I heard Emmett chuckle.

"The claw markings on my back and shoulders tells a different tale."

He's got me there. He's more than gaggable but toying with him is fun.

"Lies. I left no such marks." I laughed.

"I don't think I can wait until tonight, what are you doing now?"

"Having a drink with a co-worker I ran into after leaving my Boss' office earlier. What about you?"

"At my office wishing I was inside of you instead. I have a business luncheon with one of the new interns and an old friend and business partner in half an hour, I'll try to keep it brief and I'll pick you up from your place as soon as I'm done."

"Sounds good, I'll be waiting."

I hung up and headed back to the table.

* * *

 **Alice POV**

"That was a pretty long phone call, was it work related?" I asked Rosalie.

"Yeah, if I win this case I'll be up for a promotion."

I watched Rosalie signaled the waitress for more drinks.

"I already know I'll be triumphant so cheers everyone, this will all be over soon and we can move on to a new chapter in our lives."

Rosalie took a shot of rum and Bella and I drank wine, she looks happy like she just won the lotto. Why wouldn't she be, she has a nice job, money, and a very endowed lover, not to mention she has no kids and just had an abortion. I can see why she had one, she's definitely going places considering her résumé, has great looks and can do whatever she wants in her spare time, I can see how a baby can ruin that for her. I wonder who the guy is and if he's as successful as her or more. I guess she's guzzling down the alcohol to numb the pain after having an abortion and to help with the cramping.

Life, why are you so unfair, why has fate dealt us this hand, is it because of what Bella and I did in the past? It wasn't done with malicious intent, it was only right. It was the only way.

Why did I have to fall in love with such a man, I wonder if I had told Bella about him from day one, would she have mind? Would she had been upset and appalled that I wanted to go out with the bestfriend of her rapist and yell at me or would she had sacrificed her feelings for me and pretend like she didn't mind when in truth, it hurt her inside.

It doesn't make sense crying over spilled milk. What's done is done and I can't go back in time to change the past, I can only move forward and try to do right by Bella and start being honest.

* * *

 **Rosalie POV**

"By the way Bella, I was thinking and I wanted to know how you feel about taking a polygraph test?""

"Why?"

"It will prove your honesty to the jury, it would help a lot. I'll select an anonymous entity to do the test to make sure there's no tampering.

"Is that even admissible in court?" Alice asked me.

"In this State if both parties agree to it, it can be entered in as evidence."

"You should do it, Bella." Alice encouraged her.

I couldn't place Bella's expression.

"No."

Alice and I gasped in unison.

"Why?" I asked her.

"What's the point. Edward would more than likely pass it anyway." Bella told us.

"I get what you're saying Bella, when I thought about it earlier I knew there might be a good chance I'll be going into court with two sets of truthful results. I know it would seem redundant and pointless but obviously someone has to be lying. The jury would pick up on the psychopath that's underlying Masters' suave and charming businessman demeanor and see you're just a simple, honest, girl."

"I know it may help but I don't want to do the test, to be honest-I find it insulting. It's like I always have to prove that what I said happened really happened. The police didn't really want anything to do with me when I first reported it and from what Alice told me, your Boss didn't really want to take the case either. Like even though they knew I wasn't lying it didn't matter because I'm a nobody and no one wants to ruffle any feathers with Edward. I'm tired of it all. I'll show up to testify and continue to hope for the best."

"Okay. Forget I even brought up the lie detector test." I told her.

"Bella, I've always supported every decision you've ever made and even though you've explained your reasons, I still think you should do the test. I don't know if I can stand behind your decision. I'm not doubting you, it's just... I want Edward to pay just as much as you do. If this increases our chances of winning then I want you to go for it." Alice encouraged her.

"I know how you feel Alice but from that night on I've been trying to hold on to the little pride I have left. I felt and carried shame that didn't even belong to me, I feel like if I do this, the fragment of dignity that I have left will crumble into microscopic pieces. Please don't make me have to pick up my last shard of dignity off of the floor.

* * *

 **Alice POV**

"I'm sorry Bella, I- I-"

I caught sight of curly, blonde locks and couldn't help but look past Bella. I'd know Jasper's form anywhere, I caught sight of him from the corner of my eye. His back was to me and a waiter was seating Him, some hot blonde chick and...Edward's lawyer? What the heck is going on here!? I can understand Jasper and the attorney coming to a place like this cause obviously they can afford $200 per helping but Rosalie brought us on the outskirts of town. What are they doing here, this is too...this can't be a coincidence. If it is, life is continuing its cruel assault on Bella by repeatedly dealing her these unlucky cards. She may freak out and have an anxiety attack if she sees Edward's attorney. Crap! What if Edward is suppose to join them!?

I hope Bella doesn't turn around, she has no need to look behind her...right?

"Are you okay Alice, you're stuttering a lot."

"Sorry, it must be the alcohol. I'm starting to feel a bit light headed."

"You should drink some water." Bella poured me some from the crystal picture on the table.

"Thanks."

I took out my phone and quickly texted Rosalie. When she took out the phone, she looked a bit surprised and eyed me strangely for a sec but didn't say anything.

 _Whatever you do, don't turn around but Edward's lawyer is seated at the table closest to us. We have to leave before Bella sees him._

"Lets take a pic." I told Bella. She might find it suspicious that Rosalie and I are both texting at the same time. I set my phone on silent mode so there would be no vibrations or beeps."

 _Are you serious?!_

 _I wouldn't joke about something like this!_ I responded.

 _You're right, we need to leave._

"We've been gone for at least three hours, the drive here took over an hour alone. I should be getting you guys back."

"I'm sorry, I'm a party pooper. I shouldn't have brought up all of that."

"No, it's not that at all, Bella. I'm here to listen anytime you want to talk." Rosalie told her.

I couldn't help but steal glances of Jasper and everything that was going on at the adjacent table. The blonde woman looked to be my age and Jasper was quite attentive to her, hanging on her every word. He was stroking the blonde's hair and he had put his arm around her shoulder. How silly of me to just assume that she was Mr. Armold's girlfriend. Well Jasper sure moved on quickly...but this is what I wanted right...to be perfect strangers. I couldn't stop the jealous feelings and I felt like throwing a wine bottle over at the table to hit Mr. Armold just for representing scum like Edward and Jasper for being a lying cheater. How long has it been, sixteen or so hours, there's no way this is some random chick he just recently met. The way he looks at her...with adoration. In that moment I felt nothing but hate.

"Yeah Bella, we're always here to listen. I just had a little too much to drink and I'm sure Rosalie has a lot of work to do to prepare for court."

Rosalie signaled the waitress and handed her her credit card.

I stood up and told Bella I needed to walk off the alcohol a bit, she suggested she come with me like I knew she would. I put my arm around her and led her out of the restaurant. I handed the valet the ticket I got from Rosalie and he fetched the car for us. I let out a deep breath when Bella and I were seated in the car, that was close, really, really close.

* * *

 **Rosalie POV**

Fuck my luck! I can't even have lunch with Bella without Emmett pulling some sneaky, underhanded, trickery! I can't take Bella back to the new safe house, I'll have to call her security team and rendezvous. What if Emmett was having me followed when I went to pick up her and Alice? This is such a mess, I hope word of this doesn't get back to Mr. Sears.

I took my card from the waitress and began to text Emmett as I walked out of the dining room of the restaurant.

 _You're a disgusting piece of filth, I can't believe you would do something like this. I thought you were going to back off but instead you're still having me followed! I'm disappointed in myself for having expected better from you. You're only using me to get to Bella, your blatant disrespect for our relationships shows you're no more than a selfish son of a bitch! We're finished and I'm disgusted with myself for giving you a chance and letting a snake like you slither into my life and between my legs. I hope that some day your entire empire comes crumbling down around you. Showing up at the same restaurant that I'm eating at with Bella shows your disregard for my feelings and principles! Same bullshit, different day, don't you get tired of this? You should just hurry up and die so my life would be a lot of easier!_

The nerve of Emmett... This is no coincidence, I brought Bella and Alice out of town just to have lunch. I don't care what lies Emmett tries to concoct, he can drop dead for all I care.

Within seconds my phone was vibrating and I gladly pressed _ignore_. The cycle continued four more times until I received a text.

 _Has Isabella's paranoia and delusions rubbed off on you_ _, I'm not having you followed and what do you mean showing up at the same restaurant? You're here, now?_

I read the text but didn't respond. Emmett attempted to call me again twice but each time I hit _ignore_. As soon as I get home I'm blocking his number. I'm so stupid for letting my walls down for such an asshole.

When I was halfway out of the arched hallways I felt a grip on my arm but yanked away. I didn't have to look behind me to know who the hand belonged to. I continued to strut out of the long hallway.

"Wait."

I ignored him and continued to walk.

"Stop following me, go back to your table and enjoy your fucking meal."

"Why the text, what are you doing out here?"

I continued to ignore Emmett.

"What's with the text and your fucking attitude!? I'm not following you, this is just a coincidence."

"Quit lying to me and tell me the truth for once in your miserable life!"

"This is all a fucking coincidence, I didn't even know Isabella was in the same damn restaurant as me until I got your text. I drove out here because Jasper is trying to get over some woman and wanted a change in scenery."

I continued walking, ignoring him.

"Stop walking away from me or I'll start yelling at you and cause a scene."

I spun around and looked him in his eyes.

"I hate what I've been doing and I hate myself for wanting you. I hate it that you make me feel emotions I've never experienced before. I can't stand that just one look from you and my defenses crumble, no matter how much I've told myself not to want you-I've been yearning for you more and more. I give into you every fucking time and every time, you've managed to lie to me and deceive me! You have a hold on me that I can't seem to break free of and I don't know if you're just so strong or is the weakness in me."

He pulled me into an embrace.

"I'm past tired, I'm exhausted and want to be over this and over you, Emmett."

"I promise, I swear to you I didn't know you were here with Isabella. Did she see me?"

"That doesn't matter. This-this is all just too much, we have to stop this, I have to stop this. I can't allow myself to continue like this."

Emmett's eyes shifted away from mine to something behind me. I turned around to find Alice standing behind me, she looked at us with disgust and hate...like we were an abomination to her eyes.

"I came to see what was taking you so long and if you were alright but I see you're just fine." Her eyes narrowed in on Emmett.

"So he's where you got all of that bullshit from. I knew something wasn't right but who would've thought you were fucking Edward's attorney. You stressed Bella because of _his_ words-lying, deceitful, mistrustful words from _his_ manipulative mouth!"

Alice was seething and I could see just how much she loathed Emmett and how pissed at me she was.

"But I shouldn't be that upset with him, he can only talk if there's a listening ear. You opened the door to all of this, Rosalie! I hope you're happy with yourself, here I thought you were a woman with standards but you're just a classless slut!"

I was taken aback.

"Watch your mouth." Emmett warned her.

"Don't ever address me you lapdog!" And with that Alice spit on Emmett, I held my hands over my mouth in shock. "Does Edward know you're fucking the prosecutor or did he put you up to it and gave you a pat on the back!?"

Emmett shot her a death glare. This isn't good, Emmett isn't one to be taken lightly... I watched in horror as Alice turned her attention back to me.

"Do you always stupidly open your legs to the enemy for worthless info or do you just like being a cum dumpster?"

Before I knew it I had balled my fist and my hand had a mind of its own.

The impact never came and I didn't feel skin against my fist but a hand on my wrist instead. The grip was painful and Emmett quickly took the hand off of mine. The blonde man who was sitting at the table with Emmett had stopped my punch. I recognize him, he's the one who Isabella said came on the plane the morning after, something Coleman if I remember correctly.

"Now Emmett, I know catfights are your 'thing' but it wouldn't be fair to allow your girlfriend to challenge someone who's at such a disadvantage in size."

"I don't need your help, your interference was unnecessary because I can handle this bitch." Alice yelled at Coleman.

In distraction and confusion, Alice had managed to slap me and as a reflex I quickly returned the favor then Emmett pulled me away from her.

"Let me go, Emmett! If she can dish it out-she can take it."

"Calm down Alice, this isn't the time nor place for such behavior." Coleman told her while pulling her behind him.

"Don't dictate to me, I want nothing to do with you, why don't you go back in and finish your lunch with blondie!"

"Alice just calm down and I'll explain."

It hit me and I realized Alice and Emmett's business partner knew each other. I heard the jealousy in her tone, it's clear that they were an item or at the very least have feelings for each other. I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's always sneaky tramps like you who act so highly and righteous when you're no more than a hypocrite. If I'm slut then what are you, for all I know you could be fucking Coleman and Masters behind my and Bella's back! You're lying to Bella too and have the nerve to call me out!?"

Emmett was holding onto my arm and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't free myself.

"I may be lying to Bella but I'm not the one prosecuting the case! There's no conflict of interest with Jasper and I but here you are fucking Masters' attorney!"

"No conflict of interest?! Your best friend was raped by his closest friend and I'm sure he knows Edward did it but is lying to you about it yet you're still fucking him!"

"I'm not fucking him! You're prosecuting the fucking case! You could sabotage your own case, how do I know you aren't working with Edward's lapdog against Bella!?"

"Why the fuck would I do that!?"

"It doesn't matter if you lose for the first time in your life, your résumé already speaks for itself! One loss is nothing for the millions Edward would pay you. How long have you been fucking him, was this a setup from the get-go?!"

"I'm appalled you would think that!"

"But you're fucking the enemy!"

"So are you!"

"I won't let my personal life affect my work and I won't be influenced by outside-"

"You already have been! You interrogated Bella about lies from the son of a bitch you're fucking who you're also in a legal fight with."

"Stop being such a hypocrite!"

"You're missing the point! Yes, I used to see Jasper behind her back and he may have been dishonest about what he knows but I still support Bella every step of the way! I'm NOT the one prosecuting her rapist and fucking his attorney at the same damn time. My situation is the lesser of two evils. You're betraying Bella in a worse way than I ever could. You were suppose to be our friend and you're probably betraying us! Why shouldn't I report the both of you?!"

"But you're like a sister to her, she trusts and loves you more than anyone else in the world. She holds you to a much higher standard than she would ever hold me to which makes your betrayal equal to mine or even worse when you look at the bigger picture.. Tell my secret and I'll tell yours, I hope Bella will be able to forgive you!" I threatened.

"I always knew you were an untrustworthy whore!" She screamed at me and I threw my cell phone at her, it would have hit her right in the face if Coleman hadn't stepped in front of her.

She and I glared at each other.

"The both of you stop it, this can be dealt with later. Where's the girl?" Coleman asked.

"Crap, I forgot Bella's in the car waiting. I'm not letting you take Bella anywhere, I don't trust you! For all I know you might take her to Edward for cash."

"I have the contact for her security detail and I'm calling the shots! Why don't you take a ride back with Mr. Coleman, you two can hash out your relationship troubles."

"Fuck you!" She yelled at me.

"Aren't you fucking enough people already?" I asked her.

"Why don't you go have another abortion, bitch!"

How the hell does she know that!?

"Enough of this childish behavior, Alice-we're leaving. Ms. Smith, I don't care what excuse you give the girl, let her know that Alice will return home in a few hours. Emmett, we'll reschedule."

"I'll have one of my assistants call you later." Emmett told him.

I watched Coleman drag Alice behind him and thought good riddance. I could feel eyes burning holes into my skin, Emmett looked pissed.

"What abortion?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"I don't know what the hell she was talking about, maybe she said it to take the focus off of her hypocrisy."

Emmett was looking at me still questioning.

"Ugh. I don't have time for this, either you believe me or you don't. If I say it's not true then it's not true. I'm surprised and offended you would believe her ov-"

"I believe you." He said.

There it was again, I was yearning for his touch and I could feel the chemistry and sparks between us.

"I have to go."

He reached out for me and I dodged his grasp.

I hurried to the car and tried to calm my nerves.

"That was a long wait, where's Alice?"

"Sorry about that. She ran into an old friend and said she'll be home in a few hours. I gave her the S.D's number so they can rendezvous and bring her to the townhouse."

"Okay."

"I'll take you home now, do you want me to stay over until Alice comes back?"

"No thanks. I'm gonna take a nap and read a few Sidney Sheldon books."

"That sounds relaxing."

* * *

Today was the day from hell, it was just a big mess. I was too exhausted to go over anything with Bella, I'll do it tomorrow when she's sober and I'm rested. As soon as I walked through my front door I kicked off my shoes and slipped out of my clothes. I played my messages on the answering machine and poured myself some brandy while listening to the shit people called me about.

I realized I was drinking Emmett's favorite drink again, maybe his habits are rubbing off on me.

I grabbed all of my files and documents for court then plopped down on the couch with my drink in hand and the bottle on the table. Before I could read the second line there was a banging at my door.

Crap, what does he want?

I got up and let him in.

"I'm really tired Emmett and I've already said everything I wanted to say to you."

"I know where you were this morning. Does a Dr. Nelson ring a bell?"

Shit!

"Of course it does, that's my doctor. I had a physical done this morning."

"Who are you trying to kid?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"We've both dealt with high profile cases and we both know people would sell any sort of information for the right amount of money. You remember his medical assistant, the redhead, she told me what you were there for."

"And what was I there for?"

"You had a pregnancy terminated."

"Well she lied to you."

"I spoke to your doctor."

"He wouldn't give ou-"

"He sang like a canary knowing his life was on the line."

"You can't meddle in someone's personal affairs like this, it's wrong to send your men to threaten and hurt people!"

"You of all people want to talk about what's wrong?!"

Emmett's demeanor was cold and threatening.

He took a step toward me and I took a step back, we repeated the process until my back was literally against a wall. Emmett pressed himself against me leaving no space in between us. I turned my face away from his and asked "What do you want Emmett, why are you here?"

"You had NO right."

"I don't know what you're talk-"

"Stop the games! You had no right to do what you did without consulting me first!"

"Why did I have to consult you, MY body, MY choice. You don't even know if it was yours, we were just friends with benefits up until last night. I wasn't in a relationship with you and could see whoever the fuck I wanted!"

Emmett looked me over and I couldn't figure out what he was thinking.

"Were you seeing someone else?"

"What does it matter, what's done is done and we're a thing of the past." I told him while trying to push him out of my way but to no avail.

"Were. you. seeing. someone. else."

"That's none of your business."

"Was it mine?"

"Who knows."

"I'm losing my patience. Was it mine or not!?"

"No! It was a colleague's from work, he didn't want it and neither did I. It was just a fling."

"What's his name?"

"So you can go and investigate and threaten or kill him, I think not. I've already told you everything. I was seeing someone else and it wasn't yours."

"If that's true then the DNA from the medical waste shouldn't be a match to me."

Is he serious!?

"What the hell is wrong with you, how did you even get that?"

"You were the only abortion Dr. Nelson did today. He was more than happy to hand it over to keep his medical practice and life from being ruined."

I can't believe Emmett!

"I'll ask you again, were you seeing someone else?"

I tried to avert my gaze but was snapped back to reality when I felt Emmett's hand around my throat.

"Were you seeing someone else?!" He asked again.

"No."

"Was it mine?"

"Yes, it was yours."

His grip on my neck tightened and my necklace was now pressing into my skin, it was painful.

"What right did you have, I should have had a say in it!"

I could see the anger and emotions raging in his eyes and tried to pry his hand off of my neck with both my hands.

"I can't...breathe...s-stop this, Emmett."

Emmett had lifted me off of the floor but still had me pressed against the wall with his hand wrapped around my throat.

"I want to know why, why did you deprive me of my right?!"

I struggled to talk.

"I don't want a child at this point in my life, besides our relationship is toxic."

He let me go and I fell to the floor. As soon as I caught my breath I stood up and backhanded him which made him angrier causing him to grab me by the throat again then throw me against the wall.

"You didn't think to consult me?"

"It's my body. What, did you think I was going to carry a child for nine months then just hand it over to you, Emmett!?"

"To think last night I was holding you in my arms all the while you were planning to kill my child." He seethed.

"If I had told you we both know you would've done everything in your power to stop me, where would that had left me?"

He only glared at me.

"Answer me, damnit!"

"In a situation you wouldn't have want to be in."

"Exactly! And I'm already in a situation I don't want to be in! I'm tired of being hounded and harassed by you! Your behaviour is unacceptable, If I had kept it my life would be extra hellish right now! I couldn't stomach the thought of having a permanent connection to you. I want you out of my house and out of my life!"

He stepped closer to me once again invading my personal space, he brought his face close to mine all the while staring into my eyes.

"Watch your mouth, you're treading on dangerous ground." He whispered.

"I'm glad I had the abortion, best decision of my life." I whispered back then gave him a wicked smile.

He quickly drew back and I immediately closed my eyes and turned my head to protect my face. I heard an impact sound but didn't feel any pain, I slowly opened my eyes and saw he had punched the wall next to my head, leaving a huge hole in it.

He wanted to hit me... He was going to hit me...

"I **hate** you, Emmett. I really and truly **hate** you." I said through hot tears.

Emmett slowly stepped away from me and he seemed surprised at himself. He was looking at me...he looks...remorseful...

"Please leave, just get out of my house!"

He turned to leave without protest and I watched his large form walk out my front door.

The platinum diamond and emerald necklace he had given me, now damaged, slipped off of my neck. I tried to catch it but it fell and hit the floor with a loud clang, the large emerald in the center shattering on impact.

* * *

 **I know, I know! This chapter was really long but I didn't want to split it into two or three because I don't believe in depriving my readers! :P**

 **This is my longest chapter ever and I worked really hard on it so I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **The following chapters will be Edward-heavy. Next chapter we're going to find out who's really lying... Along with a lot of other revelations. Yippie! :)**

 **I don't have a sneak peek for you guys because I'm not even half way through with the next chapter. The sneak peek I posted at the end of chapter fourteen is apart of chapter sixteen which I'm currently working on. What I can tell you guys is that things will get a lot worse for Rosalie. Alice is the least of Rosalie's concern when it comes to what Edward has planned for her.**

 **Any questions, don't be afraid to ask. Just don't ask me what Edward has planned because I can't tell you! :P**


	16. Treacherous Behavior Uncovered

**It's been seven months since my last update. Please don't throw rocks at me, I can't put into words how sorry I am and how crappy I feel about you guys waiting so long. My life has been complicated, when I wasn't busy eighteen hours out of the day I was just too exhausted to write. I've been through some really awful ordeals that made it difficult to continue writing this story. I can say I know the true meaning of stress, fear, hatred and depression. I couldn't write about my life even if I wanted to, no one would believe it lol. It would probably be labelled as fiction. I'm not trying to make any excuses for putting you guys through such a long wait so feel free to give me a piece of your minds.**

 **Be careful of constant negative emotions, they can devour you. I'm getting better each day and I'm back to writing. This chapter is a long one but I didn't cut it up and turn it into two or three cause I've been away so long and I know you guys deserve every word. Tbh, this chapter didn't turn out how I wanted it to but I'm still trying to get back into my usual flow.**

 **Lucy you make me laugh. :)**

 **Thanks for sticking with me. I'm grateful for all of my readers. :)**

* * *

 **Alice POV**

I didn't need you to intervene, I could've taken her." I told him with my arms folded.

"That's not the point."

I sighed. Talking to him is like talking to a brick a wall.

"Where are you taking me anyway, I want to go home. Bella is waiting for me."

"You need some more time to calm down. I'm sure Bella will survive a couple of hours without her sidekick."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. I didn't mean anything by it."

The direction Jasper's heading in leads to his home.

"I already told you I don't want to go to your place!"

"You need a few drinks but I doubt I should be pumping you full of alcohol."

"And there it is again."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it, just take me home." I was still pissed and irritated at Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. But I also know that my hands aren't clean either, I betrayed Bella and I'll have to live with that.

"You need to calm down before you return to your precious Bella. She's going to sense something is off and you'll make her worry."

"Fine." I relented.

"What a night, everything is out in the open now... Well, almost everything..."

"So did you know?"

"I had no idea."

"Don't try to bullshit me, you're telling me you had no idea that your bestfriend was fucking Rosalie?"

Jasper glared at me and I realized I had slipped.

"I'm sorry Summer, I didn't mean to curse in front of you."

Jasper pulled into his driveway and I tapped my foot in impatience, feeling irritated while I waited to enter his place. I really need a drink, something stronger than wine and perhaps a tramadol or two.

As soon as I got inside I headed for the bathroom. I dialed the number Rosalie had thrown at me on a piece of paper and a guy with a really cute voice answered. I explained to him that I needed to meet and gave him the location of gas station a few blocks away. He told me he'd be there in twenty-five minutes.

When I got out I was surprised I didn't find Jasper standing at the door. I found him at his bar and I poured myself a drink.

"Jas, I'm going for a swim, if you need me I'll be by the pool. It was nice to meet you, Alice. I'm always happy to meet someone new. Tonight was...fun...I think."

"It was nice meeting you too, Summer." I told her with a genuine smile. Sweet girl, I can't believe she's related to Jasper.

"Okay-now that she's gone I can swear all I want." I said then downed a shot of tequila.

"By all means." Jasper said nonchalantly while taking off his coat.

"Now I want you to tell me and please be honest, did you know Rosalie was fucking Mr. Behemoth?"

"I had no knowledge. Emmett, Edward and I aren't schoolgirls you know, we don't tell each other every little thing. I haven't told He nor Edward about us, don't forget that I kept my knowledge of Isabella's little hideout a secret from the both of them."

True but you didn't tell me you had a sister. I've spent a lot of time at your place and I've never seen her."

"She doesn't live in the US, I just brought her over, I was going to introduce you to her but you broke up with me right before I did."

"If we had made it down the aisle we should've went to Vegas for our honeymoon cause you like to play games."

"I really was going to tell you."

"Nine months was too soon for you huh?"

"It's not like that. I'm going to be honest-"

"For the first time in your life." I cut in.

"I had planned on keeping it a secret until we made wedding plans but you wouldn't hear of such talk, funny you accepted my proposal but acted like I insulted you whenever I brought up the subject of wedding planning. Which was surprising to me considering you're into such things."

"You knew why I couldn't, I could-"

"I know I know, _Bella_ comes first."

"It's just..." I couldn't really argue with that. "I love you and I love Bella. Even if I loved you more I still couldn't choose you over Bella, we're bonded."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing." I need to stop drinking before I slip up and say the wrong thing. "We're just...We've always been very close and she's my sister. All of this aside, you had ample time to tell me you had a sister, why wait until wedding plans, what's the big deal?"

"The _big deal_ is that I have a lot of enemies, no one needs to know I have any living relatives."

"Do you have more!?" I asked incredulously.

"No, just her. Before you, she was top priority and all I had. She still is top priority...and so are you."

"So what you're saying is you've kept her locked away like a princess in a very high tower guarded by dragons?"

"Feel free to put it that way if you want."

"You're telling me she hasn't had her first kiss, watched a horror flick or violent action movie or even skipped school once with her friends?"

I waited for Jasper's response but there was none, he just poured himself a drink.

"Oh my goodness, what did you do to that poor girl!?"

"Excuse me?"

"She's nineteen and she hasn't had the joys of watching tough, hot, shirtless guys in action flicks...that kind of deprivation...what kind of messed up person are you?"

"I'm a person with a lot of enemies."

"What does that mean, what are you trying to say?"

"She was homeschooled."

"So you kept her locked away?"

"I wouldn't put it like that, I spent a lot of time with her, she had many freedoms, activities and the internet, of course certain sites were restricted.

"That's awful, so you were the only friend she had!?"

"It's not terrible like the way you're trying to make it sound."

"It is terrible!"

"She has a lot more freedom, she was curious and wanted to experience what she calls the 'joys of life' so I told Emmett she's the daughter of a friend and he hired her as an intern."

"You're an awful man."

"I'm the man you love."

"I love an awful man."

We both laughed.

"Seriously, that's messed up. She's probably emotionally dependent on you."

"She was the only thing that meant something in this fucked up world and I was going to protect her."

"Ahhh, I see. She doesn't know her big Bro is a bad, bad man and he doesn't want anyone to hurt his baby Sis to get back at him after he's fucked up their lives. Though I doubt any one would be that stupid. You're fucked up, Jasper. She should've been allowed to socialize with other teens her age or at least other girls her age. She's old enough to make her own decisions."

"She's nineteen, has been sheltered all of her life, which option do you think she will choose without even thinking. Of course she would want to go out on her own because she's curious and wants to experience life for herself. It doesn't mean that it's a good thing."

"That's kind of true but that's why she should take it step by step. She needs to go to the mall without anyone following her, no one tailing her or anything. She needs to shop, interact with more than just you and hired staff. I'm sure she'll be fine, no one knows that she's your sister or that you even have a sister. She should be out making new friends with girls in their late teens to mid twenties. Her working at that man's law firm is okay I guess but being dropped off and picked up from work without being allowed to go anywhere else isn't a good quality of life."

"Take her to the beach and let her experience guys flirting with her for the first time."

Jasper looked at me like I was insane.

"I'm serious, I thought she was in her early twenties, she has a young face but that body... She's going to have guys beating down her door when she's released from the prison you have her captive her in."

I could tell I was pissing off Jasper and he didn't want to hear any of it.

"I want to talk about us."

"There is no us, there's not going to be any 'us'."

Jasper grew even more annoyed but I didn't care.

"I want to discuss that girl's life before you ruin it any further."

"She's well taken care of."

"Are you going to keep your sister locked away forever?"

"Summer isn't your concern... If you were my wife I would take what you're saying into consideration..."

"Nice try, I'm still not marrying you. Bella must be wondering where I am."

"Stop using Bella as a defense. Obviously that prosecutor never told Emmett where she's keeping Bella otherwise she would've disappeared a long time ago. I'm sure she's fine, isn't she still in therapy. Stop the codependency, it's time she learns to be on her own."

I felt as if Jasper slapped me in the face.

"Look who's talking, you're all your sister knows! Is it hypocrisy night!?"

"You're one to talk, besides, my sister was always more sheltered than Isabella. Bella doesn't have a relative with more enemies than the strands of hair on her head. I'm not going to let the kind of lifestyle I chose affect her life in a negative way."

"I've read stories about you and Edward being connected to organized crime and that you two have your hands in everything."

"I don't care for such tales."

"So they're just tales huh?"

"Why don't you stay the night and sleep off all the tequila you've been drinking."

"Such a kind invitation, you're not getting laid though."

"The thought hasn't even crossed my mind. You said that Summer should interact with people around her age, you're only a few years older. You two can have a slumber party."

"How cool! Are you gonna stay?"

"Summer's voice came from behind me and I was certain Jasper knew she was there.

"This isn't fair." I whispered to him.

"We both know life isn't fair, just ask your friend and Edward." He whispered back.

I turned to face Summer.

"I have a better idea! Summer, how about you spend the night over at my place, Jasper doesn't let you get out much does he, this should be a good experience for you, your first slumber party."

Summer's eyes lit up

"Really?!"

"Of course." I told her.

"No watchful eyes and burly shoulders?"

"Unfortunately I have bodyguards at my place too, it's a long story. I promise they aren't as mean and as large as Jasper's though."

"Can I stay over at Alice's place!?"

"Honey, you don't need his permission. As long as you're eighteen and over you can do whatever you want, except drink."

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to pack a bag!"

"That's the spirit!" I yelled while watching her back-length blonde curls disappear from my view."

I turned back around to face Jasper and knew he wouldn't look pleased. He was beyond pissed!

"You can't just come in here and influence Summer to disobey me, I won't allow it."

"You mean like how I wouldn't allow you to control me, face it. She's going to want to be free, either you allow it or she'll demand it and run away and leave you."

"I doubt she'd get very far."

"What are you going to do, let one of your goons hunt her down and shoot her with a tranquilizer dart and bring her back?"

"Hmm, I'm not against the idea."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm taking her to meet Bella, she reminds me a lot of Bella and I'm sure Bella will like her. The three of us will have a night of wine, girl talk and non-stop chocolate-eating."

Jasper raised a brow.

"Don't worry, the wine will be a low alcohol content. I think 21 and over is a stupid law."

"You're making plans and I haven't signed off on this."

"Better under my watch than her eventually getting sick of being cooped up and her resenting you and attempting to runaway."

"I'll have someone watching the house and I'm picking her up at 9am."

"A. I'm not giving you directions to where we've been moved and B, we'll be staying up late so I doubt she'll be up by then. I'll let Rosalie meet you somewhere at noon. She won't mind since I'm keeping her secrets."

"No deal. I'm not letting her go to some unknown location."

You've probably already had her chipped

"I can't tell you where we've been moved." Even I don't know where the new place is yet. "It would be betraying Bella's trust yet again. I want a friendship with your sister cause I feel she needs a girlfriend in her life. I don't want a friendship with you, I want us to be okay but not what you would call friends. Nothing has changed."

Jasper looked insulted.

I looked at my phone and twenty minutes had passed, the security staff is usually exactly on time.

"No deal, Alice. I need to know where she is at all times or she stays here."

"Party pooper."

Guess I won't be taking Summer with me. Part of me wants to sneak her out with me but I know Jasper would look under every rock until he found her. I don't need to add anymore stress to Bella's situation.

"I told Summer about you a month after I met you. I never mention any of the women I see to my sister but I felt like you were the one. She enjoyed hearing about you."

"No doubt the stories you told her about me made me sound like a lunatic."

Jasper laughed.

"Only some of them. I've never met anyone like you, life would never get boring with you around."

"Sometimes things just don't work out." I gently pushed him away and he smirked at me. "This alcohol is running straight through me." I told him then headed for the bathroom. I passed the bathroom and made my way to the back through the many rooms until I was in front of the back door. I entered the code and went out. Good thing he hadn't change the passcode. I jogged for a few blocks until I got to the gas station while glancing behind me. A sleek black jeep with opaque tints was parked in front. I quickly made my way to it."

"Were you followed?"

"I don't think so."

"We'll drive around for half an hour just to make sure."

* * *

We pulled in front of a townhouse, it was similar to the previous we stayed at in the other town. A girl can get used to living in these types of homes for free... The bodyguard in the backseat next to me wasn't in a suit, he was dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt. He helped me out and quickly got me inside.

"Finally you're home."

"Sorry, I ran into some guy who wanted to date me back in College."

"Which one?"

"It doesn't matter. Is Rosalie still here?"

"No, she didn't stay but she said she's coming over tomorrow to go over everything with me. Dave brought pizza and hot wings earlier but you weren't here so I saved you some, it's in the microwave."

"Where's the kitchen?" I asked and Bella pointed me in the right direction.

I washed my hands then took the food out of the microwave.

"You're eating it cold?"

"Yep starving."

* * *

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **Bella POV**

After being interrogated by Alice about my and Edward's activities in the pool we were both left blushing but she had her hands over her mouth in surprise.

Edward walked into the room and my and Alice's faces deepened in redness. Edward looked at the both of us and I knew he knew what we were discussing. He gave me a mischievous look that went unnoticed by Alice.

When we were about to leave a call came through Skype.

"It's the parents."

"I can see that." I told Alice. "Give us a few minutes will you, Edward."

* * *

Are you two ladies ready to go?

"All set." We said in unison.

We're suppose to be meeting this guy at some exclusive lounge for people of a certain caliber, you have to be invited to go there, so Alice told me and Edward confirmed. But Edward being... Edward, we're able to get in-no questions asked. I was left pondering who's this guy that he's able to meet at such a place. Seems like Alice found the type she was looking for.

We arrived at a deep purple four-story building with blue opaque tinted windows. The inside was very modernly decorated, with soft techno music playing.

We were seated and served drinks. I was becoming anxious to meet this Benjamin fellow.

He arrived almost ten minutes later and I had to say he didn't look like a psychotic weirdo at all...But looks can be deceiving. Edward greeted him first and shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure, Benjamin. Call me Edward and this gorgeous individual beside me is my fiancée-Isabella."

Fiancée? I sighed. Edward really does know how to push it.

"Nice to meet you, please have a seat." I let go of his hand and we all sat down. Glee was written all over Alice's face and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "You don't know how happy I am to finally meet the stranger who wants to steal-" I felt a kick to my ankle. "I mean the man who I've been hearing so much about."

Benjamin flashed me a gorgeous smile and I have to admit, he does look like a charmer and he's handsome too. The waitress brought him a drink and I could tell she was eyeing him, her eyes also wondered over to Edward as well.

"So Benjamin what attracted you to Alice?"

"What not would attract me to her, I looked at her and thought such vibrance, she adds color to everything. From that very moment I sensed her fire and a light in her, her aura is a rainbow and her energy is so positive. She wasn't only beautiful on the outside but the inside as well."

Ohhhh... He's one of those...

"And you could tell all of this even though it was your first time meeting her?"

"Yes. I feel as though she will complete me."

"I see..."

I bet he has a basement full of crystals and other stuff. Some of the girls Alice and I went to college with were into 'a higher and deeper level' of things as they referred to it.

"I had to speak to her, from then the conversation went on for hours and we just clicked and I thought she's the one I want on my arm. I'm tired of relationships with idle, forced and need-to-have conversations."

Conversations with Alice may not be idle but they're almost always fashion or materialistically based. I'm not saying there's something wrong with that because I've accepted Alice for who she is a long time ago and I know she has a good heart. Is he trying to say He and Alice have deep conversations?

I glanced at Edward and he was smirking. Is he trying not to laugh in this guy's face, he usually has his signature look of indifference, no expression at all.

"Look Bella, may I call you Bella?"

I nodded.

"I know this sounds corny but I believe in love at first sight, I'm a hopeless romantic."

"Awe, I really like that about you." Alice chimed in.

"When I looked across the room and saw you, it was like a spell was cast on me." He was looking deep into Alice's eyes pouring his feelings out.

Benjamin and Alice were now holding hands across the table.

I looked over to Edward for help but he didn't even bat an eye. What the hell is going on here, I feel like I'm being punked! I pinched Edward's thigh to make him assist me.

"I know you two just met and barely know each other but what are your plans with Alice, do you see her being in your future and if so, what kind of future do you see you two having?" Edward asked Benjamin.

"Alice IS my future."

Oh my goodness, shoot me now! Where is Charlie's gun when I need it?

"I feel as if I've known Alice in a past life. I know it doesn't sound like I'm making sense but sometimes you just know when someone is the one."

"You two should understand that more than anyone, Bella and Edward." So Alice has been blabbing her mouth to him about Edward and I.

"I know you're concerned but I'll treat her right and treasure her."

This is getting me nowhere! Things like this just don't happen in real life.

"Tell me about your childhood, I want to know about your parents, how was kindergarten and college? Why is a handsome, well-off man like you single, what were your exs like, why did you breakup with them, what was your type? Did you cut off the heads of cats while in High School and I wanna see some ID!"

"Isabella."

"Bella!"

Edward and Alice scolded me at the same time. Not only were they staring at me but the entire cafe. Oops..

* * *

 **During the present...**

 **Rosalie POV**

I stared into nothingness not wanting to get up or do anything. I had drank a quarter of my bar and managed to get a couple hours of sleep. I lied awake for hours thinking about what to do. Having him arrested and seeing his face on the front page would really tickle me. But that would leave a lot of other questions even if I lied about never having a relationship with him and blaming it on him just being obsessed with me ever since I defeated him in Court.

I don't need people digging, especially not right before the trial resumes. I just don't need that right now. Court is tomorrow morning and I have work to do, don't lose sight of your goal Rosalie.. I reminded myself.

I felt an even greater compulsion to beat him in Court. As much as I didn't want to get up I knew I had to, especially with Bella depending on me. I have things I need to do, prep Bella, pick out what I wanna wear in court tomorrow and run some errands. I hope Alice kept her mouth shut. I guess she has, she would be dragged down with me for her own betrayals and since Bella hasn't called I guess she didn't blab.

I need to put the finishing touches on my strategy, get my nails done-I'm pretty sure I broke two on Emmett. Crap, I forgot I have to take my stupid medication. I don't feel like cooking. I also need to do something about Emmett. I mentally went over my list of things then my eyes shifted to the tiny plastic bag containing chunks and shards of emerald and a platinum necklace on my nightstand.

I'll leave Emmett for later, I'll hurt him first by beating him in Court then I'll _handle_ him accordingly. If he thinks he can get away with assaulting me he's dead wrong. First things first, I have to pawn this shadow of what once was fine jewelry. I pulled myself up, brushed my teeth then hopped in the shower. I tried to be as gentle as I could and tried to avoid touching my neck more than needed.

When I got out the shower I looked in the mirror. My neck was covered in huge purple and red fingerprint-shaped bruises. The bags under my eyes seemed to have no intentions of leaving and I had let my blonde hair grow past my ass. It felt so weighed down I opted to washing it outside of the shower. My mind has been so wrapped up with trial and Emmett that I stopped attending my weekly salon and spa treatments.

The bruises on my neck pained and burned even more while I was attempting to cover them up with concealer and foundation. Is this what domestic abuse victims go through on the regular, I don't understand how someone could live like this, bruises hurt...But not as much as the person you trusted causing them.

I got dressed and headed to a fine jewelry store that accepts broken and unwanted pieces.

* * *

 **While at the pawn shop...**

I haven't seen anyone bring in something this fine in a while. How did you manage to break a fine stone like this?"

"So it's real?"

"As the sky is blue. The emerald is a hard gemstone but even natural emeralds can shatter, it's rare but it happens. You must have been having some real fun when you broke this. Are you sure you don't want to keep the platinum setting, it's still a really lovely necklace without the large emerald pendant. The smaller stones are unscratched, I can repair the necklace for you."

"Thanks but I don't want it anymore."

"I hate to see such a beautiful woman part with such a beautiful piece of jewelry."

"Well I guess you'll just have to close your eyes."

I walked out of the pawnshop with thousands in my pocket, I decided to shop for a new suit for trial and take a trip to the salon. This day is looking pretty good.

* * *

"Remember to keep your eyes focused on me, the jury or anything interesting to stare at-just please don't look at Masters or Armold while they're seated. They will try to make you feel insecure and intimidate you. Masters' indifference in the courtroom irks the shit out of my soul!"

"Would you like a drink?" Bella offered.

"No thanks, I'm fine. I'm just psyched! Tomorrow is the big day. I know it seems distasteful that I'm so anxious when it's going to be...difficult for you and I know it won't be easy for you having to-"

"I know but like I told Alice, I feel a lot more braver, I have a lot of supporters and she's my biggest one."

"That's wonderful, Bella." I told her.

"Awe, Bella thank you."

"You're welcome Alice."

"I know that man is going to try to pick me to pieces."

"When you're on the stand try to remember that you're not the one who's on trial, Masters is. I won't pretend that you won't feel like you're the one on trial, you probably will feel that way at times but it's all part of the process and in situations like this, especially in this country with such a flawed judicial system, you just may feel as if you're the one being prosecuted. I'll object to every single out-of-line trick Armold may try and I'll try my best to defend and protect you, Bella."

"Wear whatever makes you feel good, I know you'll be dressed appropriately but if it helps wear one of your favorite dressed or something."

"Okay."

"Tell the truth, be honest and if you feel yourself becoming frustrated and overwhelmed don't let Armold's hounding get to you too much. Even if he's yelling and throwing fifty different questions at you at once, just pause and take deep breaths and try to stay calm. Don't let him push you over the edge, don't give him that power. That's what he wants, he knows your humble demeanor and meek ways, he will prey on those attributes. He will attempt to confuse you, make you doubt yourself and try to break you. He will look for the slightest inconsistencies or mistakes and continuously poke at every single one of them until he gets you to contradict yourself and trip you up.

Coming for you like a raging bull can also work against him, there is the chance of the jury seeing the prominent big burly attorney of a spoiled tycoon bullying a defenseless young woman."

"Okay."

"And like I've told you earlier, Armold will ask you obscene questions, he wants to make you feel dirty and guilty and like I've also told you I will overuse the word 'objection'."

"Okay."

"Is everything I'm saying sticking?"

"Yes."

"And you do know what his entire defense revolves around right?"

"Yes. Why rape me when Edward Masters could have any woman he wants."

Bella sounded more and more confident in her answers and responses.

"Yes and you've already explained that question to me first hand."

Bella blushed at the memory of her laying into me. **(A/N: See chap 9)**

"But it's also focused on the fact that you're just some lying groupie who's looking for a come up or to write the next 'tell all best seller'. Don't worry, Masters may seem like the upstanding, no-motive-having philanthropist but just leave it up to me. I'll take off his mask and show the Jury the _real_ him, the him who has a never-ending hunger for power and control."

"What kind of obscene questions is Mr. Armold going to ask me?"

"I don't want you to be blindsided so I'll try not to sugarcoat anything. Armold will ask if you liked and/or enjoyed any parts of the 'encounter', that's one of the words he'll more than likely use to describe it but he'll put 'alleged' in front of them. It's not like he's going to deny you and Masters had sexual contact, we already have Masters DNA so denying any sexual contact was tossed out of the window from the get go. He will try to paint you as a liar who had consensual sex but has buyer's remorse or wants a best seller like I already told you. The Judge and Jury will feel you out, I have a good feeling they're gonna automatically know you're telling the truth."

"Okay."

"You remember what I said about answering questions right?"

"Try to answer **yes** and **no** as much and often as I can."

"That's right, I don't need you opening any doors for Armold. Any doors I need opened I will try to get Masters to open when he takes the stand. Listen, Armold will try to ask you the same damn question eighteen different ways and at different times. He will phrase it in a way that will make it sound like he's asking you something different, a completely new question. Of course I'll be objecting at his redundancy."

At least I don't have to worry about Armold bringing up past men or sexual history because Bella has none. I know Armold has a secret weapon or two up his sleeve...I just know it.

I held a copy of Bella's original statement she made at the police station and repeatedly went over it with her, she knew it by heart.

"Please remember not to repeat everything word for word, it will sound rehearsed like you're afraid to deviate because you may contradict what you originally said."

"I got it."

"I'm going to go over all of the questions I'll be asking you on the stand, be prepared for some unrehearsed ones depending on Armold's cross. After we're done with these, we'll practice things Armold will more than likely ask you, again, be prepared for unfamiliar, insulting, mortifying questions. Keep your answers as brief as possible. Don't open any doors that will allow him to dig deeper into anything you may let slip. All Armold will be waiting on is the opportunity to pry and pry and I don't need to tell you that when Masters takes the stand, he's going to use his conniving charm to try to convince the jury that everything went the exact opposite of how you claim it did."

"I understand."

"Okay, lets take it from the top. You'll first be sworn in then I'll begin questioning you..."

* * *

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **Bella POV**

I can't believe Alice decided to run off with that Bejamin guy, it's been over a month now. She checks in everyday but I wish she would drop in sometimes, It's just been me and Edward for the past five weeks. I let out a deep sigh.

I have to remember to call Mom and Dad later, Mom is getting used to the idea of me wanting to spend more time in Rome but Dad... That's a different story.

"What's wrong - you look down?"

"I miss Alice."

"Would you like me to send a few covert agents to retrieve her?"

"No! If she's happy then let her stay, besides, she'd know who had her brought back."

"Seeing you look so down doesn't settle well with me."

"I'm sorry it's just Alice and I have never been apart for this long."

"Well she'll have to come back to us if that Benjamin fellow is no longer around, he can have an accident. I can send out a few covert agents." Edward whipped out his phone and started texting.

"Edward!" I couldn't believe my ears.

"I'm joking." He told me with a chuckle.

"That wasn't funny."

"Yet you're smiling."

"I don't like the guy but I don't want him dead."

"I'll call off the hit."

"What!?" You put a hit out on him?!"

"Of course not. I just love making you turn red."

I hit him on the shoulder as hard as I could.

"You should've seen your face."

"Shut up." I told him trying not to laugh.

I snatched his cell phone away and tried to open his messages but his phone had a fingerprint lock on it.

I held it out and he smirked at me.

"Well?"

He put his finger on the screen and it unlocked. I went into his inbox but it was empty. His outbox was empty too and so was his call history.

"Weren't you just sending a message, how come its not in your drafts?"

"My phone doesn't save messages, it's programmed to automatically delete texts and all other messages once they've been read and deletes all record of calls as soon as they end."

"Why?"

"Just a precaution, I do handle very sensitive information regarding my business affairs on a daily basis after all."

"So you weren't really texting someone about Benjamin?"

Edward laughed.

"Of course not.

"You don't really have hitmen right?"

"No hitmen."

"Its just you sounded serious. For a second I thought you were _that_ kind of wealthy man."

Edward looked amused.

"I could never take a life, you don't ever have to worry about me doing those kind of things."

"Good." I said relieved.

"I have good news." Edward told me.

"What is it?"

"We're going on a trip."

"Aren't we on one now?" I asked.

"We'll be travelling the middle east."

"Wow, really!?"

"Yes."

"Wow." I said, shocked.

"You don't seem too pleased."

"I wanna go but then again...I'm having mixed feelings."

"Because it's the middle east?"

"I don't wanna be stereotypical but...umm...it's just that I'm a girl."

"I know that."

"What if I break some law I knew absolutely nothing about and I don't wanna have to wear jilbab or whatever it's called. I'm going to have to read up on laws-wait are we going to Dubai?"

"Yes but it won't be our first stop.

"I'm going to have to read up on laws and-"

"Relax Isabella. Everything will be fine."

"Where are we going?"

"Tehran and Dhahran, I have business I need to deal with. I've taken a long enough vacation. After I'm done we'll travel to wherever you please-Dubai, Egypt, it doesn't matter."

"Okay. When are you leaving?"

"You don't wish to accompany me?"

"Isabella Adams-daughter of Charlie Adams will not accompany you."

"Nothing will happen to you and you don't have to cover up, you'll be with me."

"Where exactly are these places?"

"Dhahran is in Saudi Arabia and Tehran is the capital of Iran."

"Iran!? I thought they sounded alike."

"Relax, everything will be fine."

"I can't relax."

"I know it's short notice but we should leave in a few days. An urgent matte-"

"I can't." I blurted out

"I'll pour you a drink."

"Maybe I should take this time to visit Mom and Dad. How long is the trip?"

"I'll be in Dhahran five days and Tehran for three."

"So I'll spend ten days with my parents, you can use the extra two to settle in and relax after working."

"I want you by my side, you'll be surrounded by luxury and privilege."

"I don't know a thing about how to run your business and I'll be no use."

"I don't want you there for that however I would like to see your beautiful face after work everyday."

Edward handed me a glass of wine.

"I'm not comfortable going, I want to sit this one out."

"Meet me halfway."

Wow, he really isn't taking no for an answer.

"Eight days instead of ten?" I suggested.

"Spend five days with me in Dhahran. I won't take you to Iran, while I'm there you can spend time with your parents. After I'm done in Iran I'll fly out to see you."

"Five days in Saudi Arabia..." I thought out loud. "I don't want you to feel as though I only enjoy being with you depending on the location we're in but I don't think I can travel there with you."

"We'll discuss it more tomorrow, you just need time to get used to the idea."

Edward poured me another glass and even though he didn't show it, I wondered if he was displeased.

"It's your time to choose how we spend our day." He told me.

"No shopping, parasailing or extreme activities. My muscles are still sore, I'm worn out. I just wanna lie in bed and relax."

"That's an excellent idea." Edward wrapped his arms around me pressing himself into me.

I headed upstairs with Edward in tow.

"My room isn't on this floor." He told me.

"Your room is dark and evil, naughty things always happen when I go in there."

"Lets try your room and see if the light will ward off those 'naughty things' you speak of."

As soon as we entered my room the door abruptly slammed and I was being pressed against it.

"No those 'naughty things' you spoke of are still happening."

"Very funny, Edward."

Edward's hand was caressing my inner thigh while his lips trailed the back of my neck. He moved further and further up until I felt him playing with the hem of my panties. He pushed a finger into me and I cried out.

He slowly worked his finger inside me and without my say-so my body responded. I pushed back on it and felt myself getting wet.

"That's a good girl, you're coming all over my hand."

Edward put in a second finger and it sent me over the edge and I could feel myself shaking and my breath quickened.

Before I could come down from my high Edward was kneeling between my legs and I felt his tongue on my center. I was being pressed into the door by his hand on my lower back while he pushed my left leg up. His tongue was doing magical things to me I orgasmed repeatedly.

My body went limp and I could no longer stand.

I felt arms holding me and Edward resting me on the bed.

"Do you trust me?" He asked me.

I thought for a second.

"I trust you."

Edward pulled out black satin sashes from his pocket and dangled em in front of my face.

"You don't trust me."

"I trust you..."

"Isabella, all of the color left you face." He told me in an accusing tone.

"I trust you. It's just... You want to tie me up?"

"If you will allow me."

"I-I'm just nervous."

"I won't overstep the boundaries you set and I'm not going to hurt you, just relax and trust me."

Edward tied my hands above my head to the headboard then he placed the sash over my eyes and tied it.

I felt his lips against my ear.

"Now the real fun begins."

His words sent shivers throughout me.

"I want to watch you writhe, shake and tremble repeatedly from the amount of pleasure I'm about to bestow upon you."

Edward pulled my skirt and underwear off and ran his tongue up my inner thigh. He came up and kissed me with fierce passion. His lips moved to my earlobes, nibbling, teasing and tickling.

Deprived of my sight I could only go by what I heard and felt.

"Your body is remarkable, so fucking perfect."

Lips were on my neck caressing the sensitive area while Edward squeeze and kneaded my breasts in his hands. He headed further south and I cried out when I felt my nipple between his teeth and his fingers moving inside me. I unsuccessfully pulled and tugged at my restraints.

He took his time devouring my breasts with his fingers still inside me, unmoving. I twisted and turned and tried to ride his fingers for more friction while I felt my arousal dripping down my thighs.

I heard him chuckle and winced when he abruptly withdrew them from me.

"You're reactions turn me on."

I felt the satin material teasing my skin then wrapping around each ankle, my legs were spread apart and my ankles tied to what I assume to be the bed posts.

"What a mesmerizing sight."

* * *

"Do you think you have everything down?"

"Yes."

"Good. You'll do great."

"All of this prepping made me thirsty and hungry for junk food."

Bella left the room and I was left alone with Alice. She didn't glance in my direction once and I was happy I didn't have to make small talk. I'm happy to see she was smart enough to keep her mouth shut, as long as she keeps her mouth shut Bella won't find out a thing.

Bella quickly returned with snacks and a soda.

"Since it's the night before the trial why don't we all stay together. You can sleep over here with us." Bella suggested.

And be in the same space with Alice, how awkward and unappealing.

"I don't know, I still have a some unfinished work." I told her.

"After you're done with your work we can watch movies and eat junk food. You can wear something of mine to sleep in."

"Umm... I guess so." I reluctantly agreed not wanting to say no knowing what she will have to go through tomorrow.

"We won't disturb you while you're working, right Alice?"

"Right..."

Alice sounded as happy as I was...not happy in the least.

* * *

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **Bella POV**

We were interrupted when my phone started ringing and vibrating.

"Answer it." I told him.

"Let it go to voicemail."

"Who's calling?" I asked.

"Alice."

"Give me the phone, Edward."

Edward held the phone at my ear and hearing Alice's voice gave me joy.

"What, what happened?" I asked her.

"He turned out to be an ass, Bella!"

"Wow." I knew it.

"So I'm back home in our old apartment, I got in last night and just woke up, was too exhausted to call sooner."

"You could've sent a text!"

"I knew you would've gotten a bit upset so I thought it would be better to wait until I wasn't tired so we could actually have a conversation."

"I guess that makes sense."

I shook the restraints and Edward undid them. I pulled off the blindfold just soon enough to see him walk out of the room. No doubt he's not too happy.

"But when he started acting like a jerk why didn't you call me so Edward and I could come get you?"

"I wanted to give you and Edward alone time."

"That's not like you..."

"I know I know."

"It's after 8am back home right?"

"Yeah. I had a good sleep but I'm feeling too lazy to make breakfast.

"Grab something from the cafe across the street."

"I feel too lazy to walk there too."

I rolled my eyes.

"I bet you're not too lazy to go on a six-hour shopping spree."

"Really! When!?"

"Stay focused!"

"Sorry. So have you and Edwar-"

"No! It's been basically everything except going all the way. I'm just... I don't know..."

"Don't change the subject. So what happened to _Benjamin_?" I teased his name exactly how she always said it.

"Benjamin turned out to be a lying jackass. I threw hot coffee in his face and caught a cab to the airport and came home."

"Wow. What did he do exactly, I'll strangle him with my bare hands."

"He doesn't deserve the time of day. So what's new?"

"In other news, Edward wants to take me to Iraq and Saudi Arabia on business."

"He wants to take my Bella where!?"

"Exactly. I told him Mr. Adam's daughter will not be going no such places. I mean I'm sure there are wonderful people in those places but the laws... I'd rather not. I'll love those countries from afar."

"Why does he need you to go along with him on business, are you his shadow?"

"He said seeing me after a long day of work would be good for him or something along the lines of that."

"He better grab some ice cream and fluffy slippers cause you're not going."

"I know, _Mom_. He said it would only be for five days. After he's done with business he wants us to tour Dubai, Egypt and such places."

"That sounds lovely, don't forget you have to take sis-in-law Alice along to babysit you guy's imaginary kids."

"Gotcha. I told him I would spend the days he's on business visiting my parents then when he's done we could meet up."

"That's a lovely idea."

"I know, I'd like to actually hug and hold them even though I know Charlie has quite a few lectures waiting for me."

"That's true, he probably has one or two waiting on me too."

"Edward has to leave pretty soon for business so I'll come home and we can both go visit Mom and Dad."

"That's perfect!"

"So did _Benjamin_ take you on the shopping sprees you desired?"

Edward walked in my room and gave me a lustful glance. Probably came to see if I'm still on the phone.

"He did, he was just so freaking entitled!"

"Alice and I are talking about guy problems, wanna join in?"

"No."

"Tell Bro-in-law that I miss him!" Alice practically yelled my ear off.

"Alice says-"

"I heard."

"Oh by the way, I have to leave. I wanna take a trip home to see Mom and Dad. It's been too long."

"You're adamant about not joining me?"

"Sorry."

"Whatever you want, your wish is my command... Even if the wish isn't to spend more time with me."

"He'll live." Alice said.

"When are you leaving?" He asked.

"You said an urgent matter came up so how about I leave tonight? With the time difference, I'll be asleep during the plane ride and when I get home it will be morning."

"That soon, alright. I'll accompany you on your flight home and after letting you off, I'll take the jet to Tehran."

"Okay. I better start packing now so I can use the rest of the day to relax."

I put Alice on speaker phone so my hands will be free for packing. I took out my suitcase and started with necessities first. I walked in the grand bathroom and looked for my feminine products. Memories of the first time walking into this bathroom flooded my head. I remembered how taken aback I was.

I felt arms around me.

"It hurts me seeing you pack to leave me."

"It will only be five or six days, then you can fly in to see me."

"If your Father hasn't locked you up and thrown away the key."

I giggled.

"I'm pretty sure that won't happen." At least I hope not.

Edward placed soft kisses down my neck.

"I'll get someone to pack your things and a new luggage set."

"By 'new' you mean 'designer', correct?"

"You read too much into things. You should be spending every second, every minute and every hour of the rest of this day with me. I'll miss your delicious scent." He said while breathing in. "The feel of your skin, your hair and the taste of you." He told me.

I blushed.

* * *

 ***During the present...***

 **Alice POV**

I can't believe Rosalie is spending the freaking night! I'm sure she wants to be here just as much as I want her here. How awkward and screwed up is this, I have no choice but to keep her secrets to protect my own.

"Now that I'm finished and Rosalie's finished her work, I'm gonna go take a shower then let the junk-eating and game playing commence!" Bella happily exclaimed.

"Why do you get to shower first?" I asked her.

"Cause: A. I called it. B. I can cause my room is the master. C. There's a second bathroom Alice!"

"Oh yeah!" My head really is full of fluff tonight.

I quickly dashed to take my shower. Rosalie can go last. I can't keep the childishness and pettiness at bay tonight for some reason.

As the warm water ran down my skin I reflected on my decisions and mistakes, my wishes and regrets. There are things I wish never happened but if I could go back in time would I change them or let history repeat itself again? Half of me wishes I'd never met Jasper and wishes I could go back in time to avoid the meeting but a part of me longs for him no matter how hard I try to push that part down. Stay calm for Bella, Alice, this will only hurt for a while then I won't feel anything for him. I told myself.

As I ran the loofah over my skin I thought, what if we lose tomorrow? How would Bella handle it. I know I have to stay positive and strong for her sake but there's always a possibility... What would happen? Would it shatter Bella or would she say at least she gave it her best shot and confronted him. Would we just go on a vacation and disappear? Even though it's closed court I know a media circus will be waiting outside. I sighed.

I hopped out and dried my skin with a fluffy towel then threw on a nightie. I went into the kitchen to look for the cocoa powder. At least you don't have to do your own shopping while in witness protection and your groceries are free no matter what the cost. But I guess they don't mind picking up the huge tabs we run up because Bella is testifying against _Edward Masters_. If only he would burst into flames before court starts, that would be great.

Does hot chocolate even go well with ice cream? Hmm... I don't care. Whatever is sweet, tastes good and comforting. I turned off the stove and poured my and Bella's into a our favorite mugs. Rosalie can pour out her own damn hot cocoa. I hope Bella doesn't notice anything funny between us. I'll just say I didn't know how much Rosalie would want, but Bella, I know her by heart.

I went into the entertainment room and skipped through the channels. _Legally Blonde_ , what a classic! Bella will enjoy this. What's taking her so long anyway, she takes forever to shower, even since we were teens. I put my cocoa down and went to check on Bella. Back then after the incident had recently happened she would have 'episodes' during bath time. Not to mention during certain scenes of movies.

I could hear music coming from the master bathroom. Is she listening to _Beyonce_ while she showers?

"Bella your hot cocoa is getting col-"

Shit. Whoa. My breath left me and Rosalie was startled as well.

"My bad. I didn't mean to walk in on you. I thought Bella was still in here taking one of her really long showers." I spoke not looking her in the face, I couldn't pull my eyes away from Rosalie's naked body.

She quickly recovered from the surprise and tried to hide herself, well I should say her bruises with the clothes she had taken off earlier.

"Weren't you ever taught to knock?"

"When it's just Bella and I there's really no need to knock."

"Well I'm not Bella."

"I didn't know. I already told you I thought she was still in here."

"Well she's not so you can leave now."

I desperately wanted to ask the question that was burning a hole in my mind.

"Did he... Did he do th... Armold hits you!?"

I just blurted it out. I couldn't stop myself. There were bruises and huge indents left by large fingers all over her neck like someone tried to choke the life out of her.

"It's none of your business. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Looks can be deceiving. You can get out now."

"I was just trying to help."

"I don't need help from _you_."

"What's that suppose to mean, what do you mean by ' _you_ ', in case you haven't noticed, we're cut from the same cloth. I'm just not as horrible as you are."

"Don't give me that shit, you were seeing Masters' friend, Coleman. We're guilty of the same thing, don't try to look down on me or judge me and yes, I get it, you're not the prosecutor on the case!"

Rosalie hastily walked out of the bathroom and I followed behind her to ask if she did anything about Armold.

"Bella!"

"Bella!" We both said in unison.

Shit. This is NOT good.

Bella was standing in the middle of the room with a blank stare, she looked to be in disbelief. Hopefully she didn't hear anything... Of course she heard Rosalie's big mouth, don't kid yourself Alice.

"Umm... Bella...?"

* * *

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **BELLA POV**

After months of not being able to hug my parents, Alice and I are finally going to take a trip to see them tomorrow. Edward and I were in a Cadillac being chauffeured to his private hangar. I played with his fingers impatiently waiting for dinner. I skipped dinner earlier to nap and when I woke up it was already time to leave.

"We'll be arriving in six minutes, Sir."

"Great, I finally get to eat."

"You make it sound like I've been starving you."

"You have. I'm suing."

Edward chuckled.

"Good luck with that."

"You think I can't win, is Mr. Masters going to bribe the Judge?"

"Bribe? You watch too many movies. You won't win because you're not malnourished, you've been well fed and deprived of nothing. Besides, you came to stay with me of your own free will and was free to leave at anytime."

"Hmph!"

The car stopped and the driver opened the door for Edward then he helped me out. A medium built man with brown hair came and took our belongings. Edward led me to his jet and I couldn't wait to eat.

Before we got to the steps of the jet Edward pulled me back against him and I could feel he was erect.

"Would you like me to make love to you on a $114 million jet?" He whispered in my ear then licked it.

"Good night Sir, I trust you enjoyed your time off?"

Edward ignored the Pilot, awaiting my answer.

"I don't know. I'm not sure." I answered honestly.

I noticed although the exterior looked similar to the jet we flew here on, it was a different jet. Much, much larger, Edward sure enjoys his toys.

"I quickly sat and was about to buckle myself in but Edward did it for me."

"We leave now." Edward told the Pilot.

"Right away, Sir."

"Mr. Masters, is there anything you would like before takeoff?"

Edward turned to me again.

I shook my head.

"No thank you." He told the dark haired gentleman.

The brunette man went through a door to take his seat and buckle himself in I presumed.

I squeezed Edward's hand tightly and closed my eyes. I so hate this part!

* * *

 **During the present...**

 **Rosalie POV**

I can't believe I forgot to the lock the fucking door, who knew Alice wasn't raised with any manners. This is a fucking disaster! I should've went home and we would all be meeting up at court tomorrow. None of this would've happened.

Bella, you're staring into space. Is everything alright?"

"What did you just say?"

"You're staring in-"

"Not that part, I'm talking about a minute ago when you marched out of the bathroom."

I felt a chill in me like no other. Bella stared me in the eye then did the same to Alice.

"Don't lie to me." She said quite upset.

"Bella, it's true. We've been lying to you but I only did it to protect you, I swear! It was never my intent to hurt or upset you, I didn't even know who he was until it was too late. I don't know what's Rosalie's excuse-I mean reasoning."

That bitch!

"Don't try to brush this off like no big deal, after you found out who Coleman was you still never brought any of it to Bella's attention, she was aware of nothing!"

"And you, You _knew_ who Armold was and you still decided to become his cum dumpster anyway!"

"Fuck you-you conniving bitch! You're like a sister to Bella and turned around and betrayed her and lied to her face every fucking day for who knows how long!"

"Says Madam Prosecutor who got pregnant for Masters' attorney!"

"Coleman isn't here to come to your defense so this time I'd watch my mouth if I were you."

"I'd learn what birth control is if I were you!"

"What's going on in here!?" Dave came in shouting which only annoyed me further and I grabbed the sheet off of the bed to quickly cover myself.

"Mind your own business!"

"Ms. Adams is my business until this job is complete."

"Well take Ms. Adams downstairs while I deal with Ms. Blanc upstairs."

"Bring it, bitch!" Alice yelled at me and I was more than happy to oblige her.

"Stop it! I'm not going to allow such a thing to happen! Both of you need to calm down, you're clearly upsetting Ms. Adams even further. You-in the bathroom and get dressed, you, go downstairs. I will stay up here with Ms. Adams."

I took the dress Bella was holding and went into the bathroom. Everything keeps getting more and more fucked up. I can't wait until all of this is over, I'm taking a break from everything. Throughout my career I've never had such a stressful case.

"Done. I'm heading downstairs." I told him.

"Not alone. Ms. Adams is calm and we'll be joining you and Ms. Blanc downstairs."

"Fine."

I descended the steps and Alice was staring daggers at me, it took everything in me not to snatch her hypocritical ass off the sofa and throw her into a wall.

"Now that we're all here, I will sit between you two and we will get to the bottom of this."

"This is a private conversation. I can't divulge such sensitive information in your presence, security detail or not."Yeah like I'm going to bring out my dirty little secrets in front of him.

"You and Ms. Blanc are hostile toward each other while in the presence of Ms. Adams, my job is to-"

"I know what your job is." I cut him off.

"It's alright. I want to talk with them, I'll sit between them and hopefully they will respect me enough not to start fighting." Bella glared at us.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Rosalie just brings out the worst in me sometimes. I'll keep my emotions in check."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, what a put on.

I watched Bella turn to Alice.

"You were seeing the blonde man I saw on the jet?"

"Yes and I'm sorry. I met him when I went to the Police station to figure out why Edward wasn't charged yet. I met Jasper and it was love at first sight, I'm sorry but it's true. I didn't find out who he was until afterward. I kept seeing him a secret because I didn't want to hurt you, he brought me happiness and-"

"I brought you misery."

"NO Bella! It was just nice spending time with him. I fell hard for him and it was really hard to let go but I knew I had to. Lying to you ate away at me everyday and it was KILLING me inside. I had to end it and so I did. I'm so sorry, I really regret my actions."

"How long was it going on for?"

"Nine months."

"Wow. I don't know how to feel. I guess I did depend on you a lot and you needed an outlet."

"That's no excuse for what I did Bella and I love when you depend on me a lot."

"My head is spinning."

"Would you like a pill?" Alice offered her.

"Please."

Bella turned to face me and I immediately felt deep regret and sorrow.

"Are you being paid by Edward?"

"Of course not!"

"If you were you wouldn't tell me anyway right?"

"Bella-look-there's nothing I can say to justify my actions but I want you to know I am sorry and I don't plan on letting everything that happened with Armold cloud my judgement or affect my job in the courtroom. It was just a fling, I used him for sex and for information. I would never throw my own case, I could never put you through this knowing such a thing beforehand. I promise you that Armold and I are over. Yes, I did become pregnant by him and I'm not ashamed to say I had an abortion. My behavior was horrendous and deplorable and I acted foolishly for someone in my position but Armold is a thing of the past. We got into a huge fight and I look forward to crushing him tomorrow. I'm sorry for betraying the trust you had for me and I deeply regret my actions."

"Don't you think Edward put Mr. Armold up to tricking you?"

"No."

"How can you be so certain?"

"I'm undoubtedly sure! Masters doesn't even know we had a thing. If he did, I'm sure he would've already found your location before you were moved."

"I can't handle this, I can't believe what I'm hearing. So this is why you bombarded me with those questions weeks ago?"

"I can't tell you how much I hate myself for that, Bella." I watched as Bella gripped her head.

"The next time you and that man are having pillow talk, please leave me out of it!"

"I don't expect you to forgive me and I know I have no right to ask you to trust me but please Bella, I'm on your side and-"

"Please leave."

"Pardon me?"

"I know I begged you to stay but it was before I knew what I know now. I'm sorry but I can't stand the sight of you any longer."

I watched Bella hang her head down and whispered "I don't think I can do this anymore."

"I know you're feeling hurt and betrayed but I promise you I'll get you a guilty verdict."

"I can understand why Alice did what she did and where she's coming from but I don't think I can trust you."

"Bella, please, I-"

"Just go."

* * *

 **Alice POV**

I watched as Rosalie grabbed her stuff and walked out of the door and I wondered if Bella had decided not to go through with everything anymore.

"What did I do to you to make you become doubtful and faithless in me?" Came Bella's voice from in the living the room, her broken tone downed my spirit.

"I haven't. I was trying to protect you."

"I'm not really upset about you seeing that man, it's not like you were seeing the person who had hurt me, you were seeing his friend. It just hurts so much that you LIED to me, you didn't trust me enough or maybe you thought I couldn't handle it but Alice, I've handle just as bad, if not worse and you know what I'm talking about. If that _incident_ didn't scar us enough to give me some kind of endurance to extremely difficult and stressful situations then I don't know what will."

"I was trying to protect you."

"We're suppose to keep nothing from each other! I'm surrounded by treacherous liars. I tell you EVERYTHING, I trusted you. Mom and Dad are gone, you're the only person I had left who I knew wouldn't deceive me but I guess I was wrong."

I watched Bella get up from the sofa and headed upstairs while wiping tears from her face and it hurt me to know that I'm the cause of them.

* * *

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **Bella POV**

Edward and I were having dinner on his mansion in the sky as I called it. So vast with many different sections.

"Does it feel weird when someone calls you Edward, it seems everyone calls you 'Sir' or 'Mr. Masters'."

"Only if I didn't give them permission."

"Control freak."

"Pardon me?"

"Nothing _Sir_." I teased.

"Do you need me to put something in that smart mouth of yours?"

I blushed and overstuffed my mouth with food. Edward chuckled.

"Besides Alice and I, who else calls you by your first name."

"Esmé and a few close friends."

"Do you get off on being called 'Sir' and 'Mr. Masters' all the time?"

"Have you been reading a certain book?"

"Noooo... It's just I would feel weird if everyone called me 'Miss' or by my surname all day. I would eventually shout at them to call me 'Bella'. Watching you, sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be in your position or ruler of a nation for a day. I wonder what the Queen of England does on a daily basis, she looks like a nice, old lady."

"She is."

"You've met Queen Elizabeth II!?"

"My position requires me to meet with a lot of important people, Isabella. Royalty or not...it has no affect on me."

* * *

 **Edward POV**

Isabella can be quite entertaining when her stomach is full and she has alcohol in her system, maybe I'll spend three days in the middle east instead.

I was about to turn off my phone when I received a text message from Benjamin. I'm going to break his fucking neck for not doing his job properly. Alice probably annoyed the shit out of him so he decided to sabotage the plan. I hope he knows that although she's the one who left, he'll still be dealt with for his disobedience.

"Why aren't you drinking your wine, _Mr. Masters_?"

"I'd much prefer to taste it from you."

I watched Isabella choke on her wine.

"Excuse me?"

"Come here."

Isabella unsurely rose out of her seat and came to me. I held out my hand and she took it in her tiny, shaky one. I sat her on my lap and wrapped an arm around her as I leaned in closer to her.

"Are you nervous Isabella?" I asked her while breathing in her delicious sent. So fucking intoxicating.

"Y-yes."

"Does it have anything to do with the question I asked you before we got on board?"

"Mmhmm."

"Have you come to a decision?"

"No."

I ran my hand through her long, brown strands of silk then through tossed them over her shoulder and unzipped her dress.

"I'll help you make it."

* * *

 **Well we know what allegedly happened between the plane ride home and Alice filing a police report. I'm just about done with the flashbacks. We'll be staying in the present.**

 **Up Next:**

We find out what happened to Bella's parents.

The Trial.

A murder.

Two disasters.

A lot more Edward.

Oh and remember the sneak peek at the end of chap 14? That also happens next! :D


End file.
